La dernière guerre d'Harry contre Voldemort
by Serena24
Summary: FIC TRADUITE SPOILERS DU TOME 5 Après avoir été rejeté par l'ordre de Dumbledore, Harry décide de créer le sien. Que va-t-il se passer?
1. Retour à la maison et révélations

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire, Harry's last stand against Voldemort, appartient à Achilles et les personnages que vous reconnaissez à J.K. Rowling.

Voilà le premier chapitre

Chapitre 1 : retour à la maison et révélations

De retour de la gare, profondément perdu dans ses pensées, Harry Potter se demandait où Dieu avait commis l'erreur de permettre à Harry d'être créé et de naître dans ce monde. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, tout ce qu'il a accompli jusqu'ici sur terre était d'apporter souffrance et douleur aux personnes qu'il aimait et chérissait. Ses père et mère furent les premiers à être assassinés à cause de lui, Cédric Diggory le second à mourir, puis enfin son parrain Sirius, qui est mort trois semaines plus tôt dans le Département des Mystères. Les images de ces personnes ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit durant les deux semaines suivant la mort de son parrain.

La main de son oncle Vernon frappant son visage le sortit de sa dépression.

« Maintenant, garçon, tu m'écoutes. Peu importe ce que m'ont dit ces monstres, je ferai ce que je veux à mon neveu, et il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent y faire. Pétunia et moi avons discuté après avoir parlé avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, ou quel que soit son nom, et nous avons décidé que si un de ces monstres blessaient un membre de notre famille, nous t'emmènerions à l'orphelinat et serions enfin débarrassés de ton anormalité. Il paraît que Pétunia est la raison pour laquelle tu dois revenir année après année ici pour renforcer le maudit sortilège que ta mère a placé sur toi quand tu étais un bébé. Ils ne feront donc rien à part me menacer car sinon, si nous décidons de ne pas te reprendre, le sort serait brisé » dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton assez fier.

Deux jours après être rentré, Harry pouvait être vu scrutant le ciel nocturne luttant contre les larmes et espérant simplement pouvoir de nouveau parler à son parrain. Il espérait pouvoir entendre son parrain lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il pourrait rapidement quitter ces maudits Dursley, mais Harry savait que ce n'était plus possible. Ce fut sa chouette Hedwige, volant à travers la fenêtre et laissant tomber une lettre, qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Merci, fille », dit Harry en ouvrant la lettre qu'elle lui apportait :

_Cher Harry,_

_Que fais-tu ? Rappelles-toi de nous dire si ces parents te maltraitent de quelque façon que ce soit, et je viendrai moi-même personnellement m'occuper d'eux pour toi._

_Tout va aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre. Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Voldemort, mais nous sommes toujours sur le qui-vive._

_Tous ceux de l'Ordre te saluent et disent que tu leur manques beaucoup. Tu peux à peine imaginer les difficultés que j'ai eues pour être celle qui aurait le droit d'écrire tes lettres. Ca te montre à quel point nous t'aimons tous._

_Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne puisses recevoir de lettres de tes amis, mais nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque qu'elles soient interceptées, mais je t'assure qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils t'envoient aussi leur amour._

_Quant à moi, je veux que tu promettes de me dire tout ce qui pourrait t'ennuyer. Je ne dirai pas que je comprends ce par quoi tu passes, mais je t'écouterai toujours pour t'aider autant que possible. Rémus veut que j'ajoute qu'il ressent la même chose que moi à ce sujet, et qu'il sera toujours là pour toi._

_Rappelles-toi que si nous ne recevons pas de lettre d'ici trois jours, nous viendrons chez toi vérifier si tout va bien._

_Amour toujours, Tonks et l'Ordre._

Harry ne savait plus que dire après avoir lu la lettre de Tonks et de l'Ordre. Il s'était rapproché de Tonks l'année dernière et était roujours proche de Rémus après sa troisième année, mais il n'avait aucune idée de combien ils se souciaient de lui. Sortant légèrment de sa dépression, il décidé de répondre le soir même.

_Chère Tonks,_

_Bien que tu sois ma correspondante attitrée, j'espère que tu n'auras aucune objection à ce que je t'écrives puis que tu la montres à tous les autres. Si cela ne te plaît pas, écris moi d'arrêter et je le ferai. Désolé d'avance si tu n'es pas d'accord._

_Pour ta première question, je vais bien, mais les Dursley ne prennent pas bien les menaces qu'ils ont reçues à propos de mon traitement. Mais ce n'est pas mauvais, vous n'avez pas besoin de venir pour ça, je vais bien . C'est juste très dur avec Sir…_

_Dis bonjour à tout le monde pour moi, Harry._

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse se diffusait dans l'estomac d'Harry. Je ne peux pas me décharger de mes problèmes sur Tonks ou sur l'Ordre, quelle qu'en soit mon envie, ce n'est pas bien, et il n'est pas question que je dise comment les Dursley me traitent. Quel bien pourrait-il y avoir pour elle de s'inquiéter du fait que j'ai le nez ensanglanté et les côtes couvertes de bleus alors qu'elle est déjà en danger. Non, je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit, de toute manière, c'est de ma faute si mes parents, mon parrain et Cédric sont morts personne d'autre ne mourra à cause de moi, pensa Harry.

Avec cette nouvelle détermination, Harry envoya Hedwige et jura qu'il deviendrait le plus grand sorcier du monde afin de vaincre Voldemort, et faire en sorte que ceux qu'il aime ne soient désormais plus blessés.


	2. Oculiste et punition

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
lyra.b : merci, voici la suite  
  
arwen potter : voilà la suite que tu désires si ardemment. Je te comprends, je vais sur Internet tous les jours pour voir si une des nombreuses fictions que je lis n'a pas été mise à jour. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour mettre à jour le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Oculiste et punition  
  
Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Harry avait juré de vaincre Voldemort. Il avait commencé à remplir un carnet de sorts et sortilèges qui pourraient l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tous ces sorts utiles sont dans les livres scolaires que j'ai utilisés durant toutes ces années. Cela montre combien j'ai été stupide durant toutes ces années. Entre ces livres scolaires, le livre que j'ai reçu l'année dernière de Rémus et Sirius, et les livres que j'ai pris dans la chambre du DA, il y a assez de choses pour se préparer facilement pour mon combat contre Voldemort. Parmi les livres qu'avait pris Harry dans la salle d'entraînement du DA, il y avait :  
  
Comment performer des sorts qui devraient être Illégaux et ceux qui le sont Les pires et plus douloureux sorts qui sont connus dans le Monde Magique Comment se protéger contres les Sorts et Sortilèges Comment apprendre soi-même à devenir un Animagus Les Potions les plus puissantes Comment transplaner, et comment s'en servir lors d'un combat  
  
Je crois que j'ai plus appris pendant ces deux semaines que pendant les cinq années que j'ai passées à Poudlard.  
  
« Garçon, descends maintenant, sinon tu n'iras pas chez l'opticien pour avoir de nouvelles lunettes », criait l'oncle Vernon d'en bas des escaliers.  
  
En un instant, Harry était en bas et se trouva confronté à l'oncle Vernon.  
  
« Maintenant, garçon, tu écoutes. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'achète ces nouvelles lunettes est parce que mon assurance les paye, tu feras donc deux fois plus de corvées quand tu rentreras à la maison. Compris ? »  
  
« Oui, oncle Vernon », dit Harry.  
  
Ce que Vernon ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry avait l'intention d'acheter lui- même des verres de contact en plus des nouvelles lunettes qu'il recevrait grâce à l'argent de l'année dernière qu'il avait converti à Gringott. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait seul devant l'oculiste en cherchant de nouvelles montures pour ses lunettes.  
  
« Excusez-moi, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour choisir vos nouvelles montures ?», demanda l'employée qui travaillait à l'entrée du bureau de l'oculiste.  
  
« Oui, je n'ai aucune idée des montures dont j'ai besoin, je n'ai jamais eu à en choisir auparavant, mais je peux vous dire que je ne veux pas avoir des montures aussi épaisses que celles que j'avais auparavant », sourit Harry à l'employée.  
  
« Bon, vous ne voulez décidément pas avoir des lunettes ressemblant à celles que vous avez, alors essayez-donc ces montures légères. Elles vont bien encadrer votre visage, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous avez opté pour deux paires de verres de contact », dit l'employée.  
  
« Oh oui, je vais prendre ces montures, merci, et j'ai l'intention de porter mes lentilles la majorité du temps, et mes lunettes quand je suis dans la chambre commune et que j'étudies », dit Harry.  
  
« Et à propos des lentilles bleues que vous avez commandées, quand les porterez-vous, et surtout, pourquoi voulez-vous masquer les magnifiques yeux émeraude que vous avez ? », dit la femme.  
  
« Je ne les achète que pour le plaisir, vous savez. Je suis facilement reconnaissable avec la couleur de mes yeux, et je voudrais que les gens ne me reconnaissent pas si facilement à cause d'eux », dit Harry.  
  
« D'accord, voilà vos deux paires de lentilles et vos lunettes. Etant donné que vous êtes le seul patient actuellement, le docteur a été capable de les fabriquer rapidement. J'ose dire qu'avec les nouvelles montures et lentilles que vous avez, les filles vont se battre pour vous quand elles vous verrons », dit-elle.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir quand il paya ses lentilles et dit au revoir à la jeune employée au comptoir. Quand Harry sortit du bureau, il put voir que le visage de son Oncle était violacé et que ses doigts tapotaient de nervosité sa voiture nouvellement nettoyée.  
  
« Monte ! », dit l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Harry savait qu'il avait désormais de gros problèmes, tout en ne sachant pas dans quels problèmes il s'était embarqué.  
  
« Oui, oncle Vernon », dit Harry.  
  
« Dix minutes, tu m'as fait poireauter pendant dix minutes. Tu vas payer pour ça, sale petit gosse. Je t'ai spécialement dit de ne pas me faire attendre, mais tu me désobéis. Maintenant, tu vas être traité sévèrement », dit Vernon d'une voix pleine de venin.  
  
Harry avait la gorge nouée et priait que son oncle n'aille pas trop loin. Jusqu'ici, Vernon n'avait pas touché à son visage de peur que l'on ne voie de marques de coups et s'était principalement focalisé sur son dos avec une ceinture, et boxait sur sa poitrine et son estomac. Son oncle ne s'était montré négligeant que deux fois en le frappant au visage. Comme Harry marchait dans la maison, il savait qu'il devait se préparer à une nouvelle raclée. Dés que la porte d'entrée fut fermée, il sentit dans son dos une grande brûlure, ce qui le fit tressaillir de surprise.  
  
« Monte dans ta chambre maintenant, monstre », dit l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Dés qu'ils atteignirent la chambre d'Harry, Vernon déclencha un assaut sur le dos de Harry, ce qui était plus qu'Harry n'en pouvait supporter. Après dix grands coups de fouet, Harry pleurait silencieusement et souhaitait que Tonks soit là pour le tenir et lui parler doucement pendant qu'il continuait d'endurer la douleur que son Oncle lui infligeait. Après cinq autres coups, dont deux sur ses bras, son oncle de gaiement :  
  
« Ca t'apprendra à me désobéir encore », et il quitta la chambre. Après deux minutes où il restait allongé ici, Harry s'enroula sur lui-même en braillant et s'endormit en pleurant, espérant être n'importe où sauf ici.  
  
Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu. 


	3. Les BUSES

Réponses aux reviews  
  
yac of mars : voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review, c'est ma première fic, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je serai aussi heureuse d'avoir tous ces témoignages  
  
sarah : pour la longueur des chapitres, ce n'est pas moi qui choisit (c'est la traduction d'une fic), mais je peux te dire que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Sinon, pour les mises à jours, je vais les rédiger et les uploader le plus vite possible pour les dix premiers, mais pour la suite, cela dépendra d'Achilles et devra se limiter à une par semaine. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les BUSES  
  
Deux semaines avaient passé depuis cette terrible nuit où il avait du dormir par terre parce qu'il avait si mal qu'il était incapable de monter dans son lit. Evidemment, il négligea de dire à Tonks que son oncle le frappait. Ce dont Harry se considéra chanceux. Jusqu'ici, il n'était battu qu'une fois par semaine, et son Oncle avait cessé de lui paire maire des corvées, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup plus de temps pour étudier. Harry était aussi très surpris quand sa tante lui apporta ses repas dans sa chambre, afin qu'ils n'aient pas à manger avec lui et, plus que tout, qu'elle lui donne suffisamment de nourriture afin qu'il ne soit désormais plus sous-nourri. Alors qu'Harry se regardait dans le miroir, il vit qu'il mesurait environ 1m70 et pesait environ 65 kg. Il pouvait aussi voir qu'il avait développé quelques muscles durant l'été, mais se rappela que son père n'était pas très musclé non plus, à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans la pensine de Rogue. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, sa tante le récompensait, car le stress de Vernon avait grandement baissé depuis qu'il faisait passer sa frustration sur le dos de Harry une fois par semaine. Hedwige entra alors par la fenêtre ouverte avec une enveloppe épaisse attachée à sa jambe « Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes, fille ? », dit Harry à sa chouette qui lui mordilla affectueusement son oreille tandis qu'il ouvrait son courrier. Il était plutôt curieux de savoir pourquoi l'Ordre lui envoyai autant de lettres. La première qu'il prit fut une des habituelles lettres de Tonks, qu'Harry avait appris à aimer durant l'été. Lui et Tonks s'étaient considérablement rapprochés l'un l'autre durant l'été, tout comme Harry et Remus.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu vas bien, et je ne peux te dire ce que cela signifie pour moi que tu m'aies finalement dit que tu avais des cauchemars la nuit. Je ne peux être à tes côtés quand tu te réveilles, même si je le désire vraiment, mais je suis là en esprit, et je veux que tu ne l'oublies pas. Tout comme ce à propos de quoi tu rêves, je sais comme ce doit être dur pour toi de voir continuellement tes parents et ton parrain mourir. Je pleurais moi-même après avoir lu cette partie de ta lettre, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense pour changer tes rêves est de penser à quelque chose de joyeux avant d'aller au lit. Je sais que ça ne t'aide pas beaucoup, mais penses à moi quand tu te réveilles et au fait que je t'aime beaucoup. Rémus dit, en me voyant écrire cela, qu'il pense la même chose. Maintenant, tu dois sûrement te demander ce qu'il y a dans le paquet que je t'ai envoyé et, pour répondre à ta question, ce sont bien sûr tes BUSES. Maintenant, je veux que tu cesses immédiatement de lire cette lettre et que tu regardes tes résultats  
  
Comme demandé, Harry laissa tomber sa lettre et pris le papier officiel sur lequel il lit :  
  
« Mr Harry James Potter, vos résultats officiels en BUSES sont énoncés ci- dessous, et nous vous félicitons d'avoir achevé cette partie de votre scolarité, voyant combien vos résultats pèsent lourdement dans votre choix de carrière :  
  
Soins aux Créatures Magiques Espoirs Dépassés Enchantements Espoirs Divination Acceptable Astronomie Pauvre Histoire de la Magie Acceptable Métamorphose Espoirs Dépassés Potions Exceptionnel Herbologie Espoirs Dépassés Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Exceptionnel  
  
Sincèrement votre, Milisa Grudebank, chef des tests des BUSES »  
  
« Waaaaahooooo ! Je ne peux pas le croire, j'ai réussi. Oh, c'est super, Hedwige, regarde ces résultats! Oh, je ne peux pas le croire ! », dit Harry. J'espère que Ron a eu de bons résultats aussi, il n'est pas un intellectuel comme Hermione, mais que c'est grand, pensa Harry. Après un peu plus d'excitation, de paroles, brandissant ses résultats de BUSES au ciel pour que ses parents et son parrain les voient, il repris rapidement sa lettre pour la finir.  
  
Harry, je ne peux te dire à quel point je suis fière de toi. Je ne peux que te voir me suivant comme Auror. Rémus a à peine été capable de se contenir, et il regarde encore par-dessus mon épaule pour s'assurer que je te dis bien combien je suis fière de toi, et entre toi et moi, il prend crédit pour ton « exceptionnel » en DCFM. Maugrey veut que je te dise qu'il mérite un crédit pour ton « Espoirs Dépassé » en Métamorphoses, étant donné le sortilège qu'il a placé sur toi l'année dernière, mais je pense personnellement qu'il est dingue. Car, si je m'en souviens bien, même si je ne t'ai pas dis comment le faire, tu m'as spécifiquement vu changer la couleur de mes cheveux et la forme de mon nez quelquefois, donc tu l'as grâce à moi. Rends-toi compte Harry, que ferais-tu sans nous, spécialement moi. Au fait, personne n'a touché à ton résultat en potions, mais je ne pense pas que Rogue soit très content. Je veux juste te féliciter pour ça par avance. Un dernier mot, lit bien la note du professeur McGonagall. Je pense que ça va te plaire.  
  
Avec tout mon amour, Tonks et l'Ordre.  
  
PS : plus d'amour de ma part.  
  
Incapable de supprimer le sourire qu'il avait sur son visage, il fouilla de nouveau l'enveloppe pour y trouver une lettre venant de sa Responsable de Maison.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Je suis particulièrement contente que vous n'ayez pas déçu mes attentes pour obtenir les résultats nécessaires à la poursuite d'une carrière d'Auror. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà pris le privilège d'envoyer à Umbridge les résultats que vous avez eus. Donc, maintenant que je sais que vous pouvez le faire, je n'accepterai rien d'autre qu'un travail exemplaire de votre part. Cela me procurerait un grand plaisir que vous réussissiez dans la vie, tout comme les autres, mais plus particulièrement vous. Cependant, je ne vous favoriserai en aucun cas, est-ce clair ? Il a été aussi mis à mon attention que les élèves qui atteignent la sixième année sont autorisés à pratiquer de la magie, tant qu'ils n'en font pas devant des moldus. Dans votre cas, où vos parents sont au courant, il n'y a aucun problème. La liste de vos livres est jointe à cette lettre, mais Tonks et Rémus vous les ont déjà achetés à vos frais. J'attends avec impatience votre arrivée pour le premier septembre.  
  
Directrice-adjointe,  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Je peux faire de la magie ; c'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, pensa Harry. Maintenant, je peux pratiquer tous les sorts que j'ai appris durant l'été. Pour l'instant, je vais répondre à Tonks.  
  
Chère Tonks,  
  
Oh !!!, Tu as vu, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir été aussi bon en potions. Vous autres pouvez prendre crédit pour tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'est mon nom qui est sur le certificat. Je ne peux également pas croire que je suis autorisé à faire de la magie. Vous savez que j'y ai beaucoup pensé, et je voudrais rejoindre l'Ordre ainsi que vous autres. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai vraiment énormément appris tout au long de l'été, étant donné la façon dont mon Oncle. étant donné que mon été a été plutôt ennuyeux, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour étudier. Je pense vraiment que je suis prêt. Bon, je ne vous embêterai pas plus, et j'espère vraiment que je pourrai vous voir vous et Rémus, mais je sais que vous êtes occupés. Continuez votre bon travail, et s'il vous plaît, soyez prudents. Je ne veux pas vous perdre vous non plus, ni Rémus, à qui vous le direz pour moi. Bon, je vais essayer de m'endormir.  
  
Amour toujours, Harry.  
  
« Viens, Hedwige, et va délivrer cette lettre à Tonks pour moi. Merci, fille », dit Harry.  
  
Bon, sur quoi est-ce que je vais commencer à m'entraîner ? Ouvrant son carnet, Harry commença avec les sorts et sortilèges qu'il avait mémorisés et commença à travailler.  
  
Trois heures plus tard, un Harry épuisé s'étendit sur son lit où il parcourut un livre pour trouver des tuyaux sur la manière de devenir un animagus.  
  
Voyons si le livre sur les animagus peut m'aider à allonger mes cheveux et à les changer de couleur. Je sais que ça ne m'aidera pas dans ma métamorphose en animagus, mais ça m'aidera à changer d'apparence, s'autorisa à se dire Harry. J'ai une idée. Je vais mettre mes lentilles bleues et allonger mes cheveux afin qu'ils couvrent mon visage, et voir à quoi je ressemble, pensa Harry. Après avoir placé ses lentilles bleues et agrandi ses cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules, il marcha jusqu'au miroir placé dans le coin de sa chambre. L'image que vit Harry le fit regarder une deuxième fois pour être sûr que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. L'image qu'aperçut Harry ne lui ressemblait en rien, et il savait que personne ne le reconnaîtrait dans ce déguisement, d'autant qu'il avait grandi de 5 cm. Il avait commencé à grandir à la fin de l'année scolaire mais personne, pas même lui, ne l'avait remarqué.  
  
Je suis heureux que Mme Weasley ait acheté ces robes ajustables l'année dernière, se dit Harry.  
  
Assez content de son nouveau déguisement, il enleva ses lentilles et rendit à ses cheveux leur taille normale, qui devinrent tout aussi hérissées que d'habitude, et alla se coucher. Au moment où il s'assoupissait pour une autre nuit reposante, il se rappela que le lendemain, ce serait son anniversaire.  
  
La suite très prochainement, sans doute demain. 


	4. Intrus et froid

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
  
Malco : tu as raison, d'après ce que je viens de lire, Tonks et Rémus vont jouer un certain rôle dans cette fic et se rapprocher considérablement. Sinon, voici la suite.  
  
Andadrielle : merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant de bien d'avoir de tels témoignages, et ça encourage vraiment pour écrire rapidement. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, toi aussi tu es super.  
  
Relena : l'histoire originale est loin d'être terminé : l'auteur n'en est qu'au onzième chapitre, et je la traduit depuis l'anglais car je la trouve trop géniale. Je devrais les avoir uploadé tous avant la fin de la semaine prochaine (aujourd'hui, j'ai été plutôt occupée). Sinon, pour ta demande, j'avais hésité à le faire pour moi-même, mais j'ai réussi à me débrouiller seule. Mais je vais quand même t'aider, comme ça, tout le monde pourra savoir comment faire. Voilà les étapes : 1)écrire le premier chapitre et l'enregistrer à un endroit facilement accessible(il faudra le retrouver, je suggère Mes Documents) 2)Aller sur son compte (Log In) et cliquer sur Document Manager et remplir les cadres figurant en bas de pages ; label : titre du chapitre ; file : endroit où tu as enregistré ton premier chapitre 3)Cliquer ensuite sur Create Story et descend jusqu'en bas. Dans Category, sélectionne Books et dans le tableau s'affichant juste après, choisit une sous-catégorie. Descend jusqu'à Harry Potter, si tu veux créer une fic le concernant, et sélectionne les caractéristiques de ta fic 4)La plupart des caractéristiques dépendent de ta fic(tu comprendras quand tu y seras). Pour Title, il s'agit du titre de ta fic qui apparaîtra tel quel sur le site et pour Summary , il s'agit du résumé qui figure juste en dessous du titre(entrée ne fonctionne pas) 5)Document : il s'agit du document que tu viens d'uploader dans Document Manager. Sélectionne-le et clique sur Create Story 6)Clique sur Edit Story/Add Chapters, sélectionne le titre de l'histoire que tu veux mettre à jour puis sur la barre. Tu te retrouves sur une autre page 7)Clique sur Upload new Chapter, écrit le nom de ton chapitre, sélectionne celui que tu viens d'uploader et clique sur Upload Chapter 8)Clique enfin sur Save Changes et ton premier chapitre sera immédiatement sur le site. Pour les autres chapitres, tu devras effectuer les étapes 2, 6 et 7 à chaque fois comme je viens de te l'indiquer. FF.net mets un peu plus de temps pour les mettre à jour, alors ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne les vois pas tout de suite sur le site. Voilà, et merci encore pour ta review, et n'hésites pas à envoyer ceux qui sont intéressés ceux qui seraient intéressés pour créer des fics sur ce chapitre, je l'ai écris ici pour aider le plus de personnes possibles, car ce n'est pas évident si on ne parle pas bien anglais. Bon Courage.  
  
Piok : merci beaucoup  
  
Chapitre 4 : Intrus et froid  
  
« GARCON, NE ME LE FAIT PAS REDIRE, DESCENDS ET APPORTE-MOI DU CAFE, MAINTENANT », hurla l'oncle Vernon depuis la cuisine.  
  
Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et, avec un petit grognement, descendit servir à ses deux gros tas d'Oncle et de cousin le petit déjeuner qui n'était pas à plus de deux pas d'eux. Quand il arriva à la cuisine, Vernon regarda Harry d'un regard quelque peu bizarre.  
  
« Maintenant, écoutes-moi, garçon : nous allons chez tante Marge ce jour- ci, ainsi que la nuit donc, pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, nous allons juste t'enfermer dans ta chambre, au lieu de t'emmener avec nous », dit l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Harry eu beaucoup de mal à réprimer le petit sourire qui se formait sur son visage, mais approuva rapidement et pris quelques toasts sur le comptoir de la cuisine et courut dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il le put.  
  
« Incroyable, un jour entier sans les Dursley. Sirius, as-tu fait jouer tes relations pour moi, ou autre chose ? », dit Harry.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Harry pratiquait ses connaissances en transplanage dans sa chambre. D'accord, Harry maintenant, concentres-toi sur l'autre côté de la porte et tu y seras, et, s'il te plaît, ne te désartibules pas. Ce n'est pas une condition dans laquelle je veux que Tonks et Rémus me voient, se dit Harry.  
  
Bon, cela ne mène à rien de réfléchir. Harry ferma les yeux et souhaita plus que tout être de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre et, avec un petit pop, Harry se trouva lui-même dans le couloir derrière sa porte.  
  
Oui ! Je l'ai fait correctement. Ca deviendra assez facile quand j'aurai lu les conseils qu'il y a dans le livre que j'ai pris dans la salle du DA l'année dernière. Ainsi, pour le reste de la journée, Harry pratiqua ses sortilèges et le transplanage jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Transplanant vers son lit, Harry décida qu'il irait tôt au pieu comme cadeau d'anniversaire, quand il entendit un grand pop dans la cuisine. Se servant de ses méninges, Harry sortit de son lit, agrandit ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et mis ses lentilles bleues. Si c'étaient des Mangemorts, ils ne l'emmèneraient pas à Voldemort s'ils ne pensaient pas que c'était lui. Harry se rendit doucement en bas et se glissa vers la porte de la cuisine où il entendit de sourdes chamailleries venant d'une personne ou d'une autre.  
  
Génial, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, pensa Harry ? Ils sont trois contre un, aller pense Harry. Harry vit que tous trois brandissaient leur baguette, donc, avant qu'ils ne sachent qu'il était là, Harry hurla « Expelliarmus ». Instantanément, les trois baguettes s'envolèrent des mains des intrus pour se poser aux pieds de Harry. Waw !, Harry pensa que le livre sur l'augmentation des pouvoirs magiques était plutôt utile. Appuyant sur l'interrupteur, Harry vit que les trois intrus devant lui n'étaient autres que Tonks, Rémus et Maugrey. Il voulut s'assurer que c'étaient bien ceux qu'ils semblaient être, étant donné que Tonks ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa visite, et décida de leur poser des questions.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Non, que faites-vous ici ? Où est Harry ? Si vous avez touché à un doigt de Harry, je vous jure que je vais vous tuer de mes propres mains », dit Tonks d'une voix colérique et apeurée.  
  
« Si tous trois répondez correctement à mes questions, je vous emmènerai vers Harry, compris ? », dit Harry.  
  
Après que tous trois eurent approuvé, Harry commença à poser des questions auxquelles il savait qu'eux seuls pouvaient répondre.  
  
« Rémus, quand Harry était en troisième année, quelle est la chose que vous lui aviez demandé après qu'il a eu des problèmes avec Rogue que vous, son père, son parrain et Peter avaient fait ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« La Carte des Maraudeurs », répondit instantanément Rémus. « Maintenant, où est Har. », essaya de dire Rémus avant qu'Harry ne commence sa prochaine question envers Tonks.  
  
« Tonks, qu'est-ce qu'Harry vous a demandé de lui enseigner, quand il vous a vous cette première fois, dans sa chambre ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Il voulait que je lui enseigne comment changer d'apparence car je le peux à cause de ce que je suis. Maintenant, bâtard, où est Harry, je veux le voir immédiatement », dit Tonks, sa voix se brisant et une larme roulant sur son visage. Voyant cela , Harry ne pouvait pas poser sa question à Maugrey car il savait que deux sur trois suffisaient, et il ne voulait plus voir Tonks dans l'état dans lequel elle était actuellement. Harry hocha la tête, s'abaissa pour prendre leurs baguettes et la leur rendit.  
  
« D'accord, les gars, c'est bien vous », dit Harry, en rendant à ses cheveux leur taille normale et en remplaçant ses lentilles par ses nouvelles lunettes.  
  
« Désolé, Tonks, je voulais juste être sûr que vous étiez ceux que vous paraissiez être », dit Harry avant d'être pris férocement dans les bras de Tonks qui l'y maintenaient comme si le monde en dépendait.  
  
« Harry James Potter, tu m'as fais peur à en mourir, mais je suis fière que tu réagisses en toute sécurité », dit Tonks tandis que plus de larmes silencieuses couraient sur son visage désormais envahi d'un immense sourire.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire », dit Tonks, rapidement suivie par Rémus qui le tapota dans le dos et Maugrey qui essayait de ne pas sourire en voyant Tonks traiter Harry comme s'il était son propre fils. Jamais Maugrey n'aurait pensé voir Tonks agir ainsi envers quelqu'un après l'avoir vue exploser envers d'autres personnes.  
  
« Maintenant, allons ranger ta valise et retournons au quartier général », dit Tonks. « Je suis sûre que tu en as ras-le-bol de cette terrible place. »  
  
« Ce serait une bonne idée que vous deux vous dépêchiez d'aller empaqueter les affaires d'Harry pendant que Maugrey et moi gardions la maison ici bas », dit Rémus alors qu'Harry et Tonks montaient les escaliers vers sa chambre.  
  
« Donc, où m'emmenez-vous, vous autres, Tonks ? Je veux dire, n'importe où est meilleur qu'ici », dit Harry.  
  
« On retourne à Grimmauld Place, et en volant, ce dont je suis sûre à ton plus grand plaisir », dit Tonks d'une voix gaie. Harry était sans voix. La seule place où Harry ne voulait pas retourner était justement la maison de Sirius. Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, pensa Harry. Tonks, voyant son drastique changement d'expression, s'approcha de lui et lui plaça un bras réconfortant autour des épaules tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux sur le lit.  
  
« Je sais que ça va être dur Harry, mais Sirius ne voudrait pas que tu t'éloignes de sa vieille maison simplement parce qu'il n'est plus là-bas pour t'y accueillir », dit Tonks calmement.  
  
« Aies confiance en moi pour cela, Harry, et en plus, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre dans deux jours, et Rémus et moi pensons que ce serait une bonne occasion pour exprimer alors ta volonté à Dumbledore », dit Tonks.  
  
« Vraiment, penses-tu qu'il me laissera vous rejoindre. Je veux dire, j'ai énormément appris durant cet été, et ma magie est devenue beaucoup plus forte ? En plus, je sais transplaner, illégalement peut-être, mais je peux quand même le faire, donc nous n'avons pas besoin de voler si vous autres ne le voulez pas », dit Harry repoussant rapidement les sombres pensées qu'il avait concernant son retour à Grimmauld Place.  
  
« Eh bien, Harry, je suis très impressionnée, mais Maugrey campe toujours sur ses positions quand il établit un plan, alors je pense que nous allons nous contenter du vol. Maintenant, je veux que tu mettes un pull et un veste, étant donné qu'il va faire extrêmement froid en altitude ; Rémus, Maugrey et moi avons déjà enchanté nos vêtements pour qu'ils éloignent le froid et l'humidité de l'air. Le léger T-shirt que tu as ne va en rien te servir pour t'éloigner du froid », dit Tonks.  
  
« TONKS, FAIS DESCENDRE HARRY IMMEDIATEMENT, IL Y A DES DETRAQUEURS QUI REMONTENT LA RUE », dit anxieusement Rémus tandis qu'il regardait à travers la fenêtre du salon. Oubliant totalement le pull et la veste, Harry et Tonks ruèrent dans les escaliers en remorquant sa malle, puis vers la porte arrière où tous quatre s'envolèrent directement dans le ciel nocturne.  
  
De peu, c'était serré, pensa Harry, après qu'ils avaient laissé Surrey derrière eux, et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Grimmauld Place. Cependant, après vingt minutes de vol juste en dessous des nuages, Harry était gelait jusqu'à la moelle.  
  
« Harry, mon cher, je sais que tu as froid, mais il ne reste plus que cinq minutes », lui dit Tonks alors qu'elle et Rémus volaient à chacun de ses côtés afin qu'il demeure stable. Harry entendit vaguement quelqu'un lui dire cinq minutes de plus alors que ses dents claquaient vigoureusement et qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment il se faisait qu'il était encore sur son balai alors qu'il était devenu complètement engourdi.  
  
« Commencez votre descente maintenant, dit Maugrey, nous approchons de Grimmauld Place rapidement, où nous serons au chaud. »  
  
Moins de trente secondes plus tard, tous quatre atterrirent, alors qu'Harry tombait sur Rémus, ses jambes s'effondrant sous son poids. Rémus soutint Harry avec Tonks qui tenait sa main tout en courant à l'intérieur de la maison où Maugrey avait déjà allumé un feu afin que tous s'y réchauffent devant. Rémus allongea doucement Harry devant le feu où Tonks enroula ses bras autour de son corps frigorifié et tentait vigoureusement de le réchauffer.  
  
« J'ai paniqué, je n'ai pas réfléchi, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Oh Harry, je suis désolée. J'aurais du te donner une veste avant que nous ne partions », se réprimandait Tonks.  
  
Rémus revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un pull surdimensionné pris dans la valise d'Harry pour le lui mettre.  
  
« Voilà Tonks, mets-lui cela, ça contribuerait à maintenir sa chaleur. Il aura chaud dans très peu de temps », dit Rémus  
  
« D'accord, mais je devrai enlever son T-shirt qui est complètement trempé », dit Tonks. Aussi doucement qu'elle le put, Tonks lui enleva son T- shirt, révélant de nombreuses marques de ceintures qui s'entrecroisaient dans son dos, et d'assez grands bleus dans son estomac.  
  
« Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, ils l'ont battu Rémus, ils l'ont battu, regarde toutes ces marques », pleura Tonks alors qu'elle soutenait un Harry incohérent qui gigotait incontrolablement dans ses bras. Aussi doucement qu'elle le put, elle lui enfila le pull que Rémus avait apporté et le pris rapidement dans ses bras où Harry s'endormit contre elle.  
  
Voilà , c'est fini, je vais essayer de mettre la suite ce soir. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci encore à tous mes reviewers. 


	5. La réponse de Dumbledore et le face à fa...

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
  
Sarah : tu vas être déçue. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient même mérité un Doloris, mais ce n'est pas moi qui choisit le texte, même si tu as raison. Tu vas voir au prochain chapitre, ça va de loin être vraiment passionnant, et le fun va réellement commencer à partir du 6e chapitre. Tu l'auras demain, en attendant, comme promis, je mets celui-ci sur le site(même si c'est un peu tard)  
  
Chapitre 5 : la réponse de Dumbledore et le face à face  
  
« Que va-t-on faire maintenant, il est hors de question qu'il revienne dans cette maison. Cela aurait pu durer tout l'été, ou plus. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé dans ses lettres. Pourquoi garderait-il quelque chose comme ça pour lui ? », dit Tonks à Rémus et Maugrey qui étaient assis sur des chaises disposées de chaque côté de la couche où elle était assise avec Harry endormi, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux.  
  
« Je dirais que Potter ne nous l'a pas dit parce qu'il ne voulait pas que nous pensions qu'il était faible, et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'un petit moldu. Bon, d'accord, je ne dirais pas petit, mais vous m'avez compris. Vous aviez dit qu'il voulait rejoindre l'Ordre, alors il ne nous l'a probablement pas dit pour que nous ne retenions pas ça contre lui, et je pense que nous devons respecter son choix et garder cela secret », dit Maugrey. « J'ai quand même une question pour toi, Tonks, et j'espère que tu ne t'en offenseras pas, mais pourquoi es-tu devenue si maternelle envers Harry ? », dit Maugrey.  
  
« Parce que je le veux, et qu'il a besoin de moi si tu veux savoir, et si tu as un problème avec ça, garde-le pour toi », dit Tonks, irritée.  
  
« Tout doux, Tonks, Maugrey ne sous-entendait rien, il était juste curieux. C'est que, je t'ai posé la même question quand tu nous as combattus si férocement pour être celle qui lui écrirait ses lettres », dit Rémus.  
  
« Je sais, c'est vrai, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois en quatorze ans l'année dernière, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voir comment il ressemblait à James, mais avec ces beaux yeux lui venant de Lily. Te rappelles-tu, Rémus, quand Harry avait huit mois, comment ses yeux brillaient quand il nous voyait, toi, Sirius ou moi ? Voir ces yeux l'année dernière ramenèrent tous ces souvenirs vers moi. Après, quand j'ai parlé à son amie Hermione l'année dernière, elle m'a dit, quand nous parlions de comment Harry s'est rapidement plu avec Sirius, qu'Harry était inquiet que sa mère serait bouleversée envers lui, car il connaissait beaucoup de choses à propos de James et très peu sur elle. Je ne sais pas, mais à partir de ce point de vue, j'ai voulu plus que tout être avec Harry, et personne ne m'empêchera de faire ça », dit Tonks en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Harry.  
  
DING DONG « AAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!DES ORDURES ET DES TRAITRES SONT DANS MA MAISON ! AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! », hurla le portrait de la mère de Sirius tandis que Rémus essayait de rapidement faire entrer la personne qui était de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
« Oh, Albus, c'est gentil de votre part de vous arrêter ici, voulez-vous du thé ? Harry, Tonks et Maugrey sont dans le salon », dit Rémus.  
  
« Ce serait merveilleux, je pense que votre vol s'est bien passé, et que vous l'avez amené ici en toute sécurité puisque je n'ai pas entendu un mot de vous la nuit passée », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Non, il est ici en sécurité, sauf qu'il a pris assez froid, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de vêtement adapté. Nous avons du partir assez vite, mais il a l'air d'aller bien maintenant, et il doit encore dormir à côté si mon sort de silence marche encore. Je pense qu'Harry a aussi quelque chose qu'il veuille demander à la réunion si vous êtes d'accord », dit Rémus  
  
Albus se tenait ici avec un regard entendu envers Rémus disant qu'il savait très bien ce qu'Harry allait demander.  
  
« D'accord, ça ira bien Rémus, je pense que je vais juste attendre dans l'autre pièce avec eux jusqu'à ce que ceux de l'Ordre arrivent, si tu es d'accord », dit Dumbledore.  
  
Environ vingt minutes plus tard, tous ceux de l'Ordre étaient arrivés et allèrent à la cuisine pour avoir leur meeting pendant que Rémus dit à Harry d'attendre dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle. Harry pouvait vaguement entendre tout le monde parler, et une occasionnelle explosion de la part de l'un des membres, mais il ne put se rendre compte quel en était vraiment le sujet.  
  
OK, Harry, c'est ta chance de faire la différence. Ils ont besoin de toi et il est temps pour toi d'être un homme, et de faire quelque chose à propos de ce qui se passe, se dit Harry à lui-même en tournant en rond dans le salon en essayant d'augmenter le courage dont il aurait besoin pour s'adresser à l'Ordre. Ils savent sûrement combien c'est important pour moi, je veux dire, mes parents et Sirius étaient tous membres de l'Ordre, et je pense qu'il est temps que je m'occupe des gens qui m'ont enlevé tous ceux que je chérissais.  
  
« Harry, le meeting est fini maintenant, il est temps pour toi d'adresser à l'Ordre ta requête de les rejoindre, si tu es prêt ? », dit Rémus.  
  
« Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être », dit Harry en allant vers la cuisine où le reste de l'Ordre était assis.  
  
« Bonjour, mon cher, comment as-tu été ? », demanda Mme Weasley alors que son mari maintenait une main sur son épaule afin qu'elle n'aille pas le serrer dans ses bras devant tout le monde.  
  
« Ca va, merci de vous en inquiéter », dit Harry.  
  
« Bon, je crois que vous êtes ici pour une raison précise, Potter, à moins que nous ne restions ici que pour le reluquer. Franchement, je le vois déjà trop à mon goût », dit Rogue.  
  
« Oui, en fait », dit Harry après avoir regardé Rogue froidement. « J'ai beaucoup pensé à cela, et je pense qu'il est temps que je rejoigne l'Ordre pour vous aider du mieux que je peux. Tonks, Rémus et Maugrey peuvent tous attester de l'augmentation de mon niveau magique et tout ce dont j'ai besoin de la part des autres en est la possibilité et l'acceptation », dit Harry du ton le plus hardi qu'il put rassembler.  
  
Comme Harry regardait les visages présents, il put voir que Tonks et Rémus approuvaient et souriaient. Pour Maugrey, on ne pouvait rien déduire de son expression étant donné qu'il n'en avait désormais plus. Rogue le regardait comme s'il allait devenir fou furieux, et Molly semblait être sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux si Dumbledore acceptait. Comme les yeux d'Harry si dirigèrent vers le vieux directeur, il pouvait voir Dumbledore le regardant avec un regard qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer.  
  
« Harry, c'est un grand honneur ce dont je suis sûr que tout le monde ici ressent, que tu veuilles rejoindre l'Ordre du Ph?nix »  
  
« Humph ! », marmotta Rogue  
  
« Je savais depuis un certain temps que tu voulais offrir tes services à l'Ordre, et je suis fier que tu ne m'ais pas laissé tomber », dit Dumbledore à Harry.  
  
Ca y est, pensa Harry, je vais enfin rendre mes parents et Sirius fiers de moi. Je serai enfin un part de quelque chose.  
  
« Cependant, ma réponse est non, je ne peux t'accepter dans l'Ordre en ce moment. Quand je sentirai que tu es prêt, je viendrai moi-même demander tes services, mais jusqu'ici, je te demandes de rester tranquille, et de demeurer en dehors des problèmes », dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.  
  
Harry sentit comme un glaçon dans son estomac. Je ne comprends pas, se dit- il. Je suis celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort et je ne suis toujours pas assez bon pour l'Ordre. L'Ordre dans lequel mes parents se sont battus. L'Ordre dans lequel mon parrain s'est battu et est mort, et je ne suis pas assez bon pour ça. Harry avait un million de pensées lui courant dans la tête alors qu'il sentit une main se poser et demeurer sur son bras, le sortant de sa stupeur.  
  
« Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais aller au lit », dit Harry.  
  
Aussi vite qu'il le put tout en maintenant sa dignité, Harry monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Ron l'année dernière. Comme il se dirigeait vers cette pièce, il put entendre Tonks et Rémus donner leur opinion à Albus à propos de sa réponse.  
  
« Comment as-tu pu, Albus, vous ne lui laissez réellement rien faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait était être une part de quelque chose, et de sentir qu'il faisait un effort pour arrêter le mal qui se répands », dit Tonks.  
  
« Tu sais quoi Tonks, je suis surprise que toi ou Rémus n'ayez pas pris le bien être d'Harry en considération. Y avez-vous seulement songé ? J'ai pensé que tu t'imposais à Harry pour qu'il pense plus à toi comme à une mère plutôt qu'une amie. Pour une fois, je reste derrière Albus de tout c?ur, et depuis que je considère Harry comme l'un de mes propres fils, je me pose des questions sur ton jugement envers Harry. Tous deux feriez mieux de ne pas oublier qu'Harry est encore un enfant et qu'il a besoin de nous pour que nous l'éloignions du danger », dit Mme Weasley à Tonks et Rémus.  
  
« Molly, Harry t'aime beaucoup et s'est toujours senti proche de toi et de ta famille, mais je te préviens, et je ne le répèterai pas, que tu as intérêt à ne jamais me dire de nouveau que je n'ai pas à c?ur les intérêts de Harry. Je l'aime autant sinon plus que quiconque, et je mourrais pour le protéger. Maintenant, je suis consciente que tu as pris sur toi-même pour t'occuper de Harry de toi-même. Bon, je n'ai pas ton expérience pour m'occuper d'enfants mais je prendrais soin de Harry comme je sais que Lily l'aurait voulu », dit Tonks d'une voix montant continuellement dans les aigus jusqu'à ce que Rémus les coupe.  
  
« Bon, je pense que la réunion est finie. Je vais tous vous conduire dehors », dit Rémus alors que lui et Arthur essayaient de tirer Molly hors de la cuisine où elle et Tonks s'échangeaient des regards meurtriers.  
  
« Tu penses que juste parce qu'Harry est devenu proche de toi tu peux devenir comme une mère pour lui aussi. Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien, Nymphandora Tonks, Harry n'est pas une sorte de poupée envers laquelle on peut éprouver amour et affection pour ensuite le jeter de côté quand on ne ressent plus cela, et je ne vais pas rester là et te laisser lui faire ça. Il a traversé trop de choses et son petit c?ur ne peut plus supporter d'être de nouveau brisé », dit Molly comme si elle pouvait se jeter sur Tonks à tout moment.  
  
« Je ne ferai jamais cela à Harry, j'aime ce garçon comme s'il était ma propre chair et mon propre sang. J'étais là quand il est né et j'ai aidé à prendre soin de lui quand Lily et James étaient toujours en vie. Et j'ai l'intention de ne jamais laisser Harry m'échapper de nouveau. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es jalouse du fait qu'Harry ressente la même chose pour toi que pour moi, mais je ne te laisserai pas empiéter sur mon chemin. Harry mérite autant d'amour qu'il peut en avoir, et je sais parfaitement que je suis celle qui doit le faire », dit Tonks comme si elle mettait Molly au défi de dire quelque chose d'autre.  
  
« Où étais-tu avant l'année dernière ? Je ne t'y ai pas vue comme une mère d'Harry. Basiquement, je me rappelle très bien qu'Harry est arrivé tout seul à la gare quand il n'avait que onze ans et semblait si perdu. Le pauvre chéri ne savait même pas comment passer à travers la barrière. J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça pour lui maintenant qu'il est devenu encore plus célèbre qu'il ne l'était avant, étant donné qu'Albus et lui étaient les seuls à avoir rendu public le fait que Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour », dit Molly d'un ton accusateur.  
  
« SORS D'ICI, SORS D'ICI MAINTENANT, et n'émets jamais plus cette opinion sur moi à propos d'Harry ou tu vas être désolée », siffla Tonks avec des larmes se répandant sur son visage.  
  
« Une situation assez effrayante, si tu me demandes. Je préfèrerais visiter une prison moldue habillé en travesti qu'aller de nouveau dans une pièce où ces deux furies se parlent », dit Mundungus à Kingsley Shackelbolt tandis qu'ils sortaient.  
  
Cette nuit, Harry demeura éveillé dans son lit inconscient du fait que Tonks et Molly Weasley s'étaient opposées à propos de lui alors qu'il se sentait découragé de n'avoir point été accepté dans l'Ordre de Dumbledore.  
  
Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, maman, papa et Sirius. Je promets que je vais penser à quelque chose. C'est mon combat, et peu m'importe ce que Dumbledore en pense, pensa Harry alors qu'il essayait de s'endormir sur l'épais matelas indigne de lui.  
  
Voilà, le prochain chapitre demain. Beaucoup de monde ont l'air d'apprécier cette fic. Merci à tous mes reviewers et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes. 


	6. Rencontre avec Sarah et l'Ordre Secret

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de sa fic  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
  
ThTomeWriter : Achilles n'a pas vraiment expliqué comment Harry avait agrandi ses cheveux, mais je suppose qu'il a utilisé ses compétences en métamorphose (devenir animagus est une forme avancée de métamorphose). Je suppose qu'il suffit de penser à la longueur, ou la couleur des cheveux que l'on veut avoir, dire une formule, et le tour est joué. Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, j'adore les fics où Harry décide enfin de travailler. Et puis, il faudrait qu'il s'y mette, il est censé tuer Voldemort à la fin du 7e tome quand même.  
  
Missouistiti : voilà la suite, je vais rédiger le prochain chapitre juste après avoir posté celui-ci, mais tu devras attendre un peu, tu dois sans doute savoir que FF.net mets du temps avant de mettre à jour. Sinon, je tiens à te remercier ; j'apprécie particulièrement que tu aies mis ma fic dans tes favoris, tu es le premier à le faire. Apprécies bien ce chapitre et à+  
  
Relena : de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Il y a juste une petite chose que j'avais oublié de te dire : si tu utilises une version antérieure à Word2000, les espaces entre les paragraphes doivent être doubles(entrée 2X), sinon, c'est comme si tu n'écrivais qu'un seul paragraphe, ce qui n'est pas très lisible. C'est pour ça que ma fic est si aérée, même si, comme je le suppose, ça ne pose de problème à personne. Sinon, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre et les suivants, ils sont vraiment de mieux en mieux. Bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review ( tu va voir comme on apprécie d'en avoir, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'enchanterait autant)  
  
Andadrielle :je tenais à te dire que tu es vraiment adorable. J'adore tes reviews, d'autant que tu es la seule à m'en écrire autant. En tout cas, j'apprécie. Tu devrais adorer les prochains chapitres, ça devient de plus en plus excitant. Aller, à plus, et continue bien la tienne, elle est aussi géniale.  
  
Chapitre 6 : rencontre avec Sarah et l'Ordre Secret  
  
Toc, toc « Harry, es-tu déjà réveillé ? On va prendre le petit déjeuner avant d'aller à la gare », dit Tonks derrière la porte de Harry.  
  
Harry descendit lentement de son lit et ouvrit la porte pour voir une Tonks anxieuse de l'autre côté.  
  
« Eh, Tonks, tu t'es levée tôt. Normalement, Rémus est le seul debout avant 8h », se moqua Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, je vais te faire savoir que ça fait 20 minutes que je suis debout, merci beaucoup », dit Tonks en se détendant visiblement en voyant qu'Harry n'était plus bouleversé après la dernière nuit.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Tonks serrait Harry dans ses bras tandis que Rémus et Maugrey lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos à l'entrée du quai 9 ¾.  
  
« Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit Harry, si tu ne nous écris pas de temps en temps, nous viendrons t'humilier devant toute l'école, et crois-moi, je peux le faire. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier que j'étais un fier membre des Maraudeurs », dit Rémus.  
  
« D'accord, dit Harry, je le ferai », tandis qu'il serrait de nouveau Tonks dans ses bras avant de courir vers la barrière.  
  
Harry était un peu en avance et, ne pouvant encore monter dans le train, il décida de rester un moment ici et voir s'il pouvait parler à Ron et Hermione. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux dans le train, il voulait au moins leur dire bonjour avant qu'ils ne partent pour Poudlard.  
  
« Bouh! Eh eh eh! Je t'ai fais peur, hein! », dit une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs.  
  
« Mon papa me dit très souvent que je pou'ais faire peu' à des très g'andes pe'sonnes. Tu penses c'est vrai ? »  
  
« Eh bien, mes pantalons sont toujours sur moi, mais je pense que tu tiens le bon bout », dit Harry  
  
« Eh eh eh! T'op drôle. Ma maman dit que tu êt'e un so'cier », dit fièrement la fille.  
  
« Ma g'ande s?ur Sa'ah est une so'cière », dit la fille, « et mon nom est Cindy et je suis lib'e »dit Cindy comme si l'information devait être postée sur tous les panneaux d'affichage d'Europe.  
  
« Je suis un sorcier, dit Harry. Je devine que tu seras une sorcière un jour aussi, comme ta grande s?ur », dit-il.  
  
« Ahhh, non, jamais », dit la petite fille en secouant la tête vigoureusement.  
  
« Enfin, peut-êt'e. Mais d'abo'd mon papa me dit que je suis une p'incesse », dit la fille aussi fièrement qu'elle le put.  
  
Après une pause où il semblait que la plus jeune était plongée dans des pensées profondes, elle bredouilla :  
  
« Tu c'ois que je peut êt'e les deux ? », demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Je pense que tu serais la meilleure princesse-sorcière du monde », dit Harry.  
  
« Youpiiii ! », dit la petite fille en entourant la jambe de Harry de ses bras, le prenant par surprise.  
  
« Cindy veut en haut », dit la fille.  
  
« Quoi ? », dit Harry.  
  
« Cindy veut en haut, s'i te p'ait », dit la fille avec ses bras désormais en l'air.  
  
« Tu veux que je te prennes ? », dit Harry.  
  
La petite fille inclina la tête en un oui.  
  
« D'accord, tu montes », dit Harry.  
  
« Eh eh eh ! », rit la petite fille alors qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras.  
  
« Bon, où sont ton papa et ta maman, Cindy ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Oooooohhhhhhhh ! Je ne sais pas. MAMAN », pleura Cindy.  
  
« Oh, ne pleures pas Cindy, ça ira bien. Tu veux voir un peu de magie ? », demanda Harry.  
  
Cindy hocha de sa tête qui était appuyée sur la poitrine de Harry.  
  
« D'accord, quel est ton animal préféré ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« GRRRREEEEEE ! », dit Cindy en regardant Harry.  
  
Gre, c'est quoi un gre, pensa Harry. J'ai sans doute 13 ans de plus que cette fille et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un gre.  
  
« Un gre, Cindy ? », dit Harry.  
  
« Non, fou. Un GRRRREEEEEE !!! », dit Cindy comme si c'était évident.  
  
« Oh !, un tigre », dit Harry  
  
« Eh bien, le tigre est aussi un de mes animaux favoris », dit Harry.  
  
« Cindy Maria McGregor, que t'ai-je dis à propos d'embêter les gens ? », dit la mère de Cindy qui marchait entre Harry et Cindy.  
  
« Je suis désolée, maman, je voulais juste parler avec le so'cier que tu m'as montré », dit Cindy alors qu'elle descendait rapidement et courait vers sa mère.  
  
« Merci de l'avoir surveillée, elle n'a jamais été timide envers les étrangers », dit la mère de Cindy.  
  
« Aucun problème, madame, mais je crois qu'il est temps que je monte dans le train. Au revoir Cindy, et ne cherches pas les problèmes », dit Harry extrêmement heureux d'être sorti de cette situation. Mignonne, petite et tout, mais je préfère parler avec des gens de mon âge avec qui je n'ai pas besoin de déchiffrer les sons du langage de tous les jours.  
  
Montant à bord du train, Harry était mécontent du fait qu'il n'a même pas pu saluer ses meilleurs amis, aussi décida-t-il de trouver un compartiment vide où il pourrait passer en revue d'autres livres qu'il avait pris dans la chambre du DA l'année dernière.  
  
Environ 45 minutes plus tard, Harry était très content de lui-même, il avait trouvé un charme où, s'il écrivait quelque chose de très important sur un parchemin, et si le sorcier était honnête et voulait réellement faire ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin, alors ils pourraient le voir, et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ou si ça ne les intéressait pas, ils ne verraient qu'une page blanche. Juste à ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit révélant une très jolie fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.  
  
« Oh, je suis désolée, je croyais que ce compartiment était vide, je vais te laisser seul maintenant », dit la fille.  
  
« NON, je veux dire, non », dit Harry alors qu'il se sentait un peu rougir, mais il récupéra rapidement. « Tu n'as pas à partir, je veux dire, il y a largement assez de place dans ce compartiment si cela ne te déranges pas de le partager avec moi », dit Harry.  
  
« Oh, ce serait adorable. Je suis nouvelle ici, et je ne connaît personne. Mon nom est Sarah. Au fait, quel est le tien ? », demanda Sarah.  
  
« Harry, Harry Potter, et je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée. Si tu es nouvelle ici, de quelle école es-tu transférée ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Oh, je ne suis pas transférée d'une école, j'ai appris à la maison. Ouais, c'était sympa de rester à la maison avec ma mère, mon père et ma petite s?ur, mais nous sentions tous qu'il était temps que j'aille finalement à Poudlard où mes parents ont étés. En plus, quand je suis allé au ministère pour prendre mes tests de BUSES, ils nous ont dits que ce serait une bonne idée si j'allais dans une école accréditée maintenant que j'étais en sixième année. Et, par la barbe de Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que tu es Harry Potter ? », dit Sarah.  
  
« Ben, j'espère qu'on peut être amis, et ta petite s?ur ne se nommerait- elle pas Cindy par hasard ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Oui, personne ne lui ressemble, comment savais-tu ? Oh, ne réponds pas. Je suppose qu'elle a couru vers toi et commencé à discuter, n'est ce pas ? », dit Sarah.  
  
« Oui, elle est mignonne comme un bouton, mais on peut dire qu'elle est petite », dit Harry.  
  
« C'est un euphémisme, mais concernant ta dernière suggestion, je serais honorée d'être ton amie, j'étais assez nerveuse de t'avoir rencontré pour commencer. J'avais peur que tu ne sois comme cet imbécile que j'ai rencontré dans le hall nommé Drago », dit Sarah.  
  
« Bon, je dois te prévenir, reste loin de lui et de ceux qui le suivent, ce sont de vrais casse-pieds », dit Harry.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau révélant Dean, Neville et Luna.  
  
« Eh, Harry, on t'a cherché partout. On se demandait tous trois, ainsi que les autre membres, si tu avais l'intention de continuer le DA car on est tous d'accord, surtout après ce que Ginny, Neville et Luna nous ont dit », dit Dean tout excité.  
  
« Oui, le DA continue, mais je pense que de sérieux changements auront lieu dans le groupe. Faites-moi une faveur, allez dire à ceux du groupe de l'année dernière qu'il y aura une rencontre au même endroit à 7 heures, mais gardez cela secret des autres, ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie du groupe l'année dernière », dit Harry.  
  
« D'accord, mais elle, qu'en fais-tu ? », dit Neville  
  
« Elle est bien, et, en y pensant, elle s'appelle Sarah. Sarah, c'est Dean, Neville et Luna », dit Harry.  
  
« Bonjour ! », dirent-ils tous à Sarah, alors qu'elle leur souriait largement.  
  
« OK, Harry, alors on se voit à la fête ce soir », dit Dean.  
  
« Ouais, je vous verrai là-bas, et n'oubliez pas de garder cela secret, je ne veux pas que quiconque qui ne soit pas un membre sache qui sont les membres, d'accord », dit Harry alors que les trois partaient.  
  
« T'inquiète, on fera attention », dirent-ils tous ensemble alors qu'ils cherchaient les autres membres du DA.  
  
« Si tu ne m'en veux pas de te demander, de quoi parliez vous ? », demanda Sarah.  
  
« Oh, c'est rien, écoutes Sarah, je me demandais si tu pouvais prendre ce parchemin et me dire si tu y vois quelque chose », dit Harry.  
  
« Evidemment », dit Sarah tandis qu'elle traversait le compartiment pour s'asseoir à côté de Harry.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour regarder le papier, Harry pensa à son expression qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir jusqu'à ce que Sarah commence à lire.  
  
« Je jure de demeurer aux côtés des membres de mon groupe et de combattre le mal qui se répand tout autour du monde par les mains de Voldemort.  
  
Je jure solennellement que tout ce que j'entends dans ce nouvel Ordre restera entre moi et les autres membres de l'Ordre, et ferai tout mon possible pour stopper son règne de terreur.  
  
Je sais qu'appartenir à cet Ordre peut mener à des conséquences drastiques mais veux prendre le risque de voir Voldemort et ses Mangemorts stoppés.  
  
Si jamais je désire quitter l'Ordre, j'en ferai l'annonce formelle devant l'Ordre et aurai ma mémoire effacée, pour ne plus me souvenir de ce que j'aurai appris de l'Ordre, et serai libre de toute responsabilité envers l'Ordre.  
  
Par la même, j'accepte d'appartenir à l'Ordre Secret du Ph?nix de tout c?ur »  
  
Harry était choqué. Il essayait de tester son charme sur Sarah, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait capable de lire le message.  
  
« Waouh, il semble que j'en fait partie, si tu es d'accord. Je veux dire, tu es celui qui as commencé cet Ordre Secret, alors c'est toi qui prend la décision finale, mais laisse-moi dire cela en premier : je sais que je ne te connais pas très bien, ou qui que ce soit d'autre sur ce sujet, mais je voudrais vraiment mieux te connaître, et je me battrai à tes côtés si tu me prends », dit Sarah.  
  
« Je pense que j'ai déjà décidé. Tu vois, si tu peux lire ce message tu en fais partie car seuls les sorciers fidèles et honnêtes peuvent lire ce message avec le charme que j'ai placé dessus. J'ai aussi placé un sort dessus où, si quelqu'un qui rejoint l'Ordre décide de se tourner contre nous, dès que cette personne tente de livrer des informations sur nous, elle aura sa mémoire automatiquement modifiée et ne se souviendra de rien. J'ai trouvé ce sort dans une section interdite à propos d'un culte secret que quelques charlatans ont fondé en 1500. J'ai pensé que l'idée était bonne, à part pour le culte, donc je suppose que tu es le premier membre à rejoindre mon Ordre Secret du Ph?nix », dit Harry.  
  
« Je suis honorée, M. Potter, mais puis-je faire une suggestion ? Je sais que tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas à ce que je voie quoi que ce soit quand j'ai regardé le parchemin, et c'est OK, car tu ne me connais pas vraiment, mais maintenant que je suis ton amie, et aussi le premier membre de cet Ordre Secret, je voulais te demander cela : penses-tu que je puisse réécrire le message et ensuite te laisser replacer le charme dessus ? Etant donné que c'est une grosse affaire, je pense qu'il faudrait que ça semble professionnel et écrit d'une belle écriture et non avec des pâtes de mouches, n'est ce pas ? », dit Sarah avec le plus beau sourire qu'Harry ait jamais vu.  
  
« Ouais », couina Harry qui continuait à regarder Sarah alors qu'elle lui souriait.  
  
Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle, pensa Harry pendant que Sarah réécrivait le message qui déciderait qui joindrait l'Ordre Secret de Harry.  
  
Alors qu'Harry continuait à regarder Sarah, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se passerait dans les prochains mois entre lui, Sarah et le reste de l'Ordre, et tout ce qu'ils seraient capables d'accomplir.  
  
« Harry, on est arrivé, viens, ne reste pas ici, je dois être répartie », dit Sarah alors qu'elle tirait sur le bras de Harry pour qu'il la suive hors du train.  
  
« Oh oui, j'avais complètement oublié que tu devais être répartie. Sais-tu dans quelle maison tu veux être ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« J'espère être à Gryffondor. Mes parents étaient tous deux dans cette maison et je voudrais être dans la même, et aussi je n'ai pu m'empêcher de noter que tes vêtements portaient le symbole de Gryffondor », dit Sarah.  
  
« Ouais, Gryffondor, j'espère que tu y seras, comme ça je pourrai te présenter et te faire rencontrer mes amis », dit Harry.  
  
Une heure plus tard, le choixpeau cria GRYFFONDOR, et Sarah se leva immédiatement de sa chaise pour aller à la table des Gryffondors où Harry lui avait réservé une place.  
  
« Je l'ai fait Harry, oh c'est merveilleux », lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et s'asseyant à la table, faisant rougir Harry, sourire Hermione et reluquer Ron.  
  
« Oh Sarah, j'allais oublier, ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley », dit Harry.  
  
« Heureuse de vous rencontrer, Harry m'a tant parlé de vous dans le train. J'espère que nous serons tous amis également. Harry a été merveilleux en me disant comment l'école fonctionnait et qui étaient les professeurs », dit Sarah.  
  
« C'EST MON GARCON HARRY », dit Lee Jordan qui avait entendu ce que Sarah venait de dire.  
  
Cela fit rougir Harry et Sarah et Ron semblait vouloir remplir sa bouche de pommes de terres.  
  
« Ron, honnêtement, tu n'as pas à mettre autant de nourriture dans ta bouche en même temps. Tu ressembles à un porc avec ses joues remplies de glands », dit une Hermione exaspérée qui tentait de cacher le sourire qu'elle avait eu en voyant Harry devenir encore plus rouge.  
  
« Harry, acceptes-tu que je montre le parchemin que nous avons mis au point à tes amis ? », demanda Sarah.  
  
« Evidemment », dit Harry qui gardait ses doigts croisés pendant que Ron et Hermione regardaient tous deux le parchemin.  
  
« Harry, nous serions honorés de rejoindre ton Ordre Secret, nous serons toujours à tes côtés quoi que cela nous coûte. Tu es notre meilleur ami », dit Hermione.  
  
« C'est génial, maintenant il y a quatre membres présents : toi, Ron, Sarah et moi. Il y a une réunion prévue pour demain à 7h où j'ai l'intention de voir quels membres du DA de l'année dernière sont capables de lire ce message, étant donné qu'il y a un sortilège spécial placé dessus », dit Harry.  
  
« C'est génial, ma mère ne veut pas que je rejoigne l'Ordre de Dumbledore, et elle m'a dit que tu avais aussi été rejeté. On va leur montrer qu'on n'a pas besoin de leur ordre pour stopper Voldemort. Je ne comprends pas en quoi l'âge compte, si on veux avoir l'occasion d'arrêter Voldemort, on devrait être accepté », dit Ron.  
  
« Ron, je pense qu'ils nous ont rejetés parce qu'ils pensaient que notre magie n'était pas assez forte, mais je pense la même chose que toi à propos d'être rejeté. Je veux dire, on n'a pas besoin de se battre, on pourrait juste les aider avec de petites choses », dit Hermione.  
  
« Ecoutez, cet Ordre n'est pas fait pour les petites choses, j'ai l'intention d'arrêter Voldemort avec cet Ordre, ce qui signifie que ce que nous avons vu l'année dernière au Ministère se reproduira chaque fois que nous le combattrons. J'espère juste que nous aurons quelques membres qui joindrons notre groupe pour commencer à s'entraîner. J'ai plus de sorts et sortilèges à enseigner que vous ne le pensez, et je vais montrer à Dumbledore son erreur en refusant de m'intégrer à son Ordre », dit Harry.  
  
« On est là pour toi, j'ai vraiment envie de commencer, c'est excitant », dit Ron.  
  
« Merci, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi », dit Harry alors que tous quatre montaient à la tour de Gryffondor. Alors qu'Harry et Ron montaient les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre, Sarah courut vers Harry et le serra très fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille.  
  
« Merci d'avoir été si gentil avec moi et de m'avoir présentée à tes amis. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi », dit elle. Alors, après avoir embrassé Harry sur la joue, Sarah courut vers Hermione qui l'attendait et elles commencèrent toutes deux à rire et parler en allant dans leur propre dortoir.  
  
« Elle t'aime, et elle est vraiment très mignonne. Tu l'aimes ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Oui, je l'aime », dit Harry alors qu'ils allèrent au pieu pour la nuit.  
  
La dernière pensée d'Harry, juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, fut : Voldemort, je n'ai plus peur de toi, mais toi, tu vas apprendre à avoir peur de moi dans les temps à venir.  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, moi, j'avais adoré, et encore plus celui d'après. Vous l'aurez très vite. Sinon, encore merci à tous mes reviewers. 


	7. L'Ordre Secret commence

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
Olivier1 : je ne peux que te formuler que des suppositions, étant donné que je ne fais que traduire cette fic. Pour le comportement de Ron, il sait qu'elle a pu lire le parchemin (elle est donc honnête et fidèle). De plus, elle l'a serré dans ses bras plusieurs fois, ils ont rougi de nombreuses fois puis enfin elle l'a embrassé sur la joue ; il n'est donc peut-être pas si omniscient que ça, étant donné le comportement de Sarah. Quant au fait qu'Harry soit l'aime au bout de seulement quelques heures, il est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre. Simplement, elle a pu lire le parchemin, elle est très mignonne et son sourire a enchanté Harry.J'ai lu aussi quelque part une maxime (je crois que c'est dans La Croisée des Mondes) que, quand quelqu'un nous plaît, on le sait tout de suite. Peut-être l'auteur y a-t-il pensé ; en tout cas, moi je trouve qu'elle est vraie. Voilà pour tes questions, et merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Sarah : merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu es vraiment très sympa. Pour la réaction de Dumbledore, tu devras attendre les 10e et 11e chapitres, tu les verras dans quelques jours, je ne les ai pas entièrement traduits. Son Ordre sera une sacrée réussite, tu verras cela partiellement dans le 9e et surtout dans le 10e chapitre. Harry sera vraiment surchargé de travail, mais les professeurs n'y verront que du feu, ils sont d'une naïveté (regarde le 8e chapitre, tu comprendras). Apprécies ce chapitre, je mets le prochain demain, tu devrais adorer aussi, d'autant que Sarah y jouera un rôle important à la fin. Continues à m'envoyer des reviews, j'adore vraiment trop ça et les tiennes sont vraiment trop sympa. Allez, @+ et merci encore  
  
Chapitre 7 : l'Ordre Secret commence  
  
« Harry, viens, réveilles-toi. J'ai faim et il y a des petits pains. Neville dit qu'ils sont très bons et il en a déjà pris trois. Viens, il y en a sans doute assez pour que je puisse en prendre quatre ou cinq si nous nous dépêchons », dit Ron.  
  
« D'accord, Ron, je me lève », dit Harry alors qu'il allait vers la salle de bains pour se préparer.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Sarah.  
  
« Eh, Sarah, Hermione, vous avez bien dormi ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Oui, ces lits sont si confortables, et Hermione m'a présentée à Lavande et Parvati. Elles sont toutes deux gentilles, mais un peu trop bavardes. Par ailleurs, je pense que je me débrouille bien avec les filles de Gryffondor », dit Sarah.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? », demanda Hermione à tout le monde.  
  
« J'ai Enchantements, Métamorphose et Divination », dit Ron.  
  
« J'ai Enchantements, Métamorphose et Anciennes Runes », dit Sarah.  
  
« J'ai Enchantements, Métamorphose et Potions », dit Harry.  
  
« Oh génial, j'ai enchantements, Métamorphose et Potions aussi Harry », dit Hermione.  
  
« Est-ce qu'on a toujours notre réunion du DA ce soir à 7h. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Ginny, elle m'a dit que tous étaient toujours intéressés », dit Ron.  
  
« Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, le fait qu'ils aient été membres ne signifie pas qu'ils seront acceptés dans cet Ordre. Je ne veux pas d'une autre mésaventure comme celle de l'année dernière », dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, Sarah m'a parlé de l'enchantement que tu as placé sur ce parchemin que tu utilise pour savoir si les gens sont dignes et dignes de confiance. Où l'as-tu appris ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant », dit Hermione.  
  
« Eh bien, disons que tu n'es plus la seule à lire, plus je peux apprendre de magie, plus je deviendrai fort », dit Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la classe d'enchantements.  
  
Plus tard  
  
« Ces deux classes n'étaient pas mauvaises, et surtout, Harry, tu nous as fait gagner 30 points pour avoir été le seul capable de réussir le sort de désillusionnement au premier essai. Où as-tu appris cela ? Même Hermione n'a pu le faire du premier coup », dit Ron.  
  
« Oui Harry, tu nous as montré une belle magie avancée. Je suis impressionnée, Harry, et heureuse qu'au moins l'un de vous ait commencé à m'écouter. Si tu l'avais fait Ron, peut-être aurais-tu pu prendre Potions avec Harry et moi, au lieu de retourner chez cette vieille chouette de Trelawney. Ne te trompes pas, ce qu'a fait Umbridge était horrible, mais peux-tu croire que Dumbledore l'ai reprise alors qu'il savait qu'elle était un imposteur », dit Hermione.  
  
« Hermione, je préfèrerais aller nager nu avec le calmar géant que retourner dans les donjons avec Rogue soufflant dans mon cou à propos de potions puantes. Fais-moi confiance, je suis mieux avec elle que lui quelque soit le jour de la semaine », dit Ron, provoquant le rire d'Harry et de Sarah.  
  
« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais rencontré Rogue, mais il n'a pas l'air sympa. Je suppose que c'est bien que ma famille entière soit incompétente quand il s'agit de faire des potions », dit Sarah.  
  
« Bon, vous autres, on se voit au dîner », dit Harry en se dirigeant avec Hermione jusqu'aux donjons.  
  
Tandis que Harry et Hermione marchaient dans la classe de potions, Rogue lança à Harry un regard acerbe.  
  
« Potter, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensaient quand ils vous ont donné un score assez élevé pour entrer dans ma classe d'ASPIC, mais faites une seule erreur et vous serez dehors avant que vous ne le sachiez, est-ce clair ? », dit Rogue.  
  
« Cristal », dit Harry qui se retournait en lançant un regard acerbe derrière lui.  
  
« OK, classe, nous allons faire une potion qui est utilisée pour aveugler temporairement les gens et les animaux. Une seule goutte peut vous aveugler pour cinq minutes et une éclaboussure dans vos yeux peux vous aveugler pour une heure. Je vous suggère à tous de prendre des précautions en faisant cette potion, j'haïrais que l'un de vous devienne aveugle à cause de son incompétence », dit-il en jetant un regard moqueur à Harry.  
  
Une heure plus tard.  
  
« OK, transférez votre potion et apportez-la moi pour vérification », dit Rogue alors qu'il demeurait narquois envers Harry.  
  
Harry, ayant déjà appris comment faire cette potion d'un des livres qu'il avait pris dans la salle du DA, se rendit en premier au bureau de Rogue.  
  
« Voilà, professeur, je pense que cela correspond à vos standards », dit Harry.  
  
Les yeux de Rogues s'agrandirent tandis qu'il prenait le flacon des mains d'Harry en voyant qu'elle était correcte alors que celles de toute la classe, à part Hermione et quelques autres étaient toutes terribles.  
  
CRACK « Oh, je suis terriblement désolé, M. Potter, mais votre potion semble avoir glissé de ma main dans la poubelle. J'ai peur, puisque vous avez déjà mis au rebut le reste de votre potion, que cela mérite un zéro. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle était incorrecte, par ailleurs », dit Rogue.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas juste professeur, Harry l'a finie en premier et sa potion était exactement comme ce que vous disiez à quoi elle devait ressembler », pleura Hermione.  
  
« Silence Granger, quand je voudrai votre avis, je vous le demanderai », dit Rogue.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, j'ai ici un autre flacon au cas où vous auriez eu un accident avec mon premier », dit Harry alors qu'il prenait un autre flacon de sa robe et le lui tendait.  
  
« Bien Potter, note maximale, maintenant, tout le monde dehors », dit Rogue.  
  
« Waouh, Harry, j'aurais aimé être là quand tu as fais ça. Je parie que Rogue pète un cable maintenant. Ca me fait presque désirer avoir eu une assez bon niveau pour avoir été là-bas pour voir ça », dit Ron.  
  
« J'ai essayé de te le dire », dit Hermione.  
  
« J'ai dit presque », dit Ron.  
  
« Ca suffit tous les deux, il est temps d'aller à la chambre des requêtes pour notre première réunion », dit Harry.  
  
Alors que tous quatre marchaient vers la chambre des requêtes, ils se trouvèrent confrontés à environ 27 personnes. Y compris Fred, Georges et Angelina qui étaient partis l'année dernière.  
  
« Eh, vous autres, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez ici, comment êtes-vous entrés par ailleurs ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Tu ne penses pas que nous allions manquer ta première réunion ? Ron nous a envoyé le parchemin enchanté que tu as fait pour ton Ordre et puisque nous pouvions le lire, nous avons décidé que nous voulions être de ton Ordre également, et nous l'avons montré à Angelina pour voir si elle pouvait le lire aussi », dit Fred.  
  
« D'accord, c'est super, mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir si tous les autres peuvent le voir aussi, alors, si vous trois n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, pouvez vous occuper tout le monde pendant que je prends une à une les personnes pour voir si elles peuvent lire le parchemin ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Evidemment, nous avons quelques nouvelles inventions que nous voulions par ailleurs montrer », dit Georges.  
  
Tandis que Fred et Georges commençaient à présenter leurs nouveaux produits, Harry circulait dans la salle, prenant le gens un à un dans le hall pour voir s'ils pouvaient lire le parchemin avec le message écrit dessus.  
  
« Neville, si tu peux voir ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin, lis-le moi tranquillement », dit Harry.  
  
Neville lit tranquillement ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin et regarda Harry après avoir fini : « Harry, je serai honoré de rejoindre ton Ordre. Je suis fatigué des gens qui pensent que je suis faible, et je combattrai jusqu'à la mort si ça nous mène jusque là », dit Neville d'un ton fier.  
  
« Merci, Neville, je savais sans aucun doute que tu étais capable de lire ce qu'il y avait sur ce parchemin après que tu aies montré ton véritable caractère au Ministère de la Magie, et je suis honoré que tu sois dans mon groupe. Maintenant, peux-tu entrer à l'intérieur et m'envoyer quelqu'un sans rien dire de ce que tu as lu, je t'en serai reconnaissant », dit Harry.  
  
« Bien sûr », dit Neville.  
  
Après environ 30 minutes, toutes les personnes présentes à la réunion de cette nuit étaient sorties pour rencontrer Harry, et seulement deux personnes furent incapables de voir quoi que ce soit. Harry leur dit poliment qu'il n'y aurait plus de DA cette année, mais que s'ils voulaient s'entraîner en privé, ils pourraient toujours librement demander, et il serait plus que content de leur enseigner tout ce qu'il serait capable de leur enseigner.  
  
« OK », dit Harry qui s'adressait à toutes les personne qui avaient pu lire le parchemin. « Comme vous l'avez tous vu, ce n'est plus le DA, mais l'Ordre Secret du Phoenix. Je suis fier de voir que tous ceux que je pensais dignes d'être là y sont, et je sais dans mon c?ur que je peux conter sur chacun de vous à 100%, autant que vous le pouvez pour moi. Maintenant, étant donné que c'est un Ordre Secret, rappelez-vous ce que vous avez lu, et toute fuite d'information de la part de quiconque aura pour conséquence de le laisser assez confus sur ce qu'il aura fait pendant un certain temps, même si je pense pas que ça n'arrivera pas. Maintenant, y a-t-il une question que vous voudriez me poser. L'auditorium est ouvert pour quiconque voudrait parler », dit Harry.  
  
« Nous enseigneras-tu toujours des techniques de défenses et d'attaques ? », demanda Cho.  
  
« Quand j'ai dit que c'était maintenant un Ordre, je ne voulais pas dire que nous ne nous entraînerions plus. Ecoutez- tous. Je veux que vous sachiez que cet Ordre sera fatigant et requerra beaucoup de travail de la part de chacun de vous. Nous déciderons des responsabilités à une autre réunion. Dans celle-ci, je voudrais juste expliquer comment les choses se dérouleront. Maintenant, pour ta question, Cho, c'est ce qui va prendre la majorité de notre temps dans ces réunions. Il est de ma responsabilité envers vous tous de m'assurer que quand vous vous retrouverez face à face avec un Mangemort, vous soyez capable de tenir en place. Croyez- moi quand je dis que j'ai mis plusieurs heures, et que je le fait encore, à passer en revue un nombre incalculable de livres pour trouver les meilleurs sorts et sortilèges pour s'entraîner avec », dit Harry.  
  
« Y a-t-il une autre question ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Quand nous rencontrerons-nous ? », demanda Ernie McMillan.  
  
« Nous nous rencontrerons ici à 7h les lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Quand il y a des entraînements de Quidditch, nous nous rencontrerons très tôt le matin pour accorder les différents horaires. Quant à Fred, Georges et Angelina, je vous rencontrerai une fois par semaine à Pré-au-Lard pour passer en revue ce qui se sera passé dans la semaine, mais j'attends à ce que vous soyez ici chaque vendredi pour que vous ne preniez pas de retard dans votre entraînement avec l'Ordre. J'attends que vous vous entraîniez sur les sorts défensifs par vous même quand vous ne serez pas aux réunions. Je serai déguisé quand nous nous rencontrerons afin que personne ne me reconnaisse, alors ne vous inquiétez pas », dit Harry.  
  
« D'autres questions ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Non, alors laissez- moi vous dire combien j'apprécie que vous ayez tous accepté ceci, et croyez- moi quand je dis que j'espère pouvoir obtenir plus de membres, mais jusque là, je demande à ce qu'aucun mot sur cet Ordre ne soit prononcé à qui que ce soit en dehors de cette pièce, et d'ici mercredi, j'espère que vous aurez tous quelque chose à proposer pour améliorer cet Ordre. Fred, Georges et Angelina, je vous verrai samedi aux 3 Balais où je serai l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, yeux bleus et robes noires, avec un fermoir-tigre en argent qui gardera mes robes ensembles. Soyez là-bas à 9h du soir où je vous dirai ce qui ce sera passé mercredi. Jusque là, j'espère que vous irez tous bien », dit Harry.  
  
Comme tous sortaient de la chambre des requêtes, tous s'arrêtèrent et dirent à Harry combien ils étaient fiers d'avoir été acceptés dans son Ordre, et qu'ils lui donneraient 100% de leurs services, étant donné qu'ils savaient qu'il en faisait autant pour eux. Ils laissèrent Harry avec un sentiment d'accomplissement qui savait que dans quelques mois, son Ordre serait une force avec laquelle il faudrait compter.  
  
A demain pour la suite, je pense que vous adorerez tous, et encore merci à mes reviewers. 


	8. Le Symbole et les Responsabilités

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
  
Andadrielle : merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment beaucoup de bien de recevoir de tels compliments, et en plus, tu as l'air vraiment enthousiaste quand tu parles de « ma » fic. Ca fait vraiment plaisir que d'autres que moi apprécient cette histoire. Continue à m'envoyer des reviews, si ça te fais plaisir, parce que moi, tu ne peux imaginer comme je suis heureuse d'entendre AOL annoncer : « vous avez des emails », alors qu'avant je recevais si peu de courrier(bon, j'écrivais pas beaucoup). Sinon, je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre, c'est un de mes préférés (à part le 10 peut- être).@+, et merci encore.  
  
Missouistiti : voilà la suite, je pense qu'elle va te plaire  
  
Relena : Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre pour Harry et Sarah. Sinon, pour la fic que tu viens de mentionner, je l'ai déjà lue et même mise dans mes histoires favorites, va voir, il y en a plein. La prochaine fois, pourras-tu m'envoyer une review signée, ou au moins m'indiquer l'adresse de ta fic(donnes-moi juste le numéro de ta fic, je saurais quoi faire), que je puisse la voir ? Bon courage, et merci encore  
  
Chapitre 8 : le Symbole et les Responsabilités  
  
« Severus, as-tu appris quelque chose de plus sur la potion que tu prépares pour Voldemort ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Non, je n'ai jamais vu une potion aussi complexe, tout ce que je sais est que nous sommes cinq mangemorts, y compris moi, à travailler dessus ; mais il ne nous dit rien dessus. Tout ce que je peux dire est qu'il est impatient que la potion soit faite et dit qu'il finira le reste lui-même quand nous en serons à la dernière étape », dit Séverus.  
  
« Bon, maintient nous au courant sur cette potion autant que tu peux, Séverus. Y a-t-il d'autres informations ou mises à jour à rapporter à notre attention ? », demanda Dumbledore à l'Ordre qui se réunissait dans son bureau.  
  
« Non, eh bien j'espère que vous demeurerez tous vivants et prendrez soin de vous », dit Dumbledore.  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
« Très bien, M. Potter, je suis contente que vous preniez du temps pour étudier maintenant, vous devenez formidable en métamorphose », dit McGonagall  
  
« Merci, j'aime de plus en plus cette matière, professeur », dit Harry.  
  
« Je suis contente de l'entendre, et je crois que vous aller égaler Mlle Granger cette année. Si vous demeurez ainsi, vous êtes sur la bonne voie pour devenir préfet-en-chef l'année prochaine. Croyez-moi quand je dis que moi-même, ainsi que les autres professeurs, sommes très fiers de vous, et je sais que vos parents le seraient aussi. Allez-y maintenant, je crois que vous avez enchantements juste après, si je ne me trompe pas », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Non, vous avez raison, et merci, ce que vous dites signifie beaucoup pour moi », dit Harry.  
  
Une heure plus tard, les élèves de la classe d'enchantements faisaient leurs cartables et se rendaient à l'extérieur de la classe.  
  
« Viens, allons manger, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des côtelettes de porc. Tu sais combien j'aime les côtelettes de porc », dit Ron.  
  
« Je sais, Ron, pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas avec Sarah et Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à demander au professeur Flitwick », dit Harry.  
  
« D'accord, mais ne soit pas trop long Harry, je ne t'ai pas vu manger beaucoup au petit déjeuner », dit Sarah avec un regard inquiet sur son visage.  
  
« Je vais bien, Sarah, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de succès avec la surprise que j'avais pour l'Ordre et dont j'ai parlé mercredi soir, et ça m'embête vraiment. Je vais te dire, mets tout ce que tu veux que je mange sur une assiette, et quand je serai dans la Grande Salle, je mangerai tout ce que tu y auras mis », dit Harry.  
  
« D'accord », dit Sarah dont le visage s'éclaira beaucoup alors qu'elle souriait fort à Harry.  
  
« T'inquiètes Harry, je vais m'assurer à ce qu'elle remplisse bien haut ton assiette, comme ça je pourrai finir ce que tu y auras laissé », dit Ron, ce qui fit rire Harry, rouler des yeux et claquer sa langue en désapprobation à Hermione et dire à Sarah qu'elle empêcherait Ron de toucher à ce qu'elle aura mis dans l'assiette d'Harry, tandis que tous trois se rendaient à la Grande Salle.  
  
« Professeur Flitwick, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider avec un enchantement que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire », dit Harry dès que ses amis furent partis.  
  
« Oui, oui, bien sûr M. Potter, je suis content de voir que vous travaillez dur vos enchantements », dit Flitwick.  
  
« Je veux être capable de mettre l'image d'un phoenix en flammes dans l'air ; maintenant je suis capable de conjurer un phoenix en flammes, mais je n'arrive pas à ce qu'il demeure dans le ciel. Avez-vous des suggestions, professeur ? », demanda Harry plein d'espoir.  
  
« M. Potter, je peux certainement le faire, et serai heureux de vous aider avec ça. Vous avez déjà accompli la difficile tâche de conjurer le phoenix, maintenant, tout ce dont vous avez besoin est de pointer votre baguette en l'air et de dire « Montenhaut » en disant l'incantation que vous aurez faite pour conjurer le phoenix en flammes. Cela devrait joliment résoudre votre problème, et puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a amené à vouloir faire une telle image ? », demanda Flitwick.  
  
« Oh, je me disais, j'ai toujours aimé l'image du phoenix et je voulais vraiment arriver à faire une image que les gens pourraient voir et se sentir en sécurité. Vous savez que l'image du phoenix est supposée apporter aux gens un sentiment de paix et de sécurité », dit Harry.  
  
« Ca semble être une très bonne idée M. Potter, et je suis impatient d'en voir un un jour », dit Flitwick.  
  
« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je suis sûr que vous en verrez beaucoup, mais maintenant je dois aller à la Grande Salle pour voir mes amis. Merci encore pour votre aide », dit Harry.  
  
« Ca m'a fait plaisir », dit Flitwick alors qu'Harry sortait de la salle de classe.  
  
Comme Harry entrait dans la Grande Salle, il fouillat des yeux la table des Gryffondors jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Sarah se lever et le saluer.  
  
« Oh, Harry, viens, tu n'as qu'environ dix minute pour manger ton repas, et j'ai du me battre avec Ron ces dix dernières minutes. J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes plus à temps avant que nous devions aller en classe », dit Sarah.  
  
« Merci, Sarah, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Quand je réfléchis et étudies, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir faim », dit Harry.  
  
« Mange quelque chose, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade, et nous avons une autre rencontre aujourd'hui. Je sais comme un fait que tout le monde dans cet Ordre Secret est impatient d'être à cette nuit. Après notre réunion mercredi où tu nous as tous enseigné la façon de produire ce spectaculaire bouclier capable de bloquer les sorts et sortilèges, personne n'a pu s'empêcher de penser à ce que tu allais nous enseigner cette nuit. J'ai vu aussi toute l'énergie que cela te coûtais de nous enseigner comment le faire. Je parie que tu as dû conjurer ce bouclier cinq fois avant que chacun d'entre nous soit capable d'en produire un assez bon pour bloquer les sorts que tu nous lançais. Alors, s'il te plaît, mange au moins ces patates et ce maïs », supplia Sarah rapidement suivie par Hermione qui était d'accord avec elle.  
  
« D'accord, je vais manger », dit Harry tandis qu'il commençait à manger un peu de nourriture. « Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais affamé, quand mon corps aura besoin de nourriture, je mangerai quelque chose. C'est juste que je n'ai pas faim maintenant », dit Harry.  
  
« Moi, je le suis, et ils ont pris toute la nourriture sauf ce qu'il reste dans ton assiette », dit Ron.  
  
« Ron, ça suffit, tu t'es déjà resservi deux fois, et Harry n'a rien mangé depuis le dîner d'hier soir », dit Hermione.  
  
« OK », dit Ron.  
  
"Harry, j'ai une question à te poser", dit Hermione  
  
« Oui, c'est quoi », dit Harry en mangeant une pomme de terre bouillie.  
  
« Eh bien, toutes les personnes qui nous ont vus, Sarah, Ron et moi, ont dit que tu leur a demandé d'apporter 12 mornilles cette nuit, mais tu n'as demandé à aucun de nous trois d'apporter de l'argent. Pourquoi veux-tu que tout le monde amène 12 mornilles, et pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas demandé d'en apporter ? », dit Hermione.  
  
« C'est une surprise pour l'Ordre sur laquelle j'ai travaillé ces deux dernières nuits, et y ai mis plusieurs heures, et, pour ta deuxième question, je ne vous ai pas demandé d'apporter de l'argent car je vous en fait cadeau. Vous trois m'avez beaucoup soutenu à un moment où vous n'aviez pas à le faire, et je veux juste vous montrer ma gratitude », dit Harry.  
  
« Oh, Harry, c'est si doux, mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour nous. Nous te soutiendrons quoique tu fasses », dit Sarah avec Ron et Hermione qui hochaient leurs têtes en signe d'acquiescement.  
  
« Merci encore, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous », dit Harry.  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit à la réunion de l'Ordre.  
  
« OK, tout le monde est là. Je suis sûr que vous avez pratiqué vos boucliers depuis la dernière réunion », dit Harry en recevant de nombreuses affirmations.  
  
« Je vous ai aussi dit que j'avais une surprise pour vous cette nuit, et j'ai demandé à ce que vous ameniez chacun 12 mornilles pour ce meeting. Puisque j'ai collecté l'argent de tout le monde, je voudrais vous montrer ce que cela a permis d'acheter », dit Harry.  
  
« Ceci, dit Harry, est ce qui me permettra de vous contacter quand j'aurai besoin de vous. Cela fonctionne à peu près comme les fausses pièces de l'année dernière ; j'ai enchanté ces colliers pour qu'ils chauffent quand je touche le mien avec ma baguette. J'ai aussi enchanté ces colliers avec un enchantement qui, après que je vous auraii convoqué, vous permettra de transplaner à mes côtés. Il vous suffira de désirer être là où je suis et vous transplanerez immédiatement près de moi. C'est presque comme la Marque des Ténèbres, mais pas aussi maléfique, et votre peau ne brûlera pas chaque fois que j'aurai besoin de vous. J'ai aussi fait en sorte que si vous avez des problèmes, vous pourrez l'activer en touchant votre collier avec le bout de votre baguette, et nous pourrons transplaner à vos côtés. J'ai pensé que ça ne serait pas juste que je sois le seul à avoir ce pouvoir. Alors, venez quand je vous nommerai, et je placerai le symbole de notre Ordre autour de votre cou. Vous ne devrez pas l'enlever tant que Voldemort ne sera pas vaincu », dit Harry.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, chaque membre de l'Ordre avait reçu son collier. Les filles étaient transportées de joie à cause de la couleur dorée et des jolies pierres que le collier avait alors que les garçons étaient enchantés du fait qu'ils étaient cools et qu'ils pensaient que cela les rendaient plus masculins.  
  
« Je suis content que vous aimiez tous les colliers, mais ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai pour vous cette nuit. J'ai aussi élaboré notre symbole que nous mettrons en l'air à chaque combat où nous aurons arrêté Voldemort », dit Harry.  
  
Harry monta alors sa baguette et murmura l'incantation qu'il avait faite de l'image du phoenix en flammes : en une seconde, il y avait le grand symbole d'un phoenix en flammes juste en dessous du plafond de la chambre des requêtes.  
  
« Oh, c'est trop beau, nous avons notre propre symbole », dirent toutes les personnes alors que tous regardaient l'image qu'Harry venait juste de produire devant eux.  
  
« Désormais, je vais vous apprendre comment faire cela d'ici la prochaine semaine, parce qu'après chaque bataille qui aura lieu, j'attends que chacun des membres de l'Ordre en place un dans le ciel après s'être battu contre les forces du mal », dit Harry.  
  
Harry reçut un murmure d'acquiescement et de jubilation de la part de l'Ordre qui était devant lui, faisant que Harry se sentait encore plus fier de l'Ordre qu'il avait devant lui, et se sentit encore plus protecteur envers tous ceux qui avaient rejoint son Ordre.  
  
« Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, je voudrais proposer quelques tâches à accomplir avant que nous ne commencions à nous entraîner. Je vais toujours essayer de traiter les informations et les votes importants le vendredi afin que Fred, Georges et Angelina y soient présents. Etant donné que nous sommes vendredi, je pense qu'il est temps de donner à chacun une responsabilité dans cet Ordre Secret. Maintenant, je vais nommer les différentes responsabilités et j'aimerais que tous ceux qui sont intéressés pour l'une d'entre elles se présentent. Il devrait y avoir des responsabilités qui correspondrons mieux à certains qu'à d'autres et, si vous avez déjà pris la responsabilité d'une tâche précédente, vous devrez changer s'il y a une place ouverte », dit Harry.  
  
L'Ordre s'installa tranquillement en écoutant les responsabilités qui conviendraient le mieux à chacun.  
  
« La première responsabilité concerne nos vêtements. Nous avons besoin de gens qui créent nos robes pour les assortir et les enchanter pour qu'elles ne prennent pas l'humidité », dit Harry.  
  
Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown Padma Patil et Sarah McGregor se levèrent pour prendre la responsabilité de créer et enchanter la robe de chacun.  
  
« D'accord, je suis content que toutes quatre ayez pris cette responsabilité. Maintenant, ce que j'ai pensé, c'est que chacun apporte une de ses robes d'école à temps pour qu'elle soit traitée. Si toutes quatre pouviez faire en sorte que ces robes soient réversibles afin que, d'un côté, ce soit une robe d'école et, de l'autre, notre robe de l'Ordre, ce serait génial car nous portons toujours nos robes d'école, ainsi n'aurions nous jamais besoin de revenir à nos dortoirs pour prendre nos robes de l'Ordre quand le temps de les utiliser viendra ; nous les aurons déjà avec nous, dit Harry. Les couleurs et dessins serons à votre discrétion, mais souvenez-vous que je suis un homme, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres membres de l'Ordre, et que nous aussi les porterons, alors, s'il vous plaît, pas de couleurs pastel », dit Harry gagnant les rires de toutes les filles présentes et les hommes émettant des grognements d'acquiescement.  
  
« La prochaine responsabilité est la fabrication de potions », dit Harry.  
  
Tranquillement, Anthony Goldstein de Poufsouffle, Michael Corner et Zacharias Smith de Serdaigle vinrent tous trois devant pour prendre cette responsabilité.  
  
« Ce dont j'ai besoin de votre part à tous trois sont trois différents types de potions embouteillées. J'ai besoin d'une potion d'aveuglement, d'une potion brûlante et d'une potion d'illusion pour nos prochaines batailles. Serez-vous capables tous trois de prendre en charge cette responsabilité de vous même ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Oh oui, je ne pense pas que nous ayons aucun problème à faire ces potions pour toi. Nous sommes les trois meilleurs élèves de l'école en potion », dit Anthony Goldstein. « De combien en as-tu besoin, et pour quand les veux-tu ? », demanda Michael Corner.  
  
« Je vais avoir besoin d'environ 30 bouteilles de chaque, aussi tôt que possible. Je ne sais pas quand nous en aurons besoin, mais il est impératif que nous ayons sept flacons de potions à la fin de la prochaine semaine. On ne sait jamais quand une bataille pourrait avoir lieu. Nous avons déjà les ingrédients pour les potions grâce à Fred et Georges. Ils ont pu obtenir nos ingrédients grâce à un ami qui nous les a achetés à un excellent prix », dit Harry.  
  
Avec un hochement poli, les trois s'assirent ensembles, et attendirent pour écouter quelles autres responsabilités restaient à prendre.  
  
« Maintenant, j'ai besoin de gens qui feront des recherches pour nous », dit Harry.  
  
Immédiatement Hermione se leva ainsi que Ginny Weasley, Terry Boot, Susan Bones et Cho Chang.  
  
« Merveilleux, je suis sûr que vous ferez tous une superbe travail, cependant, Cho, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre cette responsabilité », dit Harry.  
  
Cho regarda Harry et, immédiatement, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux et un air de blessure profonde se peignait sur son visage.  
  
« Cho, ne soit pas triste, je sais que tu es plus que capable de prendre cette responsabilité, mais j'ai un autre type de tâche pour toi », dit Harry en regardant Cho.  
  
Cho agréa et s'assit après avoir recouvré son sang-froid et regarda Harry pour qu'il puisse dire aux autres ce qu'ils rechercheraient.  
  
« J'ai besoin que vous cherchiez comment faire un portoloin qui ne soit pas détecté par le Ministère. Je veux que vous cherchiez aussi comment en fabriquer un pendant que nous nous battons contre Voldemort, et qu'il ne soit pas capable de distinguer qui nous sommes », dit Harry.  
  
Après qu'elles aient agréé, Harry continua.  
  
« J'ai besoin que les meilleurs voleurs parmi nous se lèvent et se joignent à Cho pour recevoir leur responsabilité », dit Harry.  
  
Cho s'avança immédiatement avec un regard fier sur son visage, tandis qu'Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell, Fred et Georges Weasley et Colin Crivey l'accompagnaient rapidement  
  
« Excellent, ce que je veux, c'est que vous vous entraîniez à voler en visant une cible avec une bouteille qu'il faudra lancer d'une hauteur d'au moins 10 mètres. Je placerai sur vous un charme de désillusionnement afin que les mangemorts aient des difficultés pour vous atteindre dans les airs. Ce sera vous qui jetterez les potions sur eux en espérant qu'elles atteignent leurs cibles et fassent leur travail en affaiblissant les mangemorts pendant que nous nous battrons en bas », dit Harry.  
  
« Brillant, s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges tandis que tous les autres agréaient pour cette idée. Ils ne verront jamais ça venir et ça donnera un avantage à tous ceux qui resterons à terre », dirent les jumeaux.  
  
« Merveilleux », dit Harry.  
  
« Alors maintenant, il ne reste que peu de monde sans responsabilité. Je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez choisir la responsabilité que vous voulez, mais jusqu'ici vous avez choisi la responsabilité que j'avais prévue pour vous. Alors Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Neville Longdubas et Lee Jordan, je veux que vous organisiez nos stratégies de combat. Il est impératif que vous trouviez nos stratégies de batailles, et j'ai la plus grande confiance en vous comme quoi vous n'échouerez pas dans cette tâche », dit Harry recevant d'eux un accord enthousiaste.  
  
« Finalement, il reste moi, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood pour chercher des informations et recruter de nouveaux membres pour l'Ordre. Tous trois devrez apprendre à vous déguiser pour que vous ne soyez pas reconnus quand vous irez dehors en public pour faire votre travail », dit Harry. Tous trois semblaient absolument extatiques et acquiescèrent joyeusement pour faire ce qui leur était demandé.  
  
« Alors, s'il n'y a aucune objection sur vos responsabilités, je veux vous apprendre le sort paralysant. Ce sort empêchera votre adversaire de bouger et peut durer jusqu'à dix heures s'il est lancé avec suffisamment de pouvoir. C'est de la magie hautement avancée et ce n'est pas un sort facile à apprendre, mais c'est très efficace lors d'un combat, alors commençons sur ces mannequins que j'ai créés », dit Harry.  
  
Une heure plus tard, les membres de l'0rdre étaient tous épuisés mais semblaient plus vivants que jamais. Comme tous quittaient l'Ordre, ils montrèrent encore leur respect à Harry et lui dirent qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber dans leurs responsabilités.  
  
« Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas, mais rappelez vous que ce n'est pas juste pour moi, mais pour tout le monde dans l'Ordre », dit Harry.  
  
Cette nuit, Harry était assis devant le feu de la chambre commune des Gryffondors profondément plongé dans ses pensées, après que tout le monde soit allé dormir excepté une personne. Lentement Sarah descendait depuis son dortoir vers l'endroit où Harry était assis et doucement s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
« Harry, ça va ? », demandait une Sarah inquiète.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête en réalisant juste que Sarah était assise à ses côtés dans la nuit.  
  
« Que fais-tu debout Sarah, tu devrais dormir ? », dit Harry.  
  
« J'avais le sentiment que tu étais assis ici, et voulais voir si tu me dirais ce que tu as dans la tête », dit Sarah.  
  
« C'est juste que j'ai une si grande envie que cet Ordre fonctionne que j'ai peur de ne pas faire quelque chose correctement et que quelqu'un soit blessé », dit Harry alors qu'il s'ouvrait envers Sarah.  
  
Sarah posa lentement une douce main sur le bras de Harry et dit :  
  
« Harry, tu fais un travail merveilleux avec cet Ordre. Il n'y a pas une âme par ici qui pourrait faire un meilleur travail que ce que tu fais. Tu es gentil et tu nous laisse aider à prendre les décisions qui se produisent dans l'Ordre. Tu n'as pas fait une dictature mais une démocratie, et c'est ce qui fera que ton Ordre sera l'Ordre qui abattra Tu-sais-Qui. Ceci, et aussi que tu nous dirige. Harry, tu as un chemin devant toi, tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais tous te regardent pour avoir des réponses. Je sais que je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, même si j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours, mais je sais que c'est vrai par rapport à ce que je vois et ce que je ressens. Je me sens en sécurité quand je suis avec toi Harry, et nous tirons tous notre confiance de ta propre confiance », dit Sarah affectueusement.  
  
« Mais je ne le suis pas, Sarah, j'ai peur de diriger un Ordre, mais j'y suis habilité parce que je le fais. Vous n'avez pas idée combien je puise ma propre confiance à partir de la votre. C'est grâce à vous tous que je vais vaincre Voldemort », dit Harry ?  
  
« Et je suis sûre que tu le feras, mais maintenant tu as besoin de dormir », dit Sarah. « Est-ce tout ce qui t'inquiète ou y a-t-il autre chose ? »  
  
« Je., c'est rien », dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, dis-le moi, s' il te plaît, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, et je serai toujours là pour toi, tout comme le sont Ron et Hermione », dit Sarah.  
  
« J'ai encore des cauchemars », dit Harry.  
  
« Oh Harry, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Veux-tu en parler ? », demanda Sarah.  
  
Après qu'Harry ait fit signe que non, Sarah le vit se battre pour garder les yeux ouvert. Lentement, Sarah plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry et le tira doucement en bas jusqu'à ce que la tête de Harry demeure confortablement sur ses genoux pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Harry émit une petite résistance au début, mais stoppa alors que sa tête reposait sur ses genoux et qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit affectueusement tout en lui caressant les cheveux en sentant son corps se relâcher à son contact, et il s'endormit en une minute. Sarah resta assise pendant une heure avec Harry sur ses genoux puis posa sa tête, toujours en position assise, sur le côté de la couche où elle s'endormit également.  
  
Voilà, je pense que ça vous a plu. La suite ce soir. @+ 


	9. Un autre club de duel

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
  
Missouistiti : merci, ce n'est pas que je sois vraiment rapide, mais plutôt décalée : j'avais posé le 7e chapitre vers les minuit une heure du mat, quand au 8e, je l'ai rédigé ce matin (il était long, ça m'as pris 3h, d'habitude c'était deux, j'en revenais pas), enfin, je pense que tu as apprécié. Pour l'affaire des colliers, je me suis aussi demandée, sans en parler à l'auteur, mais je vais le lui demander car ça m'intrigue aussi. Je suppose que c'est une autre forme de transplanation. Peut-être que si on a recours à un objet pour transplaner, cela est-il possible dans le château. Enfin, j'en sais vraiment rien. Pour Ron et Hermione, je n'en ai aucune idée, l'auteur n'en est qu'au 11e chapitre. Tu l'auras au plus tard mercredi, il faut que je finisse de traduire le 10e puis que je traduise le 11e. Je crois que tu vas adorer ce chapitre, et encore plus le prochain. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 9 : un autre club de duel  
  
Deux mois ont passé après ce meeting.  
  
Je ne peux pas croire que l'Ordre Secret du Phoenix existe depuis maintenant deux mois, et jusqu'ici tout marche à la perfection. Pour une quelconque raison, cette stupide cicatrice empêche mon visage d'être modifié par un sort d'illusion, mais au moins, cela marche sur tous les autres. Peut-être sera-ce une bonne chose que Voldemort voie mon visage. Laissons-le savoir que cette épine dans son côté qu'il a si joliment exposée l'année dernière continue à creuser profondément, pensa Harry alors qu'il essayait de maîtriser sa forme animagus seul dans la chambre des requêtes durant ce dimanche après-midi. C'était devenu une chose récurrente pour Harry de passer seul plusieurs heures dans la chambre des requêtes se perfectionnant dans les techniques de duels et essayant d'apprendre de nouvelles sortes de magie.  
  
Allez Harry, tu peux le faire. C'est vrai que si je fais mal ma métamorphose, je peux avoir un corps déformé pour toujours ou je pourrais le faire correctement et finalement être un animagus. Décidons, décidons, pensa Harry alors qu'il essayait de monter son courage pour finir l'incantation pour prendre sa forme animagus. Bon, ça ne mène à rien, pensa Harry.  
  
Serrant fort les poings et fermant les yeux, il commença à prononcer l'incantation qui le ferait devenir un animagus. Comme il finissait le sortilège, il sentit immédiatement son corps se rétrécir et se déformer en même temps et en une simple seconde, le corps d'Harry s'était transformé. Comme Harry ouvrait ses yeux, la vue qu'il avait devant lui lui fit pousser un petit jappement de surprise. Il l'avait fait finalement, après trois mois de travail et d'innombrables heures d'études chaque nuit, il l'avait fait. HARRY POTTER A PRIS UNE FORME ANIMAGUS, mais pas n'importe quelle forme, la forme adulte d'un Tigre Blanc de Sibérie ayant de stupéfiants yeux verts.  
  
Sainte merde, je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait. Eh bien M. Potter, je crois que vous êtes éblouissant sous cette forme, un millier de points à vous-même pour être devenu un animagus, pensa Harry.  
  
Après avoir titubé, tombé dans les murs et coussins qui traînaient sur le sol pendant environ trente minutes, Harry possédait l'art de marcher sur ses quatre pattes et de bondir aux alentours, alors décida-t-il d'appeler cela la nuit. Alors qu'il se rendait à la tour de Gryffondor, il entendit une conversation entre Flitwick et McGonagall.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui n'a rien fait depuis le fiasco du Ministère », dit MacGonagall.  
  
« Crois-tu qu'il planifie quelque chose de drastique et qu'il attend le bon moment ? », demanda Flitwick.  
  
« Je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il fait. Tout ce que nous savons est que la potion qu'il se fait faire n'est définitivement pas pour une bonne raison, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Albus n'est pas content à propos de ça et il a peur que ça n'ait un rapport avec Harry. Je prie pour que cette fois cependant Voldemort laisse cet enfant tranquille. Il est passé par trop de choses, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut encore supporter. Je ne peux supporter tout cela pour lui, ainsi que Molly Weasley et Tonks, et ça ne nous est même pas arrivé. Je crois que la seule chose qui le garde sain d'esprit sont ses amis et son travail scolaire. Il se jette tout entier dans ses études désormais, ce dont je suis très heureuse, mais je désire juste que pour une année tout ce dont il aurait à s'inquiéter soit le Quidditch et d'éviter Rusard », dit McGonagall.  
  
Après avoir entendu cela, Harry courut directement à la tour de Gryffondor afin qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il les avait entendus, et fit une note mentale comme quoi ils devraient en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.  
  
Je sais que Voldemort veut désespérément que je sois mort, alors l'intuition de Dumbledore sur cette potion est sans doute vraie, mais l'Ordre et moi allons nous occuper de cela quand le temps viendra, pensa Harry alors qu'il s'endormait pour la nuit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, quand Harry, Sarah, Hermione et Ron marchaient dans la Grande Salle, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre.  
  
« Pouvez-vous croire qu'ils ont ouvert un autre club de duels pour cette nuit. Seulement, cette fois, c'est pour les étudiants qui sont en cinquième année et plus car nous devrons utiliser des sorts de stupéfiction et des maléfices. Evidemment les professeurs affirment qu'aucun grand sortilège ne sera toléré, mais vous savez que ces visqueux Serpentards vont quand même nous en jeter. Il y aura aussi trois aurors pour nous regarder et nous placer d'après ce que nous aurons fait », dit Dean alors qu'Harry et les autres s'asseyaient pour manger le petit déjeuner  
  
« Alors, il y a un autre club de duel », dit Ron.  
  
« Oui, à ce qu'il paraît », dit Hermione.  
  
« Harry, penses-tu que nous devions y aller ? Tu sais, nous tous, dans l'Ordre ? », murmura Hermione.  
  
« Définitivement oui, je veux que tous ceux de l'Ordre duellisent avec quelqu'un d'autre dans l'école afin de pratiquer certaines des choses qu'ils ont apprises. Plus nous aurons fait de duels, meilleurs nous serons quand nos compétences seront réellement testées », dit Harry.  
  
Après avoir dit cela, il se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles où il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Luna. Dès qu'il eut fini, elle lui fit un large sourire et acquiesça de la tête en se levant et commença à parler aux autres membres de l'Ordre appartenant à Serdaigle. Harry se rendit ensuite à la table des Poufsouffles et murmura dans l'oreille de Susan Bones où elle lui répondit de la même manière que Luna.  
  
« Harry, de quoi s'agissait-il ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« J'ai juste donné le mot comme quoi l'Ordre devrait être présent et participer au club de duel cette nuit », dit Harry.  
  
« Génial, je voudrais essayer certaines des choses que tu nous as apprises Harry », dit Sarah.  
  
« Tu seras super, Sarah, demeure calme et sers-toi de ta tête et tout ira bien », dit Harry en lui souriant.  
  
« Harry, je me demandais comment se passe ton entraînement en occlumencie maintenant que tu t'entraînes toi-même ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Eh bien, Hermione, je suis sûr que je le maîtrise. Je sais une chose, avec les recherches et les entraînements que j'ai fait sur l'occlumencie, je suis capable de lire dans l'esprit des autres gens comme le faisait Rogue avec le mien l'année dernière. Simplement, la seule façon pour pouvoir lire l'esprit de quelqu'un est d'être à moins de deux mètres de la personne, mais je l'ai testé sur quelques personnes extérieures à l'Ordre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je leur ai d'abord demandé la permission », dit Harry après avoir reçu un regard sévère d'Hermione. « J'ai le sentiment que cela va devenir très utile dans un proche avenir. Vois, regarde ces trois futurs mangemorts assis à la table des Serpentards. Ils pourraient déjà l'être et nous ne le savons même pas », dit Harry.  
  
« Je sais, et c'est vraiment bien Harry, mais je suis toujours inquiète que Voldemort essaye encore d'envahir ton esprit », dit Hermione apeurée.  
  
« T'inquiète Hermione, il a déjà essayé deux fois cette année. Seulement, après avoir étudié l'occlumencie, j'ai trouvé un moyen de savoir si les images qu'il envoie dans ma tête sont réelles », dit Harry.  
  
« Comment », dit Sarah.  
  
« C'est assez facile en fait. Celles qui sont réelles sont vives et je peux en quelque sorte ressentir les choses à partir des images dans ma tête, comme avec ton père l'année dernière Ron. Par contre, quand elles sont fausses, je ne ressens rien et elles ne sont pas aussi vives en couleurs dans ma tête », dit Harry.  
  
« Venez, nous allons être en retard pour les cours », dit Hermione après qu'ils avaient fini de manger le petit-déjeuner.  
  
Plus tard cette nuit, tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle où les tables étaient poussées contre les murs et une table était au milieu de la Salle et rembourrée par sécurité.  
  
« Etudiants, écoutez maintenant. Nous les professeurs avons déjà choisi vos adversaires pour votre duel de cette nuit. Chaque participant aura un duel et un seul, et celui qui aura le plus grand score de la part de nos trois aurors sera déclaré vainqueur. Les règles de cette compétition sont de stupéfixer votre adversaire, de récupérer sa baguette et de la tendre au professeur qui prendra position à côté de la zone de duel. Les sorts de stupéfiction et les maléfices sont autorisés, mais tous les sorts qui pourraient provoquer de longues brûlures ou des blessures sont strictement interdits ; et si l'un d'entre eux est utilisé par un étudiant, celui qui le lance devra répondre de ses actes. Maintenant, que le duel commence », dit McGonagall.  
  
Tandis que tous les étudiants applaudissaient, Harry recherchait les trois aurors-juges qui étaient présents pour la compétition. Harry avait complètement oublié que Tonks pouvait être juge et être présente pour cette nuit, et bien sûr elle était là souriant largement avec ses cheveux roses brillants reposant sur ses épaules. La relation entre Harry et Tonks était bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais elle et Harry semblaient prendre ça comme des poissons dans l'eau. D'abord, Tonks était très maternelle envers Harry : bien qu'elle n'ait que dix ans de plus que lui, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ensuite, surtout après sa discussion avec Molly Weasley et leur grand vacarme cette nuit là à Grimmauld Place, elle disait qu'elle considérait Harry comme un membre de sa famille et agissait comme tel. Après une petite remarque de Mme Weasley, Tonks laissa le côté maternel à Mme Weasley pour sa plus grande satisfaction et devint envers Harry sur protectrice et aimante comme une grande s?ur, leur lien devenant encore plus fort.  
  
Harry la salua rapidement et lui fit signe qu'il aimait bien ce qu'elle avait fait à ses cheveux. Cela fit rire Tonks et lui donner une petite révérence de gratitude alors qu'elle lui disait : « fais attention, tu as Malefoy ». Merveilleux, pensa Harry, il est temps pour moi de me venger pour ce que sa famille a fait à Sirius l'année dernière.  
  
Environ trente minutes plus tard, le duel se déroulait plutôt bien. Jusqu'ici, sur douze membres de l'Ordre de Harry, dix étaient victorieux. Ginny avait perdu de quelques pouces quand elle a été stupéfixée par Pansy Parkinson qui lui avait jeté un sort à un moment où elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour se défendre. Cependant, les professeurs étaient très surpris de la façon dont Ginny s'était battue car ils lui avaient donné une très petite chance de vaincre étant donné que Pansy avait une année de plus qu'elle. Dean fut l'autre membre de l'Ordre qui perdit parce que Rogue le disqualifia pour avoir poussé Goyle qui avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé sur le tapis. Désormais, il n'y avait plus que cinq à dix duels avant qu'Harry ne se batte avec Malefoy.  
  
« Eh, Potter, après que je t'ai vaincu devant tout le monde, tu me donnes cette putain qui est à tes côtés et me laisses lui montrer ce à quoi elle est destinée », dit Malefoy.  
  
Harry tremblait de rage et dût être retenu par Ron, Dean, Seamus et Lee alors que Sarah lui disait que rien de ce que cet imbécile disait ne pouvait la blesser parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un bouseux. Après cette nuit où Harry s'était endormi sur les genoux de Sarah, ils étaient devenus très proches et il ne restait qu'un pas avant de rendre leur relation officielle. Comme Harry se ressaisissait, il entendit brièvement que Neville avait gagné son match contre Crabbe, et que le prochain duel serait Harry contre Malefoy.  
  
« T'es le prochain, écrase cet imbécile », dit Ron.  
  
« T'inquiètes Ron, je vais faire en sorte de montrer aux Serpentards que s'ils choisissent de se battre pour Voldemort, ils devront compter avec moi tôt ou tard », dit Harry alors qu'il se rendait au centre de la zone de duel.  
  
« Duellistes, comptez vos pas et commencez quand vous êtes prêts », dit Rogue en lançant un sourire moqueur à Harry.  
  
Alors qu'ils comptaient leurs pas et se faisaient face l'un l'autre, Drago pris sa position de duel alors qu'Harry se tenait juste avec sa baguette sur son côté.  
  
« Où est le problème, Potter, tu as si peur que tu veux déjà partir ? », demanda Drago.  
  
« Ne le railles pas, finis-le ! », grogna Rogue.  
  
Aussitôt, Drago hurla STUPEFIX envers Harry, mais Harry avait déjà commencé à marcher vers Malefoy et dévié le sort de Drago avec le bouclier argenté qu'il avait enseigné aux membres de l'Ordre un mois plus tôt. Harry, cependant, n'arrêta pas sa marche vers Drago. Harry fit alors un rapide mouvement de sa baguette et une ligne de feu d'environ 1,50m de haut traversait maintenant le tapis devant Drago, alors qu'Harry continuait toujours sa progression. A cela, Drago monta sa baguette pour lancer un autre sort à Harry, mais Harry refit un rapide mouvement de sa baguette et produisit un vent froid en direction du feu, le faisant fumer devant Drago et lui obscurcissant la vue. Tandis qu'Harry progressait vers le bord du feu sans s'arrêter, il murmura le sort de lévitation qu'il avait lu dans le livre « comment transplaner au cours d'un duel » et s'envola lui-même par- dessus les flammes et derrière Drago puis utilisa un sort de fouet dirigé dans le dos de ce dernier, ce qui fit trébucher Drago et tomber à travers le feu et de l'autre côté où il se tordit de douleur en essayant d'enlever les flammes qui étaient en bas de sa robe. Avant que Harry ne marche à travers les flammes qu'il avait créées, il lança un sort de gèle-flammes et passa à travers sans se brûler et repris son assaut sur Drago. Tandis que Drago chancelait et lançait un autre sort à Harry, celui-ci bloqua le sort et stupéfixa rapidement Drago. Cependant, quand Harry se baissa pour récupérer la baguette de Drago à la fin du match, il murmura le sort pour envahir l'esprit de Drago et lire ses pensées. Pour des yeux in soupçonneux, il semblait qu'Harry vérifiait qu'il allait bien, mais en fait Harry recevait un monde d'images. Drago et ses acolytes n'étaient pas encore devenus des mangemorts officiels, étant données ses pensées, mais Harry était en train de lire les images de la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de son père qui s'était évadé, ainsi que les autres mangemorts capturés l'année dernière, d'Azkaban. La lettre disait qu'il y aurait une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse le lundi 2 novembre à 10h du soir.  
  
Comme Rogue s'approchait d'Harry et de Drago inconscient, Harry se leva rapidement avec la baguette de Drago en main, perdant la connexion et regarda Rogue.  
  
« Voilà la baguette de votre élève préféré, professeur. La prochaine fois, peut-être certaines personnes ne douterons plus de mes capacités », dit Harry alors qu'il quittait la scène.  
  
Après avoir souri à Tonks qui semblait complètement ahurie, tout comme les deux autres aurors et tous les professeurs, Harry continua à sortir de la Grande Salle d'où il toucha avec sa baguette son collier du phoenix envoyant le signal comme quoi tout le monde devait le suivre.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard l'Ordre, y compris Fred, Georges et Angelina qui étaient venus par le passage secret d'Honeydukes, était hors d'haleine et s'appuyait sur le mur pour entendre ce qu'il y avait de si urgent.  
  
« Ecoutez-tous. Nous allons être testés en vrai cette nuit . Il y a une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse par Voldemort et ses mangemorts, et nous allons l'arrêter. L'assaut sur le Chemin de Traverse devrait commencer dans deux heures, ce qui nous donne le temps de rassembler nos affaires et de les téléporter. Je sais que c'est assez troublant, mais nous avons l'élément de surprise et nous devrions être plus nombreux qu'eux, et nous avons élaboré des tactiques là où ils seront sans doute pris d'une folie furieuse pendant que Voldemort ira chercher ce dont il a besoin là-bas. Maintenant, tant que nous ne briserons pas la forme, je sais que nous serons victorieux. C'est à nous de l'arrêter, et c'est ce pour quoi nous nous sommes entraînés. Il est temps de mettre vos soucis de côté et de vous battre aux côtés de vos collègues membres de l'Ordre », dit Harry.  
  
« OOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! », dit l'Ordre alors qu'ils se pompaient mutuellement pour la bataille à laquelle ils savaient être sur le point d'être initiés, et où ils pourraient mourir ce faisant. Ils savaient aussi que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, personne ne le ferait. Alors, tandis qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires et mirent leurs robes, les membres de l'Ordre Secret du Phoenix se préparèrent à saisir le portoloin qu'Harry venait de fabriquer pour les emmener à la banlieue du Chemin de Traverse. Juste avant de toucher le portoloin, Harry saisit la main de Sarah qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui donna une légère pression pour la rassurer alors qu'elle lui souriait en retour et lui donnait une étreinte rapide.  
  
« Maintenant, rappelez-vous, quand nous serons là-bas, les voleurs prennent leur envol et attendent mon signal après que tous se soient mis le charme de désillusionnement, quand aux autres, vous vous alignerez sous vos formes. ON Y EST, C'EST CE POUR QUOI NOUS NOUS SOMMES ENTRAINES !!! Nous nous téléportons dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 », dit Harry.  
  
Et maintenant, la chambre des requêtes était vide.  
  
Voilà pour ce neuvième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain, c'est la bataille, je pense que ça va enchanter tout le monde. @+, et merci à tous mes reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir, même les critiques, ça oblige à se poser des questions. 


	10. La Première Bataille

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
  
Harriette Potter : merci pour ta review. Apparemment, tu n'as pas compris : OotP, c'est Order of the Phoenix, en anglais évidemment. Ceci est la suite du vrai 5e tome, alors si tu ne veux pas avoir de révélations (je crois que c'est un peu tard maintenant), il ne faut pas le lire. C'est vrai que tu risques de ne pas tout comprendre, alors je vais quand même te le dire : le DA, c'est un groupe qu'Harry a fondé, où il enseigne à quelques élèves des sorts de défense et d'attaque. Et, je pense que tu savais que quelqu'un devait mourir à la fin du 5e tome, eh bien c'est Sirius ; moi aussi j'ai été dégoûtée, j'aurais cru qu'il allait être plutôt réhabilité, enfin, c'est JKR qui écrit, nous, ont ne fait que s'amuser avec ses personnages.  
  
Olivier1 :je pense que tu attends ça impatiemment. Eh bien voilà la suite, je crois que tu vas apprécier, d'autant que tu l'as en avant première comme les autres reviewers.  
  
maria vodomerl : tu as bien raison, Dumbledore n'en croira pas ses yeux, mais je le trouve presque dégueulasse après ce qu'il aura tenté de faire à Harry (tu vas voir dans le prochain chapitre). Enfin, la réaction de Harry ne m'a pas déçue, tu verras d'ici demain (il faut encore que je traduise). Sinon, Voldie va vraiment avoir de quoi s'inquiéter, étant donné ce que l'Ordre d'Harry est capable de faire. Apprécies-bien.  
  
Andadrielle : tu es vraiment trop sympa. Je n'ai pas pu entendre le petit message (je dormais, pour une fois), mais voir autant de reviews quand je me suis réveillée m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Pour le costume, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Je crois que je vais devoir envoyer un long message à Achilles4, beaucoup de gens commencent à me poser des questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre. Je pense que tu as apprécié le 8e, et tu as vu le 9e, les profs sont d'une naïveté : ce ne sont pas ses amis qui permettent à Harry de rester sain d'esprit, et il est loin de se jeter dans les études. En fait, ils prennent le problème à l'envers : il se jette dans les études et il voit beaucoup d'amis parce qu'il mets toute son énergie dans son Ordre, et c'est ce qui m'excite, d'autant qu'il le fait au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Bon, voilà la bataille, je pense que tu vas l'aimer.Bisous  
  
ThTomeWriter : merci beaucoup, j'ai lu ton chapitre avant d'écrire la suite, voilà pourquoi je peux te répondre. Je crois que tu vas apprécier la suite.  
  
Relena15 : tiens, voilà la suite, je crois que tu vas aimer. Ta fic est mignonne, même si ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Enfin, chacun ses goûts. Continues bien, et merci pour ta review  
  
Missouistiti : tiens, voilà la suite, je viens de finir de rédiger quand j'ai reçu ta review. Tu vas même l'avoir en avant première, comme tous ceux que tu vois au-dessus. Apprécies-le bien, tous ceux qui savent qu'il va y avoir une bataille l'attendent impatiemment. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'écrire à l'auteur, tu auras la réponse demain avec le 11e chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 10 : la première bataille  
  
Quand l'Ordre Secret arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était le chaos. Les habitants de la rue soit se cachaient sous tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, soit couraient vers le Chaudron Baveur pour s'échapper dans le Londres moldu. Harry, pas contre, avait d'autres plans et lui, ainsi que son 0rdre, montèrent la rue pour voir combien de mangemorts les attendaient. En quelques secondes, tous les scénarios possibles défilaient dans la tête d'Harry.  
  
Harry, tu es un idiot, tu ne sais même pas combien de Mangemorts Voldemort a pris avec lui cette nuit. Tu pourrais follement mener tes amis à leurs morts. Un autre était : je ne vais peut être pas réussir à donner les bons ordres et causer la mort de tous mes amis, et si Voldemort est ici, je ne suis pas assez fort pour le vaincre. Cependant, après qu'Harry et son Ordre eurent atteint le sommet de la petite colline et virent ce qu'il se passait, tous les soucis et toutes les inquiétudes d'Harry quittèrent son esprit, et toute sa haine de Voldemort l'envahit. Il y avait douze mangemorts courant comme des fous furieux, brûlant les maisons et torturant quelques habitants du Chemin de Traverse grâce à différents sorts. Harry, à ce moment, ne pouvait voir Voldemort et supposa qu'il avait soit envoyé ses mangemorts ici pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin, soit qu'il le faisait lui-même, aussi était-ce la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas en vue.  
  
Harry vérifia que les membres de son Ordre était en position sur le sol et, avec un grand mouvement descendant de sa baguette vers la rue où les mangemorts « s'amusaient », il jeta, en le modifiant, le sort que Queudver avait jeté quand il avait détruit la rue et tué onze moldus, quinze ans plus tôt. Le sort frappa si fort que beaucoup de mangemorts furent déséquilibrés, mais se restabilisèrent rapidement, et alors, tous les mangemorts commencèrent à marcher vers Harry et son Ordre.  
  
« Potter, tu es fou, tu vas mourir avec les personnes qui t'accompagnent cette nuit. Apparemment, regarder Sirius Black mourir l'année dernière a détruit ta capacité de raisonnement. Honnêtement, tu ne penses pas que toi et ton chétif groupe d'étudiants, ce qu'ils sont sûrement, puisse vaincre le Mage Noir et ses mangemorts. Je dois cependant dire que je suis impressionné par le charme qui nous empêche de définir qui est avec toi, mais être mystérieux n'est nécessaire que lorsque l'on reste vivant. Dans leur cas, ils ne le seront pas, et toi encore moins », dit la voix d'un mangemort masqué qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
« La seule raison pour laquelle Voldemort est devenu puissant est d'abord et avant tout parce que les gens avaient peur de lui, mais cela n'arrivera pas une deuxième fois », dit Harry.  
  
« Je t'ai dis de ne jamais prononcer son nom, indigne demi-sang », siffla une mangemorte qu'Harry reconnut instantanément comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous ne savez pas que votre maître adoré est aussi un demi-sang », dit Harry.  
  
« Insolent petit con, STUPE. », siffla Bellatrix.  
  
« Maintenant », dit Harry, et les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir des deux groupes.  
  
« Aaargh ! », hurla Lee Jordan alors que deux mangemorts s'alliaient contre lui pour détruire le bouclier qu'il avait produit et le stupéfixer efficacement avec une brillante lumière jaune qui laissa une sombre marque sur la poitrine de sa robe bleue marine.  
  
Immédiatement, comme ils l'avaient pratiqué, les membres de l'Ordre serrèrent les rangs pour protéger leur camarade tombé, mais ne s'arrêtèrent jamais de lancer leurs sorts.  
  
SWOOSH, les membres de l'Ordre qui volaient invisibles au-dessus du champ de bataille firent une descente pour apporter leur contribution à la bataille.  
  
« Argh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ???!!! », hurlèrent deux infortunés mangemorts qui ont été directement touchés par une potion brûlante, et qui se tordaient désormais de douleur sur le sol.  
  
« Tu vas payer pour ça Potter, AVADA KEDAVRA ! », hurla Bellatrix. Harry produisit rapidement son bouclier argenté et dévia le sort vers un endroit où il creusa un petit trou dans le mur d'une boutique avoisinante. Puis Harry disparut, Bellatrix cherchant frénétiquement où il était.  
  
« Ah, le pauvre petit bébé a-t-il peur de la grande méchante fille ? », railla Bellatrix d'une voix de bébé.  
  
Un jet de flammes roses toucha Bellatrix sur son épaule gauche, partant de la baguette de Harry qui se tenait maintenant dix pas derrière elle, la faisant hurler de douleur. L'endroit où sa robe était touché était carbonisé et brûlant, alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face.  
  
« ENDOLORIS ! », hurla Bellatrix.  
  
« PROTEGO ! », cria Harry, Bellatrix quittant le chemin du sort.  
  
« Aïe ! », grogna Georges alors qu'il était touché par un sort qui laissa une petite larme sur sa manche qui se transforma vite en une tâche de sang.  
  
Il y eu alors un brillant flash de lumière aveuglant tous les membres de l'Ordre et les mangemorts, perturbant le mangemort qui était sur le point de lancer le sortilège de mort à Georges. Alors que la lumière diminuait, les sorts se répandaient aussi férocement qu'avant, sauf que Fred et Alicia étaient de chaque côté de Georges, le protégeant et lançant eux même des sorts.  
  
« ALLONS-Y, NOUS AVONS CE POUR QUOI NOUS SOMMES VENUS ! », hurla un mangemort alors qu'il s'enfuyait dans une allée transversale et transplanait.  
  
« ALLONS-Y ! », hurla Lucius Malefoy.  
  
« NON, POTTER MEURS CETTE NUIT ! », siffla Bellatrix alors qu'elle et Harry continuaient à se battre.  
  
Cependant, les mangemorts disparaissaient en de petits pops du champ de bataille, ne laissant d'autre choix à Bellatrix que d'abandonner son combat avec Harry.  
  
« IMPED. ! », cria Harry, mais il était trop tard, elle avait disparu.  
  
Alors qu'Harry se détournait de l'endroit où Bellatrix était, il vit que les membres de son Ordre avaient déjà attaché les deux mangemorts inconscients avec des cordes qui étaient enroulées autour de tout leur corps.  
  
« TOUT LE MONDE VA BIEN ! », hurla Harry.  
  
Oh, s'il vous plaît, faites que tout le monde aille bien, qu'aucun d'eux ne soit mort, pensa Harry alors qu'il regardait son Ordre se rassembler autour de lui.  
  
« On va bien, tout le monde est vivant. Georges a eu une petite entaille sur son bras droit et Lee a une petite brûlure sur sa poitrine, mais tous deux sont debout et bougent », dit Ron.  
  
« On va bien », dit Lee, alors que lui et Georges s'avançaient à l'avant du groupe pour qu'Harry voie par lui-même.  
  
« Peux-tu le croire, nous avons nos premières blessures de guerre à montrer à tout le monde », scanda Georges tandis qu'il montait son bras au-dessus de son coude. « Cependant, si Hermione n'avait pas été là, je suis sûr que je serais mort. C'est elle qui a lancé le sort d'aveuglement », dit-il.  
  
« C'est merveilleux, Hermione », la félicité Harry.  
  
A leur insu, Dumbledore et son Ordre transplanèrent dans une allée transversale à environ 100m, mais alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir de l'allée, Dumbledore leva une main pour arrêter les autres.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? », demanda Rémus.  
  
« Il semble que la bataille soit déjà finie », dit Dumbledore qui semblait un peu choqué par ce à quoi il assistait.  
  
« De quoi s'agit-il ? Attends, c'est Harry, que diable fait-il ici ? », dit Tonks alors qu'elle commençait à sortir de l'allée, retenue au dernier moment par Albus.  
  
« Attend, je dois voir ce qu'ils font », dit Albus calmement.  
  
« Cette bataille est désormais terminée. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que j'irai partout et que je ferai tout pour vous tous qui êtes présents ce soir. Vous êtes devenus plus que mes amis et camarades, vous êtes devenus ma famille, et je suis honoré de me battre aux côtés de chacun d'entre vous. Alors, à trois, tout le monde éclaire le ciel », dit Harry.  
  
« 1, 2, 3 », et le ciel se remplit de vingt-huit magnifiques phoenix en flammes qui demeuraient à environ 600m dans le ciel.  
  
« Oh, mon Dieu », haleta McGonagall tandis qu'elle et le reste de l'Ordre de Dumbledore regardaient depuis l'allée sombre.  
  
« POP, POP , POP, POP ! »  
  
« Harry, je pense qu'il est temps de partir, les aurors sont ici maintenant, ils pourront prendre les mangemorts qui sont attachés », dit Hermione.  
  
« D'accord, tout le monde, prenez vos portoloins de retour et rejoignons- nous dans la chambre des requêtes », dit Harry, et en une seconde, l'Ordre Secret n'était plus sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
« QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ? QUI A CONJURE CES PHOENIX ? QUI A ATTACHE CES MANGEMORTS ? », crièrent les nombreux aurors qui étaient désormais visibles.  
  
Cependant, aucun des habitants du Chemin de Traverse ne put dire quoi que ce soit, puisque tous s'étaient cachés pendant que la bataille faisait rage.  
  
« Tout le monde dans mon bureau, je pense que nous devons avoir une réunion et discuter de ce que nous allons faire à propos de cela », dit Dumbledore, et après avoir lui-même fabriqué un portoloin, lui et son Ordre disparurent également.  
  
« Et une autre tournée de bièraubeurre », scanda Fred alors que tous dans l'Ordre Secret célébraient leur victoire sur Voldemort.  
  
« Attendez tous, j'ai une suggestion à faire qui concerne tout le monde dans l'Ordre », dit Hermione.  
  
« Allez, dis-nous », dit Ron.  
  
« Nous étions tous vraiment grandioses cette nuit, mais certains d'entre nous ont reçu quelques blessures, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh avec ce type de blessures. Il y aurait trop de questions telles que où nous avons obtenu ces blessures. Ma suggestion est d'essayer de recruter d'autres membres entraînés à soigner comme Mme Pomfresh », dit Hermione.  
  
« C'est une merveilleuse idée », dit Sarah.  
  
« Harry, elle a raison, nous devons avoir des guérisseurs dans notre Ordre pour nous aider. On ne peut jamais savoir comment l'un d'entre nous pourrais être blessé si nous avions une autre bataille », dit Angelina.  
  
« Je sais, et ce n'est pas une chose que nous puissions ignorer. J'irai avec Luna à Sainte-Mangouste samedi prochain durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour voir si je peux recruter quelques membres pour notre Ordre », dit Harry.  
  
« Bien, maintenant, nous ferions bien de retourner à nos dortoirs avant que nos chefs de maisons ne se doutent de quelque chose. Nous sommes partis depuis déjà quatre heures », dit Hermione.  
  
De retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Albus, qu'allons nous faire maintenant à propos d'Harry ? Je t'ai dis que je pensais qu'il était imprudent de ta part de le rejeter quand il voulait rejoindre l'Ordre. Maintenant, regarde ce qui se passe », dit Lupin.  
  
« Lupin, calmes-toi », dit Arthur Weasley.  
  
« Se calmer, Arthur, Harry aurait pu être tué cette nuit. Ce raid était une grande bataille cette nuit », dit Molly.  
  
« C'était un raid très important cette nuit directeur, je sais que Voldemort avait besoin d'obtenir d'autres ingrédients du Chemin de Traverse que vous ne pouviez vous contenter d'aller acheter dans cette rue. Il devient de plus en plus impatients avec nous que cette potion ne soit pas encore finie, et je ne vois toujours pas à quoi elle pourrait servir. Autant que je hais le reconnaître, Potter aurait pu être très facilement tué cette nuit, mais il a sauvé quelques vies dans ce raid ce soir », dit Rogue.  
  
« Directeur, nous devons étendre notre offre pour qu'Harry rejoigne notre Ordre. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser de nouveau s'attaquer à Voldemort et ses mangemorts seul comme ça. Il aurait pu être tué si facilement cette nuit », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Non, vous allez étendre l'offre, ou moi et plusieurs autres le feront », dit Tonks.  
  
« Je n'ai aucun doute comme quoi ma décision a eu des conséquences que je n'avais pas imaginées. L'offre va être étendue demain soir après qu'Harry aura fini son dîner. Je voudrais que tout le monde soit dans mon bureau demain soir pour accueillir Harry dans notre Ordre. Minerva, si tu le veux bien, je voudrais que tu ailles chercher M. Potter et l'emmener dans mon bureau demain après qu'il aura fini son repas, s'il te plaît », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui, bien sûr, Albus », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Jusque là, je vous souhaite un bon retour à vos maisons, et je vous verrai demain soir », dit Dumbledore.  
  
Le lendemain au dîner, Harry discutait Quidditch avec Ron alors qu'Hermione marmottait comme quoi les garçons n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête et Sarah ricanait en écoutant la conversation entre Ron et Harry.  
  
« Harry, comment penses-tu qu'Alicia sera en tant que capitaine », dit Sarah.  
  
« Oh, je pense qu'elle va être terrible. Au fait, nous avons une place de libre maintenant qu'Angelina est partie, alors si tu veux essayer d'être dans l'équipe. », dit Harry.  
  
« Oh non, Harry, je ne veux pas jouer au Quidditch, je veux juste regarder », dit Sarah.  
  
« Ou quelqu'un », dit Ron dans sa barbe, alors qu'il recevait un coup de coude dans son estomac déjà rempli.  
  
« Hé, Hermione, nous avons presque pu voir mon repas pour la deuxième fois », dit Ron en se frottant le ventre.  
  
Harry et Sarah furent pris d'une crise de fou rire alors qu'ils regardaient Ron et Hermione dans une autres de leurs disputes quotidiennes.  
  
« M. Potter », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Oh, bonjour professeur », dit Harry.  
  
« Bonjour », dit McGonagall qui laissa un inhabituel sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres en voyant Harry et ses amis manifester des actions typiquement juvéniles.  
  
« Harry, le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau maintenant, alors suis- moi si tu le veux bien », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Q-Quoi, j'ai des ennuis, professeur ? », bégayait Harry alors que son sourire disparaissait rapidement.  
  
« Mais il n'a rien fait professeur, honnêtement », dit Ron.  
  
« M. Weasley, Harry n'a aucun ennui, le directeur veut juste lui dire quelques mots en ce moment. Es-tu prêt Harry ? », dit McGonagall en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
« Je suppose que oui », dit Harry.  
  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur, Harry se creusait les méninges pour savoir pourquoi le directeur l'avait convoqué.  
  
« Sorbet Citron », dit McGonagall, et la gargouille bougea sur le côté pour permettre à Harry d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
Pendant que McGonagall ouvrait la porte en bois, les yeux de Harry tombèrent sur plusieurs visages familiers.  
  
« Bienvenue, Harry ! », dit Tonks alors qu'elle et Mme Weasley se levaient pour le prendre dans leurs bras.  
  
« Tonks, Mme Weasley, Rémus, Maugrey, qu.-que faites-vous tous ici. Attendez, tout le monde va bien. Personne n'est blessé ? », dit Harry en regardant autour pour voir si personne ne manquait dans le groupe.  
  
« Non, mon cher, tout le monde va bien, nous sommes ici pour une occasion spéciale », dit Molly en lui donnant un petit baiser.  
  
« Harry, pourquoi ne t'assois-tu pas pour un petit moment, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais parler avec toi », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« D-D'accord », dit Harry en s'asseyant dans la vieille chaise en face du bureau du directeur.  
  
« Harry, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué ici est parce que je veux te faire mes excuses pour avoir pris une mauvaise décision et aussi étendre une invitation », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas », dit Harry d'un ton confus.  
  
« Potter, vous êtes si bête, si vous teniez votre maudite langue tranquille une seconde, vous sauriez pourquoi vous avez été convoqué ici », dit un Rogue irrité gagnant un regard noir de la moitié des membres de l'Ordre.  
  
« Comme je disais, Harry, j'ai vu que j'avais pris une autre mauvaise décision, et moi, ainsi que le reste de l'Ordre ici présent, t'étendons notre invitation pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix », dit Dumbledore.  
  
Je pense que vous avez aimé. La suite ce soir ou demain. Et encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé. 


	11. La réponse

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
  
Malco : c'est vrai que c'est bizarre pour ta review, je ne l'avais pas reçue. Je crois que je vais aller voir mon compte. Sinon, pour l'âge de Tonks, je ne sais pas, ça doit être une estimation. Pour Lee, je crois que l'auteur s'est trompé, mais je ne crois pas que ça change grand chose, il serait quand même venu, tout comme Fred et Georges l'ont fait. Sinon, je crois que tu vas apprécier la réponse de Harry. C'est vrai que Dumbledore a fait une grande erreur, mais tout va s'arranger par la suite. Au fait, j'ai vérifié mon compte, tout a l'air de fonctionné. Ta review est bien sur le site, mais je n'ai pas eu de review alert te concernant, et tu es le seul. Vérifie ton compte, il y peut-être un problème.  
  
Missouistiti : j'ai finalement eu la réponse d'Achilles quant aux colliers. Apparemment, il s'est trompé. Il s'en est rappelé par la suite, et c'est pour cela qu'ils utilisent des portoloins. Sinon, pour Ron et Hermione, il compte bien les apparier, mais il ne s'y étendra pas, il veut surtout se centrer sur Harry.  
  
Relena : merci, je pense que tu vas aimer la réponse de Harry.  
  
Andadrielle : merci beaucoup, anda, toi aussi tu es vraiment la meilleure. Je crois que tu vas bien aimer la réponse de Harry, moi, il ne m'a pas déçu. Pourrais-tu me donner ton adresse email, je crois que je vais prendre l'habitude de prévenir mes reviewers quand j'aurai posé les nouveaux chapitres, en bricolant un peu, on peut les avoir tout de suite après avoir uploadé. Sinon merci pour mes vacances, elles se passent très bien. Ah, pour l'habit, j'ai finalement eu la réponse de l'auteur. Il hésitait entre une robe bleue foncé avec un phoenix en flammes dans le dos et une bande dorée aux poignet et au cou et une robe de la même couleur avec un blaireau et un aigle sur le devant et un gryffon sur l'arrière. Je lui ai suggéré le premier modèle. Il pourrait toujours avoir des Serpentards dans son groupe(des espions), et le dessin ne correspondrait plus à rien. Je le lui ai proposé, on verra ce qu'il en fera, c'est son histoire. Pour la suite, tu devras attendre samedi ou dimanche, il faut que l'auteur la mette avant que je la traduise.  
  
Tiken : merci, voici la suite. A l'avenir, ce sera plus long, l'auteur ne pose ses chapitres que les week-end, alors il faudra attendre.  
  
Sarah : je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçue. Moi aussi, je voulais qu'Harry refuse. J'ai bien aimé la fin aussi, elle est trop mignonne ;  
  
Chapitre 11 : la réponse  
  
Harry ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il que je rejoigne son ordre maintenant après avoir spectaculairement statué que je n'étais pas prêt pour son Ordre ? Ca n'a vraiment aucun sens, pensa Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi me permettez vous de rejoindre votre Ordre maintenant alors que vous m'avez rejeté il n'y a pas si longtemps ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Humph », renifla Rogue, semblant désapprouver.  
  
« Harry, il semble que j'ai fais une terrible erreur en ne te permettant pas de rejoindre l'Ordre quand tu l'as demandé. J'espère juste que tu peut accepter mes plus sincères excuses et rejoindre l'Ordre auquel tu appartient réellement », dit Dumbledore.  
  
Ca n'a aucun sens, pourquoi font-ils cela maintenant, pensa Harry ?  
  
« Honnêtement, Potter, combien de temps cela prend-il pour dire un simple oui ? Nous savons tous que tu mourrais pour appartenir à l'Ordre », dit Snape d'une voix traînante.  
  
« Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous de vous rejoindre maintenant professeur, je ne comprends pas ? », dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, certaines choses ont été portées à mon attention qui me concernent moi », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est, », dit Harry.  
  
« Pour l'amour du ciel Potter, nous n'avons pas toute la journée pour vous expliquer de si insignifiants sujets. Acceptez juste notre offre, que nous n'ayons pas à nous inquiéter où vous êtes et que vous commenciez. », commença à dire Rogue.  
  
« SEVERUS ! », hurla Mme Weasley.  
  
Harry comprit désormais pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu'il rejoigne son Ordre. Il veut que je le rejoigne afin de me laisser dans l'ombre comme il l'a toujours fait, pensa Harry.  
  
« Je suis désolé professeur, je ne peux accepter votre invitation », dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais ? N'écoutes pas cet imbécile Harry, s'il te plaît », dit Tonks.  
  
« Ce, c'est ce que je voulais alors Tonks, mais les ch-choses ont changés et je ne peux m'en détourner », dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, s'il te plaît, comprends que c'était une erreur de notre part. Nous voulons réellement que tu nous rejoignes, cela nous a juste pris du temps pour le réaliser », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Non, je crois que vous avez tous assisté à quelque chose qui a modifié votre opinion sur moi », dit Harry.  
  
« Je comprends que tu te sentes blessé et trahi par nous Harry, mais comprends s'il te plaît que nous ne faisions que ce qui nous semblait être la meilleure chose pour toi », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Professeur, je pense qu'il est temps que je prenne le contrôle de ce qui se passe dans ma propre vie, et je vous relève vous et tous les autres de ce souci », dit Harry.  
  
A ce moment, Dumbledore semblait vraiment avoir été vaincu. « Je suis désolé Harry », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Ne le soyez pas, professeur », dit Harry.  
  
« Potter », grogna Rogue. « Ingrat petit garçon, pensez-vous honnêtement que je voulais que vous rejoigniez l'Ordre ? Non, j'ai détesté cette idée, mais j'ai voté et après vous venez et nous rejetez. Vous pensez que juste parce que vous êtes Harry Potter nous sommes supposés faire tout ce que vous demandez. Vous êtes juste comme votre père quand il s'agit de prendre des décisions. Albus l'a prévenu contre le fait de prendre Black comme Gardien du Secret, mais James a insisté pour l'utilisé contre l'avis d'Albus, et cette erreur l'a tué ainsi que Lily », dit Rogue.  
  
« Severus, tiens ta langue », aboya McGonagall car elle savait exactement comment Harry réagissait quand on critiquait ses parents.  
  
Une colère si grande envahit Harry qu'il ne put plus la maintenir sous contrôle.  
  
« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » »NE PRONONCEZ PLUS JAMAIS LE NOM DE MES PARENTS ! », rugit Harry.  
  
« MON PERE, MON PERE ETAIT DEUX FOIS L'HOMME QUE VOUS NE SEREZ JAMAIS. IL EST MORT POUR ME PROTEGER DE LUI.IL.IL EST MORT A CAUSE DE CETTE MAUDITE PROPHECIE ! », hurla Harry perdant toute prudence.  
  
« MA MERE ! », une larme roula doucement sur le visage d'Harry en mentionnant sa mère. « SIRI. ! » « JUSTE TAISEZ-VOUS », beugla Harry.  
  
« VOUS ETES LA DERNIERE PERSONNE QUI DEVRAIT VIVRE DANS LE PASSE VOUS- VOUS ! », disait Harry.  
  
« DITES-LE POTTER ! », grogna Rogue.  
  
« CA SUFFIT ! », dit Dumbledore, ce qui stoppa efficacement la folie des deux hommes.  
  
« Je, je suis désolé professeur, Tonks, Rémus, M. et Mme Weasley, je suis désolé », dit Harry en quittant calmement le bureau du directeur.  
  
« Severus, c'était complètement impardonnable, vos actions de cette nuit étaient sans c?ur et ne reflétaient pas celles d'un professeur de Poudlard », dit McGonagall alors que des larmes remplissaient aussi ses yeux. Molly, par ailleurs, ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler et était désormais consolée par son mari.  
  
« IMPARDONNABLE, VOUS AVEZ POUSSE HARRY PLUS LOIN DANS LES MAINS DE VOLDEMORT ! », hurla Lupin, prenant les autres par surprise par son inhabituel explosion.  
  
« Ne me parles pas de cette façon Lupin, j'ai fais ce que le directeur aurait du faire. Ce garçon se mêle de tout et nous sommes juste supposés rester en arrière et regarder. Potter est fou comme toujours, et il dirige désormais nos étudiants, ses si bien nommés amis, dans une bataille où leur avenir sera la mort, et encore nous ne faisons rien », dit Séverus. « Ce que je ne comprend toujours pas, c'est comment Potter a convaincu tant de monde à se battre contre le plus craint des hommes sur terre ? », continua Rogue.  
  
« Séverus, assis-toi », dit Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. Après que Séverus se soit assis, Dumbledore commença à parler à son Ordre.  
  
« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi les étudiants et les plus jeunes générations de sorciers et sorcières se tournent tous vers Harry, eh bien je vais tout vous dire », dit Dumbledore. « Pourquoi vous tous dans cette salle avez vous rejoint mon Ordre et risqué vos vies pour stopper Voldemort ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Parce que, Albus, tu as fais face à tant de chose et es revenu victorieux de chaque situation », dit Arthur Weasley.  
  
« Ah, c'est exactement ce que je voulais t'entendre dire Arthur. Vous tous ici avez rejoint mon Ordre à cause de ce par quoi je suis passé. C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle Harry a tant de partisans dans son groupe. Les plus vieux sorciers et sorcières viennent à moi pour combattre Voldemort parce qu'ils savent tous ce que j'ai fais et qui j'ai vaincu. Harry a beaucoup de partisans de jeunes sorciers et sorcières à cause de ce qu'il a fait et à qui il a fait face et en est revenu de si nombreuses fois dans son jeune âge. Ils ont placé leur foi en lui comme vous avez placé votre foi en moi », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Mais, Albus, il mène ses partisans dans de dangereuses batailles où ils pourraient mourir. Ce n'est pas leur combat, j'aime ce garçon comme s'il était mon propre fils, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne pense pas clairement. J'ai espéré que s'il rejoignait l'Ordre, nous aurions pu lui cacher certaines choses comme nous l'avons fait originellement », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« Tu vois, Molly, c'est là que nous avons tord. Qui sommes nous pour dire qui peut se battre contre Voldemort et qui ne le peut pas ? », dit Dumbledore. « Harry ne force aucun de ceux qui sont dans son groupe à se battre contre Voldemort avec lui. Ils ont tous choisi ce chemin d'eux même. Les amis d'Harry seraient heureux de donner leurs vies pour lui, comme Harry l'a fait de si nombreuses fois auparavant pour cette école », dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry était profondément perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il retournait vers la tour de Gryffondor. « Mot de Passe ! » « Oh, Patmol », dit Harry. « Correct, tu devrais entrer mon cher, et je pourrais ajouter que tu devrais directement aller au lit. Tu sembles à moitié endormi, mon petit », dit la peinture de la Grosse Dame. « Je crois que je vais faire cela », dit Harry en franchissant la porte.  
  
« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Oh, tu n'as eu aucun ennui à propos d'une chose que tu as faite, Harry ? », demanda Sarah.  
  
« Réfléchit Sarah, Harry ne peut avoir aucun ennui parce qu'il n'a rien fait », dit Hermione.  
  
« Non, je n'ai aucun problème », dit Harry en débattant s'il leur dirait ou non que Dumbledore avait essayé de le recruter dans son Ordre.  
  
« Harry, de quoi s'agit-il. Je peux dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe », dit Sarah alors qu'Hermione regardait son ami avec inquiétude.  
  
« Ils m'ont appelé en haut parce qu'ils voulaient que je rejoigne leur Ordre, mais ce n'est pas comme vous pensez. Ils me voulaient dans leur Ordre afin de me garder dans l'ombre comme ils l'ont fondamentalement fait toute ma vie. Dumbledore et son Ordre pensent que j'agis irrationnellement et que je gêne », dit Harry d'une seule traite.  
  
« Putain d'Enfer de Merde, nous sommes vus comme des Monstres Sanglants », dit Ron, plusieurs personnes dans la Salle Commune le regardant pour son juron.  
  
« Chut, Ron, tout le monde te regarde », dit Hermione.  
  
« C'est comme si les adultes tempêtaient que nous les gênons, quand un simple merci serait suffisant », dit Ron en étant sur le bord de sa chaise.  
  
« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis alors ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Je leur ai dis que je faisais des choses dont je ne pouvais désormais plus me détourner, et que je ne pouvais joindre leur Ordre. J'ai aussi dis à Dumbledore qu'il était temps que je prenne le contrôle de ce qui se passait dans ma propre vie », dit Harry.  
  
« C'est bien de ta part, dit Sarah, mais tu n'as pas l'air heureux. Autre chose s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Non, c'est juste que j'ai peur que Tonks, Rémus, et M. et Mme Weasley me regardent différemment après que je les ais rejetés. Je ne veux pas les perdre », dit Harry.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que Tonks ou Rémus aillent où que ce soit. Je veux dire, Tonks t'envoie une lettre chaque semaine pour s'assurer que tu vas bien, et Rémus agit pratiquement comme un Oncle désormais. Fais moi confiance pour ça, ils ne vont nulle part, et mes parents t'aiment. Tu es sur le point d'être nommé un Weasley pour cela. Fred et Georges l'ont déclamé partout dans la maison depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'école l'année dernière et Percy leur a envoyé une lettre de désapprobation. Les choses se sont un peu améliorées entre Percy et mes parents, mais je ne crois pas que les choses reviendrons à la normale avant longtemps », dit Ron.  
  
« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, Ron a raison. Que tu les aies rejeté ne signifie pas qu'ils vont t'abandonner. Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Quand quelqu'un aime une autre personne, ils l'aiment même s'ils font des erreurs. Les Weastey ne haïssent pas Percy, ils sont juste déçus, mais ils vont s'en remettre. Tu ne sais même pas si Tonks, Rémus, et les autres sont déboussolés par ton refus, et s'ils le sont, tu nous as toujours nous et ton Ordre sur lequel t'appuyer », dit Hermione.  
  
« Oui, nous serons toujours là pour toi, Harry », dit Sarah alors qu'elle et Hermione regardaient un Ron indécis pour qu'il prenne sa décision.  
  
« Quoiiiii, Oh ! De même pour moi mon gars, je n'ai même pas besoin de le dire. Toi et moi sommes déjà des frères même si tu n'as pas été officiellement déclaré être un Weasley », dit Ron.  
  
« Merci encore, les gars », dit Harry.  
  
« Pas besoin de nous remercier, dit Ron, jette moi juste un chocogrenouille de temps en temps et je t'appellerai ainsi », dit Ron.  
  
« RON ! », hurlèrent les deux filles en même temps.  
  
Un petit toussotement par derrière eux les fit tous se retourner pour voir qui était à la source de ce bruit.  
  
« Tonks, que fais-tu ici ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Toux doux, Harry ! », dit Tonks tranquillement avec un petit sourire. « Je me demandais si je pouvais te parler seul à seul si tu le veux bien ? », demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Nous étions sur le point d'aller nous coucher Tonks, alors nous allons vous laisser seuls », dit Hermione alors qu'elle et Sarah tiraient toutes deux Ron de sa chaise avant qu'il ne puisse redire ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt à un membre de l'Ordre de Dumbledore.  
  
« Merci », dit Tonks.  
  
Alors que tous trois partaient, Tonks s'assit à côté d'Harry avec ses mains sur ses genoux, attendant qu'Harry la regarde. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Tonks en face, et avait peur de ce qu'elle allait dire. Il nota simplement que Rémus n'était pas là, alors ses suspicions étaient confirmées dans son esprit.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que vous autres me haïssiez, mais vous autres ne me laissez pas beaucoup d'options », dit Harry d'une petite voix, regardant désormais Tonks. « Est-ce pour cela que Rémus n'est pas avec toi ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Quoi ! Non, non Harry, nous ne te détestons pas, et ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Rémus n'est pas là parce que je l'ai persuadé de me laisser prendre ceci en mains », dit Tonks en commençant à sourire. Dans son esprit, elle avait peur qu'Harry soit indigné envers elle et Rémus pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de ce que l'Ordre de Dumbledore avait essayé de lui faire.  
  
« Tu ne me détestes pas ? Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Parce que je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien. C'était une sorte de dispute qui avait lieu entre toi et Rogue. Les disputes peuvent affaiblir les personnes les plus solides », dit Tonks.  
  
« Oh », dit Harry en regardant finalement Tonks qui lui souriait. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, j'aurais aimé lui dire encore plus de choses, mais je ne pouvais sortir tout ce que je voulais lui dire », dit Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, tu as certainement mon admiration, tu as même inspiré Rémus qui a un peu déblatéré, ce qui était plutôt marrant. Je vais voir si je peux l'amener à en faire plus de nouveau quand tu es avec nous », dit Tonks.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela. Il était si soulagé que l'Ordre ne le détestait pas pour son refus qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se détendre un peu.  
  
Même s'il était indigné par ce qu'il avaient essayé de faire, il ressentait toujours une grande quantité d'amour envers le professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore, Maugrey, et les autres.  
  
« Viens ici Harry », dit Tonks le serrant fortement dans ses bras. « Tu sembles être sur le point de t'endormir », dit-elle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se détendre dans ses bras et la laissa le gratter dans son dos. « Tu sais, même si tu as ton propre Ordre maintenant, nous serons toujours là pour toi, et tu n'as pas à te porter volontaire pour chaque bataille sans nous », dit Harry en continuant à frotter le dos de Harry.  
  
« Je sais, mais ça doit être réciproque », dit Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de persuader les autres, mais pour moi c'est d'accord », dit Tonks.  
  
Harry laissa un grognement d'indignation s'échapper alors qu'il tombait de sommeil.  
  
« Donc, techniquement, c'est non », dit Harry.  
  
« Attends Harry, je n'ai pas dis cela, c'est juste qu'ils ne partagent pas la même vue que Rémus, Maugrey et moi partageons avec Mondingus et Shackelbolt », dit Tonks.  
  
« Je pense que c'est déjà assez bon. Je vais voir si je peux persuader mon Ordre également. Je suis pratiquement sûr que je peux le persuader après que le tien l'ait été », marmotta Harry qui essayait désespérément de ne pas tomber endormi. Il voulait se redresser et parler à Tonks et non tomber endormi contre elle. Il avait trouvé cela assez embarrassant quand il s'était réveillé ce matin-là sur les genoux de Sarah avec Parvati, Lavende, Alicia et Katie lui souriant toutes comme s'il était une sorte de bébé. Cependant, il croyait que Tonks faisait cela exprès parce qu'elle et Mme Weasley lui avaient toutes deux écrit sur le fait qu'il ne dormait pas assez, alors qu'il leur avait accidentellement dit dans une de ses lettres qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi une nuit.  
  
« Tonks », marmotta Harry.  
  
« Oui », dit-elle en continuant à frotter son dos en de petits cercles.  
  
« Merci d'être venue et de m'avoir parlé. Diras-tu à Rémus que je lui écrirai bientôt ? », dit Harry.  
  
« Evidemment, mon cher », dit Tonks.  
  
« Okay », souffla Harry. " Je ferais mieux d'aller dans mon lit. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas un poids mort étendu contre toi toute la nuit », dit Harry.  
  
« Tout va bien Harry », dit Tonks alors qu'elle le sentait dériver vers le sommeil. « Je dois partir dans un petit moment, alors reposes-toi maintenant et je te monterai dans ton lit avant de partir », dit Tonks. Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais elle voulait qu'il s'endorme contre elle. Elle avait plutôt bien aimé le porter cette nuit à Grimmauld Place alors qu'il dormait, et elle et Mme Weasley était inquiète qu'il ne dorme pas assez, à ce qu'il semblait. Elle pensait qu'il était drôle de voir comment leur relation avait évolué. C'était drôle et triste en même temps. Elle le regardait comme un petit frère qui avait la chance la plus pourrie qu'on puisse imaginer, et il la regardait comme sa joyeuse et chanceuse grande s?ur qui avait un petit faible pour lui. Elle ressentait aussi une profonde tristesse envers la nouvelle relation entre Harry et Remus. Rémus essayait de remplir le trou que le départ prématuré de James et de Sirius avait creusé, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de les remplacer, mais Harry appréciait cela de la même manière. Après une petite modification de son poids, Harry s'endormit contre Tonks. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à elle même en voyant Harry endormi contre elle. Les lettres qu'Harry lui avait envoyées, ainsi qu'à Rémus, après que Sarah l'ai manifestement attrapé une fois qu'il était d'humeur fatiguée, avaient été assez amusantes. Elle pouvait voir pourquoi toutes les filles pensaient qu'il était mignon quand elles l'avaient vu endormi ce matin contre Sarah. Pour Harry, les jours étaient assez généreux, mais il était dur de ne pas remarquer combien son corps et ses yeux portaient beaucoup de soucis et de tristesse. Cependant, quand il dormait, il semblait en paix, au moins cette nuit l'était-il.  
  
Le rêve d'Harry n'était pas comme ses rêves habituels cette nuit. Il n'avait pas peur de ce dont il rêvait cette nuit, pour lui son rêve était vaguement familier, il ne pouvait juste pas poser son doigt sur l'endroit où il avait entendu cela, et ce qu'il pouvait signifier : « .au Solstice viendra un nouveau. »  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié sa réponse. Je n'ai pas pu le mettre avant car il fallait que j'écrive à l'auteur pour qu'il réponde à quelques une de vos questions et il ne m'a répondu qu'aujourd'hui. Pour la suite, vous devrez attendre jusqu'à Samedi, voire dimanche, Achilles ne mettant la suite de son histoire que les week-ends. Patience. 


	12. Quidditch

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
  
Aria lupin : j'ai déjà répondu à cet question dans le chapitre précédent, mais comme ça ne te concernais pas, sans doute ne l'as tu pas lu. Alors, voilà, j'avais fini pas demandé à l'auteur, et en fait, il s'était trompé. Il ne voulait pas parler de transplaner mais d'utiliser des portoloins. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.  
  
Andadrielle : merci beaucoup Anda, tu es trop sympa. Je voulais en profiter pour te demander un petit quelque chose : pourquoi ne continues-tu pas ta fic. Tu as du voir que je l'ai mise dans mes favoris, mais ça fait presque deux semaines que tu n'as plus mis à jour. Pourquoi, tu es en panne d'inspiration ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas à me demander. Aller, à plus, et apprécies bien la suite.  
  
Sarah : voilà la suite. Pour l'auteur, je pense la même chose que toi, c'est vraiment trop long une semaine. Mais mieux vaut une fois par semaine seulement(c'est quand même long à écrire tout ça, et l'auteur, lui, doit aussi trouver les idées), que cinq d'un coup et rien pendant un mois (j'en ai vu faire ça, et dans ces cas là on désespère). Enfin, apprécies bien la suite, elle est plutôt tranquille.  
  
Missouistiti : c'est pas grave pour ta review, on peut pas lire tous les jours (sauf moi peut être, mais c'est parce que j'en fait une fixation, des fictions sur HP). Enfin , merci pour celle-ci. J'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
Lena : au fait, dis moi comment tu veux que je t'appelles, tu n'arrêtes pas de changer de pseudo. Enfin, merci pour ta review. Pour Harry/Sarah, d'après les messages de fin de chapitre, l'auteur a l'intention de les apparier, mais il n'en fera pas toute une histoire, c'est juste pour qu'il y ait un peu de romance. Sinon, apprécies-bien ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine  
  
Chapitre 12 : quidditch  
  
« Harry, réveilles-toi », murmura Sarah pour ne pas faire sursauter Harry dans son sommeil. De l'avis de Ron, Harry se réveillait quelques fois en sursautant après avoir eu un particulièrement mauvais rêve. Donc, ne voulant pas le faire sursauter, elle se pencha et le secoua doucement pour qu'il se réveille.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry papillotèrent, mais il ne pouvait distinguer beaucoup de choses car il ne portait pas ses verres de contact ou ses lunettes. Alors qu'il accomplissait la fastidieuse tâche de trouver ses lunettes, il sentit une main lui brosser doucement les cheveux sur son front et lui mettre en place ses lunettes.  
  
« Tu as bien dormi ? », demanda Sarah.  
  
« Oui, en fait, j'ai bien dormi », dit Harry. « Et vous ? »  
  
« Oh, j'ai bien dormi, mais tu ferais mieux de te changer. Nous avons métamorphose dans 15 minutes. Regardes, Hermione t'a apporté quelques toasts », dit Sarah.  
  
« Merci, je suis affamé. Je n'ai pas vraiment mangé beaucoup hier soir, et après, eh bien, vous savez. », dit Harry.  
  
« Ouais, mais j'ai peur que McGonagall n'en tienne pas compte si on était en retard, alors, vas-y, vas-y », dit Sarah en l'obligeant à se changer.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Harry descendait aux côtés de Ron de la tour des garçons changé et sans ses lunettes, où ils rencontrèrent Sarah et Hermione qui parlaient de différents enchantements en attendant que les garçons descendent.  
  
« OK, allons-y », dit Harry.  
  
Alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe, Harry hésita soudainement à s'approcher du devant de la classe où McGonagall était installée, aussi opta-t-il pour une place au milieu de la pièce. Cela plût énormément à Ron, mais Hermione et Sarah semblaient désapprouver.  
  
« Bonjour, classe, aujourd'hui nous allons transformer nos baguettes en différents objets. Je sais que c'est une tâche particulièrement difficile puisque vous avez tous l'habitude de métamorphoser des objets en vous servant de vos baguettes, mais croyez-moi quand je dis que c'est parfois utile », dit McGonagall en notant l'hésitation de Harry pour s'asseoir devant son bureau.  
  
« C'est impossible », grogna Ron 45 minutes plus tard, alors que sa tête reposait sur la table. « Je veux dire, pourquoi voudrait-on métamorphoser une baguette parfaite en quelque chose d'autre ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
« Ron, grandit. Ce n'est pas impossible ; je viens juste de transfigurer ma baguette en une fleur. Ce n'est pas ce que je désirais, mais là n'est pas la question », le gronda Hermione.  
  
« Très bien, M. Potter, je vois que vous avez réussi à métamorphoser votre baguette en un petit couteau. 10 points pour Gryffondor pour M. Potter et Mlle Granger pour leur réussite dans cette tâche. Je vous suggère à tous de pratiquer ce devoir en dehors de la classe. Maintenant, vous pouvez tous partir. M. Potter, si vous vouliez bien rester, j'ai une petite chose dont je voudrais discuter avec vous dans mon bureau », dit McGonagall.  
  
Harry accepta tandis que le reste de la classe quittait la pièce.  
  
« Je te verrai au repas Harry », dit Sarah alors qu'elle, Ron et Hermione quittaient la salle de métamorphose.  
  
« D'accord », dit Harry.  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez aucun souci. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun ressentiment entre vous et moi. J'ai remarqué comment vous étiez allé au milieu de la classe aujourd'hui, au lieu de vous installer devant comme vous le faisiez depuis le début de l'année. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de ressentiment entre nous Harry », dit McGonagall.  
  
« N-Non, je n'ai aucun ressentiment envers vous, professeur. J'ai eu peur que vous n'en ayez envers moi professeur. Je crois qu'il semble que j'ai encore été stupide. Tonks m'a dit qu'aucun de vous ne m'en vouliez, mais je pense qu'il y avait toujours un petit doute dans ma tête », dit Harry.  
  
« C'est parfaitement acceptable tant que les choses se passent bien entre nous. Donc, maintenant que cela est mis au point, comment vont les choses au quidditch ? Je voudrais voir la coupe de quidditch rapportée dans mon bureau cette année pour le faire trois années consécutives. Je vais te dire un petit secret Harry, mais garde cela entre nous. Tu agaces Séverus au plus haut point quand tu attrapes le vif et éloignes la coupe de quidditch de Serpentard chaque année. Avant que tu ne viennes à Poudlard, Serpentard dominait sur le terrain de quidditch. Cependant, quand tu es arrivé, tu as aidé à arrêter cela, et Séverus était enragé depuis », dit McGonagall qui commença à rire en voyant la joie qui dansait dans les yeux de Harry.  
  
« Professeur, pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit auparavant ? »dit Harry.  
  
« Non, non, Harry. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment te le dire puisque tu me fais mourir de peur à chaque match avec tes man?uvres risquées. J'avais peur que tu n'essayes encore plus de gagner si je t'avais dit cela, étant donnée l'animosité que tous deux avez envers l'autre, mais j'ai pensé que ça égayerait ta journée un peu. Maintenant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles en enchantements. J'ai déjà dit à Flitwick que tu serais considérablement en retard. Crois moi quand je dis qu'il ne t'en voudra pas pour ça au moins. Après avoir vu pour la première fois les phoenix en flammes que vous avez conjurés cette nuit-là, je crois que vous avez gagné une place aux côtés de votre mère dans son esprit », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Merci, professeur », dit Harry en lui donnant un chaud sourire alors qu'il sortait de son bureau. .............................................................  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry discutait quidditch avec Alicia, Katie et Ron.  
  
« Tant qu'Harry ne se met pas dans plus de soucis, nous serons difficiles à arrêter cette année. Je sais que nous n'avons plus Angelina, mais Ginny la remplace formidablement bien, et elle s'améliore à chaque entraînement. Maintenant Harry, je ne veux pas du tout que tu te mettes dans des ennuis cette semaine. Notre premier match est samedi contre les Serpentards, et je sais que les Serpentards vont tout faire pour que tu aies des problèmes. Donc nous, les filles », dit Alicia en se pointant ainsi que Katie, « avons pris sur nous même d'être vos baby sitters pour cette semaine, et quand nous ne pouvons pas être avec vous, c'est-à-dire quand vous serez en classe, Sarah, Lavande et Parvati prendrons nos positions. Il semble que Lavande et Parvati espèrent voir encore notre petit bébé Potter endormi afin de le prendre en photo. J'ai entendu de la part des autres filles qu'elles ont embauché Colin comme photographe », dit Alicia.  
  
« Quoi, je n'ai pas besoin de baby sitter, je suis un homme pour pleurer tout haut ! Hum, je suis aussi. », dit Harry avant d'être coupé ;  
  
« Je sais, nous nous mêlons juste de tes affaire », dit Katie en lui frottant les cheveux, « nous voulons juste pouvoir jouer samedi. C'est ma dernière année, ainsi que pour Alicia, et nous voulons la passer avec au moins une des personnes venant de notre vieille équipe », dit Katie.  
  
« D'accord, je vois où vous voulez en venir, mais pas de photos si je suis endormi ou je vais utiliser de sérieux sorts sur la personne qui aura fait cela », dit Harry.  
  
Les deux filles levèrent les mains comme si elles se rendaient.  
  
« Bien, maintenant que ce sujet est traité, nous ferions mieux d'aller à la chambre des requêtes, j'ai une grosse séance planifiée pour aujourd'hui. Je vous en dirai plus quand nous serons là-bas. .............................................................  
  
Trente minute plus tard, l'Ordre Secret était entièrement installé dans des chaises gonflées attendant la discussion qu'ils avaient toujours avant chaque séance.  
  
« Bon, le premier sujet dont nous devons traiter est notre recherche de recrues médicales. Luna et moi partirons à Ste Mangouste durant notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi après notre match de quidditch pour recruter quelques nouveaux membres. Ils seront sélectionnés comme vous tous avec les parchemins enchantés. J'espère que nous pourrons trouver au moins trois personnes pour remplir cette position. Y a-t-il des objections ? », demanda Harry. « Bien, le deuxième sujet est qu'Hermione a porté à mon attention qu'elle et le reste de l'équipe de recherche ont confirmé que les détraqueurs ont officiellement abandonné la prison d'Azkaban, alors assurez- vous de bien pratiquer vos patronus. Autre chose doit-il être porté à mon attention ? », demanda Harry. « Bien, puisque personne n'a rien d'autre à dire, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous entraîner à augmenter nos pouvoirs magiques. Comme nous pouvons tous l'attester, durant notre dernière bataille, si Voldemort avait envoyé plus de mangemorts cette nuit, nous n'aurions pas été victorieux. Alors pour nous débarrasser de ce problème, je veux que nous augmentions tous notre pouvoir magique du mieux que nous le pouvons », dit Harry.  
  
« Dis, de quoi parles-tu ? Nous ne pouvons pas augmenter le pouvoir magique que nous pouvons produire. Ce que nous avons est ce que nous avons », dit Ron.  
  
« Là tu as tort Ron. Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment le professeur Dumbledore est devenu puissant ? C'est parce que sa force magique est au- dessus de celle de presque tous les autres. Je l'ai vu jeter plusieurs sorts l'année dernière, et un seul de ces sorts a été assez puissant pour assommer deux sorciers adultes et une sorcière adulte. Depuis, j'ai pratiqué cela moi-même avec un livre que j'ai lu, et ça marche réellement. C'est très difficile, et vous devez concentrer la totalité de votre esprit, mais à la fin, en plus d'être mort de fatigue, votre niveau de magie aura un petit peu augmenté. La plupart du temps, vous ne verrez pas de différence, mais j'ai pratiqué ces techniques depuis maintenant cinq mois, et mon niveau de magie a assez bien augmenté. Alors si vous voulez bien tous vous lever, nous allons commencer », dit Harry.  
  
Une heure et demi plus tard, tous ceux de l'Ordre étaient complètement exténués et étaient avachis dans leurs chaises.  
  
« Dis, c'était la plus dure leçon que tu nous aies fait faire. Je déteste avoir à dire cela, mais je ne me sens pas même un tout petit peu plus fort », dit Ron.  
  
« Ecoutez tous, ne vous découragez pas si vous ne vous sentez pas plus forts cette nuit. Croyez moi quand je dis que ça m'a pris plusieurs séances de pratique avant que je ne note une augmentation de mon niveau de magie, mais c'est là maintenant. Cela sauvera vos vies seulement si vous continuez à le pratiquer. L'un d'entre vous se sent-il plus fort ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Moi », dit Hermione.  
  
« Oui, je me sens un peu plus forte », dit Parvati.  
  
« Moi aussi », dirent en ch?ur Susan Bones, Ernie Mcmillan et Neville Longdubas.  
  
« Génial. Ecoutez, comme je l'ai dis, vous avez pu devenir plus fort et ne pas le sentir. Plus tard, vous noterez que votre niveau augmentera graduellement. Donc, je veux que tous pratiquent ces techniques au moins une fois par jour. J'ai juste l'impression que nous allons avoir une grande bataille dans un proche avenir, et je veux que nous soyons préparés. Nous voulons prouver à tout le monde qui pense que nous devrions nous tenir éloignés des mauvaises choses qu'ils ont tord », dit Harry.  
  
« OUIIIIII ! », s'exclama l'Ordre.  
  
« Bon, il est dix heures, nous ferions mieux de retourner dans nos dortoirs. Je vous verrai tous vendredi. Rappelez-vous que, si vous avez du nouveau, vous nous le laisserez savoir », dit Harry alors que tout le monde partait. .............................................................  
  
samedi était finalement là, très brillant et froid. Désormais, en novembre, le lac était presque gelé et les montagnes aux alentours s'élevaient, couvertes d'une neige nouvellement tombée. Les froids matins de Poudlard contribuaient aussi à la fraîcheur qui s'installait dans l'après midi, apportée par le froid de l'hiver qui s'approchait à grands pas. Cependant, le premier match de quidditch avait lieu aujourd'hui entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et personne ne se préoccupait du froid glacial qui les attendait dehors.  
  
« Venez les gars, vous devez tous manger quelque chose », dit Hermione en regardant Ron et Harry repoussaient leur petit déjeuner avant leur grand match de quidditch contre les Serpentards.  
  
« Nous n'avons pas faim », dit Ron.  
  
« Eh bien, c'est une première », dit Hermione.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je sais que tu seras stupéfiant », dit Sarah.  
  
« Merci », dit Harry en essayant de cacher la rougeur qui se répandait sur son visage.  
  
« Allez l'équipe, il est temps d'aller nous changer dans nos robes de quidditch », dit Alicia.  
  
« Nous allons vous acclamer les gars », dit Hermione.  
  
Alors que les étudiants remplissaient les gradins avec leurs gants et leurs écharpes, Hermione, Sarah et plusieurs autres personnes parlaient tous du jeu à venir.  
  
« Oh, c'est terriblement froid par ici, pensez vous qu'ils auront assez chaud quand ils seront sur leurs balais », dit Sarah.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sarah, ils iront bien. Ce n'est pas le premier match qu'ils aient jamais joué », dit Hermione.  
  
« Ouais, et quand tu es sur ton balai pendant un match, vous ne sentez même pas combien il fait froid. Harry et moi avons joué l'un contre l'autre de nombreuses fois quand il faisait aussi ou même plus froid. C'est après le match que vous sentez le froid, mais vous pouvez alors aller vous asseoir devant un feu, alors ne t'inquiètes pas Sarah », dit Cho qui avec le reste des membres de l'Ordre Secret avaient décidé de s'installer tous ensemble dans la section des Gryffondor pour apporter leur soutien à Gryffondor.  
  
Entre-temps, dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor, tout le monde avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.  
  
« OK, les femmes », dit Alicia.  
  
« Et les hommes », dit elle en riant. « J'ai toujours voulu dire cela après avoir entendu Olivier le dire avant chaque match de quidditch alors qu'il était capitaine », dit Alicia.  
  
« OK, maintenant il est temps, alors si nous allons tous là-bas dehors et que nous jouons comme nous l'avons pratiqué, tout ira bien. Rappelles-toi Harry, il fait terriblement froid dehors aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras donc pas courir très vite, et nous savons tous que les Serpentards essayeront de te faire quitter le match. Gardes juste les deux yeux ouverts tout le temps, et essaye d'écouter Ron qui te préviendra si un Cognard s'approche de toi. Alors attrapes juste ce vif aussi vite que tu le peux », dit Alicia.  
  
« D'accord, baby sitter », dit Harry, Alicia lui lançant un regard furieux avant que l'équipe ne commence à rire en sortant sur le terrain.  
  
« Que ce soit un match beau et juste, et tout ira bien. Maintenant, montez sur vos balais, et attendez mon coup de sifflet », dit Madame Bibine.  
  
Après qu'elle a sifflé dans son sifflet d'argent et lancé le Souaffle, le jeu commença.  
  
« Gryffondor est en possession du Souaffle, le jeu du Souaffle entre les filles de Gryffondor est spectaculaire. REGARDEZ- Alicia a presque été éjectée de son balai après avoir reçu ce cognard de Brody, le nouveau batteur des Serpentards. Potter ressemble à un homme ayant la mission de voler autour du jeu et attendez, GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! », dit Lee Jordan.  
  
« Maintenant Serpentard est en possession du Souaffle, mais ils ne marqueront pas grâce à Weasley car, WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI, IL L'EST, Il L'EST, WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI ! », s'exclama Lee, mais Ron manqua le souaffle de quelques pouces, et Serpentard eurent leurs premiers points dans le jeu également.  
  
Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de trouver le vif rapidement car Ron se décourageait facilement quand un but passait près de lui. Alors Harry commença une recherche encore plus intensive du vif. Le froid de l'air faisait pleurer ses yeux, et la dernière fois que Katie volait à côté de lui pour lui dire qu'il lui avait semblé voir de l'or scintiller de l'autre côté du terrain, ses joues étaient complètement rouges, et elle tremblait légèrement. Il semblait que la température avait de nouveau baissé de deux degré, mais cela ne stoppa pas l'intensité du jeu. Cela étant le premier match de l'année, la foule était incapable de s'asseoir une seule seconde, vu que le jeu faisait rage à une vitesse folle tout le temps. Juste alors Harry vit une étincelle d'or et il s'envola dans cette direction. Malefoy, incapable d'aller aussi vite pour l'attraper, hurla à ses batteurs de l'arrêter.  
  
« Potter a vu le vif. Ce jeu devrait finir plus tôt qu'on ne le pensait, OUCH-C'EST UNE ENORME FAUTE ! », enragea Lee ainsi que les trois-quarts de l'école. McGonagall ainsi que Tonks qui était venue regarder Harry jouer étaient toutes deux retenues par les professeurs Flitwick, Hagrid, et Dumbledore. Hagrid, cependant, ne faisait pas un travail particulièrement bon pour retenir Tonks car il semblait que plus elle criait, plus elle encourageait Hagrid à faire de même.  
  
« FAUTE, PENALTY POUR GRYFFONDOR. VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ET N'AUREZ JAMAIS LE DROIT DE FRAPPER UN ATTRAPEUR AVEC VOTRE BATTE PLACE EN UN ANGLE DANGEREUX POUR L'EMPECHER D'ATTRAPER LE VIF ! », enragea madame Bibine.  
  
Katie avait été désigné pour lancer le penalty, et après avoir fait un but spectaculaire, le score fut de 40 à 30 pour Gryffondor, et désormais le jeu repris là où il avait été laissé.  
  
« PRENEZ CA STUPIDES BAT. », commença à dire Lee, mais il hésita en regardant McGonagall par-dessus son épaule pour voir si elle allait le réprimander, mais elle ne le fit pas. Cependant, Tonks finit sa déclaration pour lui. « BATARDS ! », hurla Tonks.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard. « Serpentard marque encore », grogna Lee, « ce fut une bataille entre les goals aujourd'hui, Ron pour Gryffondor et Marcus pour Serpentard ont tous deux arrêté cinq buts chacun, et maintenant le score est de 60 à 60 », dit Lee.  
  
Juste alors, Harry et Malefoy virent le vif d'or haut dans les airs, et la chasse commença.  
  
Harry n'allait pas laisser Malefoy (futur mangemort), le battre pour le vif. Alors que tous deux atteignaient le vif, il plongea et se dirigea directement vers le sol 600m plus bas. Les deux Attrapeurs prirent une dangereuse descente en piqué, et chassèrent à moitié au hasard le vif à des vitesses qu'ils n'auraient pas du prendre en se dirigeant directement vers le sol. Alors qu'Harry atteignait le vif, Malefoy laissa son coude se balancer librement et le frappa directement dans la mâchoire, mais le jeu infect de Malefoy laissa à Harry tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour terminer avec succès le match, ses mains fermement agrippées sur le vif désormais gelé.  
  
« GRYFFONDOR GAGNE, MEME AVEC CE TRICHEUR, HARRY A TOUJOURS ATTRAPE LE VIF ! », hurla Lee.  
  
Alors que le stade se vidait, le professeur McGonagall, Tonks et Bibine était toutes assemblées autour de Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.  
  
« Où cela fait-il mal Harry ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« C'est juste ma mâchoire, mais elle n'est pas cassée, ou sinon je ne pourrais pas parler. C'est juste un peu douloureux », dit Harry.  
  
« Laisses-moi voir Harry ! C'était mauvais, laisses-moi juste te donner quelques conseils et tu iras aussi bien que moi », dit Tonks.  
  
« Oh, s'il te plaît, Nymphandora. Je ne peux même pas compter combien de fois tu es tombée de ton balai pendant un match. Je ne veux pas te voir, parmi tout le monde, donner des conseils à Harry pour voler. Tous deux voler trop dangereusement pour votre propre bien », la réprimanda McGonagall.  
  
« Mais c'est sûrement bien à voir ! », clamèrent Harry et Tonks au même moment. Faisant éclater de rire tout ceux des alentours qui les entendaient alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'école pour s'éloigner du froid, et continuer leur fête dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore avait donné la permission à tout le monde de faire une fête publique durant le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avant leur départ pour Pré-au-Lard.  
  
« Ecoutes, Harry, je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je voulais juste passer et te voir jouer, et te dire que Rémus voulais plus que tout venir, mais tu sais que c'était la pleine lune la nuit dernière. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais Noël approche, et ne penses pas une seconde que tu le passeras seul ici. McGonagall nous a déjà envoyé une lettre disant qu'elle t'emmènera à Grimmauld Place elle-même quand les vacances commenceront. Les Weasley, McGonagall et le gang passeront tous Noël ensemble cette année », dit Tonks.  
  
« C'est génial, je suis impatient », dit Harry en prenant Tonks dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne parte. .............................................................  
  
Une heure plus tard, alors que tous commençaient à partir pour Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Harry était désormais déguisé ainsi que Luna, et se dirigeait vers Sainte- Mangouste grâce à un portoloin pour voir s'ils pouvaient recruter de nouveaux membres là-bas.  
  
Voilà pour le douzième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite la semaine prochaine. 


	13. Sainte Mangouste

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
  
Tiffany : merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'est de moins en moins évident de lire en anglais, d'autant que l'auteur commence à faire pas mal d'erreur, même si on comprend en gros. Enfin, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, elle est assez sympa.  
  
Missouistiti : merci, tu es plutôt sympa . Moi, j'avais trouvé ce chapitre reposant, par rapport aux précédents. Vivement une autre bataille, ça ne devrait plus trop tarder(sans doute deux semaines, maintenant, peut-être trois). Sinon, apprécies bien la suite.  
  
Lena : je crois que je vais t'appeler Lena, c'est ce que je préfère ; enfin, tu n'arrête vraiment pas de changer, ton dernier est pas mal non plus (naseis je crois). Sinon, pour ta remarque, j'ai dû oublier de me relire, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas grave, on comprend toujours. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
Andadrielle : merci beaucoup, tu es vraiment mon rayon de soleil. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
Aria Lupin : tu n'as pas du lire les réponses aux autres reviews. N'hésites pas, c'est fait pour ça, parfois je réponds à quelques questions. Sinon, pour Sarah et Harry, l'auteur a bien l'intention de les apparier, mais s'en s'étendre beaucoup sur la relation. Il veut juste signifier que Sarah est là quand Harry en a besoin (ça ne veut pas dire qu'il se sert d'elle). Sinon, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
Chapitre 13 : Sainte Mangouste  
  
« Tu vas donc jouer le rôle de ma s?ur et dire que je t'ai énervée, et que tu m'as accidentellement lancé un sort qui m'a rendu muet. Tu vois, un sort qui ne soit pas assez mauvais pour qu'ils creusent profondément le sujet, mais pas trop faible pour que l'agent d'accueil soit capable de s'en occuper », dit Harry.  
  
« D'accord, mais je crois que l'on me croirait plus si je disais que tu as été mordu par un Scrout à Pétard. Tu ne crois pas ? », demanda Luna d'une voix rêveuse.  
  
« Ah, non, je crois que nous allons nous coller au plan originel », dit Harry espérant que Luna se tiendrait à la première version quant à la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici.. C'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, être jetés dans la section des fous avec Gilderoy Lockart à cause d'une des folles histoires de Luna, pensa Harry.  
  
Harry et Luna se tenaient à l'extérieur de l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, qui avait l'apparence d'un grand magasin de vieux style fait de briques rouges. Harry fit la même chose qu'il se rappelait de la part de Tonks quand ils étaient venus l'année dernière pour voir M. Weasley après l'attaque, il dit : « Nous sommes ici pour un accident magique » au mannequin amusant qu'il y avait devant la fenêtre. Le mannequin, tout comme l'année dernière, leur fit signe d'entrer après quelques secondes, et lui et Luna marchèrent à travers la vitre vers l'autre côté où ils trouvèrent un personnel légèrement occupé.  
  
« Bon, je vais m'en occuper maintenant, alors ne parle pas », dit Luna.  
  
Avec un petit signe d'acquiescement de la part d'Harry, ils marchèrent jusqu'au tableau d'indications. « OK cher frère, je pense que puisque je t'ai attaqué, nous devrions nous rendre au quatrième étage pour les accidents magiques ». Tandis qu'ils se rendaient tous deux vers l'ascenseur, les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur quelques portraits qui étaient disposés au premier étage des murs de Sainte Mangouste et dont il se rappelait depuis l'année dernière. Il vit que l'un des personnages leur avait lancé un regard calculateur avant que son expression faciale ne s'adoucisse et qu'elle leur face un clin d'?il. Le nom de la sorcière était Dilys Derwent (infirmière de Sainte Mangouste 1722-1741, directrice de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie 1741-1768), tel qu'écrit en bas de son portrait. Il était sûr qu'elle les regardait encore avec un regard particulier avant de leur lancer de nouveau un clin d'?il, puis marcher ensuite en dehors de son portrait. Je me demande s'il y a un portrait d'elle à Poudlard, vu qu'elle était directrice pensa Harry, alors que lui et Luna se rendaient à l'ascenseur.  
  
« Séverus, as-tu appris plus d'informations valables qui pourraient nous être utiles depuis notre dernier réunion ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Non, il ne nous dit pas grand chose. Tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler est qu'il prépare quelque chose pour lequel nous ne serons pas prêts. Il ne dit même pas à ses mangemorts les plus fidèles ce qu'il planifie, et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de l'usage de la potion qu'il me fait faire », dit Séverus.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Séverus, tu fais un bon travail. Le principal est que tu ne sois pas découvert. Rappelles-toi, quand ta couverture est ne serais- ce qu'un petit peu envolée, nous te sortirons tous de là. Tu es un trop précieux atout pour nous pour que nous te perdions comme cela. Continue juste d'agir comme d'habitude, et rien de plus Séverus », dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais exigeante. « C'est tout ce que je te demande ».  
  
« Très bien, Directeur », dit Séverus.  
  
« Albus, avons nous reçu un mot de l'endroit où sont les Détraqueurs ? »,demanda McGonagall.  
  
« J'ai bien peur que non, Minerva. Arthur fait tout ce qu'il peut à l'intérieur du Ministère pour trouver où ils sont, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle les concernant. La dernière fois qu'ils ont été vus est quand deux d'entre eux ont été envoyés pour attaquer Harry à sa maison. Espérons qu'il ne les rencontrera pas de nouveau tout seul », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Espérons cela, vraiment. Cependant, la magie de ce garçon s'améliore chaque jour. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous vu comment il s'y est pris pendant son duel avec Malefoy. Il fera un bon Auror un jour, s'il demeure vivant », grogna Maugrey.  
  
« Evidemment qu'il va s'en sortir vivant. Il ne se battra pas beaucoup dans cette guerre Maugrey. Albus ici présent va s'en assurer, et ne le laissera pas voir plus de combats qu'il n'en aura besoin, n'est-ce pas Albus ? », dit Molly.  
  
« Molly, tu dois comprendre que Harry n'est plus un petit enfant. Il a vu plus que nous tous dans cette chambre ne pouvons l'imaginer, et s'en est sorti remarquablement bien. Tout ce que je sais est que quand le temps viendra Molly, Harry prendra sa place, et se battra contre Voldemort. Je ne vais pas le laisser se rendre à cette bataille tout seul, mais j'ai peur que si ce que je ressens est correct, Harry se battra seul contre Voldemort, et il n'y a aucune autre possibilité concernant cela », dit Dumbledore de son ton calme.  
  
« C'est ridicule Albus. Comment, au nom du ciel, Harry est-il supposé vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui ? Je sais que vous êtes tous fatigués de m'entendre dire cela, mais c'est vrai. Ce que vous dites m'importe peu, cette bataille ne le concerne pas, ni Ron et Hermione. Ils sont trop jeunes pour cela, et vous le savez », dit Molly.  
  
« Molly, je ne vais pas me disputer avec vous comme quoi Harry ne devrait pas avoir à faire face à Voldemort. Personne ne devrait avoir à lui faire face, mais ce que je sais est qu'Harry lui a fait face quatre fois tout seul maintenant, et est revenu de chaque rencontre vivant après seulement quelques jours chez Pompon. Vous, ainsi que tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce, ne connaissez pas l'étendue de ce que ses rencontres avec Voldemort lui ont fait supporter, et aucun d'entre vous ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La seule autre personne à qui Harry a parlé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est Sirius, et je pense qu'il est temps que je vous dise cela maintenant afin que vous compreniez ce par quoi il est réellement passé », dit Dumbledore tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.  
  
« Vous savez tous qu'Harry et Cédric ont été transportés à un endroit secret où Harry rencontra Voldemort et où Cédric fut assassiné. Ce que vous ne savez pas est que Harry a vu Cédric mourir alors qu'il se tenait à côté de lui. Vous tous ne savez pas cela parce qu'Harry a gardé ce bout d' information pour lui. Il s'est figuré qu'il y avait une différence entre le fait que vous sachiez que Cédric est mort et le fait qu'il soit mort alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Après avoir assisté à la mort de son ami, il fut attaché à une tombe où il vit Peter Petigrow préparer une potion qui redonna à Voldemort un corps physique. Mais la potion comprenait le sang d'un ennemi, alors Peter coupa dans le bras de Harry avec un couteau, et laissa une traînée du sang de Harry se répandre librement de son bras dans une bouteille que Peter versa plus tard dans la potion après y avoir mis sa propre main, la finissant, ramenant avec succès Voldemort à un état physique. Ensuite, Harry fut relâché de ses liens et on lui rendit sa baguette, et il fut forcé à se battre en duel avec Voldemort alors qu'il était entouré d'un cercle de Mangemorts. Je suis sûr que Harry était plus terrifié que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, avec ce qu'il était forcé de faire, mais je sais qu'il a fait face à Voldemort tête haute, et prit son destin avec honneur. Voldemort joua ensuite avec Harry, le torturant deux fois avec le Doloris, et l'enlevant seulement quand Harry était sur le point de s'évanouir. Harry cependant, surpris tout le monde là-bas quand il trouva la force de lancer un sort de désarmement tandis que Voldemort lançait le sort mortel. Beaucoup d'entre vous ne doivent pas savoir cela, mais les baguettes de Harry et de Voldemort ont le même élément à l'intérieur. La plume de phoenix qui réside dans leurs baguettes et celle de Fumseck, qui n'accepta pas qu'on lui prenne plus de deux plumes de sa queue. Quand deux baguettes qui ont le même élément se battent l'une contre l'autre, des choses étranges se passent, et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Quand les sorts de Harry et de Voldemort se rencontrèrent, un sort différent fut créé, connectant les deux baguettes de Harry et de Voldemort ensemble. Le sort qui fut créé est connu comme étant le Priori Incantatum, qui obligea la baguette de Voldemort à émettre une partie des esprits qu'ils a pris durant son règne de terreur. Harry vit les esprits de ses parents cette nuit ainsi que ceux de beaucoup d'autres, et a enduré tout cela et tout ce qui s'est passé avant et après avec grand honneur et grande bravoure. Molly, et le reste d'entre vous ici, je sais que nous avons tous une affection spéciale envers M. Potter, et nous désirons tous le surveiller, mais traitons le avec le respect qu'il mérite. Rappelez-vous cela quand vous désirez lui dire qu'il est trop jeune pour s'occuper d'affaires auxquelles vous pensez qu'il n'appartient pas, parce que je dis que ce sont ses affaires qui lui ont fait faire plus que quiconque. Cela m'a juste pris du temps pour le réaliser, et il y a maintenant une chance que je ne sois pas capable de réparer ce que mon injustice envers lui a causé », dit Dumbledore à un Ordre désormais incapable de parler, et dont plusieurs d'entre eux pleuraient.  
  
« Excusez-moi, je suis désolé de faire irruption sur vous Phineas, mais j'ai besoin de parler avec Dumbledore », dit Dilys Derwent.  
  
« Evidemment Dilys, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici aujourd'hui ? », demanda Dumbledore alors que ses yeux redevenaient brillants.  
  
« Eh bien, je n'en suis pas très sûre s'il s'agit de deux de vos étudiants, mais une jeune fille de 14-16 ans est arrivée avec un jeune homme il y a environ trente minutes à Sainte Mangouste. Ils ne portent pas des robes de Poudlard, mais ils semblent trop jeunes pour être en âge, et ils sont tous seuls. La fille, de toute façon, je ne la reconnais pas, mais le garçon semblait bizarre, et pour une certaine raison, ses yeux avaient le même regard que des yeux que je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vus avant », dit Dilys.  
  
« Peux-tu me les décrire Dilys ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Oh oui, la jeune fille était mignonne mais avait une expression bizarre sur son visage. Elle avait aussi un collier très bizarre. Cela paraissait être fait de capsules de Bièraubeurre si je ne me trompe pas. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux bleu vifs. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, je n'ai donc pas pu bien voir son visage, mais ses yeux brillaient joliment. Il semblait mesurer environ 1m80, ou un petit peu plus petit, mais pas beaucoup », dit Dilys.  
  
« Pourquoi venaient-ils ? », dit Remus alors que la description du jeune homme semblait être celle d'Harry dans son déguisement.  
  
« Je n'ai pas pu entendre pourquoi ils étaient venus là-bas, mais ils se dirigeaient vers le quatrième étage », dit Dilys.  
  
« Mais ce sont les accidents magiques », dit Tonks.  
  
« Oui, c'est cela, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils semblaient être en bonne condition », dit Dilys.  
  
« Rémus, Maugrey et McGonagall. Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerais que vous y alliez vous-mêmes et voir si ce sont réellement deux de nos étudiants », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Très bien, et si c'est le cas, ils vont être traités très sévèrement », dit McGonagall alors que tous trois se levaient pour quitter le bureau.  
  
« Oui, mes chers, quel est le problème ? », demanda une infirmière à Harry et Luna alors qu'ils avaient été menés à une petite salle en attendant de voir un docteur.  
  
« Eh bien, voyez-vous, mon frère parlait trop aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé que s'il ne cessait pas de parler à ce train là, il allait endommager sa voix. Vous savez, cela est arrivé à un homme en Ecosse avant. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas arrêté de parler pendant trois jours et le quatrième il n'avait plus de voix, et il a du apprendre le langage des signes. Cependant, quand il était en vacances, une fois, il s'est perdu, et puisqu'il n'avait pas encore appris le langage des signes, il s'est perdu, et ne pouvait demandait pour la direction, alors il a continué à tourner en rond, et personne ne l'a vu depuis », dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes en entendant l'histoire de Luna, mais fut vite rassurer quand l'infirmière commença à glousser et à toucher le genou de Harry.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cher, le docteur va être ici pour te voir d'ici peu, mais jusqu'à cet instant, puisque tous deux ne semblez pas être assez âgés, je suis obligée de m'asseoir avec vous deux. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème », dit l'infirmière.  
  
Harry secoua rapidement sa tête en regardant l'infirmière. Elle semble très compréhensive, et compétente. Je pense qu'elle a environ trente-cinq ans, et appartiendrait à notre Ordre, pensa Harry en fouillant dans ses robes pour prendre le parchemin enchanté.  
  
« Est-ce que tu vas bien mon cher, as-tu besoin que je t'aides pour quelque chose ? », demanda l'infirmière.  
  
Harry secoua la tête en lui tendant le parchemin. « Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ? », demanda l'infirmière assez amusée. Alors que l'infirmière regardait le parchemin, ses yeux devinrent sérieux, et son expression faciale se durcit. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Si vous vous moquez de moi jeunes gens, alors vous avez de sérieux problèmes », dit l'infirmière d'une voix sourde.  
  
« Quel est le problème Marie ? Ces jeunes sont trop problématiques pour que vous vous en occupiez. Eh bien, j'ai dit au CEO de Sainte Mangouste qu'ils n'auraient pas du louer vos services. Je leur ai dis que vous n'aviez pas mes qualifications, mais ils vous ont quand même embauchée, et pourquoi portez-vous une pièce blanche de parchemin ? », demanda une infirmière qui sembla être l'infirmière chef du quatrième étage.  
  
« Quoi, ce n'est pas bla », commença Marie.  
  
« Oh, allez-vous bien, avez vous besoin d'eau ou quelque chose d'autre. Ecoutez, étendez-vous », dit Marie en poussant doucement Harry dans une position couchée et commençant à se sentir préoccupée alors qu'Harry commençait à tousser furieusement.  
  
« Il est temps que vous travailliez, mais je vous jure que si ce garçon est mort quand je reviens, vous êtes virée », dit l'infirmière chef en claquant la porte de leur chambre désormais fermée.  
  
« Avez-vous assez d'air ? », demanda Marie.  
  
« O-oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir fais peur Marie, mais je ne voulais pas que vous lui parliez du parchemin puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les mots écrits dessus », dit Harry.  
  
« Vous pouvez parler, mais j'ai pensé qu'on vous avait jeté un sort, et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir les mots sur ce parchemin ? », dit Marie.  
  
« SILENCIO ! », dit Harry bougeant sa baguette autour de la pièce afin que personne à l'extérieur de la chambre ne puisse entendre leur conversation.  
  
« D'accord, j'ai menti à propos d'avoir été attaqué. Mon nom est Harry Potter et c'est Luna Lovegood. Nous sommes venus ici aujourd'hui parce que nous cherchons des gens qui ont des compétences médicales pour joindre notre Ordre », dit Harry. « Les seules personnes qui peuvent lire ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin sont celles qui sont véridiques et désirent rejoindre l'Ordre de tout c?ur. Les autres ne voient qu'une page blanche, ainsi notre Ordre demeure secret. »  
  
« De quel sorte d'Ordre parlez-vous ? Les choses que je lis sur ce parchemin disent que vous formez un Ordre pour se dresser contre Vous-Savez- Qui », dit Marie.  
  
« Correction, il y a déjà un Ordre. Nous voudrions juste vous, et si possible un docteur et peut-être une autre infirmière pour joindre l'Ordre. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de ce groupe de personnes qui ont stoppé ce raid de Vous-Savez-Qui sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a un mois », dit Luna perdant sa voix rêveuse.  
  
« C'était vous, des enfants ? », demanda Marie.  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, et puisque vous êtes capable de lire ce parchemin, alors je sais que vous désirez accepter notre offre. Alors, tout ce dont vous avez besoin est de le verbaliser, et cela sera officiel », dit Harry.  
  
« Laissez moi voir votre cicatrice, que je vois si vous êtes Harry Potter », dit Marie.  
  
« C'est juste », dit Harry en bougeant ses cheveux afin que Marie voie son front.  
  
« C'est vous, alors j'en suis. M. Potter, c'est bon de vous rencontrer enfin. Je n'ai jamais cru une seconde ces mensonges que la Gazette du Sorcier imprimaient à propos de vous. Oui, je désire plus que tout appartenir à votre Ordre, et vous fournir mes services. Je pense que je pourrais être capable de vous amener deux autres membres de plus de Sainte Mangouste pour joindre votre Ordre. Leurs noms sont Avril et Dr Lenoge. Elle est une infirmière, ainsi que moi, spécialisée dans les dommages causés par les Sorts, alors que le Dr Lenoge est un guérisseur spécialisé dans les potions et antidotes pour les poisons dangereux. Laissez-moi allez les chercher, et nous verrons s'ils peuvent voir ce qu'il y a sur ce parchemin aussi », dit Marie.  
  
« D'accord, génial », dit Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, eh bien, je vois qu'il n'est pas mort, et il a finalement retrouvé sa respiration. A-t-elle quelque chose à faire dans tout cela mon cher ? Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me répondre fiston, elle ne vous a même pas enlevé votre chemise pour voir si c'était une blessure qui a causé votre problème », dit l'infirmière chef en entrant dans la chambre.  
  
« En fait Janet, j'étais sur le point de le prendre ainsi que sa s?ur dans une pièce différente afin qu'il se repose. Il ne se sent pas très bien maintenant, mais il semble aller bien avec moi, alors je vais rester avec lui pendant que son docteur s'occupe de lui. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, puisque j'ai été assigné à sa garde, je vais l'emmener à une pièce différente afin qu'il se repose en paix pendant qu'il attend le docteur », dit Marie d'un ton irrité.  
  
« Hum ! », fut tout ce que l'infirmière chef offrit en réponse en claquant la porte de la chambre d'Harry.  
  
« OK, Harry, pourquoi toi et Luna ne me suivriez-vous pas dans une aile privée où il n'y a pas de patients maintenant. M. Anderson est parti hier, et nous n'avons pas encore rempli sa chambre. Je vais appeler M. Lenoge et Avril au micro pour les rencontrer là-bas », dit Marie.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard Harry, Luna et Marie regardaient tous anxieusement M. Lenoge et Avril quand ils prirent le parchemin des mains de Harry.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce une farce Marie ? », dit Avril.  
  
« Non Avril, ce n'en est pas une. J'ai déjà rejoint l'Ordre. Si tous deux êtes intelligents, vous ferez la même chose. C'est exactement la chance que nous avons cherchée. Nous ne serons peut-être pas entraînés aux duels, mais nous serons très efficaces pour l'Ordre d'Harry avec notre entraînement dans les soins », dit Marie.  
  
« Vous avez raison Marie, mais ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu étrange que nous recevions des ordres d'un enfant ? Pas d'offense Harry, vous n'avez pas idée combien je vous respecte, mais vous devez voir d'où Avril et moi venons », dit le Dr Lenoge.  
  
« Je sais ce que vous devez pensez, mais si vous ne nous rejoignez pas, nous allons juste chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Mon Ordre et moi allons arrêter Voldemort tôt ou tard. Nous sommes peut-être principalement composés d'étudiants de Poudlard maintenant, mais dans deux ou trois ans nous serons tous gradués », dit Harry.  
  
« Mon père m'a dit une fois que Vous-Savez-Qui est fort parce que tout le monde en a peur, y compris mon père, et ne veut pas se dresser contre lui », dit Luna.  
  
« Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir peur de cet homme. C'est le mage le plus noir qui ait jamais existé dans le monde sorcier », dit M. Lenoge. « J'ai très longtemps désiré faire quelque chose à propos de cela, mais j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait avec un groupe des sorciers les plus entraînés dans le monde sorcier qui me l'auraient proposé, et non quelques écoliers. »  
  
« Qui d'autre connaissez-vous qui a fait face à Voldemort quatre fois tout seul, et a survécu ? Je l'ai fait et je suis là maintenant pour vous demander votre aide. Si vous ne voulez pas nous rejoindre, c'est votre choix, mais vous ne vous rappellerez rien à propos de cette rencontre dans les trois minutes après votre refus. Cependant, n'utilisez pas l'excuse que vous ne nous rejoignez pas parce que vous pensez que mon Ordre n'est pas assez fort », dit Harry en commençant à perdre son sang-froid.  
  
« Il a raison Alex, nous sommes sceptiques parce que nous avons peur, pas à cause de l'âge du groupe que nous allons joindre, et ils ont déjà prouvé eux-même qu'ils en étaient capables une fois », dit Avril.  
  
« Je sais, d'accord M. Potter, vous avez vous-même deux membres de plus dans votre Ordre », dit M. Lenoge en prenant la main d'Harry et en la serrant fortement.  
  
« Je ne peux vous dire combien je suis content d'entendre cela. Voilà vos colliers pour vous alerter quand j'aurai besoin de vous », dit Harry.  
  
« Comme quand vous avez un meeting ? », demanda Marie.  
  
« Oui, nos meetings ont lieu les lundi, mercredi et vendredi de huit à dix heures la nuit. Cependant, vous aurez tous besoin d'assister aux trente premières minutes de chaque meeting puisque c'est à ce moment que nous mettons à jour et traitons tous les sujets pressants », dit Harry.  
  
« Comment le collier marche-t-il, et si vous allez à une bataille, voulez- vous que nous y soyons aussi ? », demanda Avril.  
  
« Pour répondre à votre première question, si je veux vous convoquer je toucherai mon collier avec le bout de ma baguette, et votre collier chauffera. Maintenant, mon amie Hermione a trouvé un nouveau charme spécifique à cette situation qui vous avertira si je suis à Poudlard ou à l'extérieur de Poudlard puisque vous ne pouvez pas transplaner dans Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je vous donne ces portoloins pour vous transporter à notre salle de réunion à Poudlard si nous y sommes. Quand vous arriverez, nous vous en fournirons un autre pour une autre fois. Cependant, quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard, si vous pensez simplement être à mes côtés, comme si vous transplaniez, vous apparaîtrez à mes côtés. C'est assez cool en fait. Pour votre seconde question, c'est oui, je voudrais que tous trois soyez présents pendant nos batailles. Vous ne participerez cependant pas au combat, vous serez sous ma cape d'invisibilité pendant que nous nous battrons. Quand l'un de nous est blessé, vous irez vers lui sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle est assez large pour vous trois pour demeurer dissimulés pendant que vous tirez nos membres blessés vers un endroit sûr », dit Harry.  
  
« Je suis impressionné M. Potter. Ne vous trompez pas. Comme je le disais avant, j'ai beaucoup cru en vous depuis que vous étiez tout petit, mais mon scepticisme n'avait pas lieu d'être. Vous avez pensez à cela mieux que je ne l'aurais fais. Ce sera toujours un peu difficile de prendre des ordres de quelqu'un de si jeune, mais croyez moi quand je dis que je ferais ce qui m'est demandé sans aucune hésitation », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Pareil pour nous », clamèrent Avril et Marie.  
  
« Je suis content d'entendre cela, mais vous ne prendrez vraiment pas d'ordres de moi. Il est vrai que je suis le chef de l'0rdre Secret, mais nous avons tous la parole dans ce qui ce passe. Pensez à cela comme à un Ordre conduit grâce à la Démocratie plutôt que la Diplomatie », dit Harry.  
  
« Waouh, Harry, Hermione avait raison. Tu as lu beaucoup de livres ces derniers temps", dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.  
  
« C'est génial, je ne peux pas croire que vous avez été capable d'avoir trois membres de Sainte Mangouste pour nous rejoindre », clamèrent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre Secret, alors qu'ils étaient assis autour d'une table aux Trois Balais buvant des bièraubeurres.  
  
« Ouais, vous les rencontrerez tous à notre prochaine réunion. Je pense qu'ils vont être un grand atout dans nos prochaines batailles », dit Harry.  
  
« Oui, maintenant nous n'avons plus besoin de nous inquiéter d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh », dit Alicia.  
  
Alors que le groupe avait une discussion à propos du prochain match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, ils n'étaient pas conscients des professeur McGonagall, Rémus et Maugrey qui marchaient derrière eux. Cependant, quand McGonagall toussa, ils se retournèrent tous pour voir qui perturbait leur conversation..  
  
« M. Potter, je voudrais que vous et Mlle Lovegood me suiviez à Poudlard dès maintenant. Je crois que nous avons certains sujets à traiter si je ne me trompe pas », dit McGonagall, ses lèvres formant la fine ligne quelque avait toujours quand elle était déçue.  
  
Comme Harry et Luna se levaient pour quitter le reste de l'Ordre Secret, tous se demandaient si les professeurs savaient où Harry et Luna avaient étés.  
  
« Dites-moi juste ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit. Rémus, que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Réponds à sa question Harry », dit Rémus brièvement.  
  
« Eh bien je traînais avec mes amis tôt aujourd'hui, puis je suis allé prendre une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais où vous nous avez trouvés », dit Harry en se demandant comment McGonagall, Rémus et Maugrey pouvaient ne pas entendre ses battements de c?ur en sentant qu'il allait exploser.  
  
« Potter, je ne vous crois pas », dit McGonagall.  
  
« C'est vrai professeur, et nous avons pris une bièraubeurre avec nos amis », dit Luna.  
  
« Oui, mais je crois que vous avez aussi visité Sainte Mangouste si je suis correcte », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Pourquoi serions-nous allés là-bas ? », dit Harry.  
  
« C'est exactement ce que j'aimerais savoir », dit Rémus.  
  
« S'il y avait une explication, alors je vous en donnerais une », dit Harry.  
  
« Arrêtez de jouer avec nous. Je sais que vous nous mentez », dit Rémus.  
  
« Depuis quand es-tu devenu devin ? », dit Harry, alors qu'ils devenait très irrité envers Lupin. Harry était en colère, pour dire le moins, que Rémus n'était pas de son côté durant tout ceci.  
  
« Bien, Luna, je vous donne une semaine de détentions méritées. Je ne peux être sûre que c'était vous ou non donc vous n'aurez pas de réelle détention. Vous devrez juste aider votre chef de maison chaque jour pendant trente minutes après le dîner, et je déduirai 25 points de votre maison. Vous n'aurez pas non plus le droit d'aller à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au- Lard. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien quitter mon bureau, et vous considérer chanceuse que je ne poursuive pas le sujet plus loin, parce que vous pourriez être expulsée si je prouvais que vous avez réellement été à Sainte Mangouste », dit McGonagall.  
  
« D'accord », dit Luna en lançant un regard d'excuse à Harry en quittant le bureau de McGonagall.  
  
« Que penses-tu avoir fais Harry. Penses-tu que toute cette sécurité que nous avons placée l'année dernière était pour ton propre amusement ? », dit Rémus.  
  
« Non, et crois moi quand je dis que j'étais malade et fatigué de tout ceci ! », dit Harry.  
  
« Potter, ne parlez pas à un adulte comme cela ! », dit McGonagall. « Maintenant, nous avons un témoin qui dit que vous étiez à Sainte Mangouste déguisé. »  
  
« Quoi, alors vous m'avez encore suivi ? », dit Harry.  
  
« Nous n'en aurions pas besoin si tu faisais ce qu'on attend de toi ! », dit Rémus.  
  
« Vous ne savez même pas si c'était moi que votre si bien nommé témoin a vu à Sainte Mangouste ! », dit Harry.  
  
« Potter, ne commencez pas avec nous. Nous savons que c'était vous, quand nous avons entendu la description, nous savions immédiatement que c'était vous », dit Maugrey.  
  
La colère de Harry commençait à monter en sachant qu'il était coincé et devait expliquer pourquoi il était là-bas.  
  
« M. Potter, je ne vous le demanderai plus. Pourquoi avez-vous été à Sainte Mangouste ? », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Si j'étais là-bas, cette information ne vous concerne pas ! », dit Harry.  
  
« Si, c'est une très bonne chose pour nous de le savoir, et je n'apprécie pas ton ton juste maintenant ! », dit Rémus qui était aussi troublé envers Harry. Quand il avait entendu la description du déguisement d'Harry de la part de Dilys, il avait peur que Harry soit reconnu et capturé sans autre forme de protection.  
  
« Si vous aviez besoin de le savoir, alors je vous l'aurais dis, compris ! », dit Harry.  
  
« Deux semaines de détention, et vous ne visiterez plus Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de l'année ! », dit McGonagall dont les cheveux commençaient à s'échapper de son chignon, et dont le visage était rouge de colère envers le ton d'Harry. « Vous viendrez à mon bureau tout les jours après les cours, est-ce clair ? »  
  
« QUOI ? QUAND DEVRAI-JE VOUS RENCONTRER ! », hurla Harry.  
  
« Vous me rencontrerez de six à neuf heures tous les jours pour les deux prochaines semaines y compris vos week-ends », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Je ne peux faire cela professeur », dit Harry.  
  
« Ce n'est pas de votre ressort », dit McGonagall brièvement.  
  
« POURQUOI NE VOUS OCCUPEZ-VOUS PAS DE VOS PROPRES AFFAIRES ! », hurla Harry avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.  
  
« Ne nous parle pas comme ça Harry. Nous risquons tous beaucoup pour te garder en vie ! », dit Rémus.  
  
« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QUE VOUS ME SUIVIEZ PARTOUT OU JE VAIS ! », dit Harry.  
  
Maugrey et McGonagall étaient dans un état de choc en voyant Harry et Rémus se disputer comme cela. McGonagall n'avait entendu parler de Rémus s'occupant de Harry qu'une seule fois pendant la troisième année. Elle l'avait fait quelques fois pendant le temps qu'Harry était à Poudlard, mais Harry était rapide pour mettre cela de côté puisqu'elle était son professeur et son Chef de Maison.  
  
« Harry, sers toi de ta tête, et arrête d'agir irrationnellement. Alors, nous n'aurions pas besoin de te suivre ! », dit Rémus.  
  
« VOUS N'EN AURIEZ PAS BESOIN UNIQUEMENT SI VOUS ME LAISSIEZ ! », dit Harry.  
  
« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis dans ta troisième année Harry ? Tes actions actuelles sont un pauvre moyen de repayer tes parents pour leur sacrifice, et je penserais que le sacrifice de Sirius aurais signifié plus pour toi », dit Rémus. Dés que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il sut qu'il avait fait du gâchis ; spécialement depuis qu'Harry était devenu aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et que ses yeux étaient revenus au vert maussade qu'il avait eu si longtemps depuis que Sirius était mort.  
  
« Harry, je n'avais pas l'intention de dire cela », dit Rémus, mais Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.  
  
Harry se sentait comme si le vent l'avait assommé. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne pensait pas à Sirius. Et alors, quand il pensait à Sirius, il commençait à penser combien cela aurait été bien s'il avait eu ses parents avec lui. Ce qui le frappa le plus était que c'était Rémus qui était celui qui le blessait comme cela, et non quelqu'un comme Rogue.  
  
« Bonne nuit, professeur », dit Harry en marchant sans vie vers la porte et sortait avant que Rémus ne puisse penser à dire quelque chose.  
  
« Oh, non, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? », dit Rémus.  
  
McGonagall s'inquiétait que Rémus et Harry puissent être déçus l'un envers l'autre et ait quitté son bureau en étant déboussolés l'un envers l'autre, mais cela ne lui vint pas à l'esprit.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, je vais m'assurer qu'Harry sois bien dans un petit moment. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je lui laisse un petit moment avant d'aller vérifier. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons les trois personnes qu'il préfère pour le moment », dit McGonagall en essuyant les larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux.  
  
Avec cela, Rémus se leva et pris le même chemin qu'Harry avait pris plus tôt, en suivant Maugrey qui sortait du bureau de McGonagall.  
  
Je savais que tout le monde me blâmait pour sa mort. Pourquoi ne penseraient-ils pas cela, pensa Harry en errant sans but les couloirs désertés de Poudlard ?  
  
« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? », dit une douce voix derrière lui, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour répondre et continua à marcher.  
  
« Dites, j'ai juste couru vers Harry et quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne m'a même pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien. Il a juste continué à marcher vers la Tour d'Astronomie, et il était aussi blanc qu'un fantôme », dit Susan Bones à Sarah, Hermione, Ron et quelques autres membres qui était assis à une table de la Grande Salle en attendant qu'Harry descende pour le dîner. Luna leur avait déjà dit quel était sa punition, et qu'ils avaient gardé Harry.  
  
« Allons-y », dit Ron alors que lui, Hermione et Sarah se levaient et partaient rapidement de la Grande Salle vers la Salle d'Astronomie.  
  
Voilà, c'est fini, la suite dans une semaine. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, dites le à Achilles, je crois que je vais le faire aussi, il met vraiment beaucoup de temps, même si ses chapitres sont longs. Sinon, merci encore à tous mes reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture en attendant. 


	14. Pensées dangereuses et Préparations

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Tiken : voilà la suite, un tout petit peu plus tôt que d'habitude (d'habitude, je la finis vers 2h du matin, c'est un peu mieux, là, enfin.). Apprécies bien  
  
Aria Lupin : merci, c'est gentil  
  
Sarah30 : je crois que tu t'es trompée de fic. La mienne n'a pas grand chose à voir avec les maraudeurs. Merci quand même de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris, j'apprécie beaucoup  
  
Andadrielle : ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste que toi. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. Je crois que nous aurons droit à la bataille dans deux semaines. En attendant, profites-en  
  
Luffynette : c'est sympa de reviewer tous les chapitres. J'étais sur internet quand tu m'avais reviewé, et tu ne sais pas comme j'ai pu être contente et amusée en entendant toutes les deux minutes « vous avez des emails ». Pour Tonks, c'est un auror (ils se battent contre les mages noirs). Pendant les vacances d'Harry avant sa 5e année, elle était venue pour l'accompagner au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix. Ont la revoit quelquefois dans le livre. Elle a la particularité de pouvoir changer à volonté d'apparence ; tu as bien raison pour ces adultes, ils sont vraiment de plus en plus nuls. J'ai l'impression que le plus adulte des deux Ordres est celui de Harry. Sinon, tu as l'air d'être plus portée sur la romance. L'auteur a signalé qu'il n'y en n'aurait pas beaucoup, tout est beaucoup plus centré sur les actions de Harry. Bon, je crois que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture.  
  
Lena : merci beaucoup, voici la suite, et pour la fréquence, ce n'est pas grave du tout, de toute manière, l'auteur n'écris qu'un chapitre par semaine.  
  
Chapitre 13 : pensées dangereuses et préparations  
  
Je ne peux croire qu'il m'a dit cela à moi, pensa Harry alors qu'il se rendait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. L'air froid de la nuit soufflait sur son visage, faisant pleurer ses yeux déjà remplis de larmes. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait, et la personne en laquelle mes parents avaient confiance pour me protéger et pour prendre soin de moi. J'espère juste que tout cela s'en aille, que je ne ressente plus jamais cela, pensa Harry. Je veux ma mère ici avec moi maintenant, je veux mon père et Sirius afin de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch et m'amuser avec eux. « Je ne veux plus avoir ces fardeaux », prononça Harry alors qu'il scrutait par dessus le bord laissant son regard sur la neige qui couvrait les terres de Poudlard. Un million de choses commençaient à courir dans l'esprit d'Harry pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes et ses maux de tête. Il savait n'avoir jamais eu de telles pensées, mais à ce moment particulier, cela lui importait peu.  
  
Cela pourrait finir si je m'enfuyais et laissais le Monde Magique derrière moi, pensa Harry. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, et tout le monde serait plus en sécurité si je partais, de toute façon. Mais alors, quelqu'un viendrait me chercher, et finirait par être tué à cause de moi. Maudite soit cette prophécie.  
  
Si je terminais cela maintenant, alors personne n'aurait à venir me chercher, et je n'aurais plus jamais avoir à faire avec cette douleur. Je serais avec mes parents et Sirius, pensa Harry en continuant à regarder par- dessus le bord de la tour. Tout le monde pense qu'il leur suffit de me surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils pensent que c'est le bon moment pour moi de tuer Voldemort ou mourir, et ils ne pensent pas que j'ai mon mot à dire dans tout cela. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent juste contrôler ma vie jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu, alors que tous les autres peuvent vivre leurs vies comme ils le veulent. Plus jamais ça !  
  
Alors que ces pensées continuaient à tourner dans l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il ferait, il commença à penser à ce que Rémus lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Des images de la manière dont sa mère le portait et son père jouait avec lui quand il était petit, de l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait donné dans sa première année à Poudlard, commencèrent à se former dans son esprit. Des images de Sirius riant commencèrent aussi à se former dans son esprit, faisant ressentir encore plus de peine à Harry pour la perte de ses parents et de son parrain, mais aussi la force et la motivation dont il avait désespérément besoin pour le sortir de ses pensées irréfléchies. Non, je ne suis pas un couard, je ne peux pas laisser mes parents et Sirius s'être sacrifié en vain. Voldemort et Bellatrix doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Je vais les tuer, et sur mon propre temps. Je ne vais pas être mené vers ma bataille avec eux comme si j'allais à mon enterrement. Je vais me battre avec eux quand je sentirai qu'il est temps pour eux de mourir.  
  
« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Hermione alors qu'elle, Sarah et Ron marchaient au sommet de la tour et s'installaient aux côtés de Harry qui s'était effondré sur la pierre froide quand il les avait entendu venir.  
  
« Hé mon gars, c'est gelé ici, pourquoi ne rentrons-nous pas à l'intérieur où les choses resterons les mêmes qu'elles le sont maintenant », dit Ron, faisant presque rire Harry alors que Sarah et Hermione, comme d'habitude, lançaient un regard de désapprobation envers Ron.  
  
« Ron, arrête d'être si insensible, Harry a mal en ce moment », dit Hermione.  
  
« Harry, veux-tu en parler ? Je sais que, quoi que ce soit, cela doit te manger de l'intérieur. Le meilleur moyen de fixer cela est de le partager avec les personnes qui se soucient de toi », dit Sarah.  
  
« Elle a raison Harry, tu ne devrais pas garder tout cela enfermé en toi. Tu peux toujours venir vers nous si tu le veux », dit Hermione.  
  
« Je sais ce que Harry a besoin de faire », dit Ron en roulant ses yeux en direction d'Hermione et de Sarah. « Harry a besoin de venir à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor dès maintenant et jouer une partie d'Echecs Sorciers avec moi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'écraser aux Echecs Sorciers une seule fois cette année. »  
  
« RON ! », siffla Hermione. Cependant, Harry adorait l'idée de Ron et agréa rapidement avant que Ron et Hermione ne puissent se lancer dans une bataille, permettant à Sarah de lui poser un million de questions sur ce qui l'inquétait.  
  
« C'est une superbe idée Ron, et tu as raison, il fait vraiment trop froid pour regarder les étoiles cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais », dit Harry.  
  
« Exactement, alors allons-y », dit Ron en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
« Non, je pense que nous devrions parler afin qu'Harry puisse évacuer ce qui lui pèse sur le c?ur pendant que nous sommes ici pour l'aider, il ne s'est jamais ouvert envers nous l'année dernière après, tu sais. », dit Hermione alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.  
  
« Allez-vous arrêter cela toutes les deux. Harry ne veut pas se mettre à pleurer comme toutes deux voudriez qu'il le fasse. Il veut jouer un jeu d'Echecs Sorciers et mettre cette chose derrière lui », dit Ron dans une parfaite imitation d'Hermione quand elle répondait à une question à laquelle personne dans la classe ne pouvait répondre.  
  
« Grrrr ! », grognèrent les deux filles en lançant des regards noirs vers Ron alors qu'ils passaient à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Est-ce que c'était Harry ? », demanda Tonks alors que Rémus et Maugrey s'asseyaient à la table de la cuisine alors qu'elle, Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient tous assis.  
  
« Ouais, c'était lui et une de ses amies, mais ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas », dis Maugrey de sa voix bourrue.  
  
« Oh, je suis si en colère contre lui. Arthur, où est notre paquet de Beuglantes ? », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« Elles ne seront pas nécessaires Molly, je pense qu'Harry se sent déjà assez mal en ce moment », dit Maugrey en regardant précautionneusement vers Rémus qui baissait les yeux vers la table de la cuisine.  
  
« Quoi, que s'est-il passé ? S'est-il blessé quand il était parti ? », demanda une Tonks pleine d'inquiétudes.  
  
« Non, j'ai dis quelque chose qui n'aurais plus jamais du être prononcé devant Harry, ou pour ce sujet, cela n'aurait jamais du dit du tout », dit Lupin en continuant à regarder les trous dans la table.  
  
« Que lui avez-vous dit Rémus », demanda Arthur, mais Rémus était ailleurs et ne payait plus attention à la conversation.  
  
« Rémus à dit à Harry qu'il pensait que le sacrifice de Sirius l'année dernière aurait signifié plus pour Harry que de juste sortir et miser sur sa vie comme il l'a fait », dit Maugrey.  
  
« Oh mon dieu, dit Arthur, comment a t'il pris cela ? »  
  
« COMMENT PENSEZ VOUS QU'IL L'A PRIS, hurla Lupin ? Il est devenu aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et toute couleur quitta de nouveau ses yeux. J'ai causé cela, MOI, la dernière personne à laquelle Harry pouvait parler à propos de ses parents et de Sirius, et je lui dis quelque chose comme cela. J'ai juste détruit le lien que nous avions ensemble parce que je suis juste un loup sans c?ur. Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes entre nous », dit Lupin en frappant du poing sur la table et sortant comme une furie vers sa chambre en un pur dégoût de lui-même.  
  
« Ils l'ont tous deux pris plutôt mal. J'ai pensé que Potter allait tomber juste là dans le bureau de McGonagall, et Rémus a essayé tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver au monde pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il semble qu'il était incapable de prononcer un mot à ce moment. Je pourrais dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention, pour cela, de le dire comme il l'a dit, mais néanmoins cela a tout de même enlevé toute force à Potter. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry comme cela avant. On aurait dit que la vie venait de lui être retirée, et maintenant Rémus se sent comme la chose la plus immonde sur terre », dit Maugrey.  
  
« Qu'a dit Harry après cela ? », demanda Arthur.  
  
« Il a juste marmonné bonne nuit à McGonagall et marché hors du bureau après s'être aperçu qu'il avait des jambes en-dessous de lui. Rémus a désespérément essayé de lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne le pouvait pas. J'ai pensé qu'il allait se briser dans son bureau après qu'Harry soit parti, mais il s'est rassemblé assez bien. Je ne sais cependant pas, maintenant qu'il a eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il a dit, comment il est. Tout ce que je sais est que rien de ce que nous disons ne lui fait se sentir mieux, et il m'a dit de vous dire de le laisser seul pour quelques jours. Il voulait aussi que toi, Tonks, tu écrives à Harry, et voir s'il te parlerait. Il veut désespérément qu'Harry vienne ici pour Noël, mais il a peur qu'Harry ne le veuille désormais plus », dit Maugrey.  
  
« Oui, évidemment que je vais le faire, et je suis sûre qu'Harry et Rémus vont arranger les choses d'ici peu. Il aime Rémus comme Rémus aime Harry », dit Tonks.  
  
« Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ? », dit Molly en commençant à marcher autour de la cuisine en essayant de trouver assez de tasses de thé pour tout le monde et un peu de Whiskey de Feu à ajouter à la tasse de Rémus.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Plus tard cette nuit, Tonks était assise dans son lit, essayant de mettre toutes les choses qu'elle voulait dire à Harry sur le parchemin qui était posé devant elle. Elle avait fait un brouillon de ce qu'elle voulait lui envoyer, qui était plein de questions et d'inquiétudes. Cependant, cela lui avait pris trois parchemins et demi pour écrire cela, et elle savait que personne ne voudrait lire une lettre aussi longue.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Hé, mon petit, comment vas-tu ? Je sais ce qui s'est passé, et je sais que tu dois te sentir affreux en ce moment. Je peux t'assurer que Rémus se sent aussi mal que toi. Tu sais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire de la façon dont c'est apparemment sorti. S'il te plaît, écris lui vite, il a peur que tu ne veuille plus venir à Noël désormais. Je veux dire monsieur, si tu ne viens pas ici à Noël après que j'ait été si excitée à l'idée que tu viendrais, je vais te faire goûter à la dinde brûlée de Maugrey qu'il s'est entraîné à faire la semaine dernière pour notre dîner de Noël ! Ne t'inquiètes pas quand même, Molly m'a assurée qu'elle en ferait la plus grande partie.  
  
Sérieusement Harry, si tu veux parler, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. Rémus l'est aussi, même s'il ne doit pas être ta personne favorite pour le moment ; il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je pense que je vais finir cette lettre ici au cas où tu ne veuilles pas entendre plus de nous après ce qu'il s'est passé. Avec un peu de chance je t'ai cependant fait une faveur en t'écrivant une si petite lettre afin que cela te donne tout le temps de me répondre rapidement. Par contre, si je ne reçois pas de réponse d'ici peu, je vais finir la lettre que j'avais l'intention de t'écrire à l'origine, qui est juste une petite nouvelle. Avec amour,  
  
Ta Tonks adorée.  
  
Cela devrait suffire, pensa Tonks en attachant la lettre à l'une des chouettes que Dumbledore avaient laissées à la maison afin de leur permettre de communiquer avec Harry.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Alors, mon gars, dans quels sortes de problèmes la vieille McGonagall t'a t'elle mise ? », demanda Ron alors qu'ils jouaient aux Echecs Sorciers.  
  
« Ouais Harry, Luna nous a dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus aller au prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard et qu'elle avait une semaine de détention », dit Hermione.  
  
« Eh bien, je n'ai plus le droit d'aller à aucune sortie à Pré-au-Lard cette année scolaire, et j'ai deux semaines de détention aussi. C'est pourquoi je vous désigne tous trois pour prendre en charge l'Ordre pour moi pendant que je n'y suis pas », dit Harry.  
  
« Méchant, alors, nous avons trois nouvelles recrues ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Nous avons deux infirmières qui sont belles et sympathiques, et un Guérisseur spécialisé en Potions, ce qui est plutôt cool. Je crois qu'ils vont tous nous aider formidablement avec notre Ordre, et M. Lenoge, Marie et Avril ont tous accepté de prendre les mêmes responsabilités que nous, donc je vais avoir besoin que vous tous informiez le reste de l'Ordre de ce qu'ils sont. M. Lenoge va assister l'équipe potions et il va fabriquer plusieurs antidotes à sa propre maison pour nous. Marie va aider ton groupe Hermione en menant ses propres recherches qu'elle nous apportera de l'extérieur de Poudlard. Enfin, Avril aidera notre groupe Sarah, et elle va aussi enseigner à notre groupe quelles charmes de soins de base. Elle a dit que ce ne seraient que pour les coupures et grattements mineurs, et que les grosses choses demeureraient entre leurs mains », dit Harry.  
  
« Je suis impatiente de les voir », dit Sarah.  
  
« Vous les rencontrerez vendredi où j'aurai besoin que tous trois les introduisiez à tous les autres », dit Harry alors que lui et Ron rangeaient leur jeu d'échec pour monter à leur lit.  
  
« Bon, bonne nuit Harry, Ron », dit Sarah prenant Harry dans ses bras et saluant Ron avant de partir avec Hermione pour monter les escaliers.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Plus tard cette nuit, Harry se rappelait comment sa journée passa de merveilleuse à terrible, couché et écoutant Ron, Dean, Seamus et spécialement Neville ronflant plutôt fort. Tranquillement, Harry quitta la dortoir des garçons pour s'échapper dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors où la cheminée brûlait toujours d'un feu flambant. Pour une quelconque raison, depuis que Dobby avait pris la responsabilité de nettoyer la Tour de Gryffondor, il laissait toujours brûler le feu fortement pendant la nuit. Alors qu'Harry était assis dans une chaise rouge matelassée devant un feu flambant, il entendit un bruit de l'une des fenêtres de l'autre côté de la pièce. Après s'être levé pour voir la source de ce bruit ennuyeux, Harry se rendit compte que c'était une des chouettes que l'Ordre utilisait toujours pour lui envoyer des lettres  
  
« Va t'en, je ne veux rien de lui pour l'instant. Quoi, il pense qu'il peut dire ce qu'il veut puis envoyer de misérables regrets, et que tout aille bien de nouveau ? », dit Harry à la chouette battant ses ailes dans l'air froid pour rester au niveau de la fenêtre. Harry envisagea de ne pas ouvrir la fenêtre pour la chouette, espérant qu'elle partirait. Cependant, après environ cinq minutes où il vit la chouette battant des ailes d'une détermination absolue pour délivrer la lettre qui lui était adressée, Harry se sentit désolé pour la chouette et la laissa rentrer.  
  
« Désolé fille, je n'aurais pas du passer ma colère sur toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal », dit Harry alors qu'il détachait la lettre de la patte de la chouette et allait la jeter dans la cheminée. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'approchait du feu, la petite chouette brune commença à hululer fortement et à voler autours de la tête d'Harry, lui rappelant affreusement beaucoup l'attitude du hibou de Ron, Coq. « D'accord, je ne vais pas la jeter dans le feu », dit Harry alors que la chouette se perchait sur une chaise derrière Harry en regardant intentionnellement ce qu'Harry allait faire avec la lettre.  
  
« Super ! », dit Harry en retournant la lettre pour voir que ce n'était pas une lettre de Rémus, mais de Tonks.  
  
Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry trouva rapidement un parchemin et de l'encre qui étaient sur une table proche, et composa une rapide réponse.  
  
Chère Tonks,  
  
Eh Tonks, ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens toujours pour Noël. Par ailleurs, personne ne reste cette année à Poudlard alors, à moins que je ne veuille être la seule personne ici cette année, je ferais mieux de venir. Par ailleurs, la dinde brûlée de Maugrey ne peut être aussi mauvaise que ce que j'avais l'habitude de prendre quand j'étais chez les Dursley pendant Noël. Crois moi quand je dis que je n'avais pas à me vanter qu'un cadeau de Noël consistait en un cake au fruits d'une vieille station-essence. De toute façon, je suis toujours très en colère envers Rémus, mais pas envers toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. De toute façon, je ne veux plus parler de cela, alors j'attends impatiemment de vous voir bientôt. Aussi, il semble qu'avec les événements qui ont eu lieu aujourd'hui, mon Ordre ne veux rien avoir à faire avec notre petite trêve. Désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment pas les blâmer.  
  
Amour Harry.  
  
Harry relut la lettre deux fois avant d'être satisfait, et la rattacha sur la chouette qui attendait pour la délivrer à Tonks. La connaissant, elle devait probablement être déjà en train de l'attendre, et elle ferait la moue si elle ne la recevait pas tôt. « Allez, vas-y ma belle, désolé que tu doives faire deux voyages en une heure, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle doit t'attendre », dit Harry à la chouette qui continuait à hululer pendant qu'il attachait la lettre à sa patte. La regardant voler rapidement hors de la fenêtre, Harry sentit une soudaine vague d'assoupissement l'emporter alors qu'il se rendait à son lit, et il était dans la seconde où sa tête toucha son oreiller.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Le lendemain matin, l'Ordre de Dumbledore se tenait de nouveau dans son bureau.  
  
« De quoi s'agit-il Séverus ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Le Mage Noir a gagné le contrôle des Détraqueurs et je pense qu'il planifie une attaque sur un petit village forestier où une horde de centaures a refusé de le joindre », dit Rogue.  
  
« Quand la bataille est-elle supposée avoir lieu », demanda Rémus.  
  
« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que cela va avoir lieu aux environs du 18 décembre », dit Rogue.  
  
« C'est le jour avant que les enfants ne partent pour les vacances de Noël », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Bien, assurons-nous que nous soyons préparés pour cette attaque, et assurez vous que pas un mot de ceci ne sorte de cette pièce, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que l'Ordre d'Harry entende parler de cette bataille, dit Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit parle de ce sujet ailleurs que dans mon bureau, est-ce clair, tout le monde ? »  
  
Alors qu'ils acquiessaient tous, Ron courut vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pour informer Harry de ce qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il attendait à l'extérieur du bureau de Dumbledore. Dumbledore leur avait donné à tous quatre le mot de passe de son bureau en cas d'urgence. Je parie qu'il n'a jamais pensé que cela se passerait, pensa Ron en scrutant la salle commune à la recherche de Harry.  
  
« Harry, j'étais juste en haut au bureau de Dumbledore, et j'ai entendu à travers la porte que Tu-Sais-Qui planifie une attaque aux environs du 18 décembre, dit Ron. Ils ont aussi dit que pas un mot de ceci n'est supposé être prononcé dans l'école parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu aies vent de ceci. Ils pensent que nous allons encore les gêner. Tu as vu ? »  
  
La rage d'Harry commençait de nouveau à bouillonner. « Ils pensent toujours qu'ils savent mieux comment gérer ces situations. Jusqu'ici, mes parents sont morts, Sirius est mort parce qu'ils retenaient des informations envers moi, et des douzaines d'autres ont été tués. Je pense qu'ils ne font pas un travail aussi bon qu'ils ne le pensent, et ils veulent juste que je reste de côté pendant que les adultes gèrent tous les problèmes ! Ils pensent que nous ne pouvons pas faire face à de telles choses parce que nous ne rencontrons pas leurs standards, et bien, plus jamais ça ! Ron, nous serons à la bataille, et nous arrêterons Voldemort. Le prochain meeting, nous devons nous assurer que tout le monde dans notre Ordre est là et alors leur dire exactement ce que tu viens de me dire. Dis leur que nous serons à cette bataille, et qu'il feraient mieux de penser que chaque session de pratique compte. Ce ne sera pas une petite bataille parce que j'ai l'intention d'attaquer Voldemort plutôt que d'attendre qu'il ne nous attaque », dit Harry en arpentant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Si je n'en n'ai pas, ce n'est pas trop grave, mais j'apprécies toujours énormément. Pour la suite, c'est dans une semaine. En attendant, bonne lecture. 


	15. Le calme avant la tempête

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Lena : tu es vraiment très exaltée, et tu ferais peut-être une bonne commentatrice pour un match de boxe. Sinon, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
Lisia : merci. Pour Harry et Rémus, je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui. Leur relation est trop importante.  
  
ThTomeWriter :merci, ça m'a fait plaisir. Tes fics sont pas mal aussi, tu as du voir que tu es l'un de mes auteurs préférés. J'ai particulièrement apprécié le message que tu m'avais laissé dans ta dernière fic, elle aussi est trop bien. Allez, voilà la suite.  
  
Mymy : merci beaucoup, voici la suite  
  
Andadrielle : merci beaucoup. Tiens, j'ai relu toutes les reviews que l'on m'avait postées, et tu ne peux imaginer comme tu m'as fait rire quelquefois. Tes reviews sont vraiment les meilleures et font vraiment plaisir, alors surtout continue à en envoyer. Pour l'attaque, comme je l'avais deviné, c'est la semaine prochaine. Allez, bonne lecture et @+  
  
Aria lupin : merci pour ta review. Pour la bataille, c'est la semaine prochaine.  
  
Sarah30 : merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Pour les voyages dans le temps, moi aussi je les adore, mais je n'en ai pas encore trouvé d'assez bon en anglais, d'autant plus que je veux qu'il prennent en compte ce qu'il s'est passé dans le 5e tome. J'en ai trouvé un ou deux d'intéressant mais sans plus, ou bien l'auteur ne mets plus la suite, alors. sinon, voilà la suite, apprécies la bien.  
  
Chapitre 15 : Le calme avant la tempête  
  
« M. Potter, où étiez-vous ? Votre détention commençait il y a déjà quinze minutes », dit McGonagall avec un regard sévère sur son visage.  
  
« Désolé professeur, j'ai du prendre soin de choses de dernière minute avant de pouvoir venir ici », dit Harry.  
  
« Oh, et en quoi ces importants sujets vous concernaient-ils ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Rien que vous ne trouveriez intéressant professeur, juste des problèmes de gosses », dit Harry en essayant de garder sa voix égale. Il avait redouté cette détention toute la journée parce qu'il croyait que Dumbledore avait demandé à McGonagall de l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait fait à Sainte Mangouste.  
  
« Professeur, est-ce que Voldemort planifie encore quelque chose ? », demanda Harry en espérant que McGonagall le prenne en pitié sur ce sujet. Elle était toujours celle qui, à la fin, lui parlait de certains sujets qui étaient gardés secrets envers lui, tels que Sirius et la Chambre des Secrets.  
  
« Je ne peux répondre à cela Harry, et tu le sais », dit McGonagall.  
  
« BIEN !, se froissa Harry, alors vous verrez que vous n'obtiendrez aucune information de ma part non plus. »  
  
« M. Potter. Harry, je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ce que tu ressens envers nous, c'est juste que nous nous inquiétons pour toi, et nous voulons nous assurer que tu sois en sécurité. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de toute l'attention que nous te portons, mais c'est pour ton propre bien, que tu le voies ou non », dit McGonagall. Cependant, McGonagall réalisa qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas bien pris, elle changea donc rapidement de sujet avant qu'il ne soit capable de dire ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
« Bon, ceci est une détention, je veux donc que tu nettoies tous les tableaux de cette pièce sans ta baguette, puis que tu nettoies les tables avec l'éponge posée là-bas. Je viendrai dans trente minutes pour vérifier ce que tu auras fais, puis nous partirons », dit McGonagall qui n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un signe de reconnaissance de la part d'Harry. « Très bien, alors je te laisse commencer », dit McGonagall en regardant Harry commençant à effacer son tableau depuis la porte de la classe. Mon pauvre petit, tu as eu une vie horrible, et elle s'empire constamment. Je désire seulement que tu aies tes parents ici avec toi pour t'aider dans la tâche qui s'étends désormais devant toi, pensa McGonagall en fermant la porte de sa classe, où son étudiant favori était.  
  
Alors qu'Harry entendit la porte se fermer, il récupéra sa baguette de la poche de sa cape, et avec un rapide mouvement de sa baguette, les tableaux s'effacèrent d'eux- même, et l'éponge qui était posée sur les tables de la classe vinrent à la vie et commencèrent à nettoyer les tables sérieusement. « Merci Mme Weasley, ce sort est vraiment pratique », dit Harry en prenant le livre sur les sorts et sortilèges mortels que M. Lenoge lui avait envoyé tôt ce matin comme un don pour montrer sa gratitude, ainsi que celle de Marie et d'Avril, et ses regrets envers lui pour avoir été pris pendant qu'il les recrutaient.  
  
( Le sort mortel est un des sorts les plus complexes à lancer par un Sorcier ou une Sorcière. Tout comme l'Imperio ou le Doloris, le Sort Mortel requiert un haut niveau de pouvoir magique et l'intention de causer une peine ou douleur physique. Si le niveau magique du Sorcier ou de la Sorcière n'est pas assez fort, ces trois sorts ne peuvent alors pas être lancés, et si l'intention du lanceur n'est pas de causer peine, mort ou douleur, le sort ne sera alors pas efficace. Le plus que le destinataire de ces sorts recevra s'ils ne fonctionnent pas vraiment sera qu'ils sentiront seulement une douleur minime avec le Doloris, une très petite légèreté de la tête avec l'Imperio, et peut-être un nez qui saigne ou une petite brûlure avec le Sort Mortel), lut Harry, alors qu'il était assis en attendant le retour de McGonagall.  
  
« Très bien M. Potter, je vois que vous avez fait un travail efficace dans votre travail alors, au lieu de vous donner plus de devoirs, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions parler et peut-être pratiquer vos compétences en Métamorphose », dit McGonagall en marchant pour s'asseoir derrière son bureau.  
  
« D'accord, dit Harry, mais je ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. »  
  
« Harry. Ecoutes, je sais que tu a une très mauvaise passe pour l'instant, et je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de parler. Je suis peut-être ton professeur et ton Chef de Maison, mais je me soucies pour toi plus que comme un simple étudiant », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Alors, pourquoi trouvez-vous nécessaire de me mentir et de me cacher des choss ? », demanda Harry brusquement.  
  
« Nous ne te cachons que ce que nous pensons que tu n'es pas prêt à entendre, mais nous ne t'avons jamais menti », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Et pourquoi pensez vous que vous avez le droit de me cacher des choses qui me concernent. Tel que je vois cela, je devrais être celui qui décide quand vous devrez savoir ces choses », dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, le professeur Dumbledore a fait de son mieux pour te faire savoir ces choses quand tu étais assez âgé, et il pensait que tu ne devais savoir cela qu'à ce moment là », dit McGonagall.  
  
« JUSTE ALORS, IL N'AVAIT ABSOLUMENT AUCUN DROIT DE ME CACHER CES CHOSES. IL N'EST PAS MON GARDIEN, JE N'AI AUCUN VRAI GARDIEN », dit Harry perdant tout contrôle sur sa colère à ce moment.  
  
« M. Potter, ne criez pas dans ma classe. Je suis désolée que vous soyez en colère dans sa décision de vous cacher des choses, mais je ne changerais jamais ma position envers Albus. Il sait ce qu'il fait, dit McGonagall devenant elle- même un peu troublée. Il admire ce que tu essayes de faire avec ton Ordre et tout ça, il nous l'a dit d'innombrables fois. Cependant, nous savons tous que toi et ton Ordre êtes juste des enfants et les affaires auxquelles vous faites face sont largement au- dessus de vos têtes. Harry, nous ne voulons pas vous perdre plus tôt que nous ne le devons.  
  
« Et c'est pourquoi je ne lui fais plus entièrement confiance professeur. En fait, je remets en cause tout ce qu'on me dit maintenant, parce que je sais qu'il y a probablement plus à dire dans chaque histoire que l'on me raconte, dit Harry. Il pense que je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait parce que mon esprit n'est pas capable de se débrouiller avec cela ! AH ! Je pense que je sais exactement ce qu'il essaye de faire avec moi en ne me donnant aucune information. »  
  
« Harry, écoutes-moi, s'il te plaît. Parce que nous t'avons caché des choses ne signifie pas que nous te mentons. Nous ne faisons que ce que nous pensons être pour le mieux », dit McGonagall d'une voix quelque peu suppliante.  
  
« Je lui ai demandé chaque année où j'étais à Poudlard pourquoi Voldemort était après moi et pourquoi il avait tué mes parents, et il ne me l'a jamais dit. Et alors, l'année dernière, quand les choses étaient de plus en plus menaçantes pour moi, il m'abandonna. Il ne voulait même pas me regarder de toute l'année. Je pensais qu'il me blâmait pour le retour de Voldemort. J'ai alors été forcé de prendre des leçons d'Occlumentie auprès de Rogue, et on ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, et maintenant mon parrain est mort à cause de cela. Personne ne m'a dit qu'il pouvait mettre des fausses pensées dans ma tête. PERSONNE, ET VOUS SAVIEZ TOUS QU'IL LE POUVAIT. Il était tout ce que j'avais professeur, et maintenant il n'est plus à cause de moi. Si seulement j'avais su pourquoi je devais prendre ce leçons.. IL NE M'A RIEN DIT ET MAINTENANT SIRIUS EST MORT ! AUCUN DE VOUS NE M'A DIS QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! Et alors, Dumbledore sent qu'il est approprié de tout me dire après que Sirius soit mort. La seule personne qu'il me restait, et il pense que c'est le meilleur moment. NON, NON, NON ! », dit Harry, sa baguette, qu'il agrippait férocement, commençant à émettre des étincelles rouges.  
  
« Ha-Harry, calmes-toi mon petit. Là, prends du gingembre, et tu devrais peut-être aller ensuite au lit, tu as eu une longue journée », dit McGonagall en voyant était sur le point de fondre en larmes de nouveau.  
  
« Je pense que je vais aller au lit maintenant, professeur, je ne veux plus parler à personne cette nuit », dit Harry.  
  
« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je vais m'assurer que personne ne t'embêtes cette nuit. Pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas un sort de silence sur ton lit Harry, ainsi tu ne seras pas réveillé ?», dit McGonagall.  
  
« D'accord », dit Harry en sortant du bureau de McGonagall, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor, il se dirigea directement vers la Chambre des Requêtes.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Harry, que fais-tu ici ? », demanda Ron alors que tout le monde se retournait pour voir Harry rentrer.  
  
« Tout le monde fait des progrès ? », demanda Harry alors que Ron s'approchait de lui.  
  
« Oui, on dirais bien, et mon Patronus commence à prendre forme. Regarde », dit Ron.  
  
« Attends Ron, c'est génial pour ton Patronus, mais je veux avoir un autre meeting », dit Harry.  
  
« Evidemment », dit Ron.  
  
« Tout le monde, je voudrais avoir une autre réunion. Je sais que Ron vous a tous parlé de la bataille à venir, et je veux juste entendre de chacun de vous que vous êtes prêts », dit Harry.  
  
« Aussi prêt que nous ne le serons jamais », dit Lee Jordan.  
  
« J'ai un peu peur Harry, mais je t'ai dis que je te suivrai toujours même si je ne t'ai pas cru l'année dernière, et j'ai vu comment tu t'es battu difficilement pour nous faire savoir la vérité. Et Parvati et moi avons fait nos Chartes Lunaires, et elles disent que tout ira bien », dit Lavande.  
  
« Je ne peux assurer que tout le monde ira bien, apparemment ce ne sera pas une petite bataille comme celle que nous avons stoppée la dernière fois. Je pense que Voldemort amènera une petite armée avec lui parce qu'il veut que les Centaures lui disent quelque chose qu'il n'a pas trouvé l'année dernière. L'Ordre de Dumbledore pense probablement la même chose, puisqu'ils ont l'intention d'aller à cette bataille pour l'empêcher de joindre les Centaures », dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, est-il vrai que les Détraqueurs se battent avec eux », dit Cho.  
  
« D'après ce que Ron a entendu de l'extérieur du bureau de Dumbledore et leur étrange disparition, j'en suis à peu près sûr, dit Harry. Mais nous savons tous comment produire un Patronus, et beaucoup des vôtres ont pris une forme, je ne pense donc pas que nous devions nous en inquiéter trop. Tant que nous nous collons à nos tactiques, et que notre équipe aérienne lance leurs marques, je pense qu'alors tout ira bien. Rappelez-vous seulement de garder un ?il sur vos co-équipiers, et aidez notre équipe médicale pour les sortir de la bataille rapidement s'ils sont blessés », dit Harry.  
  
« Tout le monde, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vu comment Harry fait face aux situations urgentes l'année dernière, et je ne suis pas inquiet d'aller dans une bataille sous son commandement », dit Neville.  
  
« Plus, je suis sûre qu'il y a des thestrals dans ces sortes de bois. Ils apportent la chance », dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.  
  
« M-m-mais, j'ai pensé qu'ils amenaient la mort avec eux parce que l'on ne peut les voir que quand on a vu quelqu'un mourir », dit Parvati peureusement.  
  
Plusieurs personnes dans l'Ordre ne purent retenir leur rire et dans la seconde, l'Ordre tout entier rirent bruyamment et gaiement.  
  
« Bon, sérieusement, dit Harry après que tout le monde se soit calmé. La bataille est dans une semaine et demie, et je veux que tout le monde continue à pratiquer. Je veux montrer à tout le monde que nous sommes un Ordre fort, et que nous allons vaincre Voldemort. »  
  
« YEAH », s'exclama l'Ordre.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Tandis que la semaine se déroulait et que la bataille s'approchait à grand pas, tout l'Ordre d'Harry sembla un peu anxieux à propos de ce qu'ils savaient qu'il allait arriver. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'un jour avant la bataille qui était sensée avoir lieu, et tout le monde le sentait. Même les professeurs n'étaient pas dans leur état normal et avaient cessé de donner des devoirs, Harry et les autres suspectant que cela était parce qu'ils planifiaient également leurs stratégies. Même les détentions d'Harry avaient été stoppées, mais Harry suspectait que McGonagall avait prit pitié de lui après leur petite discussion durant sa première détention. Elle lui parlait souvent brièvement chaque matin pour s'assurer était toujours en un seul morceau. Harry cru presque qu'elle pensait qu'il allait se blesser lui- même, pas qu'il ne l'ai jamais pensé, mais maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait était de stopper Voldemort.  
  
« Je me demandais, dit soudainement Hermione au dîner, comment allons-nous savoir quand il est temps pour nous de partir pour la bataille ? »  
  
« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions utiliser Dobby pour voir quand Dumbledore et son Ordre partent. Ils semblent toujours être dans son bureau actuellement, alors j'ai pensé que quand ils partent, nous pourrions partir quelques minutes après eux », dit Harry.  
  
« Penses-tu que Dobby va les espionner pour nous ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Oui, vraiment. Dobby désire toujours m'aider depuis que je l'ai libéré. Vous savez, une fois l'année dernière, il m'a demandé si je l'autoriserais à être mon elfe de maison après que j'ai quitté Poudlard », dit Harry.  
  
« Cool, seules les personnes les plus riches ont des elfes de maison. Tu n'auras plus jamais à faire ton lit. Hey, penses-tu qu'il pourrait passer par mon appartement de temps en temps le mettre un peu en ordre. Maman dit qu'elle va arrêter de ramasser après moi quand je déménagerai », dit Ron.  
  
« Ron, Harry ne laissera jamais Dobby être son elfe de maison », dit Hermione.  
  
« Evidemment qu'Harry acceptera l'offre de Dobby, parce que c'est une grande disgrâce pour un elfe de maison s'il est rejeté par le maître qu'il a choisi, et qui veux nettoyer après eux de toute manière ? », demanda Ron.  
  
Harry rit et caressa Ron dans son dos pendant qu'Hermione semblait horrifiée, et que Sarah les regardait amusée.  
  
« Bon, au moins, c'est samedi, alors nous pouvons pratiquer notre entraînement cette nuit », dit Hermione.  
  
« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Au fait, quels sont vos plans, à toi et Sarah, pour les vacances de Noël ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Oh, mes parents veulent que je rentre à la maison cette année et que je les voies. J'attends cela impatiemment cela puisque je n'ai pas passé Noël avec eux l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec eux depuis longtemps, et mon père et ma s?ur me manquent vraiment », dit Hermione.  
  
« Je vais aussi à la maison. Ma famille et moi passons toujours Noël ensemble », dit Sarah.  
  
« Je suis content que tu ne passe pas Noël ici cette année. Avec Voldemort de retour, personne n'autorise ses enfants à rester à Poudlard cette année, et je ne veux vraiment pas te laisser ici tout seul », dit Hermione.  
  
« J'attends impatiemment de passer Noël avec Ron et sa famille, Tonks, et le reste », dit Harry.  
  
« Et pour Rémus ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Je suis encore assez en colère contre lui, mais j'ai peur de lui porter rancune trop longtemps parce que j'ai peur de le perdre aussi », dit Harry.  
  
« HUMMMM ! HUMMMM ! M. Potter, monsieur », dit Dobby en tirant frénétiquement le bord de la robe d'Harry.  
  
« Dobby, quel est le problème ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Dobby a entendu par hasard le Directeur Dumbledore monsieur. M. Potter a demandé à Dobby de lui dire si quoi que ce soit survenait à propos de la bataille », murmura Dobby.  
  
« Et », dit Ron.  
  
« Cela ce passe cette nuit. L'Ordre se prépare à partir maintenant », dit Dobby avec des larmes dans les yeux.  
  
« M. Potter monsieur doit être prudent cette nuit. Dobby ne veut pas voir M. Potter et ses amis blessés, mais Dobby comprends ce que monsieur et ses amis loyaux font », dit Dobby.  
  
« Merci, Dobby, et ne t'inquiètes pas, si je passe à travers tout cela, je serai plus que content que tu sois mon elfe de maison », dit Harry.  
  
« Ooooohhhhh. Dobby est si content d'entendre cela de M. Potter monsieur. Dobby est fier de prendre soin de Harry Potter puisque il a fait libérer Dobby », dit Dobby.  
  
« Bien, maintenant Dobby, assures toi que la Chambre des Requêtes est prête pour nous quand nous y reviendrons, d'accord », dit Harry alors que lui, Hermione et Sarah se levèrent tous de la table.  
  
« Evidemment, tout pour Harry Potter monsieur », dit Dobby.  
  
Alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Chambre des Requêtes, Harry convoqua le reste de l'Ordre.  
  
En quelques minutes tout le monde dans l'Ordre, y compris Marie, Avril et M. Lenoge étaient présents et dans leurs robes.  
  
« Harry, je pense que tu a besoin de nous donner un petit discours d'encouragement », dit Hermione avec un frisson dans sa voix, et elle était un peu pâle.  
  
« D'accord, dit Harry. Ecoutez, je ne vais pas mentir, ce sera notre plus grosse bataille, et je ne sais pas comment cela va tourner. Tout ce que je sais est que si ma vie est prise cette nuit alors je sais.. Je sais que nous serons tous morts pour une bonne cause », dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, ce n'était pas très motivant. Je pense que tu as plus apeuré tout le monde que tu ne les as aidés, dit Ron. Je veux dire, ce discours m'a apeuré. »  
  
Alors qu'Harry regardait son Ordre qui se tenait devant lui dans les robes bleue nuit avec l'emblème d'un phoenix sur le dos, il vit réellement combien ils étaient effrayés. « Ecoutez tout le monde, commença Harry ne sachant vraiment pas que dire. Tout le monde autour de lui était plus pâle que d'habitude. Marie, Avril et M. Lenoge s'agrippaient à la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry si serré qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne se déchire, et l'équipe aérienne tenaient leurs balais si fort que leurs articulations étaient devenues blanches. Que faisons-nous, pensa Harry. Cependant, alors que son esprit commença à dériver de nouveau, il commença à entendre la chose qu'il avait entendue de si nombreuses fois dans ses rêves et aux alentours des redoutés Détraqueurs qu'il voulait si désespérément arrêter.  
  
« NON, S'IL VOUS PLAIT NON, PAS HARRY ! PAS MON BEBE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! », les mots de la mère d'Harry commencèrent à jouer dans l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il se leva en face de son Ordre.  
  
« Harry, tu es là ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Harry, ça va ? », dit Sarah.  
  
« NON ! ECOUTEZ TOUS. Le temps de l'inquiétude est fini. Voldemort a envahi mes rêves depuis trop longtemps, et je ne le supporterai plus. Si cela signifie la mort, alors ce sera cela. Nous n'allons pas rester là et laisser notre monde être pillé et détruit parce qu'un homme décide qu'il veut tuer tous ceux qui ne veulent pas le servir. Je serai plus heureux de mourir plutôt que de le joindre, et je sais que c'est vrai pour vous aussi. Nous allons nous battre cette nuit non parce nous le craignons, mais pour que apportions la peur à Voldemort », dit Harry.  
  
« Nous sommes avec toi partout », dirent Fred et Georges.  
  
« Comme moi », dit Neville.  
  
« Nous avons toujours été à tes côtés quoi qu'il se passe, et nous n'allons pas partir maintenant », dit Ron.  
  
Alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés autour des portoloins, Harry engloba son Ordre. Ils semblaient tous un peu anxieux, un peu comme les joueurs avant un match de Quidditch, pensa Harry. Cependant, il put voir dans chacun de leurs yeux qu'ils avaient trouvé leur force interne et étaient préparés à prendre tout ce qui les attendait.  
  
« Dans quatre, trois, deux, un », dit Harry, et ils étaient partis.  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. La semaine prochaine, comme vous pouvez vous y attendre, c'est la bataille. J'espère que vous aurez bien aimé ce chapitre entre- temps. Et merci à tous mes reviewers. Bonne semaine à tous mes lecteurs. 


	16. La seconde bataille

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Malco : c'est aussi ce que j'avais pensé quand j'avais lu le 15e chapitre. Ce n'était qu'un chapitre de transition, mais indispensable pour comprendre et introduire la bataille. Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard, mais le chapitre est vraiment très long. J'espère que tu vas aimer la bataille.  
  
Lisia : merci, c'est gentil. Voià la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
Andadrielle : merci beaucoup, tes reviews me redonnent toujours la pêche. Désolé pour le petit retard, mais ce chapitre est vraiment long et l'auteur l'a mis plus tard que d'habitude, alors j'ai du le terminer aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Sinon, pour ta fic, pourquoi ne l'écris-tu plus, ça fait quand même trois semaines que tu n'as plus uploadé. Ca commence à m'énerver un petit peu, même si j'apprécie toujours énormément t'avoir comme lectrice, tu es quand même trop sympa.  
  
Lena : bon anniversaire au fait. Sinon, il n'y a pas de mort, pas dans les Ordres en tout cas. Dumbledore ne va absolument pas leur passer un savon, au contraire, tu vas voir. Je me l'étais demandé aussi, mais vu la tournure des évènements, ce n'est plus possible. J'espère que tu vas aimer, je ne vais pas tout te dire pour ne pas tout gâcher, tu pourras le voir par toi- même. Aller, voilà la bataille que tu dois attendre impatiemment.  
  
Mymy : désolée, mais je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, et le chapitre de la bataille (celui-ci), mérite un traitement spécial, d'autant que celui- ci est particulièrement long. J'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
Mystikal : hé bien voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer, il y a pleins de choses qui se passent.  
  
Aria Lupin : voilà pour la bataille. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'Harry soit égoïste (en tout cas pas pendant cette bataille), mais plutôt qu'il voudrait que les adultes cessent de le prendre pour un petit enfant à protéger. Mais tu as le droit d'avoir ton opinion. Bon, j'espère que tu vas aimer pour la bataille. @+, et merci de me lire  
  
Kochka : voilà la suite. L'Ordre d'Harry va bien se débrouiller. Ils vont plutôt coopérer, ce qui est une bonne chose. Quoique, c'est l'Ordre d'Harry qui va faire le plus de choses dans cette bataille, enfin, tu vas voir. Profites-en bien.  
  
Sophie : je crois que tu n'as pas compris l'introduction. Il s'agit de la suite du tome 5, le vrai. Alors pour que tu comprennes mieux, je vais te révéler quelques faits capitaux. Si tu ne voulais pas savoir, c'est un peu trop tard. Bon, je pense que tu sais qu'un personnage devait mourir à la fin du tome 5, il s'agit de Sirius. Pour la prophétie, elle explique pourquoi Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry quand il était un bébé. Je vais juste te la traduire, pas te l'expliquer, mais je pense que tu comprendras sans problème. La voilà :  
  
Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire disparaître le Mage Noir approche.  
  
Né de ceux qui L'ont défié trois fois, né alors que le septième mois meurt.  
  
Et le Mage Noir va le marquer comme son égal, mais il va avoir un pouvoir que le Mage Noir ne connaît pas.  
  
Et l'un ou l'autre doit mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.  
  
Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire disparaître le Mage Noir naîtra quand le septième mois mourra.  
  
Un des mangemorts en a entendu les deux premiers versets, c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu tuer Harry. Sinon, pour ma fic, voilà la bataille, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer.  
  
Chapitre 16 : la seconde bataille  
  
« Oh mon Dieu », crièrent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre en arrivant sur un immeuble donnant sur le champ de bataille qui faisait rage. Il semblait que l'Ordre de Dumbledore n'était pas arrivé à temps pour empêcher Voldemort d'interroger et massacrer les Centaures, et maintenant Dumbledore et son Ordre étaient au milieu d'une féroce bataille.  
  
« Ils sont morts. Regardez-les, ils ont été brûlés jusqu'à la mort ! », pleura Hermione, ses larmes ruisselant sur son visage. « Harry, ils sont tous morts », sanglota-t-elle.  
  
Harry et son Ordre furent cloués sur place quand ils arrivèrent. Les images qu'ils voyaient demeureraient pour toujours dans leurs esprits. De nombreux Centaures avaient apparemment été torturés et tués, alors que d'autres étaient intouchés mais cependant totalement sans vie.  
  
« Pré-Préparez-vous pour la bataille, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour être des spectateurs. Voleurs, prenez votre envol et tirez à volonté », dit Harry.  
  
Immédiatement les voleurs décollèrent de façon floue, Harry supposant qu'ils préféraient être en l'air plutôt qu'au milieu de la bataille.  
  
« Rappelez-vous de garder votre formation, ensemble nous sommes forts, mais séparés nous ne sommes qu'une allumette pour eux », dit Harry.  
  
Alors que son Ordre agréait, ils entamèrent une lente marche vers le bas de la colline vers la bataille qui les attendait. Beaucoup des membres de l'Ordre d'Harry semblaient être sur le point de s'évanouir sur place, tremblant de la tête aux pieds sans aucune couleur, mais jamais ils ne firent demi-tour. Ils continuèrent sachant que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, il y avait une chance qu'ils aient besoin de vingt ou plus cercueils pour Dumbledore et son Ordre qui étaient clairement submergés.  
  
« AAAHHHH !!!! », hurla une voix de femme.  
  
La tête d'Harry sursauta en direction du cri aigu, car il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. « TONKS !!! », hurla Harry en commençant à courir dans la bataille, toute arrière pensée complètement oubliée, son Ordre courant tendu derrière lui.  
  
« STUPEFIX ! », cria Harry touchant le mangemort dans le dos en surveillant Tonks qui était allongée à plat sur le dos fixant le visage de son tueur imminent avec un regard de pure terreur dans ses yeux.  
  
« TONKS ! », cria Harry en essayant d'aller vers elle alors qu'elle se relevait rapidement avec sa baguette en main.  
  
« Salut Harry ! », dit Tonks avant de digérer le concept qu'Harry était ici en danger immédiat. « Non petit, que fais-tu ici ? », dit Tonks en faisant un mouvement de sa baguette envoyant ce qu'il semblait être des flammes roses vers un groupe de mangemorts qui faisaient pression sur Maugrey et Kingsley Shackelbolt.  
  
« Que penses-tu que nous fassions ici ? », dit Harry avec un sourire sur son visage avant que quinze mangemorts l'entourent lui et son Ordre. « MAINTENANT, LANCEZ VOS SORTS MAINTENANT ! », beugla Harry.  
  
Sans hésiter, tous dans l'Ordre d'Harry hurlèrent STUPEFIX de tous leurs poumons même si Harry étaient sur leur chemin immédiat. Cependant, ils savaient qu'il valait mieux l'écouter, puisqu'ils avaient travaillé et commencé à se faire confiance les uns les autres complètement durant les quelques mois où ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Alors que les sortilèges s'approchaient largement, Harry disparut autorisant aux sorts d'atteindre leur but. Plusieurs mangemorts tombèrent sur place, seuls huit d'entre eux demeurant pour s'occuper d'Harry et de son Ordre. Comme les mangemorts lancaient un étalage de sorts vers l'Ordre d'Harry, Harry apparut en arrière aux côtés de Ron et recommença à donner des ordres.  
  
« BOUCLIERS MAINTENANT ! DEPECHEZ ! », dit Harry alors que les mangemorts qui restaient s'approchaient d'eux de façon menaçante par vengeance.  
  
« AAAHHHH ! », hurla Ernie McMillian en prenant un sort à pleine force dans la poitrine.  
  
« EMMENEZ-LE », cria Harry en lançant de lui même un sort au mangemorts qui attaquaient. Immédiatement, quatre membres entourèrent Ernie McMillian avant qu'il ne disparaisse.  
  
« Ils l'ont emmené maintenant Harry, il sera okay », cria Ron en bougeant sauvagement sa baguette aux alentours hurlant tous les sorts qu'il ait jamais appris durant ses études à Poudlard.  
  
Des cris pouvaient être maintenant entendus de toutes les directions alors que la bataille faisait rage, avec une multitude de couleurs provenant de toutes les directions.  
  
« Oh », gémit Seamus Finnigan alors qu'il tomba la tête la première sur la terre froide après avoir été frappé avec une brillante lumière dorée.  
  
« SEAMUS ! », cria Dean en s'avançant auprès de son meilleur ami qui était toujours étendu sur le sol gelé. « AIDE. IL A BESOIN D'AIDE ! », hurla Dean alors que lui, Ron et Neville avaient pris position autour d'un Seamus immobile jusqu'à ce que l'équipe médicale arrive.  
  
« Déjà un autre », put être entendu comme si c'était prononcé par le vent, alors que le corps de Seamus disparaissait également de la bataille.  
  
« BATARDS ! », hurla Dean en commençant à lancer des sorts vers les mangemorts qui avaient attaqué son ami. Le premier sort que Dean lança fut le sort paralysant qu'Harry leur avait enseigné au début de leur entraînement pour l'Ordre. Le sort avait atteint le mangemort qui avait touché Seamus dans l'intestin, et il était désormais étendu immobile sur le sol. Le coup envers son meilleur ami sembla cependant avoir affecté Dean dramatiquement, et Harry fut forcé de rassembler son Ordre et d'entourer Dean parce qu'il avait cessé de produire quelque forme de protection que ce soit pour lui même.  
  
« STUPEFIX ! », cria Harry en voyant un mangemort courant vers un groupe de l'Ordre de Dumbledore qui étaient repoussés vers les bois. « CHO, REGARDES VERS LE SUD », cria Harry dans l'espoir que les voleurs l'entendent avant que Maugrey, et plusieurs autres que Harry ne reconnaissait pas, soient complètement écrasés.  
  
« AAAHHH ! CA BRULE. OH MON DIEU, CA BRULE ! ENLEVEZ CELA DE MOI, AAAHHHH.. », hurlèrent une poignée des mangemorts qui repoussaient Maugrey et les autres vers les bois. Quand les mangemorts avaient cessés de lancer des sorts envers eux quand l'équipe aérienne d'Harry avait donné sa contribution à la bataille, Maugrey et le reste de son groupe prirent avantage de la situation et écrasèrent le reste des mangemorts restant qui les attaquaient.  
  
« MERDE ! », hurla Neville alors que ses robes s'enflammèrent, et qu'il commença à rouler follement sur le sol.  
  
« NEVILLE ! LANCES UN SORT DE GEL SUR TOI MEME§ », hurla Hermione en courant vers lui. Neville ne l'entendit cependant pas, continuant à rouler sur le sol en hurlant et couvrant son visage de ses mains.  
  
Hermione atteint finalement l'endroit où Neville était étendu s'agitant sur le sol, et produit une fontaine d'eau de sa baguette, débarassant ses robes des flammes qui l'attaquaient. « M-Merci », dit Neville en se penchant doucement pour récupérer sa baguette et retourner se battre, mais l'équipe médicale le tira rapidement sous la cape d'invisibilité et le retira de la bataille.  
  
Après plusieurs autres minutes de bataille intensive avec les attaquant mangemorts qui fourmillaient, Harry et son Ordre dominaient finalement. Cependant, l'Ordre d'Harry avaient beaucoup de membres en moins, et cela pesait beaucoup dans leurs esprits.  
  
« HARRY REGARDES ! », cria Parvati pointant sur sa gauche où trois mangemorts avaient maitrisé et désormais torturaient un membre de l'Ordre de Dumbledore.  
  
« NON ! », hurla Harry alors que sa rage commençait à envahir de nouveau sa tête, et avec une long mouvement coupant, deux des trois mangemorts furent touchés et jetés dans les arbres avoisinants avec un écoeurant crac.  
  
« STUPEFIX ! », hurla Ron atteignant le mangemort restant qui essayait de se retirer vers un autre groupe de mangemorts.  
  
Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire sur le visage après que l'équipe médicale d'Harry arrive et prenne l'homme de l'armée de Dumbledore sous leur cape d'invisibilité. « Nous leur avons montré mon gars, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'ont même pas vu cela venir », dit Ron quand son visage pâlit immédiatement.  
  
« Qu'y a t'il ? », demanda Harry quand il entendit "ENDOLORIS!" crié derrière lui. Il s'attendait à ressentir le sort douloureux le toucher à tout moment en se préparant à ses effets, mais le cri qui fut produit ne venait pas de lui. Sa tête sursautant, il vit M. Weasley se tournant sur le sol tandis qu'un mangemort se tenait au dessus de lui.  
  
« PAPA !PAPA ! », cria Ron en levant sa baguette tremblante en direction de son père et du mangemort qui l'attaquait.  
  
« NON RON, TU VAS FRAPPER TON PERE A CETTE DISTANCE ! », hurla Harry alors que tous deux regardaient avec horreur.  
  
CRAC. Fred et Georges bondirent de leurs balais et commencèrent à frapper et cogner chaque centimètre du mangemort qui avait attaqué leur père qu'ils pouvaient trouver après l'avoir efficacement éloigné de leur père. « BATARD, NE TE MELES PAS DE NOTRE FAMILLE ! », dit un des jumeaux en continuant à frapper la face ensanglantée du mangemort après que son masque se soit brisé et tombe de son visage avec une tirade de coups de poings alors que l'autre tirait une bouteille remplie de potion de sa robe.  
  
« BOUGE MON FRERE ! », hurla ce qu'il semblait être Fred alors qu'il jeta la bouteille pleine de potion sur le mangemort qui commença immédiatement à fumer et hurler follement. Les deux jumeaux levèrent alors leurs baguettes pour achever le mangemort plutôt blessé jusqu'à ce que M. Weasley pousse leur bras vers le bas pour les empêcher de la vie d'une autre personne.  
  
« PAPA », hurla Ron en courant vers son père alors que M. Weasley se tournait dans leur direction. Immédiatement, son visage devint blanc maintenant qu'il réalisait que la plupart de des fils étaient dans la bataille. Harry espérait que Ron garderait l'information comme quoi Ginny était ici secrète, étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas bien pour le moment. Harry et son Ordre avaient oublié de mettre le charme pour déguiser leurs visages, ou il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes. Ils ignoraient que le charme ne pouvait être utilisé qu'une seule fois par mois, sauf si vous vouliez prendre le risque des effets secondaires qu'ils pouvaient provoquer, si on l'utilisait plus d'une fois par mois. Laisse cela à Hermione pour tous nous sauver, pensa Harry en réalisant qu'il se tenait seul au milieu de cette horrible bataille après que Ron l'ai quitté pour être avec son père.  
  
Alors qu'Harry scrutait le champ de bataille, un grand pressentiment l'envahit. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais son Ordre s'était dispersé, et maintenant qu'il se battait tout seul, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Alors qu'il se tenait seul au milieu de la bataille un froid intense l'envahit, et sa respiration s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Le froid traversa la poitrine d'Harry comme des aiguilles et jusqu'à son âme. « DETRAQUEURS ! », hurla une fille d'en haut, alors que le froid se répandait sur le champ de bataille alors qu'un groupe de trente ou plus de Détraqueurs glissaient dans la bataille.  
  
Les hurlements dans la tête d'Harry étaient si intenses qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et ses yeux commencèrent à rouler à l'arrière de sa tête. Les hurlements changèrent alors rapidement en des images de Sirius tombant à travers le voile au Département des Mystères avec le regard de choc total imprimé sur son visage alors que le sort de Bellatrix le frappait. Les Détraqueurs entouraient Harry alors qu'il essayait désespérément de repousser l'inconscience qui le menaçait. « SPERO PATRONUM ! », entendit vaguement Harry alors qu'il tombait sur ses genoux tandis que les Détraqueurs se penchaient sur lui. Harry sentit alors quelque chose de chaud glisser près de lui, chauffant tout son être, qui repoussait les détraqueurs afin qu'Harry puisse se lever. Harry prit rapidement conscience qu'un cygne glissait devant lui avant de revenir vers celui qui l'avait lancé. « Merci, Cho », murmura Harry pendant qu'il levait sa baguette et criait « SPERO PATRONUM ! ». Soudain, la forme transparente d'un cerf bondit du bout de sa baguette et commença à charger tout le groupe de détraqueurs comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Quand il ruait comme un taureau sur l'un d'eux avec ses bois, il se cabrait sur ses jambes arrières et en chassait un autre, mais pas avant de se retourner vers Harry et de lui sourire, à la stupéfaction de Harry. « Papa », dit Harry alors que son patronus chargait les détraqueurs restants et les envoyait détaler dans les bois. « Papa », cria de nouveau Harry alors que le cerf qu'il avait produit revenait en trottant vers lui et lui donnait un autre sourire éclatant avant de se dissiper dans l'air. Hah, on a du chemin à faire, pensa Harry.  
  
« ENDOLORIS », hurla une voix de femme. Cette fois, Harry sentit les pleins effets du sort.  
  
Harry ressentait comme s'il pouvait mourir sur place et ne plus y penser. Tout son corps souffrait de l'immense douleur qu'il n'avait senti que deux fois durant sa vie. Il ne pouvait distinguer se qu'il se passait autour de lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était blanc comme s'il se sentait tomber dans l'inconscience, et sa gorge semblait en feu. Harry entendit vaguement les mots « Stupéfix », prononcés alors qu'il sentait la noirceur le prendre. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, il se trouva secoué durement et mit sur ses pieds par Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, alors qu'Alicia Spinet frappait le mangemort pour s'assurer qu'il était inconscient.  
  
« Harry regardes-moi, est-ce que ça va ? », dit Katie alors que ses mains étaient posées de chaque côté de son visage et scrutait ses yeux alors qu'Angelina supportait son poids. « Tu as besoin de t'étendre par terre Harry, tu as supporté ce sort trop longtemps. Nous n'avons pas pu trouver où tu était à temps », pleura Katie alors que les trois filles avaient des larmes ruisselant sur leur visage. « Nous sommes désolées. »  
  
« Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'attraper ma respirtion », croassa Harry alors que sa gorge semblait enrouée. Apparemment, il avait hurlé et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.  
  
« Garçons », souffla Angelina en ne laissant pas Harry partir. « Harry, tu as besoin de t'étendre, et nous ne prenons pas non comme une réponse », dit Angelina alors qu'elle appela son balai à elle et instruisit Harry pour s'installer derrière elle.  
  
A ce moment, un rire aigu put être entendu alors que les plus fidèles des mangemorts commencèrent à participer à la bataille. Un bruyant rugissement put être entendu venant du groupe et tout le monde cessa de faire du bruit alors qu'un grand gryffon bondit en avant du groupe des mangemorts qui attaquaient. Le gryffon apparut être âgé, avec des cheveux gris dans la brousse noire de sa crinière, mais néanmoins, il était clair que le gryffon signifiait du travail.  
  
« JE VOUS AI DIS QU'IL Y AURAIT D'AUTRES SURPRISE, VOUS VIEUX FOUS ! », rit Voldemort en regardant avec amusement le gryffon commencer à chercher la proie dans laquelle il allait planter ses dents. « Vous savez que la magie ne fonctionne pas de la même manière sur les animaux que sur les humains. Il y a beaucoup de personnes dont je doute qu'elles sachent comment l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit sur eux. Espérons juste que vous pouvez vous permettre la perte de la personne qu'il choisira de mutiler », dit Voldemort d'une écoeurante douce voix.  
  
Alors que les mangemorts commençaient leur assaut sur les Ordres d'Harry et de Dumbledore, le gryffon commença la recherche de son repas. Avec la bataille reprenant où elle avait été laissée, personne ne paya plus d'attention au gryffon puisque qu'il semblait avoir des difficultés à choisir quel humain serait sa meilleure proie.  
  
« Retournez dans les airs, je vais bien, mais il y en a d'autres qui ont désespérément besoin de vous », dit Harry. Les filles n'étaient pas toutes contentes de laisser Harry seul ici, mais elles remontèrent sur leurs balais et partirent après lui avoir dit d'être prudent.  
  
« QU'ATTENDS-TU TOI, PATHETIQUE BETE, J'AI DIT LE GARCON ? LE GARCON ! », hurla Voldemort alors qu'il se battait contre Voldemort.  
  
Tous ceux de l'Ordre de Dumbledore commencèrent à scruter sauvagement les alentours pour un signe quelconque de la présence d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri haut perché. Le gryffon avait choisi sa proie et il s'était accroupi regardant Hermione, Ginny et Sarah qui avaient été collées ensemble depuis que l'Ordre d'Harry avait été dispersé.  
  
« NON ! », cria Harry.  
  
« NE COURS PAS, RESTES OU TU ES ! », hurla Rémus après avoir gagné sa bataille avec son assaillant mangemort. Cependant, à ce moment le gryffon grogna et les trois filles s'enfuirent en courant dans la même direction, qui s'avéra être celle d'Harry.  
  
« LE GARCON, TUES LE GARCON TOI BETE ! », hurla Voldemort de nouveau alors qu'il venait juste de faire tomber Dumbledore sur le sol.  
  
Instantanément, la crinière du gryffon monta et il se lança dans une charge envers les filles. Le gryffon vint grognant à chaque bond, rejetant de l'herbe et de la boue à chaque pas de ses pattes massives.  
  
Alors qu'Harry regardait la chasse prendre place, il vit que les filles étaient dépassées par le gryffon comme si elles étaient toujours debout. Quel sort j'utilise, paniqua Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le gryffon.  
  
« HARRY COURS ! LA MAGIE NE MARCHE PAS PAREIL SUR LES ANIMAUX HARRY, COURS ! », hurla Lupin en apercevant Harry alors que lui même se battait contre un autre attaquant.  
  
« Quoi ! », paniqua Harry en voyant que ses amis allaient être dépassées dans quelques secondes. « Baissez-vous Hermione, Sarah, Ginny, sortez du chemin de mon sort », dit Harry. Il se rappela quand lui et Cédric avaient combattus l'araignée gigantesque durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et comment tous deux l'avaient à peine arrêtée, mais il allait essayer sans en tenir compte.  
  
Les filles tombèrent instantanément sur le sol alors qu'Harry laissait son sort voler. Les filles se mirent en boule alors que le sort d'Harry frappait le gryffon sur la poitrine. Le gryffon fit un bond en l'air, et Harry pensa que ses amies allaient être mutilées jusqu'à la mort, mais le gryffon avait bondi de surprise d'avoir été frappé par un sort et était désormais sur le sol grognant follement.  
  
« ECHAPPEZ VOUS DE LUI, COUREZ ! », cria Harry.  
  
Les trois filles sautèrent sur leurs pieds et prirent une autre direction, mais le mouvement soudain des filles courant ramena l'attention du gryffon sur elles.  
  
« HEY, PAR ICI, VIENS ME PRENDRE ! », cria Harry au gryffon en bougeant ses bras sauvagement par dessus sa tête.  
  
« OUI PRENDS LE GARCON ! », hurla Voldemort en déviant un sort de Dumbledore.  
  
« HARRY NON ! NE L'APPELLES PAS A TOI ! », cria Lupin, mais c'était trop tard, le gryffon bondissait directement vers Harry.  
  
Oh non, pensa Harry en regardant le gryffon venant en chargeant vers lui. Je fais quoi maintenant, pensa Harry alors que le gryffon s'approchait de façon menaçante vers lui. « STUPEFIX ! », cria Harry, mais le sort ne fit qu'irriter encore plus la bête. Alors que le gryffon bondissait pour tuer, Harry tomba en arrière sans même essayer de résister à son poids. Harry était désormais étendu entre les pattes avant du gryffon, sa tête et ses machoires qui essayaient de le mordre. L'haleine du gryffon était si infecte qu'Harry pouvait sentir un vomissement sur le point de sortir de sa gorge, alors Harry commença à faire la seule chose qui semblait être logique à ce moment. Il commença à frapper la bête avec ses poings en hurlant espérant que le gryffon le laisserait seul. Avec la soudaine attaque d'Harry, le gryffon commença à déchirer Harry avec ses deux pattes avant où ses griffes coupantes comme des rasoirs étaient entièrement étendues. Alors qu'Harry se tortillait sous le poids massif du gryffon, il fut capable d'éviter de nombreux coups de griffes, mais plusieurs autres l'atteignirent, et il put sentir les griffes déchirer sa peau. « AAAHHHH !LAISSES MOI ! », cria Harry de pure terreur.  
  
Alors que la douleur que les griffes entretenaient commençait à se répandre dans le corps d'Harry, son esprit commença à fonctionner de nouveau et il se rappela sa forme Animagus. Maintenant, couché en dessous du gryffon qui attaquait, se tenait un Tigre Blanc de Sibérie. Un moment, le gryffon sembla confus, mais se repris rapidement et commença à déchirer et mordre sauvagement Harry de nouveau. Harry fit immédiatement la seule chose à laquelle il put penser pour éviter les coups de son attaquant, il commença à faire des mouvements de ses propres griffes vers le visage du griffon, le frappant finalement avec son troisième coup. Harry put sentir ses griffes plonger dans le visage du gryffon et déchirer un gros morceau de peau, mais à ce moment, Harry était juste content que le gryffon ait cessé de le griffer. Le gryffon avait maintenant une grande entaille commençant au- dessus de son ?il droit et allant jusqu'en bas de son visage, et son ?il droit était désormais d'une couleur blanche comme le lait. Le grognement que le gryffon avait fait auparavant se transforma en un constant rugissement alors qu'il secouait sa tête d'un côté à un autre avant d'essayer de nouveau de griffer Harry. Harry monta alors rapidement sa tête et enfonça ses dents coupantes comme des rasoirs dans le cou du gryffon où il sentit immédiatement le goût acide, salé de son sang courir dans sa bouche et sur son visage, salissant son auparavant belle fourrure blanche. Le gryffon commença à se convulser et se contracta nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse tout mouvement et s'évanouit sur le corps blessé d'Harry.  
  
Après que le gryffon soit mort, Harry se retransforma en humain dans l'espoir que le mouvement diminue la douleur sur sa cage thoracique et l'autorise à mieux respirer. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas, et tout ce qu'Harry put faire fut de s'étendre sous le poids du gryffon mort et laisser la mort le prendre.  
  
« ALLONS Y. L'IMBECILE N'EST DESORMAIS PLUS UNE MENACE POUR NOUS ! », hurla Voldemort alors que lui et ses mangemorts commencèrent à transplaner. Des bruits de cracks purent être entendus tout autour du champ laissant les Ordres de Dumbledore et d'Harry regarder ébouriffés et inquiets au delà du possible après avoir vu Harry déchiré par le gryffon.  
  
Il était évident comment Harry était blessé, vu les plaques de sang qui le couvraient. « Oh Dieu, mon petit Harry, parles-moi », dit Tonks en courant à ses côtés et tomba sur ses genoux près de lui. Tous les autres s'approchèrent d'Harry d'un pas lent comme s'ils étaient effrayés que la vue de son corps mutilé et sanglant cause leur mort immédiate. Dumbledore, Minerva et Rémus étaient les seuls trois autres qui coururent pour voir si Harry était effectivement mort.  
  
« JE VIENS, SORTEZ DU CHEMIN, JE VIENS ! », hurla Hagrid en venant bondissant des bois avec son arbalète en main. « Où est-il, je sais qu'il est là, je l'ai chassé pendant trente minutes ? », dit Hagrid alors que lui et Mme Maxime couraient vers le groupe. « Quoi, qui l'a tué ? », demanda Hagrid surpris en voyant le gryffon mort couché sur le sol par dessus les têtes de tous les autres. Cependant, alors que tout le monde se séparait pour laisser à Hagrid une vue claire, il vit qu'Harry était couché sans bouger sous la carcasse morte du gryffon couvert de sang.  
  
« NOOOONNN. NOOOONNN ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE. PAS HARRY ! », hurla Hagrid en courant les trois derniers mètres où Harry et le gryffon étaient étendus. « HARRY N'EST PAS MORT. IL NE L'EST PAS JE VOUS LE DIS. IL NE PEUT PAS ETRE MORT, JE LE SAIS », cria Hagrid alors que des larmes de géant coulaient sur son visage se mêlant à sa barbe embrouillée. « PARS DE LUI SALE BETE ! », rugit Hagrid en attrapant le gryffon mort par la peau du cou et le jetant sur le côté.  
  
Tonks ne pouvait contrôler ses sanglots en voyant le sang qui couvrait le visage et les habits d'Harry, et les nombreuses déchirures sur ses vêtements qui couvraient son corps. « Harry parles moi, tu dois revenir vers nous », dit Dumbledore qui avait plusieurs larmes se répandant également sur son visage.  
  
A l'immense soulagement de tout le monde, Harry roula sa tête vers le côté et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. « Harry ! », cria Tonks en se penchant, et elle commença à le serrer dans ses bras, même couvert de sang.  
  
« AAHHH ! », cria Harry au mouvement soudain. Tonks cessa rapidement ses mouvements et posa la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux.  
  
« Harry, où as-tu mal mon petit ? », demanda Rémus.  
  
« Partout », gémit Harry.  
  
« Bougez », dit Marie alors qu'elle, Avril et M. Lenoge s'approchaient d'Harry. « Oh, mon dieu », dit Marie à la vue d'Harry.  
  
« Tout ne vient pas de moi », dit Harry en commençant à trembler. Cependant, en essayant de se lever, du sang commença à ruisseler de sa cuisse droite, où les griffes l'avaient déchiré.  
  
Ron se tourna immédiatement et vida son estomac à la vue du sang qui se répandait de la jambe d'Harry. Chaque mâle dans le groupe d'Harry pâlit à cette vue, et les filles commencèrent à sanglotter.  
  
« Aidez-le s'il vous plaît », cria Hermione aux bords de l'hystérie.  
  
« Vite, Marie, applique une pression sur l'artère. Avril, applique une pression sur la blessure, nous devons attacher la veine de sang avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Vous en serez capables, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Rémus.  
  
« Je vais essayer », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Non je vais bien », dit Harry suppliant, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait désormais était de quitter cette place, et avoir un joyeux Noël avec Tonks, Rémus et les autres.  
  
Alors qu'Avril commença à pressurer l'entaille dans sa cuisse droite, Harry ferma ses yeux alors que des larmes ruisselaient de derrière ses yeux, et il enfouit sa tête vers Tonks alors qu'elle le ramena vers elle. « C'est presque fini Harry, juste quelques secondes de plus », dit Avril calmement alors que M. Lenoge se préparait à fermer la veine de sang avec une aiguille et du fil.  
  
« Vous ici, Rémus n'est-ce pas ? Tenez sa jambe tant que vous le pouvez », dit M. Lenoge. « Ca va faire mal. »  
  
Dès que M. Lenoge fourra l'aiguille à travers la veine de sang, Harry commença à rouler en essayant de s'éloigner de la nouvelle source de douleur.  
  
« Tenez-la encore ! », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Harry, arrêtes de bouger », dit Rémus.  
  
« Il ne peut pas, vous lui faites mal », dit Tonks alors qu'elle tenait Harry du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
Deux minutes plus tard et beaucoup plus de douleur, et la veine déchirée d'Harry avait stoppé de rejeter du sang. « Donnez-lui de l'eau », dit Marie en tendant à Tonks une bouteille d'eau.  
  
Alors que Tonks relevait doucement un Harry tremblant légèrement afin qu'il puisse atteindre la bouteille d'eau, un peu se répandit lavant une partie du sang sur son visage. « Voilà Harry, bois lentement », murmura Tonks alors qu'Harry commença à boire l'eau aussi vite qu'elle lui permettait de boire. Après qu'Harry ait prit suffisament d'eau, Tonks commença à en verser doucement sur son visage et utilisa ses robes pour nettoyer son visage dans l'espoir qu'il n'y ait pas de coupures sur son visage. A son soulagement, et à celui de tous les autres, le sang sur le visage d'Harry sembla venir entièrement du gryffon. Cependant, beaucoup de ses autres blessures allaient nécessiter une attention médicale et rapidement, mais l'entaille dans sa jambe droite était la pire d'entre elles.  
  
« C'est la pire de toutes, dit M. Lenoge. Le reste devra être attaché avec des habits jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le prendre à Ste Mangouste. »  
  
« Ne pouvez-vous rien faire d'autre pour lui maintenant ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« J'ai peur que non. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire de mieux pour lui maintenant et de lui mettre des bandages du mieux que nous pouvons, et le ramener vers où nous pouvons travailler mieux sur lui », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Albus, ne pouvons-nous le ramener par portoloin ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« NON ! Il ne peut voyager par portoloin. Cela va aggraver ses blessures, nous devons le garder autant que possible », dit Marie.  
  
« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le ramener par portoloin ? », demanda Rémus.  
  
« Les portoloins sont un moyen de transport rude même si vous ne venez pas d'être mutilé par un gryffon », dit Avril hautainement.  
  
« Comment le ramenons-nous alors ? », demanda Tonks.  
  
« Voleurs, êtes vous prêts pour un vol jusqu'à Ste Mangouste ? », demanda M. Lenoge.  
  
« VOLER ! Vous plaisantez. Je ne laisserai pas Harry monter sur un balai maintenant », dit Tonks.  
  
« Non, bien sûr que non. Nous avons besoin d'un brancard afin qu'il puisse s'étendre autant que possible », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Ici », dit McGonagall en métamorphosant une robe laissée au rebus en un brancard.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez prendre Harry à Sainte Mangouste. C'est trop dangereux pour lui d'être là-bas non protégé. Il a besoin d'être ramené à Poudlard », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Impossible, si nous ne le ramenons pas à notre hôpital afin de pouvoir l'aider, alors il va mourir », dit M. Lenoge en commençant à perdre son sang-froid.  
  
« Je sais, et tout ce dont vous avez besoin peut être trouvé à Poudlard où nous pourrons le protéger », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore », dit Maugrey.  
  
« Vous devriez », dit Avril.  
  
« Maintenant écoutez Miss, nous avons fait cela depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que vous ne le faites, et nous savons qu'Harry ne peut pas être vu à Sainte Mangouste dans cette condition », grogna Maugrey.  
  
« Alors vous préfèreriez qu'il meure, puis qu'il soit ensuite aperçu à Sainte Mangouste. Est-ce ce que vous me dites ? », dit Marie.  
  
« Vous savez très bien ce que nous sous-entendons », dit Maugrey.  
  
Alors que M. Lenoge commença à répondre Harry commença à tousser et à avoir des difficultés à attraper sa respiration.  
  
« Harry ! », cria Tonks en inclinant la tête d'Harry sur le côté pour le laisser cracher le sang qu'il avait toussé.  
  
« D'accord, nous allons le ramener à Poudlard, mais nous devons le faire maintenant », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
Après qu'ils aient finalement agréé, ils commencèrent à attacher le brancard à quatre balais où Harry était couché au milieu. « Ecoutez, s'il commence à se convulser ou à tousser vous devez vous arrêter, et le calmer ou l'aider à sortir le sang de sa bouche », dit Avril.  
  
« Bien », dit Angelina alors qu'elle, Alicia, Katie et Cho furent les quatre choisies pour rapporter Harry à Poudlard. Tout le monde pensait que les quatre voleurs les plus légers pourraient porter le très léger Harry et le garder plus équilibré que les autres.  
  
« Maintenant, nous allons faire des cercles en dessous de vous, si Harry a besoin d'aide, signalez-le nous, et nous arrêterons immédiatement », dit Rémus alors que lui, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley avaient pris les autres balais du reste des voleurs d'Harry pour fournir une autre surveillance.  
  
« Et pour l'amour du ciel, demeurez aussi homogènes que possible. En quelques minutes les blessures d'Harry deviendrons très dures, et la plus légere discordance lui causera un énorme afflux de douleur », dit Marie.  
  
Alors que les voleurs s'envolèrent à une allure d'escargots, tous ceux restés sur le sol préparèrent des portoloins pour retourner à Poudlard. Cependant, Dumbledore stoppa tous les transports et marcha quelques pas à l'extérieur du groupe.  
  
« Harry tu as de nouveau prouvé ta braverie aujourd'hui, en te sacrifiant toi-même pour la sécurité des autres. Je suis terriblement désolé que tout cela soit tombé sur toi mon garçon », dit Dumbledore en un murmure alors qu'il monta sa baguette en l'air et produisit un phoenix en flammes pour Harry avant de revenir vers les autres et partir pour Poudlard.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Ca prend une éternité », dit Cho à ses autres compagnons de vol en regardant Harry qui essayait de masquer sa douleur. « Il a besoin d'aide maintenant. »  
  
« Je sais, pourquoi n'accélérons-nous pas un peu, et si trop pour Harry nous pourrons ralentir ? », suggéra Angelina.  
  
« Cela me semble bien pour moi », dit Alicia.  
  
« Allez Harry, nous allons commencer à voler un peu plus vite, mais si c'est trop pour toi dit le nous, d'accord », dit Katie.  
  
« Trop pour moi, jamais », dit Harry alors qu'il essayait de paraître brave. Son commentaire fit sourire tristement les quatre filles envers lui alors qu'elles accéléraient leur allure.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le groupe rencontra un vent rapide qui ébranla le brancard d'Harry qui cogna les balai qui le tenaient fixement. Il grogna fort à un impact particulièrement dur avec le balai de Cho avant de sombrer dans l'inconsciensce.  
  
« HARRY ! », cria Cho, alors que Katie signala au reste de descendre.  
  
« Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Rémus alors qu'il bondit de son balai et courut vers Harry avec Tonks juste derrière lui.  
  
« Le vent lui a fait se cogner sur nos balais, et il s'est évanoui », cria Cho.  
  
« Harry, peux-tu m'entendre ? », dit Rémus en tappant légèrement Harry sur sa joue droite.  
  
Harry commença lentement à ouvrir ses yeux, au soulagement de tout le monde. « Ce n'est plus très loin petit, et tout ira bien alors mon petit ». Cela brisait le c?ur de Rémus de voir la douleur dans les yeux d'Harry, et de savoir qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher.  
  
« Ah, ses bandages tiennent aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre, mais il a terriblement froid », dit Maugrey du grognement le plus doux qu'il put produire puisqu'il pouvait voir le corps d'Harry à travers la couverture qui le recouvrait. Maugrey, Rémus et Kingsley se débarassèrent rapidement de leurs robes et couvrirent doucement Harry avec pour qu'il soit aussi confortable que possible alors que Tonks caressait les cheveux qui restaient sur son visage.  
  
Ils s'envolèrent de nouveau dans la nuit à une alllure d'escargot, mais après trente agonisantes minutes, ils pouvaient voir les lumières de Poudlard dans le ciel nocturne. « Ca y est Harry », murmura Cho alors qu'ils commençaient leur descente vers les terres de Poudlard.  
  
Rémus et Kingsley détachèrent le brancard d'Harry des balais et le lévitèrent derrière eux où Marie, Avril, M. Lenoge et sans aucun doute Mme Pomfrey attendaient son arrivée.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« HARRY ! », hurla Ron alors que lui et tout son Ordre le virent lévitant sur un brancard vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Le cri bruyant de Ron réveilla Harry de son inconscience avec un petit gémissement, mais il essaya rapidement de couvrir cela avec un sourire.  
  
« Harry, mon petit, comment vas-tu ? Rémus, comment va-t-il ? », demanda Mme Weasley.  
  
« Je vais bien Mme Weasley », sourit Harry avec le meilleur sourire qu'il pouvait rassembler. « Pensez-vous que nous pouvons partir pour nos vacances de Noël maintenant ? », demanda Harry avant de recommencer à tousser.  
  
Alors que les médisorciers s'approchaient d'Harry, Rémus tira Molly sur le côté. « Molly, il est stable pour le moment, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et il est pour l'instant dans un grand afflux de douleur, même s'il ne le montrera pas. Pour dire la vérité, je crois qu'il a peur de ce qu'ils vont faire pour prendre soin de ses blessures. Peut-être peux-tu rentrer avec lui et lui parler pendant un petit moment », dit Rémus.  
  
« Evidemment que je vais le faire Rémus. Je n'allais même pas le laisser y aller par lui-même. Tu sais que je le considère comme un de mes fils, et je ne le connais que trop bien, je peux dire qu'il est terrifié », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
Alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait pour permettre à Rémus d'amener le brancard d'Harry dans l'aile, tous entrèrent dans l'infirmerie avec lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dehors tout le monde, dehors dès maintenant ! », tempêta Mme Pomfrey qui semblait outragée.  
  
En fait, Mme Pomfrey, je me demandais si vous pouviez vérifier quelques personnes dont nous nous occupions quand Harry s'est montré. Ils sont dans la Chambre des Requêtes », dit M. Lenoge alors que lui, Marie et Avril se préparèrent pour travailler sur Harry de nouveau.  
  
« Oui, très bien », dit Mme Pomfrey alors qu'elle partait avec le Professeur McGonagall qui était d'accord pour lui montrer où elle était située.  
  
« Harry, mon gars, nous n'allons pas te quitter », dit Ron. Cependant, à ce moment, Harry espérait que tout le monde le quitte. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était d'être seul en ce moment, vu qu'il sentait des larmes piquer derrière ses yeux.  
  
« Ron, le mieux que tu puisses faire pour lui maintenant est de faire partir tout le monde, et d'attendre dehors jusqu'à ce qu'on ait pris soin de lui », dit Mme Weasley en voyant qu'Harry voulait être seul pour l'instant.  
  
« Mais maman, je veux rester ici, gémit Ginny. Il m'a sauvé la vie. »  
  
« Venez tout le monde », dit Rémus en commençant à guider tout le monde à l'extérieur de la pièce. « Nous pouvons attendre dehors jusqu'à ce que tout soit pris en charge. » Alors que tout le monde commençait à quitter la pièce, Mme Weasley continua à tenir la main d'Harry et à caresser doucement ses cheveux en dehors de ses yeux. Tonks s'assit de l'autre côté de son lit en lui tenant son autre main. Harry était reconnaissant que Mme Weasley et Tonks soient restées avec lui à ce moment parce qu'il était terrifié par ce que M. Lenoge, Marie et Avril allaient devoir lui faire.  
  
« L'un de vous peut-il nous aider à mettre en place quelques choses? », demanda Avril.  
  
« Je vais », dit Tonks en se levant et en donnant à Harry un rapide coup de bec sur son front avant de partir pour aider les autres.  
  
« Mme Weasley je, je vais vraiment bien », dit Harry avec la voix la plus forte qu'il put rassembler.  
  
« SSSHHHH, Harry ça va, tout va bien se passer », roucoula Mme Weasley alors que des larmes commençaient à sortir des yeux de Harry. Il n'avait plus la force de répondre, alors il s'allongea simplement gardant son visage courageux. Cela brisait le c?ur de Mme Weasley de le voir si fort et si complètement terrifié en même temps, ainsi fit elle la seule chose qu'elle savait faire. Elle le prit dans une étreinte maternelle, et lui dit que tout se passerait bien, même si elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. A sa surprise, elle entendit Harry pleurer tranquilement sur son épaule alors qu'elle le balançait d'avant en arrière.  
  
« CLAC !, désolée pour cela », dit Tonks, alors que ses joues rosissaient. « Je jure que je pose cela là-bas », continua-t-elle à dire en voyant Harry extraire son visage plein de larmes de l'épaule de Mme Weasley pour sourire et ricaner tranquillement à la maladresse de Tonks.  
  
« D'accord, Harry, cela va faire assez mal, mais il vaut mieux te le dire en face maintenant plutôt que tu ne le découvres quand nous aurons commencé », dit doucement Marie.  
  
« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous lui donner quelque chose contre la douleur ? », demanda Molly stupéfaite à la pensée d'Harry devant avoir des points de suture sans aucune potion anti-douleur. Ils lui avaient déjà expliqué que les blessures d'Harry étant trop grandes pour être traitées magiquement, elles devaient être suturées pour guérir proprement.  
  
« Il a perdu trop de sang pour prendre une potion anti-douleur. La potion allègerait simplement son sang, et il saignerait encore plus », dit M. Lenoge aussi sincèrement que possible. « Maintenant Harry fait tout ce que tu veux pour diminuer la peine pour toi, mais essaye de ne pas bouger », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Rémus », prononça Harry.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est mon petit ? », demanda Mme Weasley.  
  
« Il veut voir Rémus je crois. Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je vais le chercher », dit Tonks en sortant pour trouver Rémus. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rémus entra marchant dans la pièce derrière Tonks.  
  
« De quoi s'agit-il Harry ? », demanda Rémus.  
  
« Je suis désolé », dit Harry.  
  
Ouch, pensa Rémus. Il ne savait plus combien d'expériences de brisement de c?ur il pouvait prendre en un jour. « Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser auprès de toi. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire cela », dit Rémus.  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, et commença à dire quelque chose d'autre quand Rémus leva sa main pour empêcher Harry de gaspiller encore plus de sa force. Alors qu'Harry regardait Rémus, Rémus pouvait dire véridiquement combien Harry avait peur. « Nous pourrons parler autant que nous voudrons quand nous t'emmènerons à Grimmauld Place pour Noël », dit Rémus en commençant à quitter le chevet d'Harry.  
  
Voyant Rémus sur le point de partir Harry commença à serrer la main de Mme Weasley avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. « Rémus, je pense qu'Harry veut que tu reste ici », dit Mme Weasley tandis qu'Harry approuvait de la tête.  
  
« Evidemment », dit Rémus qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. « Je vais rester. »  
  
« D'accord Harry, nous allons commencer », dit Marie.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Voilà pour la bataille, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pour la suite, c'est dans une semaine, je vais essayer de la mettre samedi soir, mais je ne peux rien promettre, cela dépend de l'auteur, même si je pense qu'il sera moins long que celui-ci. Bon alors, @+, et bonne lecture. 


	17. Maladie et douleur

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Malco : tu as raison, Dumbledore a vraiment réagi comme il faut. Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir  
  
Mymy : merci beaucoup, tu m'as vraiment fais plaisir. Voici la suite, et désolée pour le retard.  
  
Yari2 : merci beaucoup, ta review m'a enchanté. Voilà la suite, et désolée pour le retard (lis en bas tu comprendras)  
  
Lena : merci beaucoup. Ce n'est pas grave pour ton retard, et comme je le pense toujours, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Pour la bataille, c'est vrai qu'elle était courte, mais par contre, on a pu voir que l'Ordre d'Harry était vraiment efficace. Bon, voilà la suite, et désolée pour le petit retard.  
  
Lisia : voilà la suite. Pour le retard, lis en bas et tu comprendras. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus, j'en avais aussi marre d'attendre de la part de l'auteur que vous de ma part.  
  
Chapitre 17 : maladie et douleur  
  
« Comment va-t-il ? », demanda McGonagall alors que Mme Weasley, Rémus et Tonks sortaient de l'infirmerie.  
  
« Il dort pour le moment, au moins il n'a plus à supporter aucune douleur », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« Pouvons-nous le voir ? », implora Sarah.  
  
« J'ai bien peur que non Sarah. M. Lenoge nous a dit que personne ne doit l'embêter cette nuit », dit Tonks sincèrement.  
  
« Ses blessures ont-elles été soignées ? », demanda Hermione, une larme coulant sur sa joue.  
  
« Oui mon c?ur. Ils ont fait un travail merveilleux avec lui, et ils pensent qu'il n'aura que peu de cicatrices de ses autres coupures. Cependant, il portera toujours celle qui est sur sa cuisse droite », soupira Mme Weasley en s'effondrant sur un banc aux côtés de son mari.  
  
« D'accord, maintenant je pense que tout le monde devrait aller au lit. Le couvre-feu est largement dépassé, dit Dumbledore en levant sa main pour stopper les protestations venant de l'Ordre d'Harry. Je sais que vous souhaitez rester à ses côtés cette nuit, mais je ne peux permettre cela, et oui, vous ne le verrez probablement pas avant de partir demain matin pour vos vacances de Noël, mais il ira bien. Quittez Poudlard demain le c?ur léger jeunes gens, parce qu'Harry ira bien, et sera debout dans très peu de temps », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Il ne sait même pas comment les autres se sentent », dit Ron.  
  
« Si il le sait Ron. Il l'a demandé juste avant que nous ne le laissions pour la nuit, et il était grandement soulagé d'entendre qu'ils étaient tous debout et se portaient bien », dit Rémus.  
  
« Eh bien, je pense que c'est le cas alors », dit Ron alors que lui et le reste de l'Ordre d'Harry partaient pour leur dortoirs respectifs.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« C' était vraiment trop près Albus, dit Maugrey, le gosse est presque mort quand nous revenions vers Poudlard. »  
  
« Je suis conscient de la situation Alastor », dit Dumbledore calmement.  
  
« Alors que vas-tu faire à propos de cela ! », siffla Mme Weasley en continuant à lancer des regards inquiets vers l'infirmerie où Harry était en train de dormir.  
  
« Ce que je fais maintenant », dit Dumbledore tranquillement.  
  
« Je vais vous dire ce que nous faisons, dit Tonks, soudain pâle. Je pense que nous devrions tous montrer un peu plus de respect pour ce qu'Harry et son Ordre ont fait cette nuit. Je ne dis pas que nous devons les encourager à aller dans des batailles, dit Tonks alors que Mme Weasley ouvrait la bouche pour objecter. Je déclare simplement que si Harry et son Ordre n'avaient pas risqué leurs vies aujourd'hui pour nous aider dans cette bataille, alors le nombre que vous voyez dans ce hall maintenant compterait une douzaine ou plus de personnes en moins. Moi comprise », dit Tonks, rosissant légèrement.  
  
« Elle a raison, grogna Maugrey. Je n'aime pas du tout qu'Harry et ses amis aient étés là-bas, mais ils sont efficaces dans leurs chemins. Sans ses actions rapides et l'habileté à viser de son équipe volante, Laslo, Trinna et moi attendrions notre enterrement désormais. »  
  
« Comme pour moi », dit M. Weasley, Molly semblant horrifiée.  
  
« Minerva, y a t'il quelque chose que tu veux ajouter ? », dit Dumbledore, une étincelle éclairant de nouveau ses yeux bleus.  
  
« C'est juste, oh Albus, as-tu vu en quoi il se transformait ? Il est devenu un Animagus, et un très beau en plus. Il poursuit la ligne des Gryffondors », dit McGonagall fièrement.  
  
« Un peu ironique que ce soit un gryffon qui l'ait mutilé, ne pensez-vous pas », dit Mundungus, gagnant une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Tonks qui marmottait colèriquement dans sa barbe.  
  
« Aïe, pour l'amour du ciel, je soulignais simplement un fait », gémit Mundungus en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.  
  
« Eh bien je suis choquée que vous sachiez ce que le mot ironie signifie », dit froidement McGonagall.  
  
« Ah maintenant, il se fait tard, peut-être devrions-nous tous nous retirer pour la nuit. J'attends que vous soyez tous prêts pour Harry demain, correct ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui évidemment », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« Alors, nous faisons comme il était prévu », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Auras-tu besoin d'aide avec lui Minerva, je veux dire, s'il devient faible et ne peut plus marcher ? », demanda Rémus.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de cela Rémus, Harry et moi arriverons comme il faut », dit McGonagall.  
  
« D'accord », dit Rémus sombrement en regardant le sol.  
  
« Est-ce de la déception que je vois Rémus ? , demanda McGonagall en se moquant. J'assume que tous deux vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »  
  
« Oui, ils l'ont fait, et il en était largement temps, dit Tonks. Mais c'était la chose la plus douce que j'aie jamais vu », ajouta t'elle après coup.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Comment vas-tu Harry ? », demanda McGonagall inquiète, le lendemain matin alors qu'ils commençaient leur petite marche sur Grimmauld Place. McGonagall n'était pas du tout contente du plan de Dumbledore pour emmener Harry à Grimmauld Place, qui consistait à transplaner près de Grimmauld Place à quelques pas de cette place, puis de marcher à travers les quelques barrières, mais elle était néanmoins d'accord avec lui. Cependant, elle avait dit très franchement à Dumbledore qu'elle n'aimait pas encourager Harry à briser la loi, voyant qu'il n'était pas assez âgé pour transplaner légalement.  
  
« Je vais bien », mentit Harry. En réalité, Harry se sentait sur le point de dégueuler, s'évanouir et mourir, le tout en même temps.  
  
« Harry, tu as l'air très pâle », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Juste un peu fatigué », dit Harry en trébuchant un peu grimaçant, se redressant de nouveau.  
  
« Ca fait mal n'est-ce pas ? », dit McGonagall.  
  
Après qu'Harry lui ait lancé un regard calculateur, il admit finalement qu'il avait mal.  
  
« Oh Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis plus tôt ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Parce que je ne veux pas que quiconque voie que j'ai besoin d'aide quand nous arriverons. Pouvez-vous les tenir en respect quand nous arrivons, je pense qu'un peu de repos ne me ferais pas de mal quand nous y serons ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Evidemment mon cher, mais tu diras à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre s'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda McGonagall, recevant un hochement de tête de la part de Harry.  
  
« Tu sais, je ne peux te dire combien je suis fière de toi d'être devenu un Animagus. J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, mais je suis très impressionnée néanmoins. Cependant, tu devras te faire enregistrer, mais pour l'instant Dumbledore a consenti de garder cela secret de tout le monde, comme je suis sûre que tu le désirais », dit McGonagall en regardant tendrement Harry.  
  
« Merci professeur », dit Harry en se préparant à entrer au 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« HARRY, MAMAN HARRY EST ICI », hurla Ron alors que lui, les jumeaux et Ginny venaient ensemble dans le hall. Tandis que les cris de Ron sonnaient dans les oreilles d'Harry, il sentit un besoin urgent de vomir sur le sol, et se stabilisa sur le mur au cas où les jumeaux aient décidé de lui donner une claque dans le dos.  
  
« Bon maintenant, M. Potter est probablement épuisé par son voyage, alors je pense qu'il devrait aller se reposer un peu tout seul. Vous pourrez tous lui parler quand il descendra pour le dîner », dit McGonagall en faisant un clin d'?il à Harry.  
  
« Merci », dit Harry alors que McGonagall chassait Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux dans le salon tandis qu'Harry montait lentement les escaliers en serrant fortement la rampe. Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas dit à McGonagall est qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout, en fait il se sentait assez malade à cet instant. Comme Harry arrivait à sa nouvelle chambre, qui avait été la vieille chambre de Sirius, Harry tomba la tête en avant sur le matelas, et essaya de fixer la pièce qui semblait tourner, mais cela ne marchait pas. Rapidement et sans aucune grâce, il tituba vers une poubelle et vida son estomac de son contenu avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en reposant sa tête contre le côté du lit. Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ici, pensa Harry en se soulevant lentement sur le lit pour tomber dans un sommeil agité.  
  
« Incroyable, Harry est ici depuis quatre heures, et je n'ai pas encore pu lui dire un mot », se plaignit Ron.  
  
« Harry descendra quand il sera prêt », dit Mme Weasley en lançant un regard nerveux à McGonagall.  
  
« Mais il a manqué le dîner maman », dit Ginny.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, je suis sûr que Ron s'en est inquiété pour moi », dit Hary en marchant dans le salon où tout le monde était assis.  
  
« Oh Harry, as-tu faim, ton diner est prêt », demanda Mme Weasley.  
  
« Non », dit Harry en sentant son estomac barbouillé de nouveau, mais il cacha cela d'un sourire. Il était quelque peu choqué par ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Il avait par moments envie de vomir, ou se sentait faible, puis se sentait bien après s'être reposé quelques minutes, puis sentait un sort l'atteindre, alors il avait décidé de n'inquiéter personne à propos de cela.  
  
« Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux mon gars, veux tu jouer aux échecs Sorciers avec moi ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Que penses-tu si je vous regardais jouer toi et Rémus », dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le sol.  
  
« Quel est le problème Harry, tu as peur que Ronnykens t'embarasse devant tout le monde », rit Fred alors qu'Harry le regardait furieusement (par jeu).  
  
« Laissez-le tous seul pour l'instant tous les deux. Harry a besoin de se reposer », dit Mme Weasley avec une pincée de rire dans sa voix également. Harry était choqué de son attitude joyeuse en ce moment, et très heureux qu'elle se lève pour lui. Il avait peur de devenir malade devant tout le monde de nouveau, et cela serait difficile à cacher, pensa Harry en se reposant contre les jambes de Tonks qui dépassaient du divan.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« HA, ECHEC ET MAT ! », dit Ron en battant finalement Rémus après un match particulièrement chaud.  
  
« Très bien Ron, je vais te faire savoir que très peu de personnes sont capables de me battre, se vanta Rémus. Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de compétition avec le père d'Harry et tous les autres, ironisa Rémus en se retournant vers Harry pour voir sa réaction. « Mais que.. », commença Rémus voyant Tonks essayer de le faire taire en pressant fermement son doigt sur ses lèvres, avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Mon Dieu Harry, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Tonks », dit Maugrey en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
« Quoi ? », demanda Harry confus en regardant Maugrey. « Tes cheveux. Ouch, pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? », dit Maugrey en regardant furieusement Tonks qui venait de le frapper avec un oreiller.  
  
« Tonks, qu'as-tu fais ? », demanda Harry en enlevant les mains de Tonks de ses cheveux, avec lesquels elle avait joué avec eux durant tout le jeu d'échec entre Ron et Rémus.  
  
« Rien Harry, je t'ai juste donné un look plus fringant », sourit Tonks en gloussant follement.  
  
« Quelqu'un me dira t'il ce qu'il se passe ? », dit Harry.  
  
McGonagall conjura finalement un miroir et prit pitié d'Harry en lui montrant son reflet dans le miroir. « Cela semble terriblement familier au temps où les amis de ton père lui ont fait un tour quand il essayait de se remonter pour demander à ta mère de sortir avec lui pour son premier rendez- vous », rit McGonagall.  
  
« Vraiment, nous raconterez-vous l'histoire », dit Harry.  
  
« Je pense que Rémus connaît mieux l'histoire, peut-être devrait-il nous la raconter », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Evidemment », sourit Rémus en commençant à réciter l'histoire de quand James demanda à Lily son premier rendez-vous, et qui continua pour le reste de la soirée.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla en ayant plus envie de vomir que jamais et passa les deux prochaines heures dans la salle de bains à vomir.  
  
« Harry mon c?ur, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Mme Weasley au travers de la porte de la salle de bains.  
  
Paniquant, Harry se releva rapidement du plancher avec l'aide de l'évier, puis se lava le visage. « Oui, je vais bien Mme Weasley », dit Harry, mais sa voix était enrouée à force d'avoir vomi, mais Mme Weasley ne s'en était apparemment pas rendu compte à cause de l'eau qui coulait.  
  
« D'accord, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver », dit-elle à Harry qui l'entendit faiblement partir.  
  
Génial, vraiment génial. Pourquoi diable suis-je malade une minute et bien la suivante. Cela n'a aucun sens, et pourquoi ma jambe souffre t'elle d'une douleur lancinante. Oh oui Harry, grand idiot, elle vient juste d'être déchiquetée par un gryffon, pensa Harry sombrement. Sortant lentement de la salle de bains après s'être assuré que ses côtes soient propres, Harry se glissa dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit où il se coucha regardant le plafond poussiéreux.  
  
Pendant qu'Harry était allongé immobile comme une pierre sur son lit, apeuré que quiconque le voie pendant qu'il était malade, tout le monde passa le matin suivant à mettre en place les décorations de Noël.  
  
« Harry va t'il bien ? », demanda Rémus en notant qu'Harry n'était pas avec les autres mettant en place des décorations.  
  
« Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je pense qu'être ici pour Noël frappe Harry encore un peu plus que je ne le pense » , dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« Quelqu'un a t'il vérifié aujourd'hui », grogna Maugrey en boitillant.  
  
« Oui, il était dans la salle de bains quand j'étais réveillée, mais il a dit qu'il allait bien », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« Le garçon est étrange, je vous en dirais tant. Le c?ur d'un lion et cependant fragile, mais étrange », grogna Maugrey.  
  
« Il n'est pas étrange Alastor, il fait juste face aux choses différement de la plupart des gens parce qu'il n'a jamais eu personne à qui se confier. Et quand il a quelqu'un, cela lui est enlevé », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Oui, ce gosse a eu une des pires vies que l'on puisse imaginer », grogna Maugrey.  
  
« Oui bon, le déjeuner devrait être prêt maintenant, alors je pense que tout le monde devrait aller manger un peu pendant que je vais voir si Harry veut quelque chose », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
Harry put entendre Mme Weasley appeler doucement son nom d'en haut des escaliers, mais il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour les rejoindre, alors il continua à rester allongé là jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête d'appeler son nom.  
  
Il était environ neuf heures du soir quand Harry entendit un coup sur sa porte puis s'ouvrir avant qu'il ne donne une réponse.  
  
« Allez Harry ! Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? », demanda Tonks en s'asseyant sur le côté du lit d'Harry.  
  
« Non, je veux juste dormir un peu, je suis un peu fatigué », mentit Harry en tournant son dos vers Tonks.  
  
« Je voulais juste te dire que Rémus, Maugrey et M. Weasley vont prendre Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux au Chemin de Traverse demain, mais Mme Weasley leur a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas qu'ils te prennent », dit Tonks.  
  
« Quoi, pourquoi pas ? », demanda Harry en tournant son visage désormais très troublé vers Tonks.  
  
« Ca alors Harry, voyons, tu n'as pas sorti de ta chambre de la journée, et je ne pense pas que tu aies mangé quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui non plus », dit Tonks.  
  
« Je n'y suis pas allé depuis trois ans », dit véhément Harry.  
  
« Désolée, mais c'est probablement pour le mieux », dit Tonks en frottant son dos après qu'il se soit de nouveau détourné d'elle.  
  
« Tu dis », marmonna Harry, faisant rire Tonks.  
  
« Ce n'est pas drôle », grogna Harry.  
  
« Si ça l'est mon c?ur, tu ne vois juste pas l'humour derrière cela comme je le vois », dit Tonks.  
  
« Et de quel humour s'agit-il ? », dit Harry.  
  
« Que le sauveur de notre monde sorcier a, comme tu me l'as dis l'année dernière, fait s'inquéter Molly, et qu'elle ne t'as pas permis d'aller avec qui que ce soit d'autre, et qu'il doit rester avec McGonagall, Molly et moi. »  
  
« Toujours pas drôle », dit Harry en tournant sa tête pour la regarder en train de changer son nez complètement de forme pour le faire rire.  
  
« Ah, ah », dit Harry, Tonks lui lançant un faux regard furieux avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis de quitter la pièce.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tant en colère. Je n'avais probablement pas envie d'y aller de toute façon pensa Harry en se voûtant contre le cadre en bois de son lit. Il était déterminé de ne pas s'endormir dans l'espoir de ne pas se réveiller malade le lendemain matin, mais en dix minutes il était néanmoins endormi.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Le lendemain se déroulait et tout le monde était gai en rassemblant leurs affaires pour faire des courses de Noël de dernière minute.  
  
« D'accord, tout le monde, amusez-vous bien, et restez en vie », dit Mme Weasley en regardant ses enfants, mari, Rémus et Maugrey marcher vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Es-tu sûre qu'Harry ne peux pas venir maman, je veux dire, ses vacances de Noël ont été plutôt gâchées jusqu'ici, et cela lui remonterait le moral ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Oui mon cher, il a besoin de son repos, mais il devrait être debout quand vous reviendrez », dit Mme Weasley en fermant la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Peut-être devrais-je aller le vérifier », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« Molly, il va bien, et un mot au sage, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été content de ne pas aller avec les autres alors peut-être devrais-tu le laisser dormir un peu », dit Tonks.  
  
« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, et s'il tombait malade ou autre chose s'il était dehors », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« Mes sentiments exacts Molly, et maintenant, que penses-tu d'une tasse de thé, en attendant qu'Harry descende ? », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Très bien », soupira Mme Weasley en lançant un regard plein de chagrin vers la chambre d'Harry.  
  
« AIIEEE ! », grogna Harry en essuyant sa bouche après avoir dégueulé dans la poubelle de nouveau. C'est le pire par lequel je suis passé pensa Harry, de la sueur se répandant sur son front. Peut-être un peu de thé me fera me sentir mieux, pensa Harry en essayant de se lever, mais dès qu'il était debout, il s'effondra sur le plancher en faisant un bruit sourd.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda Tonks en cessant de boire son thé.  
  
« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? », hurla Mme Weasley de son siège.  
  
« Pensez-vous qu'il soit devenu malade ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Je vais vérifier », dit Tonks.  
  
« Attends, donnes-lui quelques minutes pour qu'il se change, puis après tu iras le vérifier », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« GRRR ! », grogna Harry en se poussant lui-même sur deux jambes très tremblantes. « Juste faim c'est tout, juste faim », marmotta Harry en boîtant lentement vers la porte et en l'ouvrant. « Juste faim, il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez moi, c'est comme ce que disais Tonks, je n'ai rien mangé hier. C'est tout », continua Harry en boitant lentement vers les escaliers puis en les descendant une seule marche à la fois.  
  
« Voilà, il vient maintenant », dit Mme Weasley en s'éclairant énormément en partant pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner. « Harry mon cher, que veux tu pour le petit déjeuner ? »  
  
« Ah Harry, as-tu entendu Mme Weasley te demander ce que tu voulais manger ? », demanda McGonagall après qu'il n'ait pas répondu.  
  
Harry put vaguement entendre quelqu'un dire son nom, mais les élancements dans sa tête étaient si bruyants qu'il pouvait à peine demeurer debout après avoir descendu la dernière marche.  
  
« Harry mon cher, je vais juste te faire du thé et des toasts, d'accord ? », demanda Mme Weasley qui ne reçut toujours pas de réponse.  
  
« M. Potter, ce n'est pas drôle », dit McGonagall exaspérée.  
  
« Mme Weasley, croassa Harry. "Tonks", dit il avant d'appuyer son front sur la surface froide du mur.  
  
« Harry, nous as-tu appelées », dit Mme Weasley avec une légère panique dans la voix alors que toutes trois commençaient à sortir de la cuisine.  
  
« Mme Weasley », grogna Harry avant de s'effondrer sur le sol avec un bruit sourd en essayant de surmonter son malaise.  
  
« HARRY ! », hurla Mme Weasley alors que toutes trois couraient vers lui.  
  
« Préviens M. Lenoge maintenant Tonks », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Comment ? », demanda Tonks, en commençant à paniquer.  
  
« Le parchemin sur la table de la cuisine est un lien direct avec lui, dis lui que c'est une urgence », dit-elle alors qu'elle et Mme Weasley essayaient de le tirer sur le canapé.  
  
« D'accord », dit Tonks en courant dans la cuisine et en se penchant sur sa table.  
  
« Merde ! », grogna t'elle en écrivant un message urgent qui disparut rapidement avant qu'elle ne revienne en courant là où Harry était désormais couché sur le canapé à moitié conscient.  
  
Peu après la sonnerie sonna, immédiatement suivie par les hurlements du portrait de la mère de Sirius. « Où est-il ? », dit M. Lenoge alors que lui, Avril et Marie venaient en courant dans le salon où Harry était désormais couché en grande douleur. « Oh mon cher », dit M. Lenoge en s'agenouillant pour examiner Harry.  
  
« Tout le monde, laissez-nous une minute pendant que nous le contrôlons », dit M. Lenoge. Avec regret, tout le monde dans la salle laissa M. Lenoge inspecter Harry.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le rendre si malade si soudainement », demanda Mme Weasley avec un visage confus.  
  
« DITES, dites-nous ce que vous savez », dit Tonks en essayant de garder sa colère sous contrôle à cause de son manque de connaissances sur ce qui rendait Harry si malade.  
  
Alors que Marie et Avril se regardaient l'une l'autre, Marie commença à parler doucement. « Je ne suis pas sûre, mais M. Lenoge devrait être capable d'identifier ce qui le fait souffrir et lui donner une potion. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire par peut-être ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Les pa-patients ne se sentent normalement pas bien quand ils deviennent malades après une chirurgie ou une attaque telle que celle qu'Harry a souffert. Leur système immunitaire est bas et n'est pas capable de combattre les infections comme il le ferait normalement. Espérons que M. Lenoge peut proposer une explication pour sa soudaine maladie, et rapidement », dit-elle sombrement.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard M. Lenoge marchait dans la cuisine semblant sur le point de tomber. « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? », demanda Avril.  
  
« J'ai peur qu'Harry ne soit tombé dans une sorte de coma pendant que je l'examinais », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
Mme Weasley commença à pleurer pendant que Tonks mettait son visage dans ses mains et pleura. « Je, je dois informer le directeur pour cela », dit McGonagall en se levant pour partir avec des larmes se répandant sur son visage.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Il était désormais aux environs des huit heures cette nuit et tout le monde était assis dans la cuisine pendant que M. Lenoge, Avril et Marie essayaient d'abaisser la fièvre d'Harry.  
  
« Ce garçon semble lugubre », grogna Maugrey à Dumbledore.  
  
« Harry est fort, il pourra traverser cela », dit Dumbledore tranquilement.  
  
« AAAAHHHHHHRRRGGGGG ! »  
  
« Harry », hurla Ron en essayant d'aller vers là où son meilleur ami gémissait de douleur.  
  
« Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui », s'étrangla Rémus alors que Marie revenait dans la pièce.  
  
« I-I-Il est réveillé maintenant, mais », Marie ne put finir sa phrase.  
  
« MARIE REVIENS ICI », hurla Avril alors qu'Harry commençait à gémir.  
  
« Non, restez où vous êtes », dit-elle avant de quitter la cuisine en voyant Mme Weasley partir avec elle.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu », put être entendu venant du salon d'une des médisorcières. Dix minutes plus tard M. Lenoge entrait dans la cuisine pour dire à tout le monde ce qu'il se passait.  
  
« Dites-nous quelque chose », supplia Rémus.  
  
« Cela je peux le faire maintenant, dit M. Lenoge. Il semble que la blessure d'Harry dans sa jambe droite se soit infectée, et nous devons revenir à l'intérieur pour en voir la cause. Je suis ici maintenant parce que je vais encore avoir besoin de vous Rémus pour le tenir parce que je ne peux pas lui donner une potion puisque je ne sais pas à quel point son infection est grave », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez pas lui refaire traverser cela », dit Tonks.  
  
« Si je ne le fais pas, alors nous le perdrons avant la fin de la nuit », dit M. Lenoge alors que lui et Rémus quittaient la cuisine dont tous les occupants baissaient désormais la tête.  
  
« C'est toujours lui, pourquoi cela doit-il toujours être lui », marmotta Ron alors que sa mère lui passait un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Quant au salon, Marie défaisait avec précaution la jambe où sa cuisse était enflée et ses points de suture étaient entourés de chair rouge. « Harry mon c?ur, je suis désolée, mais nous devons te faire encore plus souffrir », dit doucement Avril en caressant ses cheveux en dehors de son visage.  
  
« Non, s'il vous plaît. Non ! », dit Harry en sentant Rémus agripper fermement sa jambe au dessus de son genou. « NON ! », gémit Harry en essayant de se libérer de leur emprise.  
  
« Mon petit, reste immobile », dit Avril en essayant de la calmer, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. « Marie, va chercher quelques autres hommes, il sait maintenant combien cela va faire mal. »  
  
« Arthur, j'ai besoin de vous et peut-être Dumbledore pour nous aider à le maintenir », dit Marie en courant dans la cuisine.  
  
« Pourquoi devez-vous le maintenir », pleura Ginny.  
  
Marie semblait sur le point de répondre, mais à la place baissa sa tête et demanda à Dumbledore et Arthur de la suivre vers Harry.  
  
« D'accord Harry, je sais combien cela va faire mal, mais si je ne le fais pas, tu ne survivrais pas », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Je m'en fous », pleura Harry alors qu'Arthur et Dumbledore commençaient aussi à le maintenir.  
  
Avec un hochement de tête, M. Lenoge commença à rouvrir la blessure à sa jambe, alors que les pleurs d'Harry résonnaient dans toute la maison.  
  
Alors que M. Lenoge finissait de rouvrir la blessure d'Harry, du pus jaune se répandit de sa blessure. « Eh bien, c'est ce qui le rend si malade », dit M. Lenoge en commençant à nettoyer la blessure, avec un instrument ressemblant à une cuillère, alors que le reste se battait pour maintenir Harry. « Que diable ! », dit M. Lenoge alors que l'instrument qu'il utilisait frappa quelque chose de dur dans les profondeurs de sa blessure qui envoya de la douleur à travers tout le corps d'Harry.  
  
« Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît arrêtez », pleura Harry.  
  
« Quel est le problème ? », demanda Avril alors que les coups que M. Lenoge donnaient à Harry étaient trop durs à supporter pour Harry qui commença à trembler.  
  
« Tenez-le immobile, tenez-le très fort », dit M. Lenoge en tirant une couteau affilé en dehors de son sac de médecin.  
  
« Que faites-vous », demanda M. Weasley alarmé.  
  
« Je dois extraire ce que je touche maintenant. C'est la cause de l'infection », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« NON », hurla Harry après avoir vu le couteau dans la main de M. Lenoge.  
  
« Ne regardes pas Harry, ne regardes pas. Là, regarde mes yeux et serre ma main quand tu auras mal », dit Marie.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas faire », pleura Harry en tenant sa main.  
  
« Je suis désolée mon petit », pleura Marie, des pleurs se répandant sur son visage avant de haleter alors qu'Harry commençait à serrer sa main.  
  
« HARRY ! », pleurèrent Marie et Avril alors que ses yeux commençaient à rouler à l'arrière de sa tête.  
  
« Dépêchez vous ici », dit Avril.  
  
« Je l'ai presque. Presque. Je l'ai. C'est une griffe du gryffon. Elle a du se briser pendant la bataille », dit M. Lenoge en la soulevant vers la lumière.  
  
« Harry peux-tu m'entendre ? », demanda Marie.  
  
« HUUMMM ! », gémit Harry en se roulant sur le côté et en dégueulant.  
  
« Laisses sortir mon petit », dit Avril en frottant son dos.  
  
« D'accord Harry, nous avons fini, tout ce que tu j'ai besoin de faire maintenant est de te reposer un bandage, et tu pourras rejouer au Quidditch dans très peu de temps. Les gars, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas à la cuisine dire à tout le monde qu'il se portera bien, pendant que Marie et Avril m'aident à nettoyer sa jambe et mon équipement. Vous devriez pouvoir le voir dans environ trente minutes », dit M. Lenoge.  
  
« Génial. Harry, tu étais super », dit Rémus alors que lui et le reste relâchaient leur emprise sur lui, où il y avait désormais des bleus noirs sur sa peau là où ils avaient appuyé.  
  
« Arthur, comment va t'il ? Il l'a fait n'est-ce pas ? », pleura Mme Weasley alors qu'Arthur, Rémus et Dumbledore revenaient dans la cuisine avec du sang en bas de leurs capes.  
  
« Oui, il l'a fait, mais », commença Arthur mais il ne pouvait finir sa phrase, commençant à s'étouffer.  
  
« Harry a juste traversé une expérience très traumatisante, et ne supportera aucune cavalcade », dit Dumbledore en regardant vers les jumeaux.  
  
« Pouvons-nous aller le voir », demanda Tonks. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus vibrants et en épis, mais noir comme un corbeau et son visage ne portait plus son teint rose.  
  
« Marie rentrera pour vous prendre quand il sera prêt à voir du monde. Ne le laissez juste pas se surmener, dit Dumbledore, mais maintenant je dois retourner à Poudlard pour prendre soin de quelques problèmes urgents. Alastor, si tu peux me rejoindre », fini Dumbledore tandis que lui et Alastor quittaient la cuisine.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard Marie rentrait dans la cuisine et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient le voir désormais.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais l'auteur n'avais posté son chapitre que dimanche soir vers minuit, et comme je travaille, j'ai eu beaucoup moins de temps pour le traduire. Sinon, la suite devrais avoir lieu comme d'habitude samedi soir ou dimanche matin. En attendant, bonne lecture, et merci à tous mes reviewers. 


	18. Noël

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Harry Gryffondor : merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir  
  
Malco : oui, Harry va beaucoup mieux, et on rit énormément dans ce chapitre, bien que la fin soit quelque peu mouvementée. Sinon, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.  
  
Andadrielle : merci beaucoup anda. Je crois que j'ai compris le message, mais je ne t'en veux absolument pas, et toi non plus apparemment. Tu es vraiment aussi mordue que moi, si ce n'est plus, et je peux dire que je connais d'autres personnes que moi-même qui passent autant si ce n'est plus de temps que moi à lire des fics sur le web. Comme ça, mes parents ne peuvent plus rien me reprocher, même si je ne vis plus avec eux (c'est vrai que je n'ai pas mis de bio, mais je ne vois pas comment la remplir, et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que j'ai 28 ans. Eh oui, je suis née en 75, c'est pourquoi j'écris aussi bien, puis j'ai toujours été bonne en grammaire et orthographe). Enfin, ton message m'as fait vraiment plaisir, et pour ta fic, c'est pas trop grave, merci de nous avoir tenu au courant ; il y en a qui n'écrivent rien pendant des mois et ne nous le disent que six mois plus tard. Bon, bonne lecture, je crois que tu vas aimer, on rit beaucoup, même si c'est court. Tant mieux, vous l'aurez beaucoup plus tôt.  
  
Chapitre 18 : Noël  
  
Le matin de Noël était froid et neigeux, mais l'ambiance à Grimmauld Place était légère et cordiale. Comme Harry se réveillait, le paquet de présents sur son lit l'empêchait de bouger, il choisit donc de simplement se redresser et d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de là où il était assis.  
  
« Eh mon pote, encore un beau butin cette année ! », l'informa Ron qui rentrait soudain dans sa chambre en portant l'habituel pull marron des Weasley. « Je pense que maman ne comprendra jamais l'idée que je n'aime pas le marron, mais au moins le thème est sur le Quidditch », dit Ron, la bouche pleine de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Merci pour le nécessaire à balais Harry, il est impressionnant, meilleur que celui d'Hermione, de nouveau-elle m'a donné un cahier de textes. »  
  
« Aucun problème Ron », dit Harry en classant ses cadeaux et trouvant celui qui avait le nom d'Hermione dessus. Elle lui avait aussi donné un cahier de textes, ce à quoi Harry sourit affectueusement avant de le jeter à Ron pour qu'il le mette au fond de sa valise.  
  
Tonks avait donné à Harry un fantastique livre sur comment devenir un Auror, et quelques tatouages. Rémus lui avait fourni un livre sur les instincts des animaux avec une carte disant que cela pourrait devenir utile dans l'avenir. Hagrid lui avait envoyé la peau du gryffon qui l'avait attaqué comme tapis, avec une note y-attachée également, déclarant que chaque personne devrait garder le premier animal qu'il a tué. M. et Mme Weasley lui avaient donné l'habituel pull cousu-main et quelques tartes à la viande, qu'il adorait, alors que Fred, Georges, Ginny et Ron lui avaient acheté tous les genres de bonbons imaginables.  
  
« Waouh, mon pote, tu as un beau butin aussi, le cadeau de Sarah a l'air bien aussi », ricana Ron.  
  
Harry avait essayé de cacher le cadeau à Ron avant qu'il n'ait eu la possibilité de voir de qui il venait, mais il n'eut pas cette chance. « Tais-toi Ron, c'est juste une photo de nous deux », dit Harry.  
  
« Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille vous envoie une image où tu baves pratiquement devant elle après qu'elle t'ait embrassé », dit Ron alors qu'Harry commença à lui jeter des oreillers depuis son lit quand, avec un crack bruyant, Tonks transplana juste sur lui.  
  
« Salut Harry ! », sourit Tonks en commençant à se relever du lit. « Merci pour ton cadeau, je n'ai jamais été à une station thermale avant. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai pris pour Mme Weasley, McGonagall et Ginny afin que tu n'y ailles pas toute seule », dit Harry.  
  
« Putain de Merde Harry, c'était une superbe idée, j'ai regardé partout pour trouver un cadeau pour maman », dit Ron.  
  
« Hey Ron, je pense que ta s?ur voulait te remercier pour le cadeau que tu lui as acheté. Elle n'a pas cessé d'en parler depuis qu'elle est sortie de sa chambre ce matin », dit Tonks avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
  
« Vraiment, j'ai du faire bien alors ? Mais ne lui dis pas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Je ne suis pas bon pour acheter des cadeaux, alors j'ai juste demandé à la femme du magasin si elle avait des suggestions pour ce que je devrais lui acheter, et elle m'a dit qu'elle en prendrait soin. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire était de lui donner un peu d'argent et elle a dit qu'elle s'assurerait que le cadeau sera là à temps pour être ouvert à Noël. Elle aime vraiment alors ? », demanda Ron se sentant fier de lui.  
  
« Ouais, elle n'a pas tari d'éloges à propos de cela de toute la matinée, je te le dis. Viens, je pense qu'elle veux te dire elle-même combien elle aime cela », dit Tonks. « Viens Harry, elle veut te voir aussi », dit Tonks en aidant Harry à se lever de son lit.  
  
Son rétablissement avait été miraculeux après que l'infection dans sa jambe ait été jugulée. Maintenant, tout ce qui semblait le faire souffrir est qu'il était un peu faible, mais cela diminuait très rapidement étant donné que Mme Weasley s'assurait qu'il mange plus que qui que ce soit à chaque repas.  
  
Alors que tous trois descendaient les escaliers, la voix de Ginny pouvait être entendue venant du salon, mais elle était presque complètement noyée par les rires qui en venaient également.  
  
« J'ai réellement du me surpasser », dit Ron en souriant à Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon.  
  
En entrant dans le salon Fred et Georges miaulèrent alors que Maugrey passait une bouteille de Brandy à Ron. « Ron, tu t'es vraiment surpassé cette année », dit Fred alors que lui et Georges s'approchaient et commençaient à le caresser dans le dos.  
  
« Hé bien, l'important est qu'elle aime cela, c'est tout », dit Ron en fanfaronnant.  
  
« Oh elle aime cela bébé frère, comment as-tu jamais trouvé un si beau cadeau pour elle ? », demanda Fred.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai juste vu et cela criait Ginny, alors je me suis senti obligé de le lui acheter », dit Ron.  
  
« A quoi joues-tu Ron, ne pense même plus m'acheter de culottes, tu m'entends », tempêté Ginny.  
  
« QUOI ! », dit Ron semblant horrifié.  
  
« Ouais Ron, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle est en état de te les montrer », dit Tonks alors qu'elle était désormais sur le sol avec Harry qui était plié en deux en riant bruyamment.  
  
« Ron, Dean ne sera pas très content avec toi », dit Harry alors que des larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage.  
  
« MAIS, MAIS ! », bégaya Ron, son visage de la couleur de son pull. « Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses », dit Ron.  
  
« Tu en es sûr », dit elle avant de commencer également à rire.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, la femme a envoyé une lettre il y a quelques minutes, en expliquant tout. Elle t'as donné une leçon sur le fait que tu n'ais pas mis une pensée dans ce que tu offrais aux autres », dit Rémus. « Sandy a été comme ça aussi loin que je m'en rappelle. »  
  
« MERCI MON DIEU ! », dit Ron alors que tout le monde s'installait pour manger un cordial petit-déjeuner de Noël.  
  
.............................................................  
  
La joyeuse humeur de chacun n'avait pas diminué de la journée, et maintenant ils bavardaient et buvaient un chocolat chaud dans le salon. Dumbledore était arrivé avant que le dîner de Noël ne commence et avait apporté avec lui quelques Crackers anglais qu'il disait avoir trouvés fascinants. Alors que tout le monde s'était installé dans une discussion à deux vues sur qui gagnerait la Coupe du Monde cette année au Quidditch, une chouette entra dans le salon et fit tomber une lettre sur les genoux d'Harry puis sortit par le chemin par lequel elle était venue sans attendre pour une réponse.  
  
« C'est bizzarre », dit Harry en prenant la lettre avec hésitation, essayant de décider s'il devait l'ouvrir ou non.  
  
« Harry, poses la lettre sur la table, je veux prendre quelques mesures de précaution avant de l'ouvrir », dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, obéissant, posa la lettre sur la table, mais dés qu'il enleva sa main, la lettre vint à la vie et la voix de Voldemort remplit la pièce.  
  
« Harry Potter, l'épingle toujours présente dans mon côté. Je ne peux te dire combien j'ai aimé les sentiments que je recevais de toi quand tu supportais la douleur que mon petit ami t'as infligé. C'était même mieux que les sensations que je recevais quand ton Oncle te frappait impitoyablement durant l'été. Oh, je pense que tu ne leur as pas parlé de cela n'est-ce pas. Eh bien tu peux remercier ton Directeur pour ce cadeau. Tu vois, il a passé des heures innombrables cachant ta maison de moi, mais il n'a jamais pensé à te protéger quand tu étais hors de la maison. Eh bien, alors que ton Oncle te ramassais à la gare l'année dernière, un de mes loyaux serviteurs plaça ton Oncle sous l'Impérius, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle tu étais si durement frappé. Choqué Potter ? Hé bien rappelles-toi juste que ton jour approche et j'ai l'intention d'aimer cela autant que j'ai aimé tuer tes parents. »  
  
La lettre, après avoir fini sa dernière phrase, éclata en flammes alors qu'Harry semblait stupéfait par ce qui venait d'arriver. « Putain Harry, tu ne nous as pas dis que ton Oncle te battait », dit Ron.  
  
« Ca ne compte pas », dit Harry.  
  
« Evidemment que ça compte mon c?ur », dit Mme Weasley en le prenant dans une étreinte maternelle.  
  
« Ce n'est pas aussi mal que vous le pensez », dit Harry.  
  
« Je suis terriblement désolé mon cher garçon, la pensée ne m'a jamais atteint comme quoi ils se serviraient de tes parents pour te toucher. Je suis désolé Harry », dit Dumbledore en penchant la tête.  
  
« Ce n'est pas votre faute », dit Harry.  
  
« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis à quelqu'un Harry. Tu peux toujours m'écrire si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis ton responsable de Maison, et nous sommes désignés pour aider nos étudiants sur et hors des limites de l'école », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Je-Laissons juste cela derrière nous, d'accord ? Aucun dommage permanent n'a été fait, et je suis toujours debout ici », dit Harry.  
  
« Hum, hum, au moins il ne nous a pas envoyé une paire de culottes roses Harry », dit Ginny, ce qui apporta quelques légers sourires.  
  
« Merci Gin », dit Harry alors qu'elle le prenait dans une étreinte attentionnée.  
  
« Ce bâtard a toujours un moyen d'interférer dans tout », dit Ron. Molly était toujours trop choquée à propos des nouvelles qu'elle ne lança même pas un ?il à Ron pour son langage indécent.  
  
« Ouais, cela semble être le cas », dit Rémus.  
  
« Au moins, nous avons tous décidé que les Chudley Cannons vont gagner la Coupe », dit Ron.  
  
« Quoi, oh non, ils ne vont pas, je vous ai dit que les Puddlemere allaient gagner », dit Tonks en attrapant l'idée de Ron, et enlevant l'attention de tous sur Harry.  
  
« Tu es folle Tonks, Puddlemere est affreux », dit Harry.  
  
« Je vous ferai savoir qu'ils sont seconds dans leur division cette année », protesta Tonks.  
  
« L'année où Puddlemere battre mes Chudley Cannons sera l'année où je mangerai les culottes de Ginny », dit Ron.  
  
« RON ! », dit Ginny, alors qu'Harry s'écroulait sur la moquette avec une crise de fou rire qui fut suivie de peu par tous les autres dans la pièce, alors que Ron essayait désespérément de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sorti comme il faut.  
  
Bien que l'ambiance n'était pas aussi légère qu'elle n'avait commencé, alors qu'Harry était allongé là-bas haletant derrière Tonks et Rémus sur le sol, Mme Weasley regardait amusée les deux plus jeunes frères et s?ur se disputer. Harry sut alors que quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans le futur entre lui et Voldemort, il ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à ces gens. Il les aimait de tout son c?ur et il mourrait volontiers pour eux ainsi que pour Hermione, Sarah, et tous les membres de son Ordre Secret.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Le dernier jour des vacances scolaires était finalement arrivé et Harry, Ginny et Ron recevaient leurs aux-revoirs de tout le monde alors qu'ils repartaient avec McGonagall et Maugrey.  
  
« Au revoir, Harry, prends soin de toi », dit Mme Weasley, le serrant dans les bras.  
  
« Ecris et dis-nous si tu penses à une quelconque invention qui pourrait nous servir », dirent Fred et Georges.  
  
« On se revoit Harry », dit M. Weasley, serrant sa main.  
  
« Au revoir », dit Harry qui fut étouffé dans une étreinte d'ours par Tonks alors que Rémus le caressa dans le dos.  
  
« Je pense que je vous verrai bientôt », dit Harry à Tonks et Rémus en se tournant pour partir.  
  
« Hey, Harry, j'ai complètement oublié de te dire », dit Lupin juste au moment où Mme Weasley fermait la porte.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est Rémus ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Dumbledore a fait en sorte que tu viendras ici durant les vacances d'été avec nous. Il a dit quelque chose comme ne prendre aucun risque », dit Rémus en voyant le visage d'Harry s'éclairer.  
  
« Génial, je vous verrai donc alors », dit Harry en partant, se sentant inexplicablement bouillonner à l'intérieur.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. C'est beaucoup plus court que d'habitude, mais vous l'aurez plus tôt que d'habitude. Je pense que ça vous a plu. Pour la suite, c'est comme d'habitude pour dans une semaine. En attendant, bonne lecture, et encore merci à mes reviewers, je vous adore tous (les silencieux aussi, bien que je vous remercie d'avance si vous appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche de cette page)  
  
@+  
  
Selena 


	19. La dernière réunion

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Andadrielle : tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'avoir 13 ans, tu écris vraiment très bien pour ton âge, je croyais que tu étais plus « vieille », malgré tes quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, ce qui est normal à ton âge. Un petit conseil, si tu continues, utilises Word, il y a un correcteur d'orthographe et même de grammaire, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et c'est beaucoup plus lisible. Bon, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, et bonne lecture.  
  
Harry Gryffondor : moi aussi je l'avais bien aimé. Bon, voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer, même si je n'en doute pas beaucoup.  
  
Lena : désolée pour la petite erreur, ça a du me passer par dessus la tête, même si je pense que c'était toujours très compréhensible. L'idée des culottes m'avait beaucoup amusée aussi, et un peu de rire faisait du bien au milieu de tous ces drames, ça reposait. Bon, voilà la suite, et pour ton oubli, ça ne fait vraiment rien.  
  
Malco : tu m'as bien reviewé la semaine d'avant, j'avais même du le poster un peu en retard si je me souviens bien (l'auteur n'avais posté le chapitre 17 que le dimanche soir). J'avais bien aimé l'histoire de la culotte, et Ron en est tout a fait capable, je suis d'accord avec toi. FF.net commence à m'énerver avec ses maintenances, mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que cela n'arrive qu'une fois par mois, même si je préfèrerais qu'ils le fassent moins souvent ou qu'au moins qu'ils nous préviennent, que nous sachions ce qu'il se passe ou quand nous pourrons revenir. Samedi, c'était plutôt bizarre, tu as du t'en rendre compte, mais maintenant c'est arrangé. A priori, tu as eu le même problème que moi, je viens de vérifier si tu avais mis à jour (tu as du voir que tu es dans mes favoris, j'adore trop tes fics). Bon, sinon, bonne lecture, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. @+  
  
Chapitre 19 : la dernière réunion  
  
Finalement de retour à Poudlard, les choses commencèrent à revenir à la normale. Il y avait toujours des discussions à propos de la bataille qui avait eu lieu avant les vacances de Noël, mais la plupart des histoires étaient si déformées qu'elles devenaient une sorte de divertissement. Tous ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille avaient gardé la plupart des évènements de la nuit pour eux-même, vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de jamais revivre cette nuit.  
  
« Harry, tu es de retour, tu m'as tant manqué », dit Sarah en courant vers lui et en l'embrassant dans une grande étreinte. « As-tu encore une quelconque douleur ? »  
  
« Non, j'ai encore un peu mal quelques fois, mais rien qui ne nécessite d'appeler l'équipe médicale. Autrement que de les voir sur une base amicale, j'aimerais plutôt bien me tenir éloigné d'eux », dit Harry en haussant des épaules en se rappelant le moment où ils avaient ôté la griffe de sa jambe.  
  
« Harry, si tu as encore mal, tu peux me le dire », dit Sarah.  
  
« Je vais bien Sarah, tu t'inquiètes trop », dit Harry.  
  
« D'accord, mais si à tout hasard tu deviens malade ou que tes blessures commencent à te faire mal, tu peux me le dire, et je promets que je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit si tu ne le veux pas », dit Sarah en s'asseyant sur un divan de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.  
  
« D'accord, je le ferai », dit Harry tandis que Ron et Hermione marchaient vers l'endroit où lui et Sarah étaient assis.  
  
« Hé Harry, comment vas-tu ? », demanda Hermione timidement.  
  
"Ne t'en soucies même pas Hermione, il ne dira rien », dit Sarah.  
  
« Allez Harry, Ron ne me dira rien non plus, tout ce que nous savons est que quelque chose de terrible t'es arrivé durant les vacances, et nous voulons juste t'aider à surmonter ceci », dit Hermione.  
  
« Ben, votre présence me suffit », dit Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
  
« Les garçons, ils pensent que si nous savons qu'ils ont pleuré ou autre chose, nous allons le dire au monde entier », marmotta Sarah.  
  
« Ne le feriez-vous pas ? », dit Ron en prenant un magasine sur les techniques de vol, cachant sa tête derrière celui-ci.  
  
« Ron, bien sûr que nous ne dirons rien sur ce qui est arrivé à Harry », dit Hermione exaspérée.  
  
« Oh ben, je suis sûr que vous avez raison, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à dire », dit Ron, son visage dissimulé derrière le magasine.  
  
« Ron, ne mens pas, ce n'est pas juste, tu le sais, et nous ne le ferons pas. Je suis aussi sa meilleure amie, et Sarah est sa petite-amie. Nous avons le droit de savoir », argua Hermione.  
  
« Non, vous ne l'avez pas », dit Ron en faisant tomber le magasine pour regarder Hermione de haut. « Si Harry voulait que vous sachiez ce qu'il s'est passé, il vous l'aurait dit, et je pense qu'il n'est pas bon que vous le fassiez se sentir coupable de ne pas vous le dire », dit Ron en colère.  
  
« Oh, arrêtes d'agir ainsi Ron, s'il s'agissait de nous, tu voudrais savoir », dit Hermione.  
  
« Peut-être, mais je ne continuerais pas de demander s'il disait non », dit Ron.  
  
« Ben je vais juste écrire à Tonks alors, et trouver », dit Hermione clairement.  
  
« Cela va te faire beaucoup de bien, elle était juste assise derrière moi quand Harry a été.. », commença Ron alors qu'Harry le frappa durement sur le tibia. « Ohhh !Désolé Harry, j'ai oublié », marmotta Ron.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te faisaient Harry », dit Sarah doucement en frottant légèrement son bras.  
  
« Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de cela Sarah, je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne suffit-il pas ? », dit Harry en se levant.  
  
« Harry, je ne sous-entendais rien par cela, j'étais juste inquiète », dit Hermione.  
  
« Je sais Hermione, je suis juste un peu fatigué, alors je vais aller au lit tôt. Bonne nuit tout le monde », dit Harry en se penchant, étreignant Sarah avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons.  
  
« Pensez-vous qu'il soit en colère contre nous ? », demanda Sarah en se tournant pour le voir marcher en haut des escaliers menant dans son dortoir.  
  
« Non, mais vous deux pourriez rendre un homme fou avec toutes vos questions », dit Ron légèrement.  
  
« Ron, s'il te plaît, dis le nous", dit Sarah.  
  
« Bien, mais si Harry se rend compte que vous savez, il va être furieux », dit Ron.  
  
« Pourquoi, est-ce embarassant ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Non, plutôt traumatisant », dit Ron en ayant un léger mouvement de recul.  
  
« Bon, que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Sarah.  
  
« Bon, un jour Harry est resté derrière avec maman, Tonks et McGonagall tandis que nous autres étions sur le Chemin de Traverse pour du shopping de dernière minute. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'il ne devrait pas être dehors par ce froid après cette attaque. Donc, nous sommes tous partis, mais quand nous sommes revenus et que nous marchions dans la cuisine, maman, Tonks et McGonagall étaient toutes assises à la table en pleurant, et Dumbledore et beaucoup des membres de son Ordre étaient là également. Mon père s'inquiéta beaucoup et commença à demander où étaient Percy, Bill et Charly quand maman réussit à lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Elle a dit que quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivé et qu'il était tombé dans le coma, et que M. Lenoge se préparait à rouvrir la jambe d'Harry pour voir ce qui faisait qu'elle s'était infectée.  
  
Ce fut horrible ; maman ne cessa de marmotter qu'elle aurait du prendre plus soin de lui et que c'était de sa faute quand Marie courut et dit qu'il s'était réveillé. Le seul problème avec cela fut qu'ils devaient désormais rouvrir sa jambe pendant qu'il était réveillé sans potion anti-douleur. Quelque chose à voir avec des problèmes de c?ur  
  
De toute façon, elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et prit mon père, Rémus et Dumbledore, et dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux pour le maintenir pendant que M. Lenoge commençait à couper sa jambe. Bon, ma mère commença à aller là-bas pour être avec lui, mais Marie ne la laissa pas rentrer. Alors, environ dix minutes plus tard, nous les avons entendu commencer, et Harry avait vraiment très mal.  
  
Environ trente minutes plus tard, mon père, Rémus et Dumbledore revinrent couverts de sang, mais ils dirent qu'il irait bien. Dumbledore dit alors à ma mère de rester réellement à ses côtés pendant deux jours, et d'être là pour lui. Bon, vous connaissez comment ma mère est pour Harry, je parie qu'elle n'a pas quitté Harry une seule seconde durant tout ce temps. Elle a même mis un lit de camp à côté de son lit et resta avec lui durant la nuit. Je pensais qu'elle était juste surprotectrice comme toujours, mais Harry fut réellement malade cette nuit, et je suis content maintenant que ma mère fut avec lui. Elle est vraiment bonne dans ce genre de situation, mais cela lui enleva beaucoup de poids.  
  
Après cette nuit cependant, Harry sembla récupérer miraculeusement, mais ce qui fut drôle fut que ma mère ne laissait personne rentrer pour le voir, ce qui mit Ginny en boule. Rémus fut le seul qui put aller le voir depuis que ma mère avait pris soin de Harry. La seule raison pour cela fut parce que Rémus dit à ma mère que cela serait mieux s'il pouvait prendre en charge les bains d'Harry et l'aider à changer ses vêtements. Ma mère ragea à propos de cela pendant un certain, mais céda envers Rémus, et le laissa prendre soin de cela.  
  
Tonks en eu marre de ne pouvoir aider Harry aussi, elle commença donc à se plaindre à ma mère. Seule Tonks réussit là où Ginny avait échouée, et ce fut là que le chérissement commença. Ma mère et Tonks rayonnaient tout le temps qu'elles prenaient soin de lui, et nous voyons rarement ces deux-là pendant environ trois jours, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry put recommencer à marcher. Elles continuent toujours à le traiter tendrement et tout, mais au moins elle ne le font plus que quand il n'y a personne aux alentours », dit Ron.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, pleura Sarah après que Ron ait fini. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé, et personne ne me l'a dit ? »  
  
« Donc il va bien maintenant ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« J'en ai peur », dit Ron.  
  
« Bon, au moins il semble aller bien maintenant », dit Hermione.  
  
« Ouais, bon, je vais aussi au lit, mais rappelez-vous que même si vous savez, ne le lui dites pas. Laissez tomber tout cela, car plus vite il aura oublié ces moments de sa vie, mieux il sera », dit Ron.  
  
« Ouais, tu as raison Ron », dit Hermione.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une énorme migraine, et sa cicatrice semblait en feu. La part la plus étrange fut qu'Harry avait de nouveau des sentiments heureux partout dans son corps comme celui qu'il avait eu l'année dernière de Voldemort.  
  
« Génial, quelque chose marche bien pour lui », marmotta Harry alors que Ron commençait à remuer dans son sommeil.  
  
« Hé, mon pote, c'est vraiment dommage que les cours recommencent aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Ron.  
  
« Ouais, dit Harry. Hé, nous avons un meeting de l'Ordre aujourd'hui, alors le jour n'est pas complètement perdu. »  
  
« Ouais, tu as raison », dit Ron.  
  
Après un bref petit-déjeuner, Harry resta aux côtés de Ron et donna à Sarah un baiser sur la joue alors que lui et Hermione partaient pour aller en classe de potions.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Alors vous êtes en train de me dire, M. Potter, dit Rogue d'une voix traînante, que vous ne savez pas l'ingrédient principal de la potion de vieillissement. »  
  
« Désolé professeur », dit Harry en regardant ses mains.  
  
« Il semble que nous avons décidé d'avoir un petit repos durant nos vacances de Noël, n'est-ce pas, ricana Rogue avec un sourire narquois sur son visage. Bien, je vois que cela est un motif pour prendre, disons, vingt points de Gryffondor pour votre paresse. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas juste professeur, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé », dit Hermione attérée.  
  
« SILENCE ! Ne me dites pas ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas Mlle Granger. Cela vous coûtera cinq points également pour votre intrusion dans un sujet qui ne vous concerne pas », dit Rogue faisant rougir Hermione d'embarras.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, Harry et Hermione marchaient vers leur classe de Métamorphose pour trouver Ron et Sarah qui leur avaient gardé un siège devant.  
  
« Hé Harry, comment étaient les Potions ? », demanda Sarah.  
  
« Rogue est un connard », dit Harry.  
  
« Tu veux dire que tu avais besoin d'aller en classe pour t'en rendre compte ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« M. Weasley et M. Potter, je sais combien il est amusant de vous moquer d'un autre professeur, mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-le professeur Rogue », dit McGonagall en marchant derrière les quatre et en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.  
  
« Classe difficile je suppose ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Il était complètement injuste, gémit Hermione. Il a pris vingt points à Gryffondor parce qu'Harry n'a pas été capable de faire ses devoirs durant les vacances de Noël, et il a commencé à se moquer de lui en disant qu'il a du fainéanter pendant ses vacances. »  
  
« Je suis désolée Harry, je n'avais aucune idée que cela était arrivé. Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec lui aujourd'hui », dit McGonagall en donnant une légère pression sur les épaules d'Harry alors que le reste de la classe s'assayait.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Incroyable, premier jour de retour, et j'ai un essai de 30 cm à rendre dans trois jours », se plaignit Ron.  
  
« Ron, as-tu jamais pensé que les devoirs scolaires pouvaient être bons pour toi », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Ron, tu es là ? », rit Harry.  
  
La bouche de Ron était désormais grande ouverte alors qu'il regardait Hermione choqué : « Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne dis plus jamais cela. Je m'inquiète déjà assez à propos du fait que tu lises tous ces livres sans que tu ne commences à dire que les devoirs à la maison sont bons pour toi », dit Ron.  
  
« Tu l'as dis », dit Dean alors que lui et Seamus vinrent pour s'asseoir à leurs côtés.  
  
« Alors, les gars, vous êtes prêts pour un autre meeting cette nuit ? », dit Harry.  
  
« Ouais, dit Dean lentement. Nous vous verrons là-bas. »  
  
« Qu'y a t'il avec ces deux là », dit Harry en les regardant tous deux parler à Parvati et Lavande.  
  
« Frappes-moi, mais je suis excité », dit Ron en donnant à Harry un demi sourire.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Plus tard cette nuit, tout l'Ordre d'Harry était assis dans la Chambre des Requêtes alors qu'Harry se levait pour parler.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien planifié cette nuit, mais si vous avez des suggestions, j'adorerais les entendre », dit Harry.  
  
Alors qu'Harry attendait engourdi que le groupe émette un son, il commença à se sentir un peu inquiet. « Puisque personne ne désire apprendre quoi que ce soit ou au moins discuter », commença Harry.  
  
« Dis lui », murmura Anthony Goldstein.  
  
« M-Me dire quoi ? », bégaya Harry.  
  
« Dean, tu étais d'accord », dit Seamus.  
  
« Je ne peux pas », dit Sean.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez pas me dire quoi », dit Harry en les regardant suspicieusement.  
  
« Oh Harry, ce n'est pas pour te blesser d'une quelconque façon, mais nous voulons plus faire cela, pleura Parvati. C'est juste qu'après la dernière attaque, nous pensions que tu avais été tué, et cela nous a vraiment frappé, ce que nous faisions. Quand nous t'avons tous vu étendu là-bas saignant après avoir sauvé Ginny, Sarah et.. »  
  
« Et moi », finit Hermione doucement.  
  
« Donc vous voulez tous arrêter », dit Harry.  
  
« Pas arrêter entièrement, dit Katie Bell. Juste ne plus participer à des batailles. »  
  
« Je ne comprends pas », dit Harry doucement. D'abord, sa colère bouillonnait, mais maintenant, ce fut tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour garder sa tête haute.  
  
« Harry, nous avons juste commencé à parler la nuit où tu fus à l'infirmerie, et nous ne pouvions croire tout ce par quoi tu étais passé cette nuit », dit Alicia Spinnet.  
  
« Mais j'ai subi le sort avant, et le gryffon ne m'a pas fait grand chose », dit Harry.  
  
« Harry, ce n'est pas que nous pensons que tu ne peux pas supporter cela. Nous pensons que nous ne pouvons pas le supporter », dit Ernie Macmillian.  
  
« Vous êtes tous cependant aussi forts que je le suis », dit Harry.  
  
« Tu as tort Harry, là, dit Zacharias Smith. Ecoutes, je sais que nous avons eu nos différences dans le passé, mais cela vient juste du point de vue d'un ami. Aucun de nous ici ne peux mettre en jeu sa vie comme tu l'as fais pour tes amis », continua t'il avant qu'Harry ne le coupe.  
  
« Mais vous l'avez tous fait deux fois maintenant, quand vous êtes tous allés vous battre. Vous n'étiez pas dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais, sinon vous auriez fait la même chose », dit Harry.  
  
« Tu ne nous écoutes pas, tu vas droit dans ces choses sans avoir peur de mourir, et nous autres ne pouvons faire cela. Nous mourons de peur après avoir vu ce dont Vous-Savez-Qui est capable », dit Zacharias Smith.  
  
« Mais si nous ne nous dressons pas contre lui maintenant, il sera alors peut être trop tard », dit Harry attéré.  
  
« Ouais, et si nous mourions, je ne veux pas mourir et ne jamais voir mes parents de nouveau, tu ne le ferais pas », dit Zacharias.  
  
« TAISEZ VOUS ! », hurla Ron.  
  
« Bien, je comprends », dit Harry en commençant à marcher vers la porte.  
  
« Harry, nous ne voulions pas te blesser », dit Cho en pleurant silencieusement, mais Harry n'écoutaitpas, il continuait juste à sortir.  
  
« Bon, ça s'est juste amplifié, n'est-ce pas », dit Ron en colère. 


	20. L'homme barbu

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Malco :d'abord, merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris, ça fait très plaisir. Sinon, pour la réaction d'Harry, il ne leur en veut apparemment pas trop, et cela m'étonnerais qu'il appartienne à l'Ordre du Phoenix de Dumbledore. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs le moindre de ses problèmes, il y en a d'autres beaucoup plus inquiétants, comme tu vas le voir. Bon, bonne lecture, et merci de m'avoir reviewé.  
  
Harry Gryffondor : tu n'est pas le seul, j'ai moi aussi horreur des cliffangers, surtout quand l'auteur mets des semaines à uploader, mais je n'y peux pas grand chose, je ne fais que traduire quand les chapitres arrivent. Sinon, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.  
  
Lena : c'est vrai que beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ce chapitre, est cela rend peut-être les choses un peu confuses, mais je me suis relue, et pense que les séparations séparent bien les différentes parties. Il est vrai que l'explication de Ron était un peu difficile à délimiter, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de n'en faire qu'un seul chapitre, cela aurait été illisible. Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, même si tu ne m'as pas dis grand chose, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ton message était bien plus long que d'autres. Bon, bonne lecture, et @+  
  
Andadrielle : merci beaucoup, tu as toujours le petit mot pour éclairer et faire rire, et c'est dingue ce que ça fait du bien. C'est vraiment dommage que ton ordi ait bogué ; ça m'est déjà arrivé, parfois, quand je clique sur le petit carré bleu, rien ne se passe, et je trouve cela particulièrement frustrant, alors je ne t'en veux vraiment pas. Au contraire, merci de m'avoir envoyé cette review, comme ça je peux te répondre. Bon, bonne lecture et @ +  
  
Chapitre 20 : l'homme barbu  
  
Le commencement du mois de Janvier ne s'est pas déroulé aussi bien qu'Harry le pensait. Matins froids, neige à la hauteur des genoux, et une abondance de travail scolaire n'étaient qu'une partie des problèmes qui harcelaient Harry. Non seulement commençait-il à ressentir Voldemort au travers de sa cicatrice, et à travers d'étranges sensations corporelles, mais aussi ses amis l'avaient, en toute réalité, abandonné. Il savait qu'ils avaient juste peur, mais la pensée qu'ils puissent se dérober n'avait jamais croisé son esprit.  
  
« Harry, es-tu toujours en colère contre nous ? », demanda Hermione alors qu'il sortait de sa rêverie, assis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors tard ce Samedi soir.  
  
« Non, je ne suis pas furieux, juste un peu déçu », dit Harry alors qu'il se levait et quittait la Salle Commune.  
  
« Est-il toujours furieux ? », murmura Parvati alors qu'elle et le reste des Gryffondors qui étaient impliqués dans l'Ordre marchaient vers l'endroit où Hermione, Ron et Sarah étaient assis.  
  
« Ouais, mais il se remettra. Il le fait toujours. A la fin », dit Ron.  
  
« Pensez-vous que nous avons fait la bonne chose en quittant ? », demanda Ginny.  
  
Alors que tout le monde se regardait avec des expressions attristées, ils savaient qu'ils avaient abandonné Harry, mais dans leurs propres esprits, ils ressentaient du soulagement.  
  
« Est-ce une mauvaise chose que je ressente du soulagement de ne plus avoir à me battre de nouveau ? », demanda Lavande.  
  
« Si ce l'est, alors j'ai tord moi aussi », dit Sarah.  
  
« Je suis un terrible ami, grogna Ron. Harry aurait combattu Voldemort pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et nous l'avons tous quitté pour qu'il fasse face à tout cela tout seul. Je suis son meilleur ami, et maintenant il sait qu'il ne peut pas compter sur moi, mais je sais toujours que je peux compter sur lui. Sur qui Harry peut-il s'appuyer quand il a besoin de quelqu'un maintenant ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Il a Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Ginny.  
  
« Oui et non », dit Hermione.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Katie.  
  
« Quelque chose s'est passé entre eux deux après que Sirius soit mort, et il semble qu'Harry se sente mal à l'aise quand il va le voir, contrairement à avant », dit Hermione.  
  
« Comment ça ? », demanda Dean.  
  
« Harry avait l'habitude d'aller vers Dumbledore pour obtenir du support et de l'aide quand il en avait besoin, mais maintenant il veut garder tout cela pour lui même. Personellement, je pense que c'est une petite revanche pour avoir gardé Harry dans le noir pendant si longtemps », dit Ron.  
  
« Je sais qu'il n'a pas et ne lui dit toujours pas ce qu'il se passe dans son Ordre, mais que lui a t'il caché qui le mette si en colère ? », demanda Alicia.  
  
« Je ne le sais pas non plus, mais je sais que quoi que ce soit, cela a redéfini la personnalité d'Harry. C'est pourquoi il a commencé son propre Ordre. Peut-être était-ce pour sentir qu'il faisait la différence, mais je pense que c'est plus profond que cela », dit Hermione.  
  
« Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous a pas dit tout ce que Dumbledore lui a dit ??!!! », demanda Parvati choquée.  
  
« Non, il se ferme envers tout le monde quand nous abordons cela », dit Sarah.  
  
« Quoi que ce soit, cela doit être énorme », dit Ginny.  
  
« Ouais. Pensez-vous que nous devrions dire à Harry que nous avons fait une erreur, et que nous voulons toujours être dans son Ordre ? », demanda Neville.  
  
« Ouais, vous avez raison », marmotta Neville après que tout le monde ait baissé sa tête.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Ils quittent, que voulez-vous dire par ils quittent ? », demanda Tonks choquée.  
  
« Oui, j'en ai peur Nymphandora. Les membres de l'Ordre d'Harry ont démissionné, et ne veulent plus être une part de cette guerre. C'est pourquoi j'ai appelé ce meeting aujourd'hui ici », dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Bon, je parie que Potter est assez en colère envers tout le monde maintenant », grogna Maugrey.  
  
« Pauvre Harry », grogna Tonks.  
  
« Bon, je hais d'avoir à le dire, mais je suis heureuse. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des enfants », dit Mme Weasley.  
  
« Maintenant au moins, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter qu'ils partent d'eux même », soupira McGonagall.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter semble se trouver au milieu de tout ce qui ne devrait pas le concerner, alors restez assurés que si quelque chose se passe, il serait ici à tout gâcher », dit Rogue d'une voix traînante.  
  
« Ca suffit Rogue ! », aboya Tonks.  
  
« Je ne fais que verbaliser l'évidence », dit Rogue avec un sourire dédaigneux.  
  
« Comment prend il cela ? », demanda Rémus regardant Rogue d'un ?il mauvais.  
  
« Ah, je crois qu'Harry savait que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard, soupira Dumbledore. Cependant, il a simplement avancé sans eux, vu que je le vois pratiquer ses capacités magiques chaque nuit de lui-même. »  
  
« Le garçon fait d'assez beaux progrés », dit Maugrey.  
  
« Cela oui, cela oui », sourit Dumbledore.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Plus tard cette nuit, Harry était allongé sur son lit, réveillé bien longtemps après que ses collègues se soient endormis. Il désirait beaucoup être capable de parler à Sirius à propos de tout ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait que ce n'était désormais plus possible, aussi essayait-il de tout pousser vers l'arrière de son esprit. Le seul problème était que depuis la semaine dernière il ne cessait d'avoir le même rêve. Il avait rêvé à propos du dicton une fois après qu'il était revenu à Poudlard cette année, mais cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Maintenant chaque nuit, Harry pouvait clairement se voir au Département des Mystères debout avec Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Hermione pendant que les Mangemorts leurs parlaient. Ce qui était bizarre était qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, tout semblait muet, sauf qu'un homme avec une blanche barbe argentée semblait parler directement à Harry.  
  
« .. Au Solstice viendra un nouveau.. », disait l'image du vieil homme barbu à maintes reprises.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? », disait Harry incessamment, mais la voix ne faisait que dire le dicton encore plus fort à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que les oreilles d'Harry saignent. Ensuite, il se réveillait couvert de sueur froide.  
  
« .. Au Solstice viendra un nouveau.. », disait l'homme barbu.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? », disait Harry.  
  
« .. AU SOLSTICE VIENDRA UN NOUVEAU.. », disait l'homme barbu.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas, QU'EST CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ! », hurla Harry.  
  
Se levant soudain dans son lit, inondé de sueur, Harry luttait pour récupérer sa respiration. « Encore, c'est encore arrivé, dit Harry tranquillement. Je n'étais même pas conscient que je m'étais endormi. »  
  
Marchant vers sa valise, Harry prit quelques vêtements secs dans lesquels se changer, ainsi que la Carte des Maraudeurs et sa Cape d'Invisibilité. « Peut-être est-il temps que j'aille à la Librairie », dit Harry.  
  
Déambulant lentement vers le hall déserté, Harry trouva cela gênant de marcher sous la cape cette nuit. Sans doute le manque de sommeil, pensa Harry en prenant un autre couloir qui menait à la Librairie.  
  
Après avoir pris ce qu'il semblait être un mois, Harry se dirigea au coin le plus éloigné de la librairie où il commença à scruter les livres à la lumière de sa baguette.  
  
Une heure plus tard, et un Harry très troublé, chaque livre fut jeté de côté, étant donné qu'aucun ne mentionnait seulement un Solstice. « Il doit y avoir un meilleur moyen que cela », grogna Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, le travail paye toujours quand il est maintenu », dit une voix au dessus d'Harry.  
  
« Professeur, que faites-vous ici ? », grogna Harry en se préparant à un long sermon.  
  
« Oh enfant, je n'ai pas été professeur depuis des siècles », dit la voix.  
  
« D'accord, alors qui êtes vous, ou mieux, où êtes vous ? », demanda Harry en commençant à scruter la pièce pour tout signe de mouvement.  
  
« Honnêtement fils, je savais par les cercles noirs sous vos yeux que vous ne dormiez apparemment pas bien, mais je pense qu'il est temps que vous alliez visiter l'infirmière de l'école », dit la voix.  
  
« Oh, et je devrais écouter une voix qui me parle depuis l'air ambiant », dit Harry avec véhémence.  
  
« Ben, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, un objet solide n'est pas de l'air ambiant », dit la voix d'un ton sec.  
  
« Ben, si vous êtes si intelligent alors, pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce qu'est un Solstice, et quand le prochain va se passer », dit Harry perdant rapidement patience envers la voix.  
  
« Fils, regardes au-dessus de toi », dit la voix.  
  
« BIEN ! », siffla Harry avant de se sentir complètement stupide. « Bonjour », dit Harry en baissant sa baguette afin de ne pas montrer son visage qui commençait à rougir.  
  
« Pas besoin de cela mon cher, votre visage est aussi rouge que les couleurs de Gryffondors, dit le portrait. Mon nom est Samantha Hiver, et je serai contente de répondre à votre question, M. Potter. »  
  
« Vraiment ? », dit Harry se redressant rapidement.  
  
« Oui mon cher, mais vous devez d'abord me promettre que vous allez essayer de dormir après que je vous l'aurai dit », dit le portrait.  
  
« Promis », dit Harry.  
  
"D'accord, un solstice est un temps de l'année quand le soleil est le plus éloigné de l'équateur céleste", dit le portrait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire quand un solstice devient un nouveau ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Cela n'a aucun sens enfant. Un solstice a lieu deux fois par an, et puisque le solstice d'hiver a eu lieu il y a cinq jours, le solstice d'été aura lieu le 22 Juin », dit le portrait.  
  
« Mais, et si quelqu'un vous disait qu'un solstice amènerait un nouveau ? », dit Harry.  
  
« Peut-être quelqu'un vous dit-il que quelque chose va changer au moment où le solstice aura lieu », dit le portrait doucement.  
  
« Peut-être est-ce un avertissement, dit Harry. Mais comment saurais-je de quel solstice il parlait ? »  
  
« Un avertissement », dit le portrait confus.  
  
« Oui, merci beaucoup Samantha, je pense que vous m'avez grandement aidé », dit Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, vous êtes plus que bienvenu M. Potter », dit le portrait alors qu'Harry se levait pour quitter la librairie.  
  
« Je ferais mieux de remettre ces livres à leur place durant mon retour », dit Harry.  
  
« Non, laissez-les juste ici mon cher, je ferai en sorte que quelqu'un les remettra en place pour vous, et mes lèvres sont scellées sur le fait que nous avons parlé cette nuit », dit le portrait.  
  
« Bonne nuit », dit Harry en se glissant sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité de nouveau et en se dirigeant vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.  
  
Cela doit être le prochain solstice d'été, et c'est pourquoi j'ai ces étranges rêves, pensa Harry. « Attends. C'est ça. C'est pourquoi ma cicatrice a tant brûlé ces derniers temps, et pourquoi je ressens ses étranges sensations à travers mon corps. Voldemort prépare quelque chose », se dit Harry. Se retournant et revenant de nouveau à la librairie, Harry décida qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il retire quelques livres qui ne lui seraient autrement pas recommandés.  
  
« M. Potter, vous avez promis que vous iriez dormir », dit le portrait de Samantha.  
  
« Oui je sais, et je vais le faire, je dois juste prendre quelques livres pour m'éclairer l'esprit d'abord », dit Harry avec un sourire en se rapellant d'Hermione disant la même chose dans sa première année.  
  
« Très bien mon cher, je vous crois », dit Samantha.  
  
« Alohomora ! », murmura Harry ouvrant la porte vers la section interdite et en marchant dedans.  
  
« Silencio ! », murmura Harry. "Je ne peux pas me permettre que vous les livres me sautiez au visage de nouveau, n'est ce pas ? », rit Harry en se rapellant le livre hurlant dans sa première année.  
  
« D'accord, maintenant, où sont les livres qui ont trait aux arts noirs , marmotta Harry. Si je veux être capable d'empêcher quelque changement qui est supposé se produire au prochain solstice, je dois être préparé », dit Harry en luttant avec sa conscience à propos du fait de lire des livres enseignant les arts noirs. « Il n'y a du noir que si l'on s'en sert pour amener la noirceur », se dit Harry.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, Harry avait trois livres dans ses bras qui semblaient radier une sorte de danger : les sorts mortels, conjurer des animaux mortels durant une bataille sous votre contrôle et Comment faire mourir un Homme de Douleur.  
  
« Bellatrix ne pense pas que le bébé Potter peux lui causer la douleur qu'elle m'a infligée, pense encore », dit Harry avec un sourire narquois en se levant pour aller vers son dortoir. « Puisque le combat demeure désormais sur mes épaules, alors je dois décider comment je vais combattre dans cette bataille », dit Harry.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Bon, voilà pour le vingtième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour la suite, c'est comme d'habitude pour dans une semaine. Sinon, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que cinq ou six chapitres, d'après ce que l'auteur a dit il y a quelque temps. Bon, bonne lecture en attendant, et encore merci à mes reviewers, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs « silencieux ». 


	21. Meilleurs amis

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Malco :désolé pour l'attente, mais l'auteur n'a pas pu écrire avant aujourd'hui. Par contre, il y a une chose que j'avais envie de te dire, mais pas dans une de tes reviews, ça pourrait faire trop de dégâts : ça ne me viendrais même pas à l'idée de ne pas uploader un chapitre que j'ai déjà écrit, alors que toi tu le dis clairement à la fin de tes chapitres, je ne te comprends vraiment pas, comment fonctionnes-tu ? Sinon, je suis bien d'accord avec toi : c'est une très bonne chose qu'Harry continue à travailler, et pour ses amis, ça va s'arranger (ils ne savaient pas tout, mais ils vont l'apprendre). Bon, bonne lecture, profites-en bien, et merci pour ta review.  
  
Mymy : merci, ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire cela.  
  
Andadrielle : désolée pour l'attente, mais l'auteur n'a pas pu mettre à jour avant aujourd'hui. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et pour ses amis, Harry va se réconcilier, il va même tout leur dire, alors tu vois.. Bon, bonne lecture, et @+  
  
Dark queen Balkis : je suis bien d'accord avec toi, j'aurais de loin préféré que les deux Ordres coopèrent, et surtout qu'ils n'abandonnent pas aussi vite, mais ce n'est pas moi qui choisis, comme tu as dû le voir, je ne fais que traduire une fic, qui plus est en cours d'écriture, c'est pour cela que ça prends du temps ; si elle était finie, j'aurais déjà tout posté. Si tu veux lire la vraie, et reviewer le « vrai » auteur, je te donnes l'adresse : Par contre, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec tes idées. Bon, bonne lecture, et @+  
  
Sarah30 : je l'aurais bien assassiné, mais il n'a pas pu écrire avant aujourd'hui. Désolée de ne pas avoir mis de note d'auteur, mais je n'y ai pensé que mercredi, et j'ai pensé que c'était un peu tard. Sinon, bonne lecture et @+  
  
Lena : c'est plutôt moi qui devrais être désolée pour le retard. L'auteur n'a pas pu uploader avant cette semaine, et je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de mettre une notre d'auteur. Bon, sinon bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review. Au fait, comment ça se passe pour ton histoire, c'est moi qui t'avais aidée je crois.  
  
Pour que vous compreniez mieux, je vais vous réécrire la Prophétie (vous verrez, ça va être utile) :  
  
Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire disparaître le Mage Noir approche.  
  
Né de ceux qui L'ont défié trois fois, né alors que le septième mois meurt.  
  
Et le Mage Noir va le marquer comme son égal, mais il va avoir un pouvoir que le Mage Noir ne connaît pas.  
  
Et l'un ou l'autre doit mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.  
  
Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire disparaître le Mage Noir naîtra quand le septième mois mourra.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Chapitre 21 : meilleurs amis  
  
« Mr Potter, veuillez s'il vous plait payer attention à mon cours », dit McGonagall sèchement en notant qu'Harry dérivait vers le sommeil sur son bureau.  
  
« D-Désolé professeur », bégaya Harry en frottant ses yeux pour essayer de se réveiller.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall regarda Harry sévèrement par-dessus ses lunettes avant de se retourner vers le tableau.  
  
« Harry, qu'y a-t'il avec toi aujourd'hui ? Es-tu toujours en colère contre nous ? », murmura Hermione.  
  
« Baisses ta voix ! », dit Harry en la coupant. « Non, je ne suis pas en colère, j'ai juste été occupé, d'accord ? »  
  
« A quoi es tu occupé ? », demanda Hermione curieusement.  
  
« Oubliez cela ! », siffla Harry quand le professeur se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde, terminant abruptement leur conversation.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Plus tard ce jour, après que les classes aient fini et pendant que le dîner se déroulait, Harry se glissa vers la Chambre Commune des Gryffondors pour étudier un peu plus sur les livres qu'il avait pris la veille à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'Harry ouvrait le premier livre sur la douleur, il vit le dessin grotesque d'un homme saignant depuis les centaines de coupures qu'il avait sur son corps.  
  
« Beark », dit Harry en allant rapidement au centre du livre où il vit alors le dessin d'une femme qui semblait crier de douleur.  
  
« Celui-ci ne semble pas trop mal », se dit Harry en commençant à lire le texte sous l'image.  
  
Le Sort Incommodant, frère du Doloris, est un sort très rare et complexe à infliger à une autre personne. Pour lancer le sort sur quelqu'un d'autre, le lanceur ne doit rien vouloir d'autre que de voir celui qui reçoit le sort souffrir. Ce sort fut largement utilisé pour les interrogatoires durant le quinzième siècle après que le Sort Doloris fut déclaré Illégal. Le seul problème semble être que nombre de ceux qui furent interrogés mouraient après plusieurs sessions durant lesquelles le sort leur était lancé.  
  
« Ce n'est donc pas aussi puissant que le Sort Doloris. Où est donc le problème ! », dit Harry en jetant le livre dégouté. « Je ne connais que deux sorts que j'ai besoin de savoir pour que le travail soit fait, et je les connais déjà. »  
  
« Harry, tu es là », demanda Ron alors qu'Harry était toujours dissimulé derrière les rideaux de son lit.  
  
« Ouais, que veux tu ? », demanda Harry en cachant les livres sous son oreiller.  
  
« Ben en fait, Hermione, Sarah et moi voulions juste te parler quelques temps », dit Ron.  
  
« Je n'ai pas l'humeur à cela », dit Harry.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore », dit Ron tout bas.  
  
« BIEN, VOUS VOULEZ PARLER ! », hurla Harry en écartant les rideaux de son lit et en sortant comme un ouragan vers Ron. « ALORS MENES LE CHEMIN. IL Y A BEAUCOUP DONT JE VEUX PARLER A VOUS TROIS DE TOUTE FACON ! »  
  
Alors qu'Harry suivait Ron en bas des escaliers des garçons, il put voir Sarah et Hermione assises tendues sur le canapé près du feu.  
  
« Hé Harry », dirent Sarah et Hermione ensemble.  
  
« Humph », grogna Harry.  
  
« Dis, tu es vraiment un con maintenant, tu le sais?", dit Ron.  
  
« Ouais, au moins, je n'abandonne pas mes amis quand ils ont le plus besoin de moi », rétorqua froidement Harry.  
  
« Harry, nous ne t'avons pas abandonné », dit Hermione.  
  
« Ben la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vous l'avez fait », dit Harry.  
  
« Va tu cesser de nous aboyer dessus, nous essayons de te dire que nous sommes désolés », dit Ron.  
  
« Je crois que j'ai gagné le droit d'être un peu à l'écart de vous les gars », dit Harry en se tournant pour regarder le feu.  
  
« Non tu ne l'as pas Harry. Maintenant tu nous écoutes, nous ne t'avons pas abandonné, nous pensions être raisonnables. Tu es presque mort cette nuit », disait Hermione alors qu'Harry la coupa.  
  
« C'est vrai Hermione, moi, pas vous, MOI ! Je suis presque mort pour vous deux et Ginny, et je le referais sans une seconde pensée ! », dit Harry tremblant complètement de colère.  
  
« Je sais, et je ne veux pas que cela arrive de nouveau », dit Hermione désormais en pleurs.  
  
« Eh bien cela se reproduira que vous soyez là ou non », dit Harry.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire par cela ? », demanda Ron.  
  
« Pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu ? », marmotta Harry.  
  
« Harry, juste parce que tu n'as plus d'Ordre ne signifie pas que tu ne nous as plus. Oui, nous avons aussi quitté ton Ordre aussi, mais nous n'avons pas cessé d'être tes amis. Je sais dans mon c?ur que si cela se produit de nouveau, nous serons là avec toi, nous irions au bout de la terre pour toi », dit Hermione, des larmes coulant sur son visage.  
  
Le c?ur d'Harry saigna à la dernière déclaration d'Hermione car il savait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. « Je sais que vous le feriez », dit Harry en marchant vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
« Nous t'aimons tant », pleura Hermione.  
  
« Je vous aime tous trois aussi », dit Harry.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Laisses-moi dire cela d'un trait, tu dois le tuer ou il doit te tuer pour tout équilibrer ? », demanda Ron alors que tous trois étaient assis près du feu tard dans la nuit après qu'Harry leur ait parlé de la Prophétie et pourquoi il avait créé l'Ordre en premier lieu.  
  
« Honnêtement Ron, ce n'est pas dur à appréhender », dit Hermione sèchement.  
  
« Oh ouais, qu'est-ce qui fait de toi un expert dans le sujet ? », dit Ron colèrement.  
  
« Je ne suis pas un expert, j'écoute juste mieux que toi », dit Hermione.  
  
« Ben, tout ce que je sais est qu'Harry va gagner et c'est tout ce qui compte », dit Ron.  
  
« Exactement ! », dit Sarah d'un mouvement sec de la tête.  
  
Harry et le reste restèrent silencieux un petit instant afin que tous puissent absorber l'information qu'ils venaient juste de recevoir. De nombreuses façons, ils ressentaient comme si leur ami avait reçu une condamnation à mort, mais ils n'allaient pas abandonner sans l'aider au mieux de leurs capacités.  
  
« Alors ça mène réellement à cela », dit Hermione, frottant son front. « Soit tu le tues, soit il te bat. »  
  
« C'est le point », dit Harry.  
  
« D'accord. Que pensez-vous de cette théorie, dit Ron excité. Nous faisons de nouveau du Polynectar et prenons le cheveux d'un mangemort. Harry se glisse dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui et le tue dans son dos. Alors. Ben. C'est tout. Harry sort alors sa Cape d'Invisibilité de dessous sa robe et marche dehors et demeure libre. »  
  
« C'est une idée, mais je le ferai en dernier recours », dit Harry.  
  
« D'accord, mais si tu t'en sers, nous devrons alors l'appeler.. Le Spécial Ronald », dit Ron avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
  
« D'accord pour moi, tant qu'il meurt », dit Harry.  
  
« Bon je pense que nous devons te préparer pour cela alors. Tu sais, comme nous faisions pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Si mes calculs sont bons, nous avons quatre mois pour te préparer », dit Hermione.  
  
« Comment en es-tu venue à cela ? », dit Ron sidéré.  
  
« Ben avec la recherche d'Harry, il a trouvé que le nouveau solstice aura lieu le 22 Juin. Cela nous donne environ quatre mois », dit Hermione.  
  
« Alors faisons que chaque jour compte », dit Sarah.  
  
« Comment proposez-vous que nous fassions cela. Je veux dire, je pratique tous les jours, mais je ne pense pas que je fais assez de progrès dans mon pouvoir. Voldemort est largement en avance par rapport à moi », dit Harry.  
  
« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je pense que ce serait mieux si nous trois prenions un angle différent pour ton entraînement », dit Hermione.  
  
« C'est une superbe idée », dit Sarah.  
  
« Je ne suis pas », dit Ron.  
  
« Ecoutes, je vais me focaliser sur la recherche de nouvelles techniques de protection, Sarah peut travailler sur des charmes plus puissants, et tu devras travailler sur les sorts d'attaques », dit Hermione.  
  
« Brillant, j'ai le meilleur sujet », dit Ron alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.  
  
« Maintenant Harry, je sais que tu es déjà un Animagus, mais tu sais, être capable de métamorphoser des choses autour de toi durant une bataille pourrait être une très bonne base », dit Hermione.  
  
« Sans exagérer, Voldemort l'a fait pendant son duel avec Dumbledore, dit Harry. Je pense que je devrais voir si McGonagall est toujours d'accord pour l'aide supplémentaire qu'elle m'a offerte l'année dernière. »  
  
« Bonne idée », dit Hermione. Harry put déjà voir qu'Hermione était dans son élément, et que son travail à lui était réduit pour les deux prochains mois.  
  
« Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour », dit Harry.  
  
« Nous n'avons jamais parti », dit Hermione.  
  
« Ouais, nous avons toujours été là », dit Ron, sa bouche pleine de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.  
  
« Et nous ne partirons jamais, dit Sarah. Si tu ne peux pas faire confiance aux gens qui t'aiment, à qui peux-tu faire confiance ? »  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Pensez-vous qu'il est trop tôt pour aller voir le professeur McGonagall ? », dit Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en spirale vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
« Ouais, dit Harry. Je vais aller la voir après notre classe de Potions. J'ai une période libre en même temps qu'elle après Potions, alors laissons cela jusqu'à la coupure. »  
  
Les potions ne furent jamais aussi lentes. Harry ne cessait de regarder sa montre toutes les minutes, et il jura à un moment qu'elle avait cessé de fonctionner pendant un moment. Quand la sonnerie se déclencha enfin, il dit finalement à Hermione au revoir et se précipita dans les couloirs vers la classe de Métamorphose où il vit un groupe de premières années en sortir.  
  
« Professeur McGonagall ? », demanda Harry en se rendant vers son bureau d'où elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.  
  
« Bonjour, Potter, sourit McGonagall. Est-ce une visite amicale ou voulez- vous voir si je peux vous épargner une retenue ? »  
  
« Non, ce n'est rien de tout cela professeur, je me demandais juste si votre offre pour une aide supplémentaire était toujours bonne ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Eh bien, quelles sortes de choses voulez-vous savoir que je ne vous enseigne pas en classe ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Ah. Eh bien, comment transformer des objets en animaux », dit Harry.  
  
« Mais vous savez déjà comment Métamorphoser plusieurs objets en différents animaux », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Ouais », dit Harry sombrement en voyant comment les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. « Je me demandais juste comment Métamorphoser des choses en des animaux plus grands. »  
  
« Je vois », dit McGonagall en fixant durement son regard sur Harry.  
  
« Ne vous en inquiétez plus professeur, c'était une idée stupide », dit Harry en essayant de balayer cela.  
  
« Non attends, je t'ai dis que je t'aiderai, et je le ferai. Alors oui M. Potter, je serai contente de vous aider, mais nous devons le faire après les heures de cours. Disons aux environs des cinq heures chaque mardi et jeudi ? », demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Ce serait super », dit Harry en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
« Oui, je suppose que cela sera assez amusant », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Merci », dit Harry.  
  
« Oh mais de rien Harry, tant que tu travailles dur », dit McGonagall.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela professeur », dit Harry.  
  
.............................................................  
  
« Alors qu'a t'elle dit ? », demanda Sarah alors qu'Harry rencontrait tout le monde dans la librairie.  
  
« C'est fait avec McGonagall. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait chaque mardi et jeudi à cinq heures du soir », dit Harry.  
  
« Splendide, parce que j'ai pensé que nous pourrions travailler à ce que tu mette notre recherche en pratique chaque lundi, mercredi et vendredi », dit Hermione.  
  
« Génial, mais pour vos heures d'études que vous passez habituellement en classe ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, dit Hermione. Cela est plus important. »  
  
...............................................................  
  
Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente, mais l'auteur n'a pas pu uploader avant aujourd'hui. Sinon, pour la suite, je pense que ce sera la semaine prochaine, enfin j'espère. En attendant, bonne semaine et @+, et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. 


	22. Excursion à PréauLard

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Andadrielle : merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je commençais à abandonner, d'autant que l'auteur avait vraiment mis beaucoup de temps pour uploader, je commençais à désespérer. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonnerai pas, j'y mettrais peut-être plus de temps, mais je finirai cette traduction, je sais que beaucoup de gens comptent sur moi et ne les laisserai pas tomber. Sinon, @+, et encore merci  
  
Malco: merci pour ta review. Je ne te l'ai pas dis la dernière fois, mais je penses que tu es le roi du suspense (ta dernière fic en es bien la preuve, on ne comprends pas tout, mais tu donnes vraiment envies de continuer). Merci beaucoup pour ton explication, tu as bien raison. Il m'est aussi arrivé une petite baisse de motivation ces temps-ci, et si on se tient à un chapitre par semaine, c'est un bon rythme. Je crois que je vais faire comme toi pour mon autre fic, comme ça mes lecteurs n'auront pas à attendre trop longtemps au cas où j'ai des problèmes de motivation. Sinon, merci encore pour ta review, et à plus.  
  
Lena : merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que j'essaye de ne plus faire de traduction littérale mais cela m'arrive encore quelque fois ; bon, on comprend toujours. Sinon, @+, et encore merci. C'est grâce à vous revieweurs que je continue.  
  
Harry Gryffondor : la "semaine" a du être longue, mais voilà le 22ème chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. @+, et aussi, merci pour ta review.  
  
Izabel : t'inquiètes, je ne vais pas lâcher. Je me suis un peu laisser allée ce week-end, mais voilà la suite (c'est plutôt l'auteur qui as mis du temps). Sinon, merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours beaucoup de bien d'en recevoir, c'est grâce à cela que je continues.  
  
Dark Queen Balkis : merci, ça fait plaisir. Je ne vais pas lâcher. Pour l'autre, je vais mettre un peu plus de temps, plus comme un passe-temps, mais je vais finir par la traduire entièrement. C'est mieux que certains autres, j'en ai vu uploader leurs traductions une fois tous les deux mois, c'est un peu long pour une fic déjà écrite. Je vais essayer d'en mettre un chapitre par semaine, sans vraiment essayer de me fatiguer. Pour moi, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Bon, @+, et merci pour ta review.  
  
Chapitre 22 : excursion à Pré-au-Lard  
  
"Hermione, prenons une pause", supplia Ron."Je suis épuisé."  
  
"Oh, honnêtement Ron, tu n'as rien fait, Harry ici fait tout le travail et il ne se plaint pas", dit Hermione exaspérée.  
  
"Ah, Hermione, c'est parce qu'il est endormi", dit Sarah en essayant de cacher son sourire.  
  
"Quoi?", dit Hermione en se tournant pour voir la tête d'Harry couchée sur un livre ouvert traitant les sorts bloquants qu'il avait précédemment lu.  
  
"Je suppose que les sessions particulières avec McGonagall sont plus difficiles que je ne le pensais. Quelqu'un a t'il pensé lui demander comment elles se passent?", demanda Hermione.  
  
"Ouais, il dit qu'elles se passent bien, et qu'il est presque capable de métamorphoser un objet en un phoenix. Pour une quelconque raison, c'est l'animal qu'il aime le plus particulièrement conjurer", dit Sarah.  
  
"Evidement, Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore, a aidé Harry plusieurs fois quand il était en danger", dit Hermione fièrement.  
  
"Peut-être devrions-nous aller nous coucher. Harry a besoin de dormir. Par ailleurs, c'est vendredi et Harry m'a dit que Tonks voulait qu'il la rencontre à Pré-au-Lard demain. Apparemment elle veut qu'Harry ait un peu de fun et essayer soulager son esprit de toutes les mauvaises choses qui se passent. Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit épuisé quand il la voit demain n'est ce pas?", demanda Ron.  
  
"Non, bien sûr que non, je ne voudrais jamais qu'Harry perde plus de repos qu'il n'en perd déjà", dit Hermione." Je veux juste qu'il soit prêt, tu sais, pour quand le temps viendra."  
  
"Nous aussi Hermione, mais maintenant nous avons tous besoin de dormir, alors je vais au lit", dit Ron.  
  
"Et pour Harry?", demanda Sarah.  
  
"Quoi, à propos de lui?", demanda Ron confus.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas le laisser ici Ron", dit Hermione.  
  
"Pourquoi pas, il est déjà endormi. Je l'envie en fait maintenant", dit Ron en soupirant alors que les deux filles le regardaient de haut.  
  
"D'accord, bien, vous deux montez et je trouverai un moyen pour l'emmener dans notre chambre", dit Ron.  
  
"Je savais que tu le verrais comme nous", dit Hermione avec éclat alors que les deux filles marchaient vers leur propre chambre.  
  
.............................................................  
  
le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla au milieu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avec un tas de premières années reluquant et un cou très raide.  
  
"Salut", dit timidement une fille de première année avec des cheveux blonds tressés alors qu'Harry se relevait lentement.  
  
"Bonjour", dit Harry en essayant de supprimer le torticolis qu'il avait." Comment tu t'appelles?"  
  
"Kelly", dit la fille en s'éclaircissant immensément de l'attention qu'Harry lui donnait alors que les autres premières années la regardaient jalousement.  
  
"Bon Kelly, sais tu si Ron, Hermione, ou Sarah sont encore ici ou s'ils ont déjà descendu prendre le petit déjeuner?", demanda Harry.  
  
"Est-ce que ce sont les gens avec qui tu es toujours?", demanda Kelly.  
  
"Ouaip, ce sont eux. Une équipe adorable, ne penses-tu pas?", demanda Harry gagnant les gloussements de toutes les premières années.  
  
"Il n'a pas l'air très adorable maintenant, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Kelly en indiquant le dortoir des garçons.  
  
"Jamais vraiment à moins que cela n'appartienne à la nourriture ou au Quidditch", dit Harry en souriant et dit à Kelly et aux autres au revoir.  
  
"Hey Ron, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé en bas toute la nuit? Je pense que mon cou aurait apprécié un oreiller plutôt qu'un livre. Je ne suis pas Hermione tu sais", dit Harry indigné.  
  
"Je ne sais pas", dit Ron avec un sourire. "Ne le dis pas à Hermione ou elle voudra ma tête."  
  
"Ne me dis pas quoi", dit Hermione alors qu'elle et Sarah marchaient derrière Ron.  
  
"Heu, oh, Ron m'a laissé en bas toute la nuit et il m'a dit de ne pas vous le dire", dit Harry avec un sourire narquois envers Ron sachant très bien qu'Hermione était sur le point de péter un câble.  
  
"RON", cria Hermione.  
  
"Mouchard!", siffla Ron alors qu'Harry et Sarah éclataient de rire.  
  
"Tu le méritais", dit Harry souriant.  
  
"Non!", marmotta Ron.  
  
"Ron je ne peux pas te croire quelquefois, tu le sais ! ", dit Hermione.  
  
"On me l'a dit, de toute façon, j'ai faim", dit Ron. "Allons prendre un peu de nourriture, et vous vous plaindrez alors."  
  
Après que les quatre aient pris un rapide petit déjeuner Harry dit au- revoir aux autres en partant pour sa rencontre avec Tonks.  
  
.............................................................  
  
"Hey Tonks, je pensais que tu ne serais pas ici avant un bon moment", dit Harry alors que Tonks avançait et s'écroula assez ingracieusement derrière Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps?"  
  
"Hey petit, juste coincé dans un problème sans importance. Vraiment inévitable", dit Tonks en frottant ses cheveux.  
  
"J'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas cela, ça fait un moment que je les ai comme ça", dit Harry en la regardant légèrement de travers.  
  
"Ah, est-ce que le pauvre petit Potter s'est réveillé du mauvais côté du lit ce matin", dit Tonks gaiement.  
  
"Non, c'était une table de café", dit Harry.  
  
"Ha, j'ai déjà passé par cela avant", dit Tonks.  
  
"Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?", dit Harry.  
  
"Vraiment rien, je voulais juste te voir, et vérifier comment les choses se passent avec tout. Tu sais comme l'école, le Quidditch, les filles, et comment tu dors", dit Tonks.  
  
"Génial, merveilleux, Sarah va bien, et jamais mieux", dit Harry.  
  
"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais!", dit Tonks en lui aboyant légèrement.  
  
"Facile Tonks", dit Harry.  
  
"Ne me dis pas de ne pas me fatiguer, tu ne m'as pas écris depuis plus de", dit Tonks en comptant les jours sur ses doigts." Deux semaines!"  
  
C'était vrai, avec toutes les études et l'entraînement qu'il faisait avec les autres, écrire à Tonks et Rémus avaient complètement disparu de son esprit.  
  
"Ecoutes, si tu es en colère avec moi pour quelque impossible raison, tu ferais alors mieux de me le dire maintenant avant que je ne te laisse avoir cela", dit Tonks avec colère.  
  
"Je suis désolé Tonks, c'est juste, j'ai été plutôt occupé avec l'école. Tu sais que j'ai des examens de fin d'année dans pas très longtemps et alors, ça a en quelque sorte quitté mon esprit. Par ailleurs, dit Harry en rétrécissant ses yeux, tu ne m'as pas non plus écris. Tu crois que tu es la seule à t'inquiéter. Je passe la moitié de mon temps à me demander quand je vais perdre une personne que j'aime, alors ne sois pas mordante envers moi, tu es autant à blâmer que moi", dit Harry en s'échauffant.  
  
Maintenant c'était au tour de Tonks de se tortiller sous le regard féroce d'Harry."Désolée mon petit, je sais que c'est rude pour toi, c'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de t'écrire après avoir reçu une lettre de toi, et je me suis un peu mise en colère quand tu n'avais pas écris depuis si longtemps. C'est une chose de femmes, je t'assure", dit-elle en lui souriant faiblement.  
  
"C'est bon, je suis désolé aussi", dit Harry en cessant de la regarder haineusement pour lui sourire avec éclat.  
  
"Bon, maintenant que cela est établi, allons avoir un peu de fun", dit Tonks en tirant Harry de son siège et se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
"Qu'as tu prévu?", demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient dans le soleil brillant du matin.  
  
"Tu me connais, je ne planifie pas les choses, je vais juste là où mes pieds me mènent", dit Tonks gaiement.  
  
"Alors tu ne devrais pas tenir ma main, tes pieds ont tendance à te faire voir le sol beaucoup trop pour mon goût", dit Harry.  
  
"Attention Potter, et pour la peine, tu devras tenir ma main tout le temps", dit Tonks.  
  
.............................................................  
  
"Harry c'est le plus grand fun que j'ai depuis des années, c'est vraiment dommage que tu doives rentrer maintenant", dit Tonks alors que tous deux revenaient par la rue pavée vers Poudlard alors que le soleil commençait à descendre par-dessus Poudlard.  
  
"Tonks, merci d'avoir fait cela, je n'ai pas été permis de quitter Poudlard sans que beaucoup de personnes m'entourent tout le temps", dit Harry.  
  
"Ce n'était vraiment rien", dit Tonks.  
  
"Comment as tu réussis à laisser Maugrey et Dumbledore me laisser passer cette journée tout seul de toute façon. Pas que cela me dérange le moins du monde, en fait c'est un des meilleurs traitements que tu aies pu me donner, je suis juste curieux", dit Harry.  
  
"Je te le dirais si tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère contre moi", dit Tonks en n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
"Quoi", dit Harry en s'arrêtant pour faire face à Tonks.  
  
"Mon petit, nous n'avons pas été seuls depuis que nous avons quitté les Trois Balais, c'est pourquoi j'ai été si en colère. J'ai du passer en revue avec Maugrey exactement où nous allions aller et quand. Nous avons été suivis toute la journée par plusieurs personnes", dit Tonks en regarder son visage perdre son auparavant heureuse apparence.  
  
Harry hocha rapidement la tête et continua à marcher vers Poudlard laissant Tonks rattraper son pas rapide.  
  
"Heu, ralentis, s'il te plaît. Je savais que tu serais déboussolé, c'est pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dis pour commencer", dit Tonks en se dépêchant pour le rattraper. "C'est pour ta propre protection tu sais", ajouta t'elle en une réflexion d'après coup.  
  
"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Tonks, je suis touché que tu ais passé par toutes ces choses pour me laisser avoir un peu de fun, c'est juste que ce n'est pas la même chose quand tu sais que tu es surveillé tout le temps", dit Harry avec un soupir. "J'ai juste pensé que pour une fois chacun de mes mouvements n'étaye pas regardé par d'autres."  
  
"Je sais que c'est dur, mais au moins c'est avec des personnes que tu connais", dit Tonks.  
  
"Ouais, eh bien voyons comment tu aimes si quelqu'un regarde chacune de tes actions", dit Harry avant de s'excuser rapidement pour avoir aboyé de nouveau à Tonks. "C'est juste que je ne crois pas que je peux prendre ma vie entière être comme cela."  
  
Le reste de la marche fut remplie de silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils approchent la porte d'entrée."Tu sais Harry, ce ne seras pas toujours comme cela", dit Tonks en le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
"Non, il y a des chances pour qu'elles ne me favorisent pas", murmura Harry dans son oreille avant de sourire légèrement à Tonks puis se retournant pour franchir les portes d'entrée de Poudlard.  
  
............................................................  
  
Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre. Désolée pour le petit retard, j'étais un peu fatiguée ce week-end. Pour la suite, je crois qu'on va pouvoir l'avoir ce samedi, comme ça vous aurez encore moins de temps à attendre. Bon, bonne lecture et @+  
  
Serena 


	23. Le voyage de retour

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, et je ne touche bien évidemment aucun dividende pour cela. C'est juste pour le fun, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic d'Achilles  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : ces remarques concernent tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à les lire si vous ne comprenez pas tout  
  
Andadrielle : salut Anda. Ca fait longtemps, et j'en suis désolée. Voilà la suite que j'aurais du mettre il y a deux semaine, mais je me suis vraiment laissée allée ; enfin, maintenant, je vais me reprendre, et même continuer mon autre fic, celle là je prends mon temps. Sinon, vraiment merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours du bien, c'est ça qui me fait avancer, et aussi le fait que je ne veux vraiment pas vous abandonner, vous tous mes lecteurs en valez trop la peine, et ça fait toujours très plaisir de voir qu'on plaît à quelqu'un. Bon, voilà, et bonne lecture. Sinon, j'allais oublier, si tu veux de moi comme bêta, j'accepte de tout c?ur, à moins que tu n'aies trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Malco : merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait du bien. Maintenant, je vais reprendre d'un bon pied et traduire dès que j'ai la suite, au pire le lendemain. Pour l'autre, je vais essayer de faire au pire une fois toutes les deux semaines, quoique je vais me rattraper pendant les vacances. Sinon, je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais tu es vraiment le roi du suspense, et j'adore cela, me torturer les méninges pour savoir ce que tu veux dire. Au fait, j'aimerais vraiment que tu mettes une suite à "Harry et sa nouvelle année", je suis vraiment impatiente de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Bon, bonne lecture. La suite ne devrait plus tarder.  
  
Siria Potter : merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment du bien. Voilà la suite, et pour le chapitre 24, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Bisous aussi.  
  
Chessandmat : voilà Matthieu (je pense que c'est ton prénom, d'après ton adresse email, sinon désolée), j'ai mis la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais je me suis un peu laissée allée ces derniers temps, même à mon boulot. Bon, maintenant, je me reprends en mains et vais uploader dès que le chapitre sera là. Pour la suite, elle ne devrait plus tarder. @ +  
  
Chapitre 23 : le voyage de retour  
  
Alors que Juin passait, Harry et le reste de l'école étaient plongés dans leurs examens de fin d'année. Il pensait qu'il avait fait extrêmement bien en Enchantements, Métamorphose, et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cependant, ses Potions étaient une autre histoire. Rogue semblait avoir eu pour but de l'empêcher d'avoir un résultat correct dans son examen de Potion.  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de lui Harry, même si ta potion n'était pas complètement juste, je suis sûre que tu as bien fait dans ton examen écrit", dit Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient hors de la classe de Potions après leur examen.  
  
"Sale con, il me met tant en colère Hermione, je sens que je vais exploser chaque fois qu'il me parle", dit Harry à travers ses dents serrées.  
  
"Je sais, il nous fait tous nous sentir comme cela, sauf pour les Serpentards, mais ce n'est pas le point", dit Hermione alors que tous deux s'interrogeaient près du lac où ils étaient supposés rencontrer Ron et Sarah.  
  
"Harry!", cria Sarah alors que lui et Hermione s'approchaient d'un arbre assez grand à côté du lac sous lequel étaient assis Sarah et Ron.  
  
"Dis, Rogue ne t'a pas fait trop chauffer, n'est-ce pas?", demanda Ron.  
  
"Non, il était comme d'habitude, je suis juste que les examens soient finis, je suis épuisé", dit Harry.  
  
"Ouais, moi aussi, plus d'études jusqu'à l'année prochaine", dit Ron avec éclat.  
  
"Ca va Harry, tu sembles plutôt tendu", dit Sarah en posant sa main sur son bras.  
  
"Ouais, j'ai juste beaucoup de choses dans mon esprit", dit Harry.  
  
"Restes ici, peut-être cela aidera t'il", dit Sarah en tournant autour de lui et en commençant à masser son dos et ses épaules."Tu te sens mieux?"  
  
"Ouais, merci", dit Harry.  
  
"C'est pour cela que je suis là", dit Sarah avec éclat.  
  
"Hé Hermione, pourquoi ne me le fais tu pas", dit Ron en regardant avec envie Sarah faire de grands cercles dans le dos d'Harry.  
  
"Pas question, n'y pense même pas", dit Hermione.  
  
"Allez, je t'en ferai un après", dit Ron."S'il te plaît"  
  
"D'accord, mais juste un petit peu", dit Hermione exaspérée.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les choses n'étaient pas aussi calmes. " Je ne sais vraiment pas, il commence comme la dernière fois où il a commencé son règne de terreur, mais maintenant il reste calme. Cela n'a aucun sens", dit Maugrey en allant d'avant en arrière devant McGonagall et Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry a t'il eu d'autres visions?", demanda McGonagall.  
  
"Non, je pense qu'il a finalement réussi à bloquer la plupart des tentations de Voldemort d'entrer dans son esprit", dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Bon, je suis sûre qu'il vous le dirait s'il en avait encore une", dit McGonagall.  
  
"Cela, je n'en suis plus sûr du tout Minerva. Harry me fait toujours confiance, oui, mais après lui avoir empêcher d'entrer dans l'Ordre, ne pas lui dire la prophétie comme j'aurais dû le faire, et éviter tout contact avec lui l'année dernière, notre relation n'est pas aussi proche qu'elle l'était", dit Dumbledore avec un petit soupir.  
  
"Le garçon a encore un énorme respect pour vous Albus", dit Maugrey.  
  
"Oui, mais la faute d'un vieil homme a laissé une grande cicatrice sur son c?ur qui prend du temps pour être réparée", dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Savez vous qu'il est venu près de moi pour de l'aide deux fois par semaine pendant le dernier mois en Métamorphose?", demanda McGonagall cherchant un sujet pour alléger le c?ur de son ami et collègue.  
  
"Oui je sais, et a t'il réussi à métamorphoser un objet en un phoenix?", demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Oui, il a Métamorphosé un verre en un phoenix hier, mais comment savez- vous cela?", demanda McGonagall sidérée.  
  
"Minerva, j'ai laissé un ?il sur notre jeune Harry depuis qu'il a franchi ces grandes portes de chêne six ans plus tôt, dit Dumbledore. Je me suis réjoui avec lui et senti ses brisements de c?ur à chacun de ses pas pendant qu'il était dans ce château.  
  
"Il vous aime toujours Albus, ne te trompes pas là dessus", dit McGonagall.  
  
"Merci, dit Dumbledore. Maugrey, as-tu fais les arrangements pour les gardiens d'Harry pour sa première semaine hors de l'école."  
  
"C'est pourquoi je suis ici Albus. Tonks a fait de son mieux pour avoir des vacances, tu sais combien elle est devenue proche de lui maintenant, mais Fudge le grand pet l'a chargée de paperasserie. Rémus sera indisponible si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Molly ne pourrait rien faire en question de protection, et Arthur est dans le même bateau que Tonks. J'ai essayé toutes mes autres sources, mais tous les autres ont une tâche à accomplir. Penses- tu qu'il ira bien pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que nos gens le ramènent?", dit Maugrey.  
  
"Il semble que j'ai encore d'autres mauvaises nouvelles à dire à Harry", dit Dumbledore tristement.  
  
"Que voulez-vous dire?", demanda McGonagall.  
  
"Harry ne pourra pas du tout quitter sa maison jusqu'à ce qu'un garde puisse être avec lui", dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Mais vous ne pouvez pas attendre de lui de rester confiné à l'intérieur de la maison avec ces Moldus pendant toute une semaine. Ils sont horribles", dit McGonagall.  
  
"Je sais, et c'est ce pourquoi j'ai peur que cela va mettre une autre distance à notre relation déjà tendue", dit Dumbledore sans aucune étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
.............................................................  
  
"Harry, penses-tu vraiment que Voldemort va t'attaquer au prochain Solstice?", demanda Ron en se retournant pour retourner la faveur aux épaules d'Hermione.  
  
"Probablement", dit Harry en commençant à se retourner pour retourner également la faveur à Sarah.  
  
"Non ça va Harry, j'aime dessiner des formes dans ton dos, par ailleurs, tu as été celui qui a été sous toute cette pression. Juste, comment peux-tu être aussi calme à propos de tout cela? Je suis terrifiée pour toi", dit Sarah.  
  
"Ouais Harry, tu es sous beaucoup de pression, et je pense encore que tu devrais parler à Dumbledore à propos de tes rêves", dit Hermione.  
  
"Ecoutes Hermione, Dumbledore doit s'occuper d'assez de choses sans avoir à m'écouter à propos de mes rêves. Par ailleurs, la prophétie dit que je dois vaincre Voldemort, alors cela ne compte vraiment pas si Dumbledore est là ou non", dit Harry.  
  
"Mais n'es-tu même pas un petit peu inquiet à propos de ce qu'il va se passer s'il se montre à ta maison?", demanda Sarah.  
  
"Oui et non. Je suis fatigué Sarah, tout cela a survolé au-dessus de ma tête depuis si longtemps que c'est un soulagement que tout cela puisse être fini d'ici une semaine", dit Harry.  
  
"Bon, il commence à se faire tard, peut-être devrions-nous aller à la Grande Salle pour le dîner", suggéra Hermione;  
  
"Ouais, je suis affamé. Hé, après que tu aies vaincu Voldie-Tu Sais, veux- tu venir rester au Terrier pour le reste de l'été?", demanda Ron.  
  
"Ouais Ron, ce serait génial", dit Harry en souriant à la confiance que ses amis avaient en lui.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Alors que la dernière semaine de cours passait et que tout le monde montait dans le train à la station de Pré-au-Lard, Harry trouva qu'il avait du mal à retirer ses yeux de la place qu'il avait appelée sa maison depuis si longtemps. Il s'était résolu à dire au revoir à tous ses professeurs sauf Rogue, et à tous les amis qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas voir sur le train. Le seul point assombrissant durant toute cette dernière semaine a été quand Dumbledore l'avait appelé dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'il devait rester à l'intérieur de la maison avec les Dursley pendant toute une semaine. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à vocaliser sa désapprobation envers son vieux et adoré Directeur.  
  
"Oh Harry, maintenant tu prends soin de toi, tu seras de retour ici avant que tu ne le saches", dit Hagrid alors qu'Harry le serrait dans ses bras avant de monter dans le train.  
  
"Hagrid, tu veux savoir quelque chose avant que je ne parte?", demanda Harry alors qu'il revenait depuis la porte du train."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est", dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire sur son visage  
  
"Tu as été le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu, et je ne vais jamais l'oublier. J'ai fais un v?u le jour où j'avais onze ans, sachant très bien que cela n'arriverait pas. Je ne l'ai souhaité qu'une seule fois, pendant un jour, j'aurais un vrai ami qui m'éloignerait des Dursley. Tu as rendu ce souhait vrai Hagrid, et c'était le plus grand don que tu aurais jamais pu me faire, dit Harry. Je te reverrai Hagrid."  
  
"A-Au revoir Harry", dit Hagrid, alors qu'il semblait être collé là où il était.  
  
Sur le chemin de retour à la maison, le temps semblait être l'opposé complet de ce qu'Harry ressentait à l'intérieur. Avec un grand ciel bleu et un temps chaud, tout le monde semblait se sentir très bien, sauf Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sarah.  
  
"Harry ce n'est pas une bonne idée, nous devons le dire à quelqu'un, s'il te plaît!", pleura Hermione alors que des larmes descendaient sur ses joues.  
  
"Hermione, tu sais que c'est comme cela que cela doit être, rappelles-toi ce qu'Hagrid nous a dit à la fin de notre quatrième année. Ce qui viendra, viendra, et c'est quand nous devrons faire quelque chose à propos de cela. Bon, ce temps est venu pour moi, et je vais faire quelque chose à propos de cela. Par ailleurs, j'ai tendance à mieux me battre tout seul", dit Harry.  
  
"Tu fais attention, tu es mon meilleur ami tu sais, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de trouver un remplacement", dit Ron.  
  
"Ouais, et c'est trop dur de trouver un autre petit ami, spécialement quand je préfère celui que j'ai", dit Sarah alors qu'elle posait sa tête remplie de larmes sur son épaule.  
  
"Je vous aime les gars, dit Harry. Mais j'ai besoin que vous la jouiez cool quand nous sortirons du train. Je ne veux alerter aucun membre de l'Ordre."  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de cela Harry, je vais m'assurer que tout se passera bien", dit Ron.  
  
Avec ces derniers mots le reste du voyage se passait plaisamment alors que les quatre savouraient le temps qui restait comme ils se l'étaient promis l'un l'autre. Harry désirait que cela eusse pu se passer ainsi pour le reste de sa vie, être normal, mais comme il avait du l'apprendre en de nombreuses occasions, le temps ne ralentissait jamais quand quelque chose de désagréable l'attendait. Alors que le Poudlard Express arrivait à la gare, tous quatre rassemblèrent leurs choses, et se préparèrent à quitter le train.  
  
"Salut Harry! Tu as eu un bon voyage?", dit Tonks en lui donnant une grande étreinte.  
  
"Ouais, j'aurais aimé que cela dure éternellement", dit Harry alors que Mme Weasley s'immisçait pour lui donner son étreinte mortelle à Harry.  
  
"C'est si bon de te revoir mon cher, je promets que nous te prendrons hors de cette maison en très peu de temps", dit Mme Weasley.  
  
"Ben, je vais retenir cela maintenant", dit Harry, alors que Rémus posait ses mains sur ses épaules.  
  
"Voilà Harry, veux tu que je t'aide avec tes affaires?", dit Rémus.  
  
"Non, c'est bon, je me demandais si tu pouvais garder cela ? "demanda Harry en donnant à Rémus une enveloppe fermée.  
  
"Bien sur, qu'est-ce que c'est?", demanda Rémus.  
  
"Rien de bien important, ne l'ouvres pas simplement", dit Harry.  
  
"D'accord, ne l'ouvres pas. Alors, que veux tu que je fasse avec alors."  
  
"Tiens la simplement, cela pourrait être utile", dit Harry en choquant Rémus en l'étreignant avant qu'il ne parte.  
  
S'éloigner de ceux qu'il commençait à regarder comme sa vraie famille fut la chose la plus dure qu'Harry eut à faire, mais avec une grande détermination et une grande volonté pour s'assurer qu'il garderait la fin de son marché, il marcha la tête haute devant les Dursley hors de la gare pour rencontrer son destin.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Voilà pour la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps et ne vais plus recommencer. Merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers, c'est vous qui me faites avancer. Pour la suite, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Bisous à tous mes lecteurs.  
  
Serena 


	24. NOTE D'AUTEUR

NOTE D'AUTEUR  
  
Beaucoup de gens me demandent des nouvelles concernant l'avenir de cette fiction. Malheureusement, comme je le leur ai déjà signalé, il s'agit de la traduction d'une fiction déjà existante en anglais et le problème est que c'est l'auteur lui-même qui a cessé d'écrire (depuis le 22 novembre 2003). Je lui ai envoyé un email il y a environ deux mois, mais il ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Peut-être a-t-il des problèmes de connexions.  
  
Je ne pourrai donc pas mettre à jour avant qu'il ne le fasse. En espérant que nous n'aurons pas trop à attendre...  
  
Serena. 


End file.
